


剑云传说

by sheiweiguo



Category: Martial Arts - Fandom, 楚留香手游, 武侠 - Fandom, 蔡居诚 - Fandom, 邱居新 - Fandom, 邱蔡 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 120,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheiweiguo/pseuds/sheiweiguo
Summary: 一个人，一把短剑，一段尘封的过去，来自北域的剑客会在江湖掀起怎样的波澜？师门叛徒，前朝遗孤，庙堂之高，江湖之远，竟无他容身之处。本以为做不了兄弟，至少还是朋友。“邱居新，我以为我们是朋友。”“ 他从未将你当做朋友。”
Relationships: 邱居新/蔡居诚
Kudos: 2





	1. 掷杯山庄

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢手游楚留香提供的灵感，感谢吸引我去玩这个游戏的配音演员-姜广涛，感谢金庸，感谢古龙，感谢梁羽生，……，感谢幼时读过的每一本金古梁温。  
> 感谢《江湖绝杀令》，没有这本同人可能就不会有这个故事。  
> 争取周更，还有一两章近期完结。

掷杯山庄不仅以鲈鱼烩闻名天下，庄主左轻侯更是为人豪爽。整个江湖上至名侠高士如香帅，下至贩夫走卒乞儿无不敬重他。故掷杯山庄常年门口车水马龙，往来络绎不绝。今日却是不同。日暮西斜，庄园正门紧闭，连门口的乞儿也不知去向。前来拜庄的青衫少侠能感到暗处伺伏的人手，这些人的修为虽在自己之下，但也可称是高手。想不到掷杯山庄戒备如此森严，风尘仆仆的青年正欲催动内力扣门。原本紧闭的大门却在此时打开，只见山庄大总管一脸恭敬地将门口的少侠迎入。

“少侠一路辛苦，庄主及其余侠士正在正厅议事。热水早已备下，不知您是想先去暖阁歇歇脚，还是先看看为您准备的客房。若有疏漏之处，再行添置。”大总管笑眯眯道。一旁侍从十分好奇这位得大总管另眼相看的少侠长得如何模样，上前想为贵客解下斗笠却意外被拒绝。

青衣公子摆摆手，将斗笠摘下。千里奔波的青年少侠露出剑眉星目，饶是大总管阅人无数也不由暗叹一句人中龙凤。

“无妨，正事要紧。”此人正是武当掌门座下弟子——邱居新。

正厅内，掷杯山庄庄主左轻侯正襟危坐，手里把玩着两个琉璃似的明珠听着众人出谋划策。

“此计甚险，不可不可！”听语气极为反对。

“不入虎穴焉得虎子，我看此计甚好！”一把粗狂的声音随即讥讽道：“莫非杜少侠是怕了？也对。那淫贼连万福万寿园都来去无踪，杜少侠不敢冒险也是常理。只是我堂堂梁上君子侯庄槐却是不怕那淫贼的！庄主只管放心由我来保护大小姐！定杀得那淫贼屁滚尿流！”

邱居新听到“梁上君子侯庄槐”的名号时微蹙眉心。只因此人集结一路好手专门侯在城郊劫路过的商镖，并定下三百万以下不劫的规矩，又因为每次劫镖前发出告示某时某刻劫镖昭告天下且只劫物不伤人性命，所以自诩为梁上君子。如此厚颜无耻大张旗鼓的行径惹得各个帮派气怒不已，却因为是一些小帮派一时拿他无法，只能走镖时多派几个高手押镖。听说前阵子侯庄槐被一个来自北域的剑客击败从此金盆洗手退隐江湖，没想到现下也来了掷杯山庄。果然传言有真有假。

“不说左小姐是弱质芊芊的女流到时如何应对复杂的情况，万一左小姐被掳走的事情传出去，不仅左小姐名声有损，于掷杯山庄更是颜面受损。”先前说话的人又道：“你这样厚颜无耻的莽贼自然是不会考虑他人颜面。万福万寿园戒备森严更在掷杯山庄之上，金灵芝女侠一身武艺尚且受了轻伤。贼人武功高深莫测，能不露痕迹接连掳走十二个少女，轻功只怕不在香帅之下。十个你只怕也护不住左小姐！”

侯庄槐一听实力被轻视当下恼羞成怒，拔出长剑骂道：“早听说提灯照影的名号，亮出你的幽昙刀法看看谁高谁下！”

原来先前那个声音就是提灯照影杜承影，听风细雨楼的副帮主。

“哼！我也早想一会梁上君子的剑法了！”杜承影在君子二字上加重了语气。

厅内众人早就对梁上君子侯庄槐欺软怕硬的劫镖行为不耻，一时也无人劝阻，都想见识下幽昙刀法对上梁上君子是谁输谁赢。

端坐上首的庄主左轻侯看着心思各异的众人，微不可查地叹了口气闭上眼继续转起了明珠。

一时间厅内刀光剑影，两道身影已是过了十招，众人看得凝神静气。却在此时破空一道真气生生打断了这场比试，隔开了相缠的刀剑。众人看向门口站立的青色身影，刚才一片杂乱竟是无人发现来人。这青年竟能隔空破开当世两个高手的决斗，修为只怕在在场所有人之上。

“在下武当邱居新，奉师命特来拜会左庄主。”邱居新走上前来，先对左轻侯一稽，又转过来对杜承影和侯庄槐道：“刚才一时情急，多有得罪处还请二位少侠见谅。”

杜承影先收起刀，回了一礼：“邱少侠客气了。”

侯庄槐哼了一声，知道自己勉强百招内和杜承影战个平手，却远不是邱居新的对手，也收起了剑。

左轻侯此时才算是有了轻松之意忙招呼众人重新入座：“邱少侠姗姗来迟，不知可是路上遇到了什么事？”

“这正是晚辈迟来的原因。”邱居新道，从袖中抽出一卷地图和一只炭笔：“晚辈下山之后特意走访了金陵城，在其余十一个少女失踪的地方寻找线索。总算有了些眉目，诸位请看。”

金陵城内全景徐徐在眼前展开，画者笔法娴熟，简洁易懂，特意标注出失踪少女的人家。

“崔乡绅的小女儿失踪时间大致为丑时三刻到寅时正，家住乌衣巷，景秀才的独女，失踪时间约在丑时二刻到寅时之间，家住长乐巷，齐举人家的二小姐，失踪时间也是丑时至寅时，家住鹩雀坊……”邱居新一边为众人说明一边拿炭笔在地图上勾画：“金陵虽然比不上北京十步一岗，但也戒备森严，掳走这些姑娘的人绝不可能凭空出现。他一定有一个落脚点，既是方便寻找目标下手也便于隐藏行踪……”

“而且在下事先去应天府查过最近的出城记录，并没有可疑人士运输大型货物。”杜承影听得认真，跟着邱居新的思路补充道并拿出自己抄录的案卷详情：“这是我抄录的卷宗副本，请邱少侠一观。”

邱居新接过飞速翻阅，更是印证了自己的猜测。

“哼！只怕是翻墙进的应天府吧，暗香门派的轻功果然适合偷鸡摸狗啊。”侯庄槐不屑道。

但此时众人均不想理会他。

“所以说贼人还在城内？”说话的正是天门帮帮主白玖玖。

“不错。”杜承影肯定道。

“可恶！这淫贼真是胆大包天！”

“找出贼人的老巢，定杀他个片甲不留。”

想到贼人掳走众多少女，还敢藏在城内寻找下一个目标，一时群雄激愤。

翻阅卷宗的邱居新突然发现有一个细节却是不曾泄露出来的，他抬头询问地看向杜承影。

杜承影点点头：“前几次贼人掳走姑娘后均留下了一块红布和一个菱花形的标记。但是这次只在左姑娘的窗前系了红绸，却没有留下标记。想来是当时听到屋内侍女的叫声，一时匆忙逃离的缘故。”

邱居新眉头紧皱，一时也想不出其他解释。

“好了！诸位安静。”左庄主沉声道。原本吵嚷的大厅立马安静下来。

“这贼人实在胆大包天，竟然还藏匿在城中。不知邱少侠对于贼人的落脚点是否有了想法？”左轻侯询问道。

“贼人带着一个人纵使在深夜也定不能走远，故而藏匿的地点一定是离这几个受害人家不远。晚辈将探访的地点与杜少侠的卷宗对应，将失踪的地点细化，发现了一处交汇点……”邱居新说到这里有些迟疑。

一直仔细观察地图的杜承影恍然大悟道：“玲珑坊！”

邱居新轻微颔首肯定了他的猜测。

“可是玲珑坊内鱼龙混杂，多是勾栏瓦肆，子时至丑时之间正是迎来送往最热闹的时候。要追踪一个人，还是轻功可能不亚于香帅的人难如登天啊！”提灯照影满面愁容。

“不如咱们散在各个出入口，以烟花为信号伺机而动？”白玖玖提议道。

“不妥，咱们加起来都未必打得过那贼人，更何况分散行动。”有人反对。

“这不行那也不行，干脆交给官府，大家都散了吧。”有人打起退堂鼓。

“此时罢手难免有违江湖道义……”

“这件事毫无下手之处，打又打不过，还能怎么办？”

厅内众人谁也说服不了谁，顿时陷入僵局。

“不好了！不好了！老爷出大事了！小姐……小姐……她！”忽听大总管惊慌的声音，厅内众人纷纷涌出门外。

“发生何事？可是明珠……明珠她……？”左轻侯疾步当先，连声问道。

大总管虚脱地摊在地上，赶来的家丁急忙将他扶起。

“小姐，小姐被掳走了！这是房内留下的红布。”大总管急忙递上手中的红绸。

借着廊下的灯，众人都看清了那红色的绸缎，纷纷白了脸色。戒备如此森严，众多当世高手在场，竟还是输了吗？

“看月亮！丑时已过！”不知是谁的惊呼提醒了大家。原来不知不觉丑时已过，明月西移，惨白的月色正合了众人的心情。

庄主似是不堪打击，身形一晃就要晕了过去。

站在他身边的邱居新急忙将人扶住宽慰道：“庄主定要保重身体，在下一定会找到左小姐的下落。”

却不想左轻侯轻轻摇了摇头，整个人似是苍老了几十岁：“多谢少侠。”转身对其余人道：“老朽女儿的下落还要拜托各位义士，若能找回明珠，老朽愿以十箱黄金、十箱南海明珠相赠。”

说完似是不堪重负，由丫鬟搀扶着离去。

缓过来的大总管勉强笑道：“我家老爷身体欠安。夜已深，诸位义士也早些回客房休息吧。明日是走是留全凭诸位自己意愿，掷杯山庄绝不强人所难。”

在场众人虽然贪图那笔天价赏金，却也知道此事难为，一时长吁短叹声不绝，只是不知是可怜左家小姐，还是叹息无缘的财宝。

“大总管，不知能否将红布给在下查看一番？而且我想看看左小姐失踪的地方。”众人散去后邱居新道。

一旁的杜承影急忙道：“我也要去！”

“哎，事急从权，二位少侠请跟我来。”大总管将红布递给邱居新，吩咐下人好生招待其余人便引两人前往后院。

虽是深夜，一路明灯相照，到是将整个庄园看了个七七八八。整个掷杯山庄守卫井然有序，家丁多聚于外院。左小姐所在的阁楼靠近后山花园，树木葱郁，花草丛生，恐怕寻找不到贼人遗留的踪迹。

闺房内并无打斗挣扎的痕迹，桌案上的宣纸铺开，墨盒里的墨早已干涸，琴还放在窗下等着主人弹奏，绣了一半的荷包也好好地放在针线盒内，仿佛主人随时会回来。

“二位少侠，这是小姐的贴身丫鬟——绿茗。”大总管道：“绿茗你将当时情况详细说来，不可有丝毫遗漏。”

“是，大总管。”绿茗显然刚哭过一场，眼皮微肿：“小姐自那天受了惊吓后连花园都不肯去了，终日闷在房内。今日用过晚膳后小姐突然想起花房养的几盆昙花不知开了没。我想着小姐终日闷闷不乐，看到昙花许是能心情好些，便去找花房管事要了几盆。小姐看到后果然心情好了许多，想要作画题诗。小姐不喜旁人打扰便打发了我去西厢与丫头们玩耍。我担心小姐，便坐在窗边时不时注意着上房的动静。后来怕小姐熬坏眼睛便想劝她去歇息。没想到、没想到进屋就发现小姐不见了，只有一条红布挂在床头。”说着绿茗不由哽咽起来，忙掏出手帕低头拭泪。

“恕在下冒昧，曾经听闻左小姐与薛家庄公子一事，不知你家小姐可是为此郁郁寡欢？”邱居新道。以左小姐敢“借尸还魂”嫁给情郎的性格看不像是会被吓到不敢出门的人。

绿茗听到此问，面有犹豫。

大总管叹息一声：“只要能找回我家小姐，这些有损名节的事不是不能对少侠说起。只是……”

“您放心，我们保证绝不外传，左小姐和薛公子的事情出了这个屋子我们就全忘掉了！”杜承影急忙应承，并不着痕迹地踹了下邱居新。

邱居新点点头算是承诺。他对别人的私事从来不感兴趣，刚才探问也是出于找到左小姐的目的。

得了二人保证，绿茗平复了下情绪道：“自从小姐与薛公子决裂后确实是消沉了一段时间，但后来老爷重提与丁少爷的婚事才重重打击了小姐。小姐说什么也不肯嫁，老爷便质问小姐是不是……是不是还想着薛公子……”

“那天老爷和小姐均说了不少狠话，老爷一怒之下要对小姐施家法。”大总管苦涩道：“没想到小姐使了七十二路分筋错骨手，硬是打伤了不少下人，离了山庄。不过几天后，小姐又回来了，跪在门外一天向老爷请罪。到底是骨肉亲情，老爷便原谅了小姐，与丁少爷的婚事也暂时搁下。不曾想，安稳没几天却出了这样的事。”

“那左小姐是怎么想通的？”杜承影不解道：“小绿姑娘，你贴身服侍你家小姐，可知一二？”

“小姐对那几天闭口不提。但是听说那段时间薛公子频繁出入点香阁，我猜测……猜测小姐许是知道了这件事，就对薛公子彻底死了心。”绿茗道。没有什么比我还沉浸在过往，而你却早已寻觅下一段良缘更能让人死心的。

其余三人都没注意到，在听到点香阁三字时邱居新面色一变，眼神黯淡。

询问完情况，还是无从下手，回客房的路上，杜承影看着一旁沉默不语专注研究手中红布的人道：“还未谢过少侠之前出手解围之恩。日后但有所求，提灯照影无不听从。”

邱居新才回过神来：“嗯，少侠严重了，在下只是举手之劳。”

“与你或是举手之劳，我却不能不放在心上。总之，你这个朋友我是交定了！”杜承影爽朗笑道。

“嗯。”邱居新见他为人磊落舒朗，便也应下。

“不知道你在这红布上可有什么发现？”杜承影道，刚才辞别大总管时邱居新特意要了这块红布。他是没发现这块红布有什么特别之处，随处能买到的红绸而已。

“你凑近闻下。”邱居新将红布递给杜承影。

杜承影起初疑惑接过，细细闻过后脸色一变：“纸张烧焦的味道，灯油的味道，还有一股若隐若现的特殊味道是——”

“石灰的味道，虽然很淡。”邱居新道。而能同时出现这三种气味的地方只有——

“义庄！”两人一起道出答案。

不错，正是义庄，只有义庄需要油灯不灭，并且常年有纸钱燃烧的气味和用来防止腐虫滋生的石灰。

“看来，今晚注定不得好眠了。新朋友，一起？”杜承影笑道。

“嗯。”


	2. 义庄

风清，月暗，城郊偏僻处松林涛涛，黑夜里掩映着义庄闪烁的灯火。  
两道身影在夜色掩映下悄无声息地靠近，轻轻落在屋顶。  
杜承影小心翼翼地掀开一块瓦片，正好能将义庄内的情况一览无余。只见不大的屋内，并排摆放了几具棺材，正中条案上摆着阎王及鬼差的塑像，两侧分别燃着一排油灯。无人值守，只是不知是偷懒还是不能值班。他比划几下示意邱居新义庄内没人。邱居新收到信号后立马示意他静候片刻，等等看一会儿会不会有人来。  
杜承影出自暗香门下，尤善藏匿行迹，潜伏夜行，却意外发现邱居新屏息静气后连自己也探不到对方声息。暗暗惊叹邱居新内功深厚的同时，不由感叹不愧是武当掌门最得意的弟子。  
冷风飒飒，乌云涌动，月也悄悄藏匿起来。空气变得湿润，渐渐下起了细雨。春夜的雨不大，却格外缠人，不知会下到什么时候。  
杜承影犹豫着是不是该暂时进入义庄避雨，正要询问邱居新时，却听到越来越近的脚步声和模模糊糊的说话声。  
“小鬼头，前面到是有个屋子，进去避一避雨？”青年男子的声音。  
“不要叫我小鬼头，我是萧少侠！少侠！”略微童稚的声音。  
渐渐离得近了，青年男子看清屋檐下悬挂的写有奠字的白色灯笼，声音带了一丝逗弄：“原来是义庄。小鬼头，你知道什么是义庄吗？”  
“我、我当然知道了。”童稚的声音显然是在强撑。  
乍听得熟悉的声音，邱居新一怔。他此次下山不仅是为了探明少女被掳一事，更是要寻找负气出走的小师弟——萧居棠。他本想先解决了掷杯山庄的事情再寻找小棠。小棠被师父亲自养大，一向聪明伶俐决不会被坏人迷惑，这也是他并不急于寻找小棠的原因。再者小棠从小长在山上，他本想让小棠多游玩几天再好生劝说他回去向师叔认错。不想却在意外的地方意外出现了他要找的人。只是这个与小棠同行的男子是谁？  
“既然知道为何不进去避雨？难道小萧少侠宁可站在外面淋雨，也不愿待在温暖干燥的地方？”  
“我，本少侠一向不拘小节。堂堂男子汉，淋个雨算什么！”  
“哦？难道不是因为害怕？”青年男子的声音隐含笑意。  
“本少侠才不怕！好朋友，你想必没听过一句话叫做夏练三伏冬练三九。我这是取天地之精华，强自己之精气。”萧居棠一本正经道。  
“是吗？可是现在是阳春三月，小萧少侠你确定淋雨能强身健体？”那人又打趣道。  
邱居新万没想到小棠第一次下山就交了一个好朋友。而且这个好朋友逗弄人的口气与那人又极为相似。  
一直全神贯注的杜承影感觉到邱居新的气息乱了，不由奇怪地看了他一眼。难道邱居新认识这一大一小？  
邱居新苦笑着强迫自己重新运动内力，静神屏息。  
萧居棠新交的好朋友正要再打趣几句，忽然变了脸色一把拎起萧居棠跃上了屋顶。爬在屋顶上的邱居新也听到了远处的脚步声，正要招呼杜承影却被跃上了的两人打乱了行动。  
一上一下的两方人登时打了个照面，萧居棠第一反应是迅速逃走却苦于衣领被人拉得紧紧的，杜承影一时犹豫是不是应该动手，而神情冷冽容貌俊秀的玄衣男子，剑未出鞘却已经架在邱居新肩上。  
“鬼鬼祟祟，说！你们的目的！”玄衣男子冷声道。  
“少侠，事后再向你解释，有人来了，我们先躲好。”邱居新道。  
“不过五个弱鸡而已，我到是想先听你的解释。”玄衣男子反问道：“莫非你们是一伙的？”同时用一种跟弱鸡一伙的人不仅是弱鸡更是智障的鄙视眼神看着邱居新。  
这人蛮不讲理的脾气也与那人十分相似，邱居新无奈道：“小棠，见了师兄还不过来？”  
只见萧居棠仿佛泄了气的皮球般乖乖低下头叫道：“嗯嗯师兄好，小棠见过嗯嗯师兄。”  
杜承影努力憋笑才没笑出声。  
邱居新叹口气：“小棠你这样顽皮，难怪朴师叔会责罚你。”  
玄衣男子这才收回架在邱居新肩上的剑笑道：“原来是自己人啊，得罪了。你们躲在这里是？”  
杜承影正要解释几句，却发现远处行来几个人影。四人伏在屋顶上看去，只见当先一人浑身缟素走在队伍最前一下一下轻轻敲着锣鼓示意躲避，身侧跟着一个人提着白色灯笼，后面是两个黑色孝衣抬着棺材的大汉，最后是一个垂着头身披麻布的人一手挎着竹篮另一手每走一步便撒下一把纸钱。不多不少正好五人，邱居新刚才只以为这玄衣男子是随口胡诌，自己只是听到一阵规律的脚步声，没想到此人耳目清晰，内力远在自己之上。  
“奇怪，今日初五，双奇相遇，九空地舀，忌出行动土，怎么有人会选在今天出殡？”萧居棠小声道。  
“想知道为什么，下去问个清楚不就是了。”玄衣剑客轻快道，见这送殡的队伍已经到了义庄门口，当下跃身而下。  
他身法轻盈一跃而出，饶是邱居新也阻拦不及，只能暗暗叫苦纵身追上去。  
后面三人依次落了地，只见玄衣剑客抱着剑立在敞开的义庄门口，看着屋内一脸凝重。  
杜承影看到五人进去后，两人添上新的灯油，一人燃起三支香，两个壮汉将棺材稳稳放在中间的空地，一切井然有序，诡异的井然有序！  
“难道我在隐身？”杜承影喃喃道。  
“可是我和嗯嗯师兄还有好朋友都不会隐身啊。”萧居棠疑惑道。  
“是迷魂大法。”邱居新道，少女被掳一事越发扑朔迷离了。  
“就是话本子里的迷魂术吗？”萧居棠道：“施术者用秘术迷惑被施术的对象，就像下了降头一样，指东他不敢去西，打狗他不会撵鸡。”  
“小萧少侠真是博学多识啊。”玄衣剑客恭维道，连邱居新都听得出他有多么言不由衷。  
“啊！客气客气，在下的人生理想就是做一个江湖闻名的小说家，当然如果本子能大卖就最好了。”萧居棠笑眯眯道。  
“萧少侠的理想……真是，真是别具一格。”杜承影勉强找了个词形容。  
邱居新抽了抽嘴角，心里感叹朴师叔没收话本子没收的太晚了。  
“嗯，当务之急是怎么解了他们中的迷魂大法。”邱居新将话题转移回正题上。  
“我试试。”玄衣剑客道，左手剑一挡拦住想要出门的壮汉，右手飞快催动内力贴上壮汉后背。壮汉眼皮眨动，原本混沌一片的目光变得有了焦距，他像是从梦中醒来惊疑不定地看着四周，短促地啊了一声后两眼一番晕了过去。  
与此同时，剩下的四人像是突然加快了速度向着门口冲来，手中挥着不知从哪里抽出的刀。玄衣剑客身影一闪，躲了过去，杜承影急忙出刀格挡，邱居新将萧居棠护在身后一掌扫去想用内力将人震晕。不想对方丝毫不受影响，吐出一口血后挥舞着刀砍来。而地上晕过去的壮汉已经被发狂的同伴砍得七零八落。  
“这是什么情况！”满头大汗的杜承影面对着发狂的人一边将砍来的刀格挡回去，一边大声道。  
“背后施术的人发现被打断了，下了狠手。”玄衣剑客倒是应对自如将砍刀一一用剑鞘挡了回去，面对断手断脚也要挥刀砍人的疯魔场面依旧面不改色。  
三人且战且退，挂着的白布被杜承影的刀气所划掉了下来刚好将四人罩在下面。  
砍刀声先是停了，接着是刀入人体的噗噗声，有血溅来将白布染成了红布。整个屋子都安静下来，只有细雨打在瓦片上溅起的水声，灯芯燃尽后扑灭的火声，穿堂而过吹动白布的风声。  
杜承影和邱居新合力将罩住的白布掀开，扬起的尘土四漫。  
白布掀开的一瞬间，萧居棠感到自己被人抱起，强行按在怀里。  
“别看。”是好朋友的声音。萧居棠虽然早慧也常听各位师兄讲起下山历练的见闻，终究涉足江湖未深，还是十三四岁的小孩子。说不害怕是假的，萧居棠当下将脸埋的更深这样就闻不到浓重的血腥气了。突然觉得自己留书出走的行为太任性了，师父一定很着急才会派嗯嗯师兄下山找他。还有朴师叔，看到自己留的信时一定又担心又生气。  
邱居新感激地看了玄衣剑客一眼，检查起地上碎成一块块的尸体。  
“这手段也太过残忍了些。”杜承影有些不忍，强行内功压制才能忍着不吐出来。看邱居新还能白着脸去检查甚至不能称为尸体的尸块时，不由在心里佩服得五体投地，再看一边抱着萧居棠犹如立在花园赏花的玄衣剑客，深深地怀疑起了自己行走江湖多年是不是见的世面太少才会如此不济。  
“手段果决狠辣，我倒是想会会这个迷魂大法，看看迷魂术是不是真的神乎其技。”玄衣剑客悠悠道。  
“我以为这些都是江湖传言。”杜承影惨白着脸扶着一旁的棺材盖。  
邱居新看着尸体上残留的蓝色荧光道：“是云梦的梦境大千，且背后之人能力卓绝不在云梦掌门之下。”  
“云梦？为何我从未听闻有这样一个门派。”杜承影疑惑道。  
“云梦一派曾经闭世六百年不出，云梦掌门叶前辈行走江湖也是十多年前的事情，且云梦一派一向低调，世人大多不知。”萧居棠闷声闷气道。  
“嗯，正是如此。”邱居新道：“在下也是因为家师与云门掌门略有交情，才能知道一二。”  
“咚！”仿佛是敲击木板的声音。三人立马警觉起来。  
萧居棠惊叫道：“鬼呀！诈尸啦！嗯嗯师兄！好朋友！快跑！”   
玄衣剑客轻轻拍下萧居棠的背安抚着笑道：“我们好像漏了一个人。”  
原本靠在棺材上的杜承影立马拔出了刀，想要撬开刚才抬过来的棺材。  
“靠后，我来。”邱居新道。杜承影立马让出位置，持刀警觉地站在一边。  
邱居新站在棺材前正要催动内力将棺材盖打开。  
只听砰地一声，棺材盖直直立起砸向邱居新，一道绿蓝色人影从棺材里跃出。邱居新双掌挥开沉重的棺材盖，木板受到内力催击断成四块，同时邱居新立马出招击向跃起的人影。  
躲在棺材内的人反应也是奇快，身形移动间当下出招，两人一来一往间拆了十余招竟一时难分胜负。  
杜承影使出幽昙刀法加入战局，一时间三人打得难解难分，真气带动周围的空气，原本摆在桌案上的油灯噗噗全灭了。但也足够看清，棺材内跃出的人身穿蓝色裙衫，头发纨起行动间钗环叮当，面上罩了蓝色面纱看不清模样。  
竟是一个身材修长高大的女子！  
玄衣剑客抱着萧居棠守在门口。蒙面女子一时无法夺路而出，邱居新掌风缠的紧，又要应付暗香的幽昙刀法，况且邱居新还未出剑。蒙面人越打越急，裙衫又限制了他的行动，焦急中背后冷汗打湿了里衫，掌风一时放缓露出疲态。  
破绽既出，邱居新和杜承影对视一眼，一个使出幽昙刀法攻向下路，  
蒙面人急于补救却露出了命门。邱居新抓住良机御气为掌使出一招鹤亮翅击中蒙面人胸口。  
蒙面人一时不察被邱居新一掌击中，当下喉间涌上血腥之气，忍不住后退几步闷哼出声。  
听到这声痛苦隐忍的闷哼邱居新脸色骤变，不可置信地呆立原地。  
杜承影见邱居新一击得中，正欲上前抓住对方。蒙面人刚才受了邱居新不留余地的一掌，强行动用真气才能勉强站立，一时无法应对杜承影迎面一击。出乎杜承影预料，邱居新情急之下使出武当绝学踏玉虚生生拦下自己欲使出的三分明月。杜承影收回攻势正欲问个清楚，却听见破空一声，屋顶瓦片被人用内力击碎纷纷砸落下来。屋内两人急忙运气内力抵抗瓦片和尘土，不妨还是被灰尘迷了眼。  
玄衣剑客在邱居新使出踏玉虚时就认出这是武当高深的招式，只有内功修到一定境界才能修炼，此时急忙用内功将萧居棠稳稳扔到义庄外，运起轻功飞过去将邱杜二人从倾倒的屋檐下拉开。  
随着瓦片茅草一同落下的是一个娇小的黑色身影，身穿夜行衣的不速之客飞快拽起地上的蒙面人，身形一跃，从击碎的屋顶飞跳出去。  
邱居新和玄衣剑客立马使出轻功追去，邱居新还不忘留给杜承影一句：“麻烦朋友照顾下小棠。”

雨不知何时停了，乌云散去，一轮残月挂在天际，东方既白。不知不觉一夜过去，崭新额一天即将开始。  
夺走蒙面人的夜行者背着一个高出她不少的人还能运起轻功，在两大高手的追击下游刃有余。  
邱居新紧随在玄衣剑客之后，已没心情感叹对方轻功之高也在自己之上，紧抿嘴角，心下已乱。  
玄衣剑客一边在树枝上起起落落，一边道：“前面的少侠，天色既白，不如我们交个朋友喝一杯去，正所谓金陵美酒郁金香，这酒啊可是天下闻名。”  
前方起落的人影果然被他的话分神，脚下慢了几步。  
玄衣剑客步伐加快，两人间距离只差一臂。他伸出手欲抓住前方疾行的身影。夜行者在他伸手的同时转过身来。她竟没有蒙面！  
诧异下，玄衣剑客错手抓住了少女的指尖。柔软冰凉的触感令他脚下的动作一顿，那片凉意便很快地消失在指尖。  
只见少女嫣然一笑，残月新日交替间绝美魅惑的一笑：“公子的酒小女先行谢过，小女现下到是想请公子品尝一下千钧楼特制的麻风散。”声音和她的脸一样娇软柔媚很是能迷惑男人。只可惜她想迷惑的人不是一般男人。  
玄衣剑客早在她回眸一笑时暗自提防，此时在迎面而来的满天黄粉中急速封闭了五感，用内力驱散四周的麻风散。  
等黄色的迷雾散去，早已不见了少女的身影。  
邱居新站在玄衣剑客身旁，满脸怅然。  
杜承影带着萧居棠赶来就看到这两个人站在小树林中，一个呆呆看着前方不知在想什么，另一个搓揉着手指若有所思。  
“嗯嗯师兄！你怎么样了？没事吧？”萧居棠急忙奔来先检查完邱居新后又扑到玄衣剑客身上想要检查他。萧居棠没想到好朋友轻轻推开了自己，扬剑对向师兄道：“好俊的身手！你是武当少侠中的哪一位？邱居新还是蔡居诚？”  
“少侠这是何意？”杜承影质问道：“这位是武当少侠邱居新！他出身名门为人正派，从未与人结仇，你以剑相向未免太过无礼！”  
年轻的玄衣剑客未曾看他一眼，只是注视着蔡居诚。原本因面容清秀让人看低的男子凝真气于剑鞘之上，任谁也不敢轻视这样的剑客。  
“北域剑侠花非叶今日挑战武当邱居新！”来自北域的剑客开口，从此开启一段剑侠传奇，书写武林新的传说。  
城郊荒野，来自北域的第一剑客挑战当世剑道一流高手邱居新究竟是为了什么？是为了扬名天下？还是为了追求剑道的高峰？或者是为了一个不愿提及的名字，守护一段不堪的过往。


	3. 义庄

太祖定都金陵时，在旧城基础上于城东划出了三教七坊。本朝初立虽一纸令下迁都北上，然金陵地处江浙枢纽紧邻太湖，西面临水秦淮，沿江多山矶，故商旅迎来不绝繁华如昔。玲珑坊正属三教七坊之一，坊后便是秦淮河航运支流，对面则是鼓楼街。每到灯深夜暮，秦淮河上花船游行，丝竹弦乐，莺歌燕舞，好不热闹，正是教坊大使久知名，郢上词人歌不足。  
与之相反的是白天，坊内各处门窗紧闭，偶尔有龟公送晚归的客人离开。生意最好的点香阁也不例外，白天是玲珑坊最安静的时候。  
安静的教坊，安静的点香阁，安静的画楼内坐着两个沉默的人。  
蔡居诚换回一身月牙色圆领长衫，盘坐在罗汉床上入定调息。运转三个周天后，蔡居诚吐出一口黑色淤血，虽然胸口仍旧隐隐作痛，想是伤到了肺部接下来要靠服药调理才能好完全。  
“你说你这是何必？有我帮你疗伤不好吗？”女子轻柔娇媚的声音含着不解。  
让你治疗恐怕没命的可能性比较大。  
蔡居诚隔着层纱帘看着坐在桌旁悠然喝茶嗑瓜子的黑衣少女冷声道：“你怎么还在这里？出去！”  
“哎呀，我可是救了你们。”少女吐出一块瓜子皮道。适才在义庄内，若不是她使出浮生若梦干扰了背后的施术者，邱居新等人可不会蒙个布就能逃脱了，她可不信藏在棺材里的蔡居诚会坐视不理，一旦让背后的人发现他俩的行踪，之前的部署、所有的努力都将前功尽弃。  
蔡居诚闻言一掀袍角下了罗汉床，几步就来到纱帘后。  
“你应该先解释下背后那人为什么会云梦的迷魂术吧？”蔡居诚掀开纱帘逼视着对方道。  
“不是迷魂术，是云梦禁术——梦境大千。”少女认真道：“听说数年前门内曾混入一名奸细，被发现后偷走了半本武籍。那本秘籍记载了本门最高深的禁术。掌门本以为只有半本残卷，不足为惧。如今看来，这人天纵奇才，难怪当年能在掌门的手下逃脱。只是我看他术法诡谲轻易能被我干扰，想来是走了一条自毁的歧途才只练成一半。”  
蔡居诚径自坐在矮凳上无意识转着茶杯，眉头紧锁，一脸隐忧。  
少女知道他心中所愁，抬起茶盏举至唇边却只是押着，一系列动作极为优雅，一举一动皆有规矩。  
“些许意外妨碍不了咱们的计划，离花魁评比尚有时日。蔡公子，希望你好自为之。”  
蔡居诚转杯的动作停了，微微使力握紧了杯口。他皮笑肉不笑道：“在下山野之人，向来愚钝，姑娘的话我怎么听不明白呢？”话落真气涌出，吹得两人鬓发飞扬，连带着桌上的茶壶茶杯都轻微晃动起来。  
在对面人的压迫下，黑衣少女面上带笑一口饮完茶汤随手将空了的茶盏置于桌上，晃动的八仙桌立马静止下来。  
“蔡公子的私事按理来说小女不该多言。但你若是因此坏了公子大事，莫怪我取了邱居新的性命。若非主上仁义，他本就不该存于世上。”少女收敛了笑容，眸中沉沉。言罢不待蔡居诚反应，直接打开窗户跃了出去，悄无声息地落在对面的屋檐上，黑色的身影很快便消失在了亭台楼阁间。  
一身月白的男子依旧维持着少女离开时的姿势，想起前尘旧事。  
“不该存在吗？”他低低地笑了，五指一握，梁妈妈重金买来的茶具便碎成了瓷片。  
城郊荒野，小树林内，三个人影形成对峙，一旁的萧居棠急得跳上跳下不知道该怎么阻止朋友向师兄挑战。  
来自北域的剑客话音刚落，杜承影睁大了眼惊讶道：“你，你就是那个连挑七大高手的北域神秘剑客！传说中打败梁上君子的也是你？”  
“你说的梁上君子是那个猴子精？”萧居棠道：“就是天天守在城郊打劫镖车的猴子精？”  
杜承影点了点头，用一种复杂的眼神看着花非叶。  
萧居棠撇撇嘴道：“我看他也没有传说中的那么厉害呀，小叶子剑都没拔出来，一招就把他秒了。”说完才意识到小叶子这么厉害，吃亏的岂不会是嗯嗯师兄？可是邱居新是他们这一辈里修为最高身手最好悟性也最高的，那个欺软怕硬的猴子精怎么能和师兄比。完了，这样吃亏的不就会是小叶子？他一时天人交战，竟不知该帮谁才好。

\---

“原来阁下就是七天内连败七大剑道高手的神秘少侠。”邱居新下山后听闻了北域剑客七天打败七个高手的神话，出于对武学的痴迷一直想会会这个神秘剑客，不想就是眼前的玄衣男子。  
“高手？”年轻的北域剑客冷笑一声：“他们还不配！”  
杜承影听了他如此轻狂桀骜的话，想到被他打败的人包括成名二十年的连环坞大当家、鸣剑堂主席、登剑阁排行榜上头三名的高手。这些人有的是名门新秀，有的已经成为一派宗师，都是江湖上闻名的剑道高手，虽然剑法与传说中的剑神比是天差地别，但也绝非是沽名钓誉的无能之辈。不知道这些人听了他这句不配的评价会不会气得七窍生烟。  
等了会仍是不见邱居新出剑，花非叶不耐烦道：“邱居新，拔剑吧。”  
两日不眠不休的人乍闻这清冷的一句，恍惚中与脑海里的声音重合。  
拔剑吧！  
那人冷笑数声，将断剑扔在他脚下……  
刻意藏拙，就这么看不起我……  
他匆匆赶至，只见满地狼藉，漫天火光中是那人头也不回的青色背影……  
一幕幕揪心过往渐成敲心魔考。  
杜承影只见邱居新先是脸色发白，接着眼神涣散。他心道不好，正要出声提醒。  
花非叶眼前浑身湿淋淋的青年眼一闭直挺挺地倒了过来，他下意识闪身避开。他身法何其快，杜承影都反应不及。可怜了站在一旁的萧居棠来不及躲开，忙使出平时练功扎马步的定力，小小的身板努力支撑着师兄不随着他一起倒在地上。  
杜承影急忙将萧居棠解救出来，掐着邱居新的人中连声道：“你怎么了？邱居新？邱少侠？你醒醒啊！”躺着的人还是紧闭着眼，面如金纸。  
“师兄？师兄你醒醒！”萧居棠晃着邱居新的胳膊哭喊道：“小棠再也不顽皮了！师兄你醒过来，小棠这就跟你回武当！”  
“别嚎了，他没事。”花非叶把完邱居新的脉搏道。  
一大一小两个不靠谱的均气愤地瞪着他。  
“估计是连日奔波累晕了。”说完似乎也觉得这个解释略有牵强，以邱居新的修为不眠不夜七天也未见得怎样，何况现在是昏迷不醒的情况。花非叶补充道：“一时心血上涌，睡够了，气血通了自然就醒了。”  
在他接二连三的保证下，其余两个人总算相信了。此地离城不远，杜承影背起邱居新，决定就近找个客栈歇下。萧居棠迁怒花非叶这个始作俑者，气鼓鼓地跟在杜承影边上，决定在师兄醒来前都不搭理这个热爱挑战的好朋友了。  
邱居新会为了何事一时心潮翻涌以致于气血凝滞呢？跟今晚的蒙面人有关吗？那个神秘的黑衣少女又是何人？来自北域的剑客嘴角勾起一丝笑意。中原武林，比他想象的还要有趣。

\---

五月初八，为三清之一灵宝天尊圣诞，也是武当每三年一届会武的日子。会武地点便在的广场，比试点到为止意在切磋。  
按照以往，会武第一天第一场，当由居字辈的大弟子郑居和与二师兄蔡居诚比试一番，一般来说二人交手三个回合郑居和便会认输风度翩翩地退了场。众弟子心中明白大师兄武功平平，两人不过是为之后比试的弟子示范以免他们心有顾虑。然后便是抽签指定比试的两人，会武持续三天，非掌门弟子也能得到亲自指点，所以很多弟子三年苦练就是为了能在会武的时候崭露头角。  
今年却是大为不同，原本应该上座观战的掌门萧疏寒直到辰时也未现身，连朴师叔也不在。一刻钟后只见大师兄郑居和匆匆赶至，登上观战台用内力传话：“掌门与朴师叔均有事在身，故会武由我代为主持。既然与往年不同，我便求得掌门同意，今年会武的规则改为上场的人可以指定比试的对象。”他说到这里，底下一片窃窃私语。郑居和扫视一圈，看了站在边上仿佛无动于衷的蔡居诚一眼接着道：“此外，不论辈分不论修为！在场之人均可指定比试的对象！当然点到为止，重在切磋。”  
不论辈分不论修为就代表他们这些弟子也能与掌门弟子切磋一二，这可是大好的机会啊！一时间众弟子都跃跃欲试，一时想不出该和谁比试才好。  
郑居和说完这番话便坐在了左侧上首，眼底隐有笑意。坐在他边上的宋居亦道：“大师兄，不知师父和朴师叔是因为何事不能亲临？”师父一向看重门派弟子的武学，三年一度的会武从未缺席过，今日却没来观战实在是令人好奇。坐在他们对面的蔡居诚、邱居新和萧居棠也留神着郑居和的回答。郑居和微微一笑道：“似乎是师父的旧友，昨晚来的，师父与之彻夜长谈，今日又约了朴师叔一起去了后山。”  
宋居亦奇道：“不知是哪位旧友？师父如此看重。”他们几个从小就跟随师父学艺，从未听说师父还有这样一位旧友。近些年师父越发喜怒不形于色，见了这位旧友彻夜长谈不说还缺席了会武。  
郑居和也不卖关子，笑容更大摇晃着脑袋道：“一叶知秋!”其他人被这四个字惊得变了脸色，萧居棠年纪最小疑惑道：“大师兄，这片叶子是哪位？”  
“小棠，怎能没大没小！”宋居亦轻斥。  
“小棠最晚入门又年幼没听说过这个人很正常，你不要吓他，”郑居和脸上难得有一丝神往：“一叶知秋是这位前辈行走江湖时的名号，自从十八年前他与第一高手乌恩一战成神，久而久之江湖便不再提他之前的名号了。”  
萧居棠终于听到了熟悉的故事，惊讶道：“剑神叶知秋！师父和剑神是旧友？他怎会……”  
“明字辈大弟子徐明川挑战掌门弟子蔡居诚！”一声铿锵有力的挑战打断了几人的闲话。  
邱居新寻声望去，只见一身劲装短打的年轻人站在台下宣战，眼里是不惧耻笑的坚定和一往无前的勇气。只一眼，他便转过身看向对面。蔡居诚今日穿着平时的青色长衫，想来是以为今日依旧是与郑师兄走个过场便连衣服都没换。他惯常这样漫不经心却不知别人在背后指责他轻狂，不将大师兄放在眼里。而这样的轻狂是自己所没有的。他晃神的功夫，蔡居诚已经飞到了擂台上。

“请蔡师兄选一把剑。”擂台边的玉虚宫弟子向蔡居诚施礼道。  
“不必。”蔡居诚将衣衫下摆一角掖在腰带中，右腿迈出半步，向着徐明川比了个请的手势。姿势肆意潇洒，只差手中一把折扇就像极了金陵城中寻花问柳的翩翩贵公子。  
“蔡师兄得罪了！”徐明川道，当下出剑向着蔡居诚而去。这一剑出招极快，劲风十足。宋居亦看了微微点头，不愧是明字辈大弟子，内功扎实剑法渐成气候。  
蔡居诚很是悠闲地一转身避过此剑。徐明川也料到这剑不会中，左手出掌扫向蔡居诚，右手持剑换了个招式从下至上扫去。  
这一招变得极为漂亮，饶是邱居新也不免叫声好。  
只见场中青色身影移动，蔡居诚一跃而起，转瞬间竟能避过向上刺来的一剑，错身而过的瞬间出手点在徐明川右臂。  
徐明川感到握剑的手臂一麻，与手中的剑一同落地的还有蔡居诚。  
青色的身影落在擂台中央。  
蔡居诚抱拳道：“承让。”  
徐明川输得心服口服：“多谢蔡师兄指教。”  
一旁近距离观战的玉虚宫弟子暗叹果然是掌门手下最出色的弟子之一，不知道他与邱居新的武功谁高谁低？当下宣布道：“蔡居诚，胜！不知道蔡师兄要选择哪一位弟子比试呢？”  
在场弟子均不由自主地屏住呼吸等着蔡居诚宣布挑战的对象，一会儿希望宣布的名字是自己一会儿又害怕被点到。  
蔡居诚刚才十招之内就打败了徐明川，若是选择其他辈的弟子比试难免会有以强欺弱之嫌，所以只能在自己同辈中来选。在座的，萧居棠还是个十岁的孩子，大师兄他肯定不会选，而蔡居诚和邱居新又素来不合。这俩人入门的时间前后不过两年，小时候吃住学武均在一起，也不知为了什么渐行渐远，逢年过节照了面连句话都不说，只有在师父面前还能粉饰几分。师父心里明镜似的，只是不忍责备俩人故而睁一只眼闭一只眼罢了。宋居亦很是认命地准备起身下场，与蔡师兄比试一二，只希望一会儿蔡居诚手下留情打人不要打脸。  
“邱居新！”  
宋居亦起身的动作停了，怀疑自己刚才是在幻听。众人听到这三个字都有些反应不过来，琼观台上鸦雀无声。  
蔡居诚皱了皱眉重复一遍：“我选邱居新！”  
这一声夹杂了内力，大家都听了个明明白白，恐怕连偶然飞过的燕雀也听得清清楚楚。在场弟子纷纷将交头接耳，场面顿时骚动起来。  
这俩人算起来也有十年没有交过手了。郑居和当下有些担心道：“居新你若不愿意，我可以代为回绝。”  
邱居新注视着擂台正中的青色身影，没有犹豫道：“我应下就是。”  
郑居和知道自己劝不了这两个人，能阻止他们的人今天还正好不在，只能听之任之。  
邱居新也使出轻功跃出，眨眼间便落在擂台中央。  
琼观台上的弟子看到邱居新应战纷纷停住了话头，擂台上的人是本门公认的内功、修为和武功最好的两位。只是从没见过二人比试过，当下都好奇这俩人究竟谁更技高一筹？  
邱居新今天穿了一身浅碧色的短打，此刻站在身着青衫的蔡居诚旁边，两个人一样气质出众容貌俊秀，恰如玉树芝兰相得益彰。  
萧居棠第一次发现他这两个水火不容的师兄站在一起到是一幅很养眼的画面，可以绘入画卷编个大明美男子录。  
邱居新当下俯身，双手握拳道：“请……师兄，多多指教！”  
蔡居诚却并不回礼，趁他俯身的时候出掌如电，第一招便是武当绝学鹤亮翅！  
邱居新感受到迎面的掌风，情急中使出踏玉虚，接连后退几步避开这一掌。  
宋居亦看到蔡居诚第一招便极为凌厉，立马收了轻松的神色，坐直身体不肯放过场中一丝一毫的变化。  
台下弟子只见台上两个青色的身影挪腾转移，修为低的被两人一招一式迷花了眼，修为高一些的看出两人不到半柱香的功夫就已经过了一百招。  
眼见又一次出招被邱居新轻描淡写地避过，蔡居诚不由动了怒。自己步步紧逼，在其余人眼中邱居新见招拆招被自己压制得没有回击的余地，可他清楚这都是表面。刚刚他那一招明明露出了一处命门，邱居新也明明注意到了，却不趁此攻击他的弱点反而使出踏玉虚离开攻击范围。修为低的弟子看不出来，观战台上的那些人可是能看出来。  
宋居亦看到邱居新放过这处破绽不由眉头紧锁，不知这两人葫芦里卖的什么药。萧居棠身体前倾，满脸疑惑。郑居和脸上仍旧带着笑意，令人捉摸不透。  
擂台旁的玉虚宫弟子将这一幕看得真真切切，不由疑惑出声：“咦？”声音虽细微，以蔡居诚的耳力自是听了个清清楚楚。  
蔡居诚心头火起也不与他比试掌法了，当下旋身从兵器架上抽出一把剑。剑光如电，正是武当剑法中的一式——扫六合！  
邱居新脸色一变仍旧使出踏玉虚，身形移动间躲到了兵器架后，剑锋堪堪划过胸口，顿时浅碧色的布料破了一道狭长的口子露出里面白色的里衣。  
擂台上观战的萧居棠和宋居亦都站了起来，犹豫该不该出声阻止，可是大师兄郑居和还老神在在地坐着。此时还轮不到他们插话，即使插话恐怕也阻止不了打得正酣的两人。  
邱居新借着木架上一排排的兵器遮挡，躲过蔡居诚愤怒下的一连串剑招。  
见他到了这份上还是以退避为主，不肯拔剑出招。蔡居诚更是恼恨不已：“你是觉得我不配吗？邱居新！拔剑吧！”手中剑一挥，一排木枪齐齐折断。  
残余的剑气划伤了邱居新的脸颊。他感到左边脸颊隐隐刺痛冒出细微的血珠，可见这一招蔡居诚用了十足的内力。若非有这木架挡着，他只怕当场重创吐血。邱居新用掌风将迎面断裂的枪杆扫开，心下茫然，有些委屈道：“师兄不想赢吗？”  
他是出自真心，而且从没想过自己的武功修为到了何种程度。刚入门时蔡居诚就对他说过“我是师兄，你当然是打不过我的。”入门后为了不想前尘旧事每日跟在他身后勤学苦练，直到后来也未停止四更起来练功……后来他察觉出自己难以启齿的心事便不再像从前一样总是缠着他切磋武艺，而他或许有所察觉从而疏远了他。此时隔着一排木架，却是这十年间他们最近的距离。  
“欺人太甚！”他难道为的只是想赢吗？蔡居诚大怒使出最强一招九宫天玄阵直取邱居新命门！木架不堪内力冲击彻底爆裂，剩余的兵器乒乒乓乓倒了一地。修为再低的弟子也感到蔡居诚一瞬间爆发出的内力，观战台上的宋居亦见势不妙急忙使出踏玉虚飞向场中，萧居棠吓得呆立原地，郑居和也变了脸色就要出声阻止。  
生死一刻间，邱居新来不及反应凭着本能伸出右手御气于指，竟是生生接下这一剑！  
蔡居诚使出九宫天玄阵后便后悔了，意外自己竟会这样易怒冲动，可是剑招已出，此时再收手也晚了。他急忙运功强行压制剑上的真气。  
擂台上的剑都是最普通不过的铁剑，哪里经得住两股真气碰撞，“咔嚓”一声断成了两截。  
“一阳指！”宋居亦认出邱居新所使的竟然是历代武当掌门绝学——一阳指！  
擂台旁的弟子只看到邱居新两指一伸便断了蔡居诚凌空一剑，当下纷纷惊呼道：“邱师兄赢了！赢的是邱居新！”  
蔡居诚当然也认出了一阳指。剑断，刚才被强行压制的真气瞬间反噬。他猛地后退几步，残剑撑地半跪着呕出一口鲜血。  
邱居新面色大变，猛然意识到他刚才强行压制了剑上的真气，否则以自己一阳指的程度如何也接不下这九宫天玄阵。他下意识要上去扶他却晚了一步。  
蔡居诚避开宋居亦试图搀扶的手，强撑着站起来看着邱居新。其余人都不敢打扰对峙的两人。  
邱居新紧抿着唇与他对视，失了言语。  
“好！好！好！”蔡居诚冷笑三声，将断剑扔在地上，拂袖而去。  
先行离开的人没有看到在他走后，赢了比试的人面如金纸晕了过去。  
世间纵有丹青手，一片伤心画不成。  
邱居新醒来，仍旧沉浸在刚才的梦中。所以……这次还是伤了他吗？他不由苦笑。  
“喂！你刚醒来，至于一脸宛如丧妻的深仇大恨吗？”熟悉的调侃语气。  
一张脸被放大到邱居新眼前，再俊美的脸一旦被人眼放大也难免变得滑稽可笑。  
他想起，这张脸是北域剑客花非叶。


	4. 玲珑坊

邱居新撑起身体，按照师父传授的一阳指心法运功，将真气缓缓地运转在周身。真气运转三个周天后他缓缓吐出一口气，打量了下房间的环境，隐隐能听到窗外的流水声，看着老神在在喝茶的剑客问道：“请问公子，这里是何处？小棠和杜少侠在哪里？”  
花非叶放下手中的茶盏，很是随意地倒了一杯清茶递给邱居新，没有回答他反道：“你晕过去后我给你把了下脉，你体内的毒靠着一阳指的内功虽然可以暂时压制，但是长此以往，毒性会越来越烈……”  
邱居新面色一变，自己中的毒连师父也无法医治只能传了他一阳指的内功心法，寻常人别说听闻了更是诊不出来，这位来自北域的剑客却只靠诊脉就知道他现在外强中干的困境。  
“不知道阁下从哪知道的这种毒？”邱居新接过花非叶递来的清茶一饮而尽。  
“你就不怕我在茶里下毒？”花非叶接过空空的茶杯似笑非笑道。  
“阁下虽来历成迷，追求剑道的手段有点……过激。但是能帮助各大帮派除去梁上君子这个威胁，又在义庄帮了我们，想来为人磊落仗义。”邱居新清咳一声补充：“再者，我相信小棠的眼光，他看上的朋友总不会错。”  
“哈哈！这句我爱听！”花非叶笑道：“我呢，来自北域，邱少侠出自武当，想必知道北域靠近蜀中和南域天疆，蜀中唐门不用我说。世人却不知在制毒用毒上，天疆绝不在唐门之下。从小我跟着商队也见过不少奇人奇事，也遇到过天疆、唐门的弟子，天下间的毒我也能认个七七八八。你中的毒正是绝迹已久的天疆奇毒——胭脂泪！”  
胭脂泪！师父也猜测是胭脂泪！  
“……中此毒者，看起来与常人无异，甚至在中毒的初期内力迅速大涨，但是随着毒素的浸透，强行使用内力会导致爆体而忙。就算你能靠着一阳指使用内力，不找到解药也会慢慢失去五感，直到全身僵硬，心头血从七窍流出。留出的血看起来像姑娘家胭脂的颜色，故而唤作胭脂泪。”  
花非叶意味深长地看了一眼脸色苍白的邱居新。  
能拿到天疆失传已久的胭脂泪，还能成功将毒下在邱居新身上，说明下毒者要么是亲近之人，要么是用毒的绝顶高手。这两种可能都代表背后之人图谋的事情非常棘手。武当山可不是说上就能上的地方，且不说山门下的层层关卡，单是邱居新等掌门弟子的住所又岂是能随便混入的。花非叶猜测当初抓住的下毒之人也不过是替罪羊罢了。算算蔡居诚被赶出武当的时间差不多也是一年之前，不知道这两件事是否有关？中原武林果然比他想象的还要有趣。  
师父发现他深重剧毒时，脸上的神情就像花非叶此时一样阴沉。唯一能确定的，就是下毒之人暂时不是冲着武当而是冲着他邱居新而来。自他中毒已近一年，背后之人不知是怀疑他是否真的中毒还是另有图谋，迟迟没有下一步行动。直到近期查出当时下毒的人与这次少女失踪之事背后的力量隐隐相关，此次下山不仅为了查明少女失踪之事也是为了引蛇出洞。  
“杜承影和小棠去给你抓药了。在下虽然医术不精，这药方却是从一位蜀中的朋友那得来的，暂时可以压制你体内的胭脂泪。”花非叶简单交代了杜承影和萧居棠的下落，打开窗户望着平静无波的河面道：“当然你可以拒绝。不过我劝你乖乖服下，否则下次你强行使用内力，就是有了解药也救不了你。”  
木制的窗棂打开，微风吹来吹散凝重的气氛，邱居新感到不再气闷。有歌声断断续续传来，间杂着女子的欢笑声，邱居新皱眉正想问这是哪里房间门便被人大力推开。  
“邱少侠你醒啦！”杜承影欣喜道。  
“嗯嗯师兄！”萧居棠冲到床边却停下没有直接扑到邱居新怀里，只是拽着他的衣角问道：“师兄你觉得怎么样？小叶子说你气血不足，非要让你吃药补肾。师兄你做什么了，为什么会需要补肾？”

邱居新本来担心萧居棠会知道他中毒的事情。这下虽然花非叶将此事盖过，但这方法实在让他说不出谢字。  
“咳！”杜承影清了清嗓子道：“我去看看药煎的怎么样了？”  
邱居新向他道过谢，这时已经能清楚地听到窗外的歌声。  
“……寒灯吹息，那堪酒醒，又闻空阶，夜雨频滴。”  
清丽婉转的女声合着琴声悠悠传来。  
邱居新不懂音律歌赋，只听出词中有一丝哀婉之意，琴声入耳到是勾起心底诸多情绪。  
触动往事，斜倚西窗的剑客轻轻拍击着栏杆合道：“嗟因循、久作天涯客，天涯客——”  
栽满鲜花的船正好行至窗下，抚琴而歌的女子听到有男声相合抬头望去，只见藏青色衣衫的男子眉目如画，通身气派远胜其余客人。英俊公子立于画楼东阁，冲着自己遥遥敬了一杯，笑如春水温柔。琴可情心念一动，素手一扬却是转了调另奏他曲：  
“白石郎，临江居，  
积石如玉，列松如翠，  
郎艳独绝，世无其二。”  
最后一句时的声音渐渐低了下去，佳人似是羞怯至极。  
一曲奏完，两旁的婢女将布帘拉上，遮住了倩影。其他雅间的客人和岸上看热闹的路人纷纷发出遗憾的嘘声。  
花非叶颇有些留恋地望着荡起的水波，眼前的窗子“啪”的一声合上。

“这里是玲珑坊？”邱居新微怒道：“你怎能将小棠带到这里？”  
萧居棠努力假装自己不存在，悄悄躲在进来的杜承影身后。  
花非叶一挑眉毫不在意道：“你们不是在查案吗？不带着小棠难道让他乱跑？”  
邱居新眉头紧皱，觉得自从遇见这位北域剑客后皱眉的次数都多了。  
“你放心吧，有我在房间里看着小棠，会照顾好他的。”杜承影道，将药碗递给邱居新。  
瓷白碗里乘着褐色的药汁，冒着白色雾气。刚到武当时，他身体孱弱，师父便开了药嘱他长期服用。幼时惧怕那点苦常常要哄着才能喝下一口，师兄每每嘴上嫌弃他麻烦事多但还是坐在床边非要看着他喝完才行。现在邱居新面不改色地饮完一大碗，这药比他从前喝过的都苦。  
医生见到听话的病人都会高兴。花非叶既不是听话的病人，也不是悬壶济世的医生，但这并不妨碍他此时的高兴。他非常自来熟地搭着邱居新的肩膀笑道：“小棠有这位暗香的少侠看着，决不会让他出这个房间半步。少女失踪这件事，就由英明神武、聪慧过人的花公子——我，来陪你在这点香阁探查一二，相信以我的智慧和武功，不出三天，这个案子就……”  
“你说这里是哪？”邱居新难得惊慌失措，脸一瞬间白了。  
花非叶挑眉道：“点香阁呀！”  
什么失踪少女，带小棠回武当，背后下毒之人，他此时统统顾不得了，只想着尽快离开别让蔡居诚知道他在此地。  
花非叶眼疾手快地抓住欲翻窗而逃的邱居新，一脸兴味奇道：“怎么？你在这里有老相好？旧情人？”  
杜承影和萧居棠看着一个要走一个不让走的两人陷入拉锯中，默契地选择了一旁看戏。萧居棠是插不进手，杜承影是想看看能不能看出花非叶的武学，这位北域剑客能一招认出自己门派武功幽昙刀法，对方的来历引起他强烈的好奇心。  
邱居新不敢引出大动静，只是使出最基本的武功欲脱离花非叶的掌控。花非叶也没动内力，见招拆招，一点门派路数都没露出。  
邱居新已经冷静下来，案子还是要查，点香阁确实是玲珑坊中消息最多最有可能找到线索的地方。若是不可避免地遇见他，他自会向他赔罪。见试探不出花非叶的武功属于哪门哪派，邱居新便想收手。  
“咚咚咚——”三声清脆的敲门声，门外的人接着道：“花公子可在，琴姑娘命我来送请柬。”声音清脆，应该是琴姑娘的婢女。  
俩人顺势收手。花非叶整了下衣衫，打开门道：“有劳了。”  
门外的婢女被突然打开的门吓到，急忙低下头去，将请柬附上，喏喏道：“今晚是琴姑娘登台表演的日子，还请公子前去观看。”  
她虽然头低的快，但花非叶还是看清了对方急欲掩藏的脸。十七八岁本该是姑娘最爱美的年纪。红衣在这个年纪的时候已是紧那罗殿使日日被教中事务缠身，也要亲自去集市买最好的商队特供的胭脂水粉。眼前的少女身上并没有胭脂水粉的香气，并不是她不爱涂脂抹粉而是不能。惊鸿一蹩间，他看到少女的下半张脸从右眼到鼻子均被丑陋的红色胎记覆盖，与另半张完好无损的脸对比显得更加丑陋可怖。  
“是琴姑娘让你来送的？”花非叶柔声道。  
小姑娘似乎第一次被客人这样温声询问，惊讶地抬了下头打量了对方一眼又飞快地低下头去，轻摇了摇头道：“是……是琴姑娘身边的小梅姐姐让我传达的，她……她身体有些不舒服，在房里歇着。”攥着木匣子的指头也有些紧张地捏紧了，指骨泛白。  
那双手到是素白细长，骨节分明，很适合抚琴弹筝演奏琵琶之类的。花非叶看到她虽然穿着与其他婢女一样的粉色衣裙，但身上并无任何配饰妆点，连香囊也不曾有。她手中的匣子里还有着其他请柬，想来是这些拿不到油水的跑腿活都交给她来做了。至于身体不舒服的小梅姐姐，估计是跑去别的地方歇着了。  
他将匣子里的请柬拿起，掏出原本给萧居棠买的桂花糖笑道：“伸手！”  
他母亲本是名动武林的美人，论剑大会上曾一笑倾倒无数豪杰。他长相俏似母亲，这一笑犹如霁后初晴，新雪消散，说不出的舒朗明媚。  
她愣愣地伸出手，接过被油纸包裹得严严实实的桂花糖。  
“算是劳烦姑娘跑腿的谢礼，姑娘慢走！”  
她看着藏青色的背影，低头看了眼手中冒着香甜气息的纸包，抿了抿唇去送下一封请柬。  
“小叶子快让我看看这请柬上的内容！”萧居棠飞快地拿走他手中的请柬：“花魁大赛……才艺展示……戌时正，拂云楼……琴可情？”每个字他都认识，但是组合在一起好生费解。  
“花魁大赛我倒是知道，拂云楼是什么？”花非叶道。  
“花公子来自北域可能不知，这点香阁里不仅有姑娘，还有……”杜承影停顿下道：“点香阁主楼分为东西两部，东边拂云楼是点香阁里姑娘住的地方，而西边鹤归楼则是……少爷住的地方。这个少爷么……则是……”  
“啊！我知道！”萧居棠激动道：“话本子里有写，就是龙阳之风，断袖之癖，分桃之好！”  
“……”  
杜承影良久才从震惊中缓过来：“小、小萧少侠……真是，真是博览群书，这……这种不入流的话本……”  
“少侠此言差矣，”萧居棠摇头晃脑一本正经道：“想要成为好的作家怎么能没有广泛的包容性和视众生平等的眼光呢？父母子女之情是情，男女之情是情，男男之情也是情！经史子集纵然珍贵，其中也有不少酸腐之作，传奇话本虽然不被世人重视，但其中不少极摹人情世态之歧，备写悲欢离合之致，在我看来绝非不入流。就如三国志演义、西洋记通俗演义、品花宝鉴，其价值绝不在八股文章之下。”这番话说的是有理有据，杜承影一时无言反驳。  
“如果我没记错，武当弟子都是修道之人吧。”花非叶捂了捂额角，不知道萧疏寒这些年怎么过来的：“小棠，这些话本子……你各位师兄知道吗？你朴师叔知道吗？你师父知道吗？”  
一连三问问得太好了，一问一句直戳萧居棠幼小脆弱的心灵。他一扁嘴，五官都皱在了一起：“朴师叔把我的话本子全烧了！小亦子不仅不帮我，还伤害了我的一片真心真情！我要离开武当，我要下山找宁宁姑娘！”  
花非叶听得是越发糊涂问道：“宋居亦怎么伤害你了？宁宁姑娘又是谁？”  
萧居棠脸上浮现一丝可疑的红晕，难得扭扭捏捏道：“宁宁姑娘是上次从暗香来武当玩的，她，她好可爱，我想娶她。可是小亦子说修道之人不能成亲！”最后一句险些哭出来，好似受了天大的委屈。  
“……”  
花非叶难得体会了下这种被人堵得无言的心情。  
杜承影一拍桌子怒道：“宁宁师姐是你想娶便娶的吗！你把我们暗香上上下下三千弟子放在哪里了！看我今天不代关师姐教训教训你这小破孩！”  
从听到“鹤归楼”起便好似入定的邱居新终于被这俩人的动静惊扰，抬头就看到花非叶很是头疼地扶着额角，杜承影追着萧居棠要打他屁股，小棠使出踏玉虚在屋子里躲来躲去。  
“嗯？”这是怎么了？  
萧居棠连忙躲在邱居新背后，一蹬腿跳上他的背，紧紧搂着邱居新的脖子喊：“嗯嗯师兄救我！”  
“你这是何意？”他不解地看着怒气冲冲的杜承影。  
“邱居新你别管！”杜承影怒道，隔着邱居新的肩头和萧居棠大眼瞪小眼。他警告道：“臭小子我告诉你，宁宁师姐是大家的，她不会嫁给你的！”  
邱居新总算明白过来，对杜承影抱歉道：“少侠切勿动怒。小棠他孩子心性，还分不清友情和爱情的区别。这次回去，师父和朴师叔定会对他严加看管，我也会好好教育他。”  
杜承影哼了一声算是接受了。  
花非叶很有眼色道：“得了！看你现在活蹦乱跳的，显然是补足了气血。照顾你这个病患，可累死我和杜少侠了。”  
似乎一直跑前跑后抓药、背人的都是杜承影吧，你好像只是把了个脉？萧居棠只敢默默腹诽。  
花非叶一脸你欠了本公子好大一个人情的表情，拽着杜承影就走：“我和杜少侠就先去隔壁休息了，让小棠留下照顾你。”  
“小叶子！等我！”萧居棠在心里呐喊，可惜好朋友离开得分外绝情，一个眼神都没给他。  
门又被关上。萧居棠很是认命地低头等着挨训。嗯嗯师兄一向话少，既不像大师兄郑居和一样说个没完，也不会像二师兄蔡居诚一样直接罚他板子，应该不会太难熬？  
只听邱居新叹了口气道：“小棠你负气出走究竟是为了宋师兄说不能娶宁宁姑娘，还是因为朴师叔责罚了你？”  
萧居棠想起那毫不留情的五十板子和一夜罚跪，忍不住鼻酸。朴师叔向来疼他，见到了他收藏的话本子也只是命他尽快处理。没想到朴师叔却因为自己一句话而勃然大怒，不仅烧了话本子还罚他在历代前辈的画像前反思一晚。要知道长生殿内供奉着武当历代掌门和修为名望最高的弟子画像，在长生殿罚跪已是代表着这个弟子一定是犯了大错，历代来长生殿罚跪的弟子一只手都数的过来，更何况是跪一整晚。“……嗯嗯师兄，五十板子真的好疼，长生殿的地砖又冷又硬……”萧居棠抽噎着诉苦，终于能将心底的委屈向亲近的人诉说。  
“你跪了不到一个时辰，郑师兄和宋师兄便向师叔求情。师叔心疼你又后悔罚得太重，是亲自将你从长生殿抱出来的。我听宋师兄说，你当时趴在蒲团上睡得正香，被师叔抱在怀里怎么也不肯离开。师叔只能抱着你坐了半夜，可怜师叔的外袍被你的口水沾着香灰弄脏了一片，刚做的新衣只能重新浆洗。”邱居新揉了揉萧居棠毛茸茸的脑袋叹气：“现在，可还觉得委屈？”  
那日他受了惊吓，又被打了五十板子，早就体力透支，上完香跪在地上没多久就迷迷糊糊睡去了，还以为是小亦子联合大师兄瞒着师叔将他抱回房间的。萧居棠心中又是悔，又是羞愧难当，扑倒邱居新怀里大哭起来。  
“回去向师叔认个错，他必不忍心怪你。只是……师父的一顿打，你可能是躲不过了。”邱居新实在是不会安慰人，只能实话实说。平白少了个人实在是瞒不过去，郑居和又不敢明目张胆地派人寻人。师父出关后立马就得知小棠留书出走的消息，难得动了怒命他一定要将小棠带回来严惩。  
不知道是这个坏消息太过震撼还是情绪发泄完，萧居棠渐渐止住眼泪抬头保证道：“嗯嗯师兄放心，我一定乖乖和你回去，向师父和师叔认错，就算师父再罚我跪在长生殿，这次我也不会跑了。”  
“嗯。”邱居新点点头，问道：“小棠你是说了什么引得师叔如此生气？”师叔动怒的原因连宋师兄都三缄其口，只让他代小棠向师父求情。他道不知小棠犯错的原因，怎么去向师父开口求情，万一求错情引得师父也动了怒该如何收场。谁知宋师兄还是不肯说出原因，只是拉着他跪在师父房外。也不知师父和朴师叔在房内谈了什么，等师父出来后脸色缓和许多，只说先将小棠找回，其他再论，这已经是网开一面的意思了。  
萧居棠犹豫了一会儿，小心翼翼道：“嗯嗯师兄，你知道师父曾经有个未婚妻吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 两首诗出自：  
> “梦觉透窗风一线，寒灯吹息。那堪酒醒，又闻空阶，夜雨频滴。嗟因循、久作天涯客。负佳人、几许盟言，便忍把、从前欢会，陡顿翻成忧戚。  
> 愁极，再三追思，洞房深处，几度饮散歌阑，香暖鸳鸯被。岂暂时疏散，费伊心力。殢云尤雨，有万般千种，相怜相惜。  
> 恰到如今，天长漏永，无端自家疏隔。知何时、却拥秦云态？愿低帏昵枕，轻轻细说与，江乡夜夜，数寒更思忆。”  
> ——柳永《浪淘沙慢》
> 
> “白石郎，临江居。  
> 前导江伯后从鱼。  
> 积石如玉，列松如翠。  
> 郎艳独绝，世无其二。”  
> ——郭茂倩《白石郎曲》


	5. 旧闻

师父少年时确实曾在家人的安排下订过一门亲事，对方也是武林中名望很高的人家。只是这门亲事似乎极不光彩，又间隔数十年，知情的人大多已作了古，活着并且知悉这门婚事的人都对此讳莫如深。邱居新自幼在武当长大，也只是听朴师叔提过一次。

那还是他十二岁的时候。

他因为白天与师兄的切磋而睡不着悄悄溜去后山，想着再把功课温习一下，意外看到师父坐在后山的石头上对着月光静静擦拭着手中的鸳鸯剑。月光下薄如蝉翼的剑刃发出凌冽的寒光，师父长叹一声，拔出双剑。在月光下，松林间，萧疏寒左手执剑使的是武当绝学九宫天玄阵，剑法凌厉，剑气浑厚，右手出的招数却截然相反。若说九宫天玄阵是极阳刚的剑法，那右手的剑法就极阴柔，且两套剑法一招一式均相辅相成。邱居新看得目不转睛，暗暗赞叹这两套剑法的精妙，创造出右手剑法的人当真是武学奇才、剑道高手！

萧疏寒沉浸在往事里，邱居新沉浸在剑法里，两人都没发现朴道生不知何时也来到了后山。

邱居新是被朴师叔捂着嘴带走的。

朴道生看着眼前沉默的少年，想到这是萧疏寒亲自带上武当收徒的孩子，只是嘱咐他不要将这件事告诉任何人。

他比起同龄孩子早熟一些，但也只是十二岁的少年，不敢询问剑法只是试探着提起鸳鸯剑。

“唉！”朴道生竟与师父一样长叹一声。也许是因为一些事情闷在心里太久总是需要一个发泄的渠道，朴道生事后想起也不知为何会对这个半大孩子说出这些往事。

“掌门……师兄曾经订过一门亲事，是两家长辈订的娃娃亲。门当户对，俊男美女，所有人都觉得这是难得的好姻缘。谁知女方另有所爱，竟在论剑大会上提出解除婚约。哎！真是丢尽了她父母师门的脸面！”朴道生叹道，当初那一幕真是在武林各派尤其是华山面前丢尽了武当的颜面。

不知为何邱居新却有些佩服起这个敢爱敢恨的女子。多大的勇气才能让她冒着得罪三大门派的风险，宁可退出江湖，也要在各路英雄豪杰面前承认心中所爱。这些他是不敢在朴师叔面前说的，朴师叔素来宽容温和提起这个女子也忍不住怒斥一声妖女，想来是对她极其厌恶。

“那……那把剑是师父与那女子的信物？”今日少年初识情事，正是似懂非懂的朦胧阶段，猜测这剑也许是定亲的信物？

朴师叔脸上的怒气却消了，反而带了几分说不清的尴尬。他突然醒悟自己说的太多了，话锋一转：“掌门一心求道，怎会动情？那婚约本就是两家长辈订的，华山论剑大会前师兄都没见过那妖女一面。那鸳鸯剑么……是，是一位旧友的。”对，旧友，也没错。

邱居新满心疑惑，但也知道朴道生不会再透露分毫了。

十二岁的少年躺在自己的床上，明月依然高悬，透过窗格洒在被褥间。

师父月下舞剑的身影还在眼前，一招一式间的愁绪他都能感觉到。他从未想过师父年少意气风发时也会被情所困。他见到的萧疏寒的时候，对方已经执掌武当多年，伟岸深沉，任何事情都轻易不能打动他的情绪。师兄说师父是武当掌门自然是喜怒不形于色，不能让人知道他所思所想。还说圣人伟人高人都是师父那一挂的，不染凡尘爱恨让人捉摸不透，能让人一眼看到底的都不是高手。邱居新长叹一声，知道师兄此时就在隔壁安睡，不知这缕月色是否也能到达他的床畔？

自从来到武当后，再无噩梦惊扰夜夜好眠。今夜闭上眼却毫无睡意，少年反复想着一个问题。

求道就不能动情吗？情爱真有朴师叔说的那么可怕？

\---

一心修道、超脱红尘俗世的武当掌门萧疏寒曾经有未婚妻！

萧居棠以为自己甩出这个惊天秘闻，饶是邱居新也要目瞪口呆，接着追着他询问详细八卦。哪知嗯嗯师兄只是淡淡地瞥了他一眼，眉毛都不带动的。

萧居棠顿时泄了气，自言自语道：“前年冬天师父病了，你们都不在山上，我和小亦子，还有二师兄轮流侍疾。那把鸳鸯剑就挂在师父的床头，与师父夜夜相对。我说这不就是话本子常写的睹物思人吗？嗯嗯师兄，你说师父是不是还惦记着那女子，求而不得、始乱终弃什么的实在是太惨了。”萧居棠说到这里真情实感地为自己师父感到难过，仿佛被退婚的是自己一样。当时宋居亦说修道之人不能成亲，他一时嘴快说出师父不也有未婚妻还惦记着人家好多年。看那剑鞘上的磨损痕迹可不就是好多年。结果被朴师叔听到了，大怒之下不仅烧光了话本还罚他五十板。现在想起那五十大板，他都觉得屁股隐隐作痛。

“勿嚼长辈绯闻。”邱居新蹙眉，一脸的不赞同。但也明白了萧居棠被罚的原因了。这位小师弟惹祸的本领可真是同辈中最厉害的。背后编排师父的八卦可以说是存了不敬之心，虽然萧居棠年幼，也算童言无忌，但偏偏听到他这番言论是朴师叔。以朴师叔对师父的尊敬和维护，一时怒气上头便罚的狠了。

“这件事是我错了。可是啊，嗯嗯师兄，我就是搞不清楚啊。”萧居棠知道自己犯错受罚是应该的，也是被罚去长生殿思过罚得太狠，一时冲动才留书出走，毕竟当初居诚——就是二师兄犯了那样大的错都没去长生殿罚跪。不过这个他是不敢在邱居新面前说的。其实下了山他就后悔了，一方面是拉不下面子回去，另一方面是惧怕师父出关后知道他犯的错。谁知师父不仅原谅了他，还派嗯嗯师兄下山找他。他知道嗯嗯师兄这一年另有要事在忙，常年不在山上。肩负着找出失踪少女的重担，百忙之中还要抽空找他，嗯嗯师兄真是不容易啊。萧居棠想自己以后要对他好点，再不和小亦子他们在背后叫他冰块脸无口男了。

“嗯嗯师兄，你知道与师父有婚约的人是谁吗？我还是无意中听到师父与师叔闲聊才知道的，唉，我也不是故意要听的，只是他们以为我睡着了……哎，明明是要彻夜看守师父的，我怎么就睡过去了呢？”萧居棠有些懊恼地拍着自己的脑袋。他马上想起自己要说的是连宋居亦都不知道的大秘密，恐怕江湖中知道这件旧闻的人一只手都数的过来。

“与师父有婚约的，就是百花宫主香独寒！那可是香独寒啊！二十年前轰动武林的奇女子，兰花先生的义女，现在也有不少倾慕她的人，只是苦于寻不到佳人芳踪罢了。”见邱居新还是没有任何反应，萧居棠忍不住甩出更大的旧事秘闻：“江湖中很多人都忘了，百花宫主香独寒就是剑神叶知秋的结发妻子啊！”

“嗯？”邱居新惊讶道。

看到连冰块都裂了一条缝，萧居棠总算找到一种满足感。当时他也是为了八卦的热情才强忍着没有立马从床上跳起来。

“所以我就是不明白啊！百花宫主和师父有婚约，却嫁给了剑神，剑神和师父又是莫逆……我的无上天尊祖师爷呀！好乱的男女和男男关系！难道我武当弟子注定要和暗香后人有一段爱恨纠葛吗？”萧居棠挠着脑袋，实在是理不清这是怎样的宿命纠缠，“而且师父还提了句，那孩子今年也该十八岁了。嗯嗯师兄你说，师父话里的这个人是谁？”

邱居新上个月恰好过了二十岁生辰。他心里一动，不知师父口中满十八岁的孩子是否是指的自己？

“喂——喂——我敲门了啊！我进来了啊？”话未落，人已至。

萧居棠看到花非叶端着一碗不明液体进来，一拍脑袋道：“啊！我忘了！嗯嗯师兄，你该吃药了。”

“嗯？”

“哦！”花非叶恍然大悟道：“我忘了告诉你这药啊你还需再服两剂。连服三次，每次间隔一个时辰。戌时一刻，服完最后一剂，保证你气血充足大战三天三夜也金枪不倒！”

邱居新端碗的手一抖差点连人带碗摔下去。萧居棠捂住耳朵默念着非礼勿听，一双眼睛滴溜溜地瞅着自家师兄。

这碗药不同于之前的一碗，第一碗极苦，这一碗极酸，邱居新强忍着反胃的冲动一口饮尽。他对上花非叶略带打量的眼神，感觉有些不好：“花公子可还有其他忘记的、要嘱咐在下的事吗？”

他刻意强调了下忘记二字。萧居棠根据多年观察得出嗯嗯师兄正在怒火爆发的边缘，希望小叶子自求多福。

“啊，这个么，暂时好像是没有了。”直觉告诉他还是等会儿再说。花非叶急速转动着大脑想要换个话题：“哦！差点忘了！你看咱们现在也算是朋友了，朋友嘛就不好挑战你了。你看我这又是给你看病，又是帮你查案的。你们中原武林不是常说滴水之恩当涌泉相报嘛？更何况我这可是救命的恩情，说是再生父母也不为过。”

等等！这就要当人父母了？你可真会顺杆爬！这话说得萧居棠都要听不下去了。难为邱居新还点了点头：“嗯。”

“不过本公子刚过二十尚未成亲，也不好让你……咳！咳！”花非叶假装很是为难道：“这样吧，等少女失踪一事解决后，你带我上武当见识见识武当掌门萧疏寒的剑法如何？”

“咚！”却是萧居棠摔下了凳子，与大地亲密接触。

“好。”邱居新应承下来：“我会为公子引荐，但师父肯不肯接受挑战，在下并不能代为做主。”

“无妨。”花非叶笑眯眯道。

“我的无上天尊祖师爷呀！”萧居棠爬起来感叹道：“小叶子你可真是……真是，真是剑痴啊！”

“花公子于剑道上如此执着并非好事。”邱居新提醒道。过于执着便是陷入了魔障，陷入魔障便会迷失自我，而迷失代表着万劫不复。

“哦？那邱公子昨夜为何强行动用内力也要阻止杜少侠呢？”花非叶问道。

果然邱居新沉默下去。

算了，总是一片好心，自己又何苦戳人痛处。花非叶走到窗边支起窗格，酸涩的药味终于散去。他很不喜欢草药的味道，在北域时能躲段青峰多远就躲多远。段青峰没办法，只能派红衣逼着他喝药。一对上泪眼汪汪的红衣，他就没办法了，总不能像对待云龙章那样先打一顿吧。想起这些朋友，他总算放松了一些，难得吐露真心。来自北域的剑客望着河面上的夕阳余晖淡淡道：“人活在这世上，钱权名利，或者情，总要求一样。佛家说，我执为根，生诸烦恼，若不执我，无烦恼故。无烦恼还算是芸芸众生吗？要我说，应该是心执方为有。”

“小叶子你还研究佛理？”萧居棠惊讶道，怎么看花非叶都应该是唾弃这些的人啊。

他没有回答，嘴角勾起一个嘲讽的弧度。屋内的俩人都看不到，只以为是触动了他的伤心事。

萧居棠看看若有所思的邱居新，算了，这个指望不上。

“所以你来中原是为了追求剑道的高峰？”萧居棠问道。他问完就觉得自己说了句废话。

“不。”年轻的剑客转过身，竟然是笑着的。

“我回到中原，是为了打败叶知秋！”

掷地有声的一句话，何等的意气风发！打败剑神叶知秋！

要知道剑神在二十多年前打败塞外高手乌恩的同时突破了剑道的高峰，从而一跃成神。别说是成为剑神后的叶知秋了，哪怕是一叶知秋时都很少有人敢放话说要挑战他。自从打败自己的师父——华山掌门——君子剑岳君山后，他就已是江湖上不败的传说。

在剑神绝迹江湖十五年后，有一个来自北域的年轻剑客说他要打败剑神。这是怎样的自信和狂妄？甚至可以说是不自量力。然而，他笃定的语气、飞扬的神采却让人平白就生出一种信任。

少年意气壮志酬。邱居新在那一刻突然觉得花非叶有能力与剑神一战，因为他有这样的勇气。一叶知秋当年也不知道自己能够打败君子剑岳君山不是吗？可是少年的叶知秋有勇气拔剑出招。当他拔出剑的时候，就已经有了一半胜算。

一件事情你不去做，怎么知道自己做不到呢？只有迈出第一步，才有收获无数可能的机会。至于结果是好是坏，反而不那么重要。如果连承认心中所执的勇气都没有，那还何谈男子汉大丈夫？ 钱权名利，或者情，至少求一样。


	6. 海清拿鹅

未到辰时，点香阁拂云楼大厅便熙熙攘攘，训练有素的小厮恭恭敬敬地将客人引入座位，粉色衣裙的婢女穿梭其间为客人端茶送水。今夜正是点香阁最红的姑娘琴可情登台献艺的日子。既然是点香阁最红的花魁那自然不是谁都能见到的，就如今夜的请柬那可是只有排在天字号的客人才能收到。来捧场的不是达官贵人，也是腰缠万贯的富豪，少女失踪一事并没有耽误他们寻欢作乐。  
花非叶一脸兴味地打量着点香阁内的布置，只见拂云楼内各处摆满着红艳艳的牡丹花。现在可不是牡丹开花的季节，看来点香阁果然是玲珑坊内生意最好的一处，光是这每日的花钱都是很大的一笔开销。拂云楼顶的藻井正中悬挂着一盏巨大的花灯，从花灯八个角分别挂着五彩丝绸，连接至中央舞台上。八角花灯下就是琴可情姑娘今晚献艺的舞台。舞台用上好的酸枣木搭起，铺着南洋来的波斯地毯，台下摆满了鲜花，花团锦簇好不热闹。空气中弥漫着花香，女人身上的脂粉气，还有美酒佳肴的香气，谈话声、丝竹音乐声、猜拳博弈声夹杂着客人和姑娘的调笑声，好一个温柔乡销金窟！  
“两位公子请稍后，琴姑娘马上登台。”小厮将二人引至二楼雅间后便准备离开。  
“等等！”花非叶扔过去一个金锭道：“送琴姑娘十篮莲花，记得要白色的，落款便写天涯客。剩下的算是小哥的跑腿费。”  
小厮接下这枚金子，喜得眉开眼笑，利索地行了个礼：“得嘞！公子放心！一定是纯种的十篮天竺白莲！”  
不一会儿就有十篮白莲送来，花非叶看了看大手一挥给所有人赏了十两银子。小厮谢了赏，利落地送去了，走前还提醒道：“小的听说今夜琴姑娘不止献艺，还会在诸位客人间选择一位共度良宵。至于怎么选择，小的就不清楚了。花公子英俊风流一表人才，琴姑娘定能慧眼识人。”  
“那就借你吉言了。”花非叶满意地点点头，能在点香阁混的果然都是人精。只有那个送请柬的小丫头愣头愣脑的，别人说什么是什么，见到他这样天字号的客人也不知道献媚一番，不会来事。转头只见邱居新看他的目光很是深沉，一脸逼良为娼的不情不愿。不就是喝个花酒吗？又没让他真的和姑娘们有什么，至于脸如寒霜吗？花非叶转念一想，武当上都是道士连只雌鸟都没有，整个武当从萧疏寒往下都是一心求道看破红尘的处男。别说是这样灯红酒绿的销金窟，恐怕这帮道士连女人的手都没摸过。这样一想，他很是大度地原谅了对方没见过世面。  
“本公子向来阔气大方，尤其是对漂亮女人。窈窕淑女，君子好逑。可惜好友你是不懂的！”花非叶摇头叹息，从雕漆木匣里拿出温好的药碗：“喏，最后一副药。”  
邱居新接过。这一碗药又区别于前两次，这一次入口先苦，很快转变为酸涩，最后竟然略带回甘。花非叶虽然来历成迷，行事古怪，但这三副药方确实对症下药。他此时感觉周身有股热流走动，被胭脂泪压制的内力逐渐形成一股气息缓缓流连在周身各处经脉。  
“多谢花公子。”  
“客气客气，应该应该。虽然这次有我帮了你，但是靠一阳指的内功你恐怕撑不过一年了。当务之急还是寻找解药，不知你可有了什么线索？”花非叶正色道。  
一年前他便知道下毒之人与万圣阁有着千丝万缕的联系，最近他却发现投毒之人在来到武当前在金陵玲珑坊打过杂活。这也是他收到师父飞鸽传书后能来的这么快的原因，他本就是要走一趟金陵的。只不过正好撞上了掷杯山庄的事情，顺便寻找萧居棠。  
楼下突然爆发出一阵热烈的欢呼掌声。  
花非叶将雅间的竹帘拉起。琴姑娘果然已在台上，上着鸭卵青色的小衫，下着珍珠白留仙裙，挽着简单的流云髻，头上只簪了一朵洁白的天竺莲花。  
一旁的梁妈妈穿着最艳俗的红衫绿裙，手中团扇舞个不停声如洪钟：“感谢各位老爷们捧场！奴家女儿可情近日得到一卷残谱，特意编成更适合古琴演奏的新曲，名为海青拿鹅。不过今日只弹奏其中一折……”底下立马是一片遗憾的嘘声，和几句不满的怒骂。  
梁妈妈却笑得更是开心安抚道：“不过今日可情说了，若有哪位能猜出这花灯上的谜语，并将谜底写在专为各位老爷们提供的花灯上。根据各位给出的谜底，可情会从中选出一位请入铁观音。嘿嘿，能不能听到完整的海清拿鹅全看各位本事如何了。”  
底下全是会意的笑声，是男人都懂。  
梁妈妈很是满意，接着道：“为客人们提供的花灯当然不是无偿的，五十两金子一盏！还不将可情的花灯挂上。”  
梁妈妈见琴可情只是面无表情地调试着琴弦，当下也是满意她的配合遂凑过去悄悄耳语：“我看今天来的都非富即贵，我的乖女儿啊，你可要好好挑一位夫君，最好是花魁大赛后就能赎身纳你的。到时你名利双收觅得良缘，妈妈我黄金在手，岂不美哉？”  
琴可情只道：“妈妈还是好生招待其他贵客，勿替女儿担心。”  
这是说她瞎操心。  
梁妈妈一撇嘴自是不会为难目前的摇钱树，只不过转身便对身边婢女骂道：“呸！小浪蹄子真把自己当个小姐了！主人也是谁都敢肖想的，也不看看自己是天鹅还是蛤蟆！”  
琴可情抚琴的手一停。因是低着头，旁人不知她脸色，只看到调弦的手微微一抖，接着如鹅般雪白的颈子直起露出略施脂粉的脸来。  
琴可情面上平静无波，素手拨动琴弦，将满腹心绪尽付曲中，朱唇轻启：“春风南来兮水涟涟，鸿雁北归兮飞翩翩。春风南来时也，鱼龙变化的也潜深渊。鸿雁北乡时也，鸾凤和鸣的也飞上九天。上九天，九天九天上九天。鱼龙的也潜深渊，深渊变化在深渊。天海相隔几万千，日沉海底复升天。”  
花非叶派去抄写灯谜的小厮很快回来，欢喜地接过赏银便准备离开。  
“有眼无珠腹内空，荷花出水喜相逢。梧桐叶落分离别，恩爱虽浓不到冬。”邱居新念道，倒觉得这不像是谜语更像是闺中女子表达相思的情诗。尤其是最后一句恩爱虽浓也要分离，更像是表达闺怨。他于诗词歌赋一道并不精通，也不大有兴趣，不像蔡居诚精于此道。  
花非叶轻轻念了两遍笑着招呼小厮道：“麻烦你去买盏最大的花灯来。”  
小厮惊讶这么快就有客人猜出谜底，脚下飞快很快便提着一盏半米的花灯回来。  
花非叶提起笔很是潇洒地提了两行字，字迹却不像他本人飞扬的性格，一笔一画很是工整苍劲。  
“闻道床头惟竹几，小姐应不解卿卿。”邱居新看清他提的内容，脸一红，果然这人就没个正经。  
小厮将提了谜底的花灯送去舞台。这时曲子奏完，琴可情面前便竖起了屏风。  
花非叶看到邱居新面有羞赫，不由凑近打量道：“咦？你在害羞吗？”真是奇了，现在还有看首情诗就脸红的男人？  
“花公子若是无意琴姑娘，这句……未免轻佻了。若是琴姑娘入了心，岂不是痴心错付？”邱居新说。  
“拜托啊我的邱公子！”花非叶崩溃道：“这里是点香阁好不好！点香阁是什么地方你不知道吗？男欢女爱，春风一度后自然是银货两讫，这种彼此心知肚明的事情为何一定要我说出来？男女之事一旦捅破了那层窗户纸便无趣了。”真是扫兴至极。萧疏寒自己一心修道，带出来的徒弟也个个无趣至极，不知道与邱居新齐名的蔡居诚是不是也是这般不解风情。幸好自己没有留在武当，否则……真是不敢设想。整个武当掌门弟子，目前看来只有萧居棠还算是对他脾气，可惜是乳臭未干的小毛孩不能一起喝花酒。  
见邱居新一脸阴沉，花非叶无奈道：“放心，她真心错付也不是付在我身上。”  
对方毫无反应，好似根本没听见他刚说了什么。真是对牛弹琴！  
雅间外面又是一阵轰动，看来是要公布猜灯谜的结果了。  
琴可情的侍女簇拥着她去了拂云楼后院，留下的小厮宣布道：“恭喜花公子雀屏中选！”  
一位着粉衣的侍女在前面引路，穿过拂云楼西侧的回廊，便来到了与鹤归楼相连的花园，再往前便是拂云楼姑娘们的住处。  
侍女停下脚步行了一礼道：“琴姑娘在前方水榭等候，花公子请。”  
“多谢姑娘。”花非叶回了一礼。  
他看着邱居新道：“行了，你也别摆出一副冰块脸，本公子不吃你这套。该打听什么、怎么打听我自有分寸，你还不回去？难道是想一起？我是不介意，估计琴姑娘也不会介……”话没说完，邱居新转身就走。  
还生着气呢？不过直觉这气不是冲着他来的。对了，还有一句要交代。趁人还没走远，花非叶急忙喊道：“忘了告诉你这三副药喝完是有副作用的！记得赶紧回房！千万别乱跑啊！”说完也不给对方反应的时间，运起轻功向着水榭而去。  
转眼间人便消失了，也没说清是有什么副作用。邱居新早有预感花非叶有所隐瞒，刻意不提趁着这样的机会说出来肯定不是什么好的副作用。只可惜自己轻功不如他，不然定要追上去问个清楚。也不知怎样的地方能养出这样跳脱轻狂的性子，还有花非叶年纪轻轻如何练就这样绝顶的内功？几番试探下来对方内力雄厚绝非这个年纪所能修到。北域地处偏远，与中原久不通音信，这个人为何好似很是熟悉中原武林？此外，他还觉得对方似乎对武当的事情尤其是关于师父的格外关注。不过如果是出于对剑道的痴迷，也能说通。那他想要向师父挑战是因为如今除了剑神只有师父的剑法可称第一？这个来自北域的剑客太过神秘，言谈间虚虚实实，让人拿不准哪一句出自真心哪一句不过是掩饰之辞。唯一能确定的就是花非叶不是万圣阁的人，看起来是向着武林正道的。花非叶这样的人不会为任何人效命，也不会属于任何一个组织。他自由于天地间，只求万事从心。这样的人除了是剑痴外，很适合做朋友。也不知他能否从琴可情那里打听出线索？  
沉思间，邱居新才发现自己走错了路。环顾四周，雕栏画栋，也不知是走到了哪里。他飞上树梢俯瞰，只觉得每个亭台楼阁都长得一个样子，找不到来时经过的花园，也分不清哪个是拂云楼。  
所以说还是武当好啊，他自小在那里长大，闭着眼都能回到自己房间，断不会像现在这样像没头的苍蝇。发愁间，却看到一抹熟悉的青色背影。认出那人后，他差点从树上摔下去。  
点香阁内，蔡居诚为何要小心翼翼躲躲藏藏唯恐被人发现行踪？等他意识到自己在做什么时，已经跟了上去。  
蔡居诚运着轻功飞快地越过回廊，穿过花园。他早已摸清所有轮班的岗位和时间，虽然轻功在身，小心一些更加保险。午间他得到消息，邱居新带着萧居棠来了点香阁，同行的还有他在义庄见过的那两个人陌生人。看来他们已经查到了这里，大摇大摆地来点香阁应该不是邱居新的意思，那个暗香的小子有勇无谋，想来是那个神秘剑客的主意。看来此人武功高强，心计也颇深，邱居新怎么尽是招惹到这种不好惹的人？如此一来，变数突起，少女失踪一事也变得棘手起来。  
邱居新追至一处庭院，却见蔡居诚翻墙而入向着右边而去。此处院落砖石筑成正是四合之局，院里遍植梨花，此时开得正是热烈，落了一地花瓣却未打扫。右边回廊处摆着一方石盆，里面精心养护着几株莲花，莲叶碧绿，还未到开花时节。  
他想了想也跟着翻墙而入，今日真是什么有辱斯文的事情都做了。虽然在拂云楼他没有喝酒，只是饮了茶水也被花非叶取笑一番。哎！真是误交损友。  
邱居新放轻脚步顺着墙根慢慢走去，却不见蔡居诚任何踪影。难道是夜色已深，自己生出了幻觉？  
“吱——”身旁的木门被人打开，一双骨节分明的手将他拖入房间。手的主人不耐烦地压低声音道：“我不是说不用你跟着吗？”  
熟悉的声音，与义庄那晚一样的夜色深沉，距离却更近了。这一次听到的不再是含糊不清的一个音节，而是完完整整的一句话。语气里的嫌弃和不耐烦一如既往，却不是对着他。  
蔡居诚张了张口，未出的话全都堵在喉间。院里只在门口点了一盏灯，屋子里漆黑一片，但是不妨碍月色下看清面前的人。  
死丫头！你害惨我了！  
“吱——呀——”小院的门被打开了，一阵纷繁的脚步声越来越近。  
“花公子这边请。”琴可情娇声道。  
“多谢可情。好漂亮的院子！真是空庭欲晚，梨花满地，这么精致的院子正合适可情你这样精致的人。”  
此情此景，邱居新也不由叹服花非叶见人说人话见鬼说鬼话的本事。  
果然琴可情对这番恭维很是受用，轻笑道：“公子过奖了，这边里屋请。”  
虽然琴可情引人进的是主屋，与他们所处的东厢一墙之隔。但难保他们一会儿不会进来。  
邱居新正想提出趁机离开，不妨被蔡居诚一把抓住一路拉着躲进了衣柜里。  
蔡居诚也不理他，只是小心翼翼合上衣柜的门，拨开一层衣服，漏出墙上的两个洞来。正好能将隔壁的情形看到，也能听到谈话声。  
看他熟练的偷听偷窥的动作，这样的事情显然不是第一次了。  
难道他在点香阁每天就是偷窥客人墙角？这种事情怎么想也只有小棠做得出来吧？  
侍女将茶水点心一一摆在八仙桌上，便退了出去，很贴心地将门带上。  
花非叶端起茶水还未入喉。琴可情却是起身行了大礼，肃容恭敬道：“恭迎殿使大人！”  
花非叶也没了喝茶的心情，虚扶了下她的胳膊说：“魔龙八部已灭，旧日称呼不必再提，依旧公子相称便是。”  
邱居新只见琴可情俯身单膝及地，双手比了一个奇怪的手势。难道这俩人本就认识？  
蔡居诚悄声道：“你这朋友来头不小啊。”  
这两人太过小心，在自己房里说话都尽量低声。他只能看清动作却听不到一点声音，不过能让自视清高的琴可情这样恭敬想来不是一般人。  
邱居新听不出他话里情绪，不知是在嘲笑自己还是只是陈述事实。他有很多话想说，有无数个问题想问，却眼前一黑，晕过去前想起花非叶说的副总用？难怪让他赶紧回去不要乱跑。  
蔡居诚正看得目不转睛觉得肩头一沉，回头正对着邱居新的发顶。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “春风南来兮水涟涟，鸿雁北归兮飞翩翩。  
> 春风南来时也，鱼龙变化的也潜深渊。  
> 鸿雁北乡时也，鸾凤和鸣的也飞上九天。  
> 上九天，九天九天上九天。  
> 鱼龙的也潜深渊，深渊变化在深渊。  
> 天海相隔几万千，日沉海底复升天。”  
> ——《平沙落雁》
> 
> “有眼无珠腹内空，荷花出水喜相逢。梧桐叶落分离别，恩爱虽浓不到冬。”  
> ——《红楼梦》元宵灯谜


	7. 分崩离析

梦里是纷乱的脚步声和痛楚的哀嚎声。  
朴师叔说他那夜喝的药里有胭脂泪的药引，若缺了那药引胭脂泪便不是胭脂泪，等一阳指练到第三重便可解毒。可偏偏他喝了那药引，胭脂成泪毒再难解。  
帝君圣诞的筹备工作他未参与，师父嘱咐他闭关修炼，必须将一阳指练至第四重否则内力被制，不等找到解药就会失去五感。  
出事那天，他已练至第三重，只是迟迟未能突破。他人虽在静室中打坐修炼，但耳目清晰，爆炸声是从金顶方向传来，接着是来来回回杂乱的跑步声，中间夹杂着“万圣阁”“行刺”“蔡居诚”等语焉不详的字眼。他意识到出大事了，心中焦急。修炼一阳指的大忌便是分心。  
等他赶到金顶时，只看到蔡居诚决绝而去的背影。目之所及一片狼藉，满地横陈着武当弟子的尸体，黑烟滚滚看不到头顶的蓝天。  
萧疏寒立在武当百年大殿前说给所有人尤其是殿内之人：“武当罪徒蔡居诚勾结逆贼意欲行刺太子，罪不可赦，现将其逐出武当，凡我武当弟子人人得而诛之！”  
“师父！”他强忍着胸口剧痛想要上前问个明白。  
“何人放肆！退下！”  
拦住他的刀约一米之长，已被鲜血浸染勾画出刀身上刻的麒麟云海图，这是金吾卫的佩刀！  
佩刀的主人约莫四十多岁，满脸络腮胡，一双怒目不怒自威，虽穿着与其他金吾卫相同，但腰间刀鞘却镶满了宝石。这人正是左军都司杨思敬杨都督！  
萧疏寒将邱居新挡在身后不卑不亢道：“小徒鲁莽，杨大人勿罪。不知殿下情况如何？”  
杨思敬收回刀低声道：“殿下说此事不宜声张，还望萧掌门约束门下。”  
“请殿下放心，今日之事定不会传出去。”  
杨思敬点点头，离开前似乎又打量了一眼萧疏寒背后的年轻人。  
“师父，师兄他……”  
“事已至此，为师也无能为力。”萧疏寒叹道，跟在杨思敬后面也入了大殿。还有太多事情需要他去善后，太子代天子祭拜帝君却出了行刺之事，处理不好恐怕祸及整个武当。太子仁厚，还需请他在今上前求情。  
“居新，回去吧。行刺太子罪同谋逆，这时候稍有错处恐怕会殃及武当。居诚他这次……哎！犯了大错啊！”朴道生劝道。  
邱居新看着周围残余的火光，又惊又痛。那夜他说的就是行刺太子吗？可恨自己竟然没有察觉！若是，若是他能早日面对自己的感情而不是一味地逃避，那是不是就能阻止他做出这等不可挽回的事？  
深深的悔痛压在胸口，刚才强行突破的内力紊乱起来，真气在经脉里四处冲撞。  
他张口却是一股腥甜。  
朴道生惊慌地扶住吐血的邱居新，一切对方脉搏发现体内乱窜的真气便知他是强行突破修为出来的，只能无奈叹息一声。这一代最能承继萧疏寒的两个弟子一个被逐出师门，一个深重剧毒，武当昔日盛况终究不再。

\---

仿佛还能感到梦里的胸闷，邱居新昏沉沉醒来发现已经不在晕倒的房间，身上盖着绣着翠竹的被子。  
点香阁内的房间大多熏香，这个房间却没有任何香气，也没有姑娘家惯常用的梳妆台。  
他坐在床边揉着太阳穴，仔细回想。他晕倒时，蔡居诚也在。  
“你醒了。”声音清冷。他想着的人坐在对面的凳子上，神情莫测。  
“醒了，就从我房间滚出去。”蔡居诚说。  
他背后白色的窗纸显着清冷的淡蓝，外面天光大亮，竟是一夜过去。八仙桌上燃的红烛还剩下一小截，微弱的火苗小心翼翼地闪烁着。蔡居诚就这么悠闲地靠着桌角，左手支着脑袋，微合着眼面有疲色。  
昨夜光线暗淡未能打量清楚。今日仔细一瞧，邱居新觉得他清瘦了许多，月牙色的长衫显得他越发清隽，收敛了一身的傲气整个人不似从前张扬。  
“我脸上有花吗？”蔡居诚睁开眼没好气道。  
他双目如星，邱居新立马低下了头。  
“公子醒了？”轻柔的女声打破尴尬的气氛。  
一位身着粉衣的少女进来，手里拎着一个竹制食匣。少女将几碟点心摆在桌上，拿出最下一层的茶壶，倒出的八宝茶还是温热的。她背对着邱居新，一举一动很是优雅好看。  
“公子请用茶。”  
邱居新先是看到一双纤长素白的手捧着茶盏，抬起头正要道谢却楞了一下。  
少女半张脸被红色的胎记覆盖，显得另半张完好的脸也有些可怖。此刻她有些讨好地笑了下，若是个长相平平的女子这么一笑还有些楚楚动人，可惜她一笑只会更加可怖滑稽。  
邱居新神色如常地接过茶杯，难得温和了一次语气道：“多谢姑娘。”  
冰山偶尔融化了一分，露出的风光已使人迷醉。少女呆呆地看着那双眼里若有似无的温柔，忘了自己还要问他要用什么点心。  
“哼！”蔡居诚冷冷道：“给他倒什么茶！还不来伺候我？”  
少女连忙将另一杯茶递给蔡居诚解释道：“邱公子是客人，梁妈妈说要先敬恩客。”  
“噗！”  
蔡居诚喷出一口茶水，呛得连连咳嗽。  
邱居新急忙上前轻拍着他的背，力度刚好，不轻不重。  
蔡居诚咳嗽渐止，抬头就看到蠢丫头怯怯地立在一边，一脸发生何事的迷茫，真是憋了一肚子火没处发泄。他挥开邱居新的手道：“阿云！送他回去！”  
“啊？不留公子用早膳吗？”阿云满脸疑惑。难得公子房里有客人，不趁此机会好好招待人家，处处给人家摆脸色不说还要赶人走。若是让梁妈妈知道了，虽然不敢在公子面前说什么，但难保不会去阁主那里嚼舌根。在阿云眼里，公子不用像其他人一样接客已经是阁主开恩了，何苦再多添事端令阁主为难。  
“师……蔡公子，”旧日称呼已不能提，他咀嚼着这个陌生的称呼道：“我想和你单独谈谈。”  
“那可真是不巧，我现在只想补眠。邱公子，请你回你该去的地方，不过恐怕你也不认路。阿云，记得一定要把邱公子完好无损地送回去。”他刻意强调下完好无损，放下纱帘转身入了内室，看身影是躺下了。  
他如此态度，今日是不会听自己说任何话了。他要说什么呢？朴师叔和其他人都很牵挂你？还是问他伤势如何为何会出现在义庄？哪一句说出来只怕都会惹恼他，使目前的关系变得更糟。  
终究是长叹一声。  
“望你珍重。”  
蔡居诚听到一声叹息，似苦似涩，饱含无奈之情。  
“小心最近靠近你的人，尤其是带香气的女人。”  
邱居新脚步一顿，回头只看到重重纱帘后模糊的人影。  
“公子请吧。”阿云拽着他的衣角将人拉出房间。  
邱居新不是多话的性格。他反复回忆着蔡居诚最后的警告，显然是知道了什么才会出言警示，但是闭口不言的态度又有表明有无数事情瞒着他。到底是因为什么呢？若说蔡居诚是因为对武当对师父甚至对自己心生怨恨从而勾结万圣阁行刺太子，那他是不信的。他不相信一身傲骨的蔡居诚会是这样的卑鄙小人，仅仅因为意气之争便陷武当于不义。  
他不信他是这样的人。蔡居诚一定有不得已的苦衷，只是这苦衷他却不肯让自己知道。  
阿云悄悄打量着身旁的男子，果然生的与蔡居诚一般英俊，只是气质迥异。若说蔡居诚是火，邱居新就是冰，反正怎么看都是互不相容的，联想刚才这俩人僵持的氛围，传闻中的不和想来是真的。她此时还太年轻，不知极北酷寒之地有人建造冰屋取暖，冰天雪地里熊熊燃烧的篝火可以灼热燎人。  
“前方就是天字号厢房，我就送到这里，公子想来也该起了。邱公子请。”阿云与邱居新拜别。  
花非叶用完早饭准备出来散散步就看到邱居新和一个粉衣少女站在走廊上，有趣有趣真是有趣的一幕！  
他上前笑道：“哎呀！邱公子！你一夜未归是去了哪个温柔乡？”  
邱居新将他搭在肩膀上的手打落道：“一时迷了路，多亏这位姑娘将我送回来。”又对阿云道：“多谢姑娘。”然后不再理会花非叶径自去找萧居棠了。  
花非叶毫不在意地收回自己的手，挑了下眉，不就是没告诉他药有副作用吗？至于一大早就摆出一张冰块脸对着自己的救命恩人？真是我本将心向明月，奈何明月照沟渠呀！这人浑然忘了自己是怎么坑朋友的事情了。  
花非叶认出面前的小姑娘就是昨日来送请柬的那位，笑容加深了几分问道：“真是江湖有相逢，看来我与姑娘颇有缘分。在下姓花，不知姑娘如何称呼？”  
他笑起来眼带桃花，眼神深邃看谁都自带三分情意。  
阿云脸一红几乎是条件反射答道：“我、我……公子唤我阿云。”  
花非叶顺着问道：“你家公子是哪位？”  
“我家公子就是蔡居诚啊。”  
可怜蔡居诚还不知道小丫头这么轻易就将他卖了。  
花非叶眉头一皱，蔡居诚果然在点香阁。根据段青峰给自己的资料，蔡居诚这人心思深沉连同门都下得去手，不是个好相与的。但看他被逐出师门后还能如此逍遥，可见有几分手段。只是不知他与邱居新之间到底发生何事。一般来说对着一个要杀自己的人，正常人都很难有好脸色，若换了他早将图谋不轨的人大卸八块了，但是邱居新却对蔡居诚处处维护，实在令人不解。

“小叶子，”杜承影探出头来道：“居新找你，有要事商量。”  
花非叶遗憾道：“真是不解风情啊！小云儿再会啦！”  
“小花公子，再见。”阿云轻声说。  
花非叶差点被门槛绊了一跤。  
杜承影难得见他也有吃瘪的时候，噗嗤笑出声。  
萧居棠左手一只细管竹笔，右手一叠空白宣纸订成的册子见到花非叶时眼前一亮道：“小叶子！你快来说说琴可情姑娘的琴声好听吗？她人怎么样？海清拿鹅是不是如传说中般意境辽阔？这可是金陵第一花魁啊，快给我讲讲她！”  
邱居新扶了下额道：“小棠，你收拾下东西准备回家吧。”少女失踪一事牵扯太多，今日蔡居诚又警告了他，必须尽快将小棠送回武当，留在他身边危险太多。  
什么！嗯嗯师兄要送自己走？萧居棠犹如听到惊天霹雳，正想着怎么才能软磨硬泡逼师兄改变主意。  
邱居新说：“不知道你可有信任的镖局或商队能送小棠一程？”  
杜承影想了想道：“天门帮帮主白玖玖是我至交好友，为人仗义，武功出自南少林一派，想来能将小萧少侠平安送至武当。他今日应该还在掷杯山庄借住。”  
“嗯。有劳好友了。”  
再无回旋余地，邱居新是铁了心要送自己回武当了。他不像蔡居诚，求求情也许还能答应，他一旦做了决定就是师父也不能改变其意。萧居棠耷拉着脑袋，任命地去收拾行李。  
邱居新对花非叶道：“不知你可打探出什么来？”  
“哦，琴姑娘一问三不知，我一贯怜香惜玉总不好强迫一个弱女子。我看不如先从左明珠失踪一案查起，再去掷杯山庄探探线索。听杜承影的描述，我觉得左小姐失踪一事极为蹊跷。”  
昨日见到的情形，琴可情分明对他言听计从，怎么可能没有线索无非是隐瞒不说而已。邱居新眉头紧皱，对上花非叶似笑非笑的眼神拿不准他是不是已经发现自己在隔壁房间偷听。也不知是何时离开的，蔡居诚带着他离开时有没有惊动隔壁。  
杜承影转头一想，左小姐失踪时已是子时，大家听到消息乱成一团，确实有可能遗漏了什么线索。  
三人一拍即合，决定再探掷杯山庄。  
玄衣女子推窗而入，果然看到蔡居诚正坐在凳子上沉思，桌上摆着各色早点。  
仿佛不速之客不是她一样。她很是自如地坐在桌边，拿起点心边吃边赞道：“不愧是点香阁的大厨，连简单的炸果子也做的如此美味。”  
一不小心吃太快，她急忙去拿茶壶，想倒杯茶压一压。谁知蔡居诚先她一步拿走茶壶，将杯子倒得满满的。  
她急忙抢过来，不出所料一滴没剩。不带这么欺负人的！  
她怒道：“你有没有良心！你让我给邱居新把脉，我做了。我都说了他中的胭脂泪被人改造过了，不算是毒，只能说是半张毒，只要他不接触留人醉，胭脂泪就不会变成相留醉。不是毒的毒你让我怎么解？”  
“胭脂泪会让他失去五感变成行尸走肉的废人，这和要了他的命有什么区别？”只恨自己受人蒙蔽铸下大错，竟是无法挽回，蔡居诚压下怒火问道：“你说的留人醉的香气究竟如何？”  
“不知道。应该是一种药草香。总之，你提醒他小心一切香气就行了。”制毒之人实在是技艺高超，一环扣一环，既不让人死，又时时一把大刀悬在头上，好狠毒的心思这般玩弄人于鼓掌中。  
带着一身香气而不让人生疑的只有女人，所以他才会提醒邱居新小心最近接近他的女人。  
“你可有听到什么？那北域之人究竟是何来历？”玄衣女子问道。  
“他们很谨慎，既然听不到什么内容我就回来了。那个北域剑客应该也是为了少女失踪一案，不会影响主上的计划。”  
玄衣女子惊讶道：“你竟然半途而废？我花了多少精力人脉才探出每个房间偷窥的孔在哪里，你刚进房间就走了？”拂云楼内每个雅间的布局都是有讲究的，那些衣柜里偷窥的洞是为了有特殊嗜好的客人专门留的。这些偷窥的房间是点香阁的秘密，恐怕琴可情自己都不知道，她花了很久才查出来。  
蔡居诚很是无所谓道：“你医术不精连个不是毒的毒都没办法解，我偷听失败再正常不过了。”  
“我医术不精？你的良心不会痛吗？”玄衣女子气笑了：“我可是神医张简斋的入室弟子，李神医李女侠！这世上能诊出胭脂泪的不超过三个人，我师父、我还有萧疏寒，能诊出是改良后的胭脂泪的只有我和我师父他老人家。就算我师父在世，他也解不了这不是毒的毒。”想了想仍是气不过，她道：“敢说我医术不精，你忘了谁解了你的痴人说梦了？”若非她，只怕蔡居诚还不知自己被人催眠。戳人痛处非女侠所为，她就大度点不与他计较，但口头上提醒一下这份恩情还是要的。  
“别想其他了，尽快查清失踪少女被关的地方。”李女侠吃饱没喝足，来去如风。

\---

因邱居新受伤一事，今年的会武也取消了。师父依旧没有露面，不知和剑神去了哪里。朴师叔听说此事，一边命人给邱居新煎药一边忙着处理各种事宜安抚大家情绪，还没来得及去探望蔡居诚。  
连服了两日的药，邱居新觉得好了很多。胭脂泪实在是古怪，连压制它的药也很古怪，哪有最后一剂药要半夜服用的。但两个时辰一次却是师父开的药方，还要连累厨房的弟子牺牲睡眠给他送药。  
今夜他依旧靠在床头等着送药的人。  
“咚咚咚。”来人敲了三下。  
邱居新整了整披着的外衫只道：“门没上锁，请进。”  
端着药进来的却不是厨房弟子而是面色不善的蔡居诚。  
将药碗递给他，蔡居诚皱眉道：“怎么看起来比我伤的还重？”  
邱居新将药一口饮尽，没想到他会来看自己，忍着口中的苦味道：“那天……对不起。”  
蔡居诚从怀里掏出一包青梅干扔给他冷笑道：“你是未来掌门，我可受不起。”  
他拿起摔在怀里的纸包，皱巴巴的黄油纸里包了一把青梅干，拈起一颗含在嘴里还是幼时的味道。后来他不再生病不再需要喝药，便再没吃过，也不知蔡居诚是从哪里买的这种微酸带甜的青梅干。  
苦涩尽去，邱居新解释道：“师父传我一阳指并不是将掌门之位传给我，我对掌门之位从未有过妄想，师父正是春秋鼎盛的时候……师父将我带上武当收我为徒，我怎会存了不敬之心……”  
“够了！”蔡居诚此时听不得他说萧疏寒如何好对他们如何有恩。他冷笑道：“你以为萧疏寒收你我为徒是一片真心？他分明是愧疚加利用罢了。他养着我不过是养着一把剑，一把悬在狗皇帝脖子上的剑！”  
“师兄！你怎能说出如此大逆不道的话！”邱居新急得连连咳嗽。  
“算了，我和你说这些干嘛。”蔡居诚接下腰间佩剑递过去说：“这把宝剑借给你用，此时此刻或者明日子时后山，不能再晚了，我一定要在剑法上和你比个高低。”  
“师兄为何这样焦急？定要，咳咳，定要与我分个胜负？”  
“别说废话，要么现在换上衣服和我去后山，要么明日子时，我时间不多了。”对方不接，蔡居诚将剑放在床边有些不耐烦道。  
“时间不多是何意？你要做什么？师兄你可是对师父有什么误会？为何不能当面询问清楚？”邱居新抓住他的袖子问道。  
“问萧疏寒？恐怕只能得到谎言。他骗了我二十年，怎么敢告诉我真相？”蔡居诚怒道：“既然你现在不肯比试，那明日子时后山见，就当作是做个了结吧！”  
邱居新大惊失色也顾不上腹中的剧痛紧紧拽住青色的袖子一角道：“什么意思？你究竟要做什么？”  
被他抓住袖口想走走不了，蔡居诚拿出小时候吓唬他的语气道：“放手！”  
邱居新现在不会被他轻易唬住了：“你可是有什么苦衷？”  
蔡居诚用真气一震，袖口顿时裂开长长的一条裂缝。  
“撕拉——”一声，邱居新手里多了一截青色布料。  
割袍断义吗？看来天意如此。  
蔡居诚看了空荡荡的袖口一眼转身离开口中道：“明日子时后山，希望这次你能将我视为对手。”  
他从未将他当做对手，明日不会，以后也不会。  
邱居新捏紧了手中的青色布料，眼见着他要离开挣扎着起来道：“师兄！”  
一股腥甜涌上喉间，身形一晃便要支撑不住，药里有毒！他顾不上调整内息欲要挽留那个离开的人。  
“蔡居诚！”  
邱居新使出踏玉虚抢到蔡居诚面前堵住他离开的脚步。  
看着眼前脸如金纸，满头大汗，站也站不住的人，蔡居诚疑惑地搭上他的脉搏。  
邱居新头昏眼花，只看到大概模糊的人影，心脏一阵剧痛，毒已入心。他强撑着一口气努力睁大眼睛看着蔡居诚道：“居诚，我……”  
第一次听到他叫自己名字，蔡居诚浑身一震，忽然觉出一丝异样。然而还不等他去探究那丝异样从何而来，只见邱居新嘴角流出鲜红的血眼一闭向着自己倒下。  
他手忙脚乱地接住晕倒的邱居新正欲叫人来，却听到郑居和的声音：“居新？我和闻师叔来探望你了。”  
他知道这是邱居新喝药的时间，因而是直接推门而入的。  
站在门外的两人一眼就看清屋内情形，蔡居诚满脸惊慌地抱着一身是血的邱居新。  
闻道才连忙封住邱居新周身八处大穴，急忙运功试图逼出体内毒来。  
“居诚你怎能下此狠手？”郑居和怒道。


	8. 万爱千恩百苦

体内的毒被闻道才压制了，但邱居新仍是昏迷不醒。  
长生殿内，蔡居诚跪在冰凉的地砖上一言不发。  
闻道才手持拂尘立在上一代掌门画像前，难得因武学之外的事情而忧心。  
朴道生进来看到昏暗大殿内一站一跪的两个人，平日寂静的长生殿多了几分肃杀之气。  
蔡居诚眼前一亮问道：“师叔，邱居新，他怎么样了？”  
乍闻蔡居诚谋害同门一事，掌门是气极，他是又惊又怒，掌门不知会武之事，他却知道的一清二楚。本以为蔡居诚性本良善，只是一时好胜才会误伤邱居新，不想他竟做出这等事来！朴道生本是要好好教训教训这胆大妄为的孽徒一顿，进了长生殿看到跪在地上面色憔悴浑身狼狈的蔡居诚不禁软了心肠。此时见他关心之色不似作伪，想到他只是一时愤懑误入歧途，朴道生叹道：“薛师弟在照看他，居新已经无事。居诚啊居诚，你闯下如此大祸，趁掌门未至，快与我说来究竟为何要谋害同门？其中可是有什么误会？”  
出乎他所料，蔡居诚梗脖子冷笑道：“爱徒性命不保，萧疏寒还有心情蝇营狗苟媚上邀宠，这就是他口中的大道无情吗？”  
“啪——”  
蔡居诚被朴道生一巴掌扇得偏过头去，嘴里漫上一丝腥甜，可见朴师叔是气极了。  
“他是收养你、教育你的师父，一日为师终身为父，你怎能如此大逆不道？”  
闻道才的目光终于从画像前离开，看着气怒不甘的二人蹙眉，他一向不关心门派之事，未收一名弟子，若非谋害同门乃是重罪，他不会插手此事，此时听蔡居诚话中意似是对萧疏寒有极大的怨恨。  
蔡居诚偏头一口啐在地上，血夹着悲愤一起落在供奉着历代先贤的青砖地上。  
“生我者父母，养我者是师叔您，萧疏寒不过是个两面三刀、背信弃义的伪君子！他让我一生沦为笑话，我定要让天下人都知道他的真面目！”  
“放肆！”朴道生拔出闻道才腰间的佩剑，横剑一扫指着蔡居诚。  
十八年前他和萧疏寒九死一生才将这半大婴孩救出，为引走追兵，萧疏寒带着伤独自北上。他带着婴孩四处躲藏直到托付给一户善良可靠的人家。后来是萧疏寒不忍心这孩子埋没于乡野山村，遂将他带回武当悉心教导。以他看来，萧疏寒不仅是蔡居诚救命恩人更兼父重如山，不想蔡居诚心里却诸多怨恨甚至有恩将仇报的意图。  
朴道生一瞬间想若是当年任他生死，是否就不会有今日之祸？  
他身为常德长老，掌管本门大小庶务几十年，对下宽容温和，对上处处熨帖，久而久之大家都忘了他也曾是一流高手，手中的剑不是没有染过血。此时朴道生挥剑而出，带着无尽杀意，竟是要杀了欺师灭祖的逆徒！  
闻道才一时不察才被抢去佩剑，当下拂尘一挥拦住朴道生手中的剑：“等师兄审清楚再动手不迟。”  
面对朴道生怒极一剑，蔡居诚不躲反而迎上去，脖子抵上剑尖，他眼一闭心一横：“师叔，死在你手里我毫无怨言，只恨不能亲眼看到大仇得报，告慰父母在天之灵。”  
“你竟还不知悔改？”朴道生怒道，握剑的手都有些不稳。他原本只盼着这孩子一生平安，后来见他于剑法上颇有天赋，心中很是欣慰，总算没有辱没先人门楣，虽然年轻气盛些倒也无伤大雅，岁月会将这块璞玉精雕细琢。不想蔡居诚误入歧途，执迷不改。  
闻道才却听出蔡居诚话中之意，什么叫只恨不能亲眼看到大仇得报，难道他已经做了什么？蔡居诚近来一直在山上，若是做了什么只能是在武当，而武当又怎会与人结怨？最近武当上下一直忙于帝君圣诞之事，竟无人发觉蔡居诚何时有了这些大逆不道的想法。  
灵光乍现，闻道才急忙问道：“三日后帝君圣诞，天子亲临，你可是在其中做了什么？”  
“什么？”朴道生惊讶地看着闻道才。天子亲临武当是百年难得的大事，武当上下无一不打起十二万分的精神准备此事。若是稍有差池，天子一怒，恐伏尸百万。  
“呵呵！我送了狗皇帝一份大礼。”蔡居诚冷笑道。  
他竟承认了！  
“蔡居诚，你到底要做什么？”朴道生问。  
蔡居诚却仰起头一副要杀便杀无怨无悔的样子。  
“师弟，我来告诉你他做了什么吧！”  
萧疏寒推门而入，将一盒香扔在蔡居诚面前。  
正是他换过的降真香，蔡居诚面色一变。  
“孽徒！还不实话实说！”萧疏寒沉声道。  
詹唐香是为天子祭天所备，如今却被换成了降真香，朴道生不用检查都能猜到里面定是放了毒。  
“居诚，你……你要行刺陛下？”朴道生先是不可置信紧接着就是后怕。行刺之事无论成或不成，武当都难逃此劫，蔡居诚竟然对萧疏寒对武当怨恨至此吗？  
“不错，我就是要狗皇帝的命！”蔡居诚索性全说出来：“他杀我父母，灭我满门，此仇不共戴天！即便拼上性命，我也要为死去的亲人报仇雪恨！”  
“居诚，这些你从哪里听来的？”朴道生大惊。  
“混账！”萧疏寒一掌打在蔡居诚胸口。  
他虽然掌下留情，蔡居诚被这一掌打得口吐鲜血，眼冒金星，仍是强撑着抬头直视着萧疏寒笑道：“要不是为了要挟狗皇帝，十八年前你就杀了我吧？师父啊师父，枉你机关算尽也想不到棋子也有脱离掌控的时候。以我一人引得天下大乱，死又何妨!”  
眼见事情败露，他不能让萧疏寒有机会问出详细计划。话落，蔡居诚右掌运功，以迅雷之势拍向自己天灵盖。  
三人皆面色一变。  
“居诚！”朴道生急忙阻止却晚了一步。  
萧疏寒运掌如风，生生打断蔡居诚拍向头顶的右手。闻道才使出拂尘勾住朴道生，使他堪堪躲过萧疏寒的掌风。  
蔡居诚只觉得右臂一痛，恐怕手骨折断，一瞬间真气被压制，内力也使不出来。这就是萧疏寒的真正实力吗？仅次于剑神的顶尖高手，内力修为竟已至此境界？  
萧疏寒袍袖一挥，蔡居诚脸上又挨了一巴掌。  
“刚才那一掌是为你死去的父母！这一掌是为了你朴师叔，他在数个高手围攻中不眠不休七天七夜才将你送至养父母身边，这么多年他对你的爱护之情都比不上你心中的仇恨吗？”  
蔡居诚如梦初醒捂着胸口道：“我……我……”  
萧疏寒紧接着道：“清醒了吗？做事前不求证，凭一面之词便信以为真，我平时如何教导你的？你可知若是行刺成功，届时天下大乱，有多少人家要忙于战火，有多少孩子会如你一般失去父母至亲？”  
“我不知道，我不知道……”蔡居诚捂着脑袋喃喃：“燕王为了自保灭我满门，萧疏寒收养我，是狗皇帝的走狗，我要报复他报复武当……”  
朴道生将蜷缩在地上的蔡居诚扶起，心疼地拉下他的手问道：“居诚，这些都是谁告诉你的？”  
蔡居诚的眼神突然迷茫起来：“谁告诉我的？谁告诉我的？谁……”  
转瞬间他的目光又恢复了清明，抓住朴道生的手急切道：“师叔，我错了……可是我的至亲……”  
“蔡府一门被灭，此事另有隐情。”一个略微中气不足的声音道。  
蔡居诚抬眼望去，看到一位衣着华贵的青年人立在大殿门口，左边是一位佩刀的彪形大汉，右边跟着一位手持折扇的青年男子。佩刀的大汉行走起来落地无声，显然修为不低，一身长衫的男子悠闲地挥着手中的折扇，扇上题的字文采不凡。这个少年是谁？年级轻轻便有两位人杰跟随左右。  
“公子怎会来此？”萧疏寒皱眉迎上去。  
“萧掌门，既然这被调换的香是在下发现的，按理来说区区在一边旁听也是应该。”青年男子收起折扇道。  
他收扇的动作快，朴道生还是一眼看清扇上的字，一个草书的砚字，狂草风流，笔墨精妙，能有这般出众的风采、拿着这样一把折扇，只能是蜀中才子一门三进士的王砚词。  
另一位佩刀的中年男子衣着普通，但腰间悬着一枚玄铁制成的腰牌，显然是金吾卫出身。这个青年公子哥的身份不言而喻。  
“此事由我家起，怎能缺席？”青年贵公子温柔一笑道，摆摆手，杨思敬和王砚词一同退到门外。  
朴道生牵挂着蔡居诚，然而也不得不拉着一脸茫然的闻道才出了大殿，将门小心翼翼地合上。  
“你是何人？为何与我家的事有关？”蔡居诚问道。  
青年不答，走到香案前拈起三支香点燃，后退至蒲团前，萧疏寒扶住他的胳膊阻止俯身的动作：“公子不可。”  
青年也不在意，将三支香插在香炉中，转过身看着蔡居诚，微微一笑道：“教我习武的师傅曾提过你父亲，说蔡公忠勇过人。你父亲凭着一身武艺位至北平指挥使，不知你承袭几分？”  
蔡居诚初初被他气势所摄，此时听他讲到自己父亲忽然明白过来，咬牙道：“你是狗皇帝的儿子！”  
“蔡居诚！”萧疏寒呵止也是警告。  
太子并未动怒一挑眉道：“你欲行刺之人正是家父，蔡公子现在是要杀我吗？”  
“那时你还未出生，这事与你何干！”蔡居诚问道：“你说的隐情究竟是什么？”  
这番话到出乎意料，年轻的太子打量了一眼蔡居诚道：“不卑不亢，还算明事理，就是脑袋糊涂些，不如以后跟随孤如何？”  
他迈入长生殿后第一次开口自称孤，代表这是东宫的承诺。  
蔡居诚冷笑一声：“我不会给任何人卖命！你再不说隐情，即使是皇储我照打不误。”  
萧疏寒皱眉想要让他闭嘴，碍于少年眼神只能保持缄默。他细察太子神情，只见太子非但不怒眼神里还带了笑意。听闻这位太子行事规矩，这次见了才觉得他时有不符常理的想法，代陛下祭天一事瞒过朝中大臣不说，只带着杨思敬和王砚词先行来武当，把沿途风景看过，才派人通知他接驾，美其名曰不想劳师动众。没想到杨思敬轻功亦了得，带着两个人都能瞒过各处暗哨混入武当。太子年纪轻轻，心思便如此玲珑，对天下百姓而言不知是福是祸？  
这段往事发生在他年幼之时，很多细节也是后来多方拼凑在一起才得知完整的过程。  
太子说：“建文元年，惠帝命兵部张尚书为北平布政使，你父亲和崔大人同掌北平指挥使，屯兵山海关。父亲不知这是何意便派燕使邓庸入京，岂料邓庸刚一入京便被齐明德下狱审讯，未曾审问便以谋反为名发兵逮捕王府官署，同时密敕北平布政使秘密抓捕燕王。”  
蔡居诚眉头一皱，他了解到的往事似乎也是如此。  
太子接着道：“张尚书曾是燕王旧部，收到密旨后便寻你父亲与崔大人商议预降燕王，可惜走漏了消息。”  
“然后燕王为求自保便杀人灭口。”蔡居诚冷笑道。  
太子摇摇头：“确实有人杀人灭口，只不过不是燕王。为将消息传送北平，你父亲与张尚书商议，留在金陵转移视线，张尚书奉命北上任职。”  
齐明德收到消息便入宫面圣，当天传出惠帝口谕以谋逆之名命大内侍卫将蔡府一门捉拿下狱，必要时便宜行事。何为便宜行事，大内侍卫都明白是不留一个活口。  
“不！我不相信！怎么会是这样？”蔡居诚喃喃道。  
萧疏寒叹道：“真相如此，叶知秋曾答应乌恩三件事，其中一件便是关照蔡大人，他当时抽不开身便托我走趟应天府。我赶到蔡府时只来得及救下你。”  
蔡居诚冷笑道：“口说无凭，证据！我要看证据！”  
萧疏寒掏出一块残破带着暗色血迹的陈年旧布递给他：“这是你父亲临终留给你的。”当时情况紧急，蔡居诚父亲便扯下内衣布料，以血为墨，以指为笔留给尚在襁褓中的孩子。他本不愿蔡居诚知道这些，所以瞒了下来，不想造成今日之祸。  
蔡居诚颤抖着手接过，仿佛能闻到上面的血腥味，隔了二十年血迹已干。  
短短一行，歪歪斜斜，想来是慌乱中随手而书：  
吾儿，望你珍重。  
六个字承载了千言万语，万爱千恩百苦，疼我孰知父母？  
蔡居诚攥紧了碎布捂住心口，强忍着泪问道：“师父，我还可以相信你吗？”  
“居诚，万事随心，不悔足矣。”萧疏寒拍拍他的肩叹道。  
“取你性命易如反掌，孤没有骗你的理由。你若心存疑虑，不如亲自去找出真相。何人误导了你，找他试探便是。”太子补充道。  
“我……我……我想不起来……”蔡居诚头痛欲裂，越是找寻记忆，脑海越是空白。  
萧疏寒运掌贴上他额头，有阵阵白烟从蔡居诚头顶冒出，神色一凛：“痴人说梦？”  
太子接着道：“可是云梦秘术？通过内力和外物干扰，对人进行暗示。看来这个施术者内功深厚，其能力在云梦门内能排前三。只不过背后之人千算万算算不到蔡少侠心志坚定，未完全相信。”  
蔡居诚心智清明些许，突然知道真相和谎言，强烈冲击之下只觉得万念俱灰：“师父，弟子勾结万圣阁铸成大错，累及……累及同门，实在是罪该万死，请师父责罚！”  
萧疏寒向太子行了一礼：“殿下，蔡居诚性本良善，此番也是受人挑拨，不知殿下能否给他一个将功赎罪的机会？”  
“既然萧真人亲自求情，又是忠烈之后，岂有不允之理？”太子露出一个笑容道：“戏已开锣，孤还未粉墨登场呢。”  
武当弟子人人知道蔡居诚半夜闯入邱居新的房间欲杀人泄恨，幸好被大师兄郑居和及时阻止。不想被罚去后山思过的蔡居诚竟然心生怨恨，勾结万圣阁行刺太子。幸好有掌门坐镇，蔡居诚行刺不成畏罪潜逃，从此叛出武当，流落点香阁。

\---

第二次拜访掷杯山庄，与上一次是不同的心境，邱居新听着杜承影和花非叶一路斗嘴，心中疑惑渐深。蔡居诚说他来头不小，又警告自己不要靠近女人，从这两日相处中他感觉不到花非叶的恶意，相反处处帮助自己，那么对方就是发现当时有人偷听，只是拿不准是谁故而刻意试探？  
“咦？门口这位武功平平的公子是谁？你们认识吗？”花非叶指着掷杯山庄门口的一个人影道。  
“那是薛家庄的少庄主薛斌。”杜承影嘴角抽搐，薛衣人的儿子在你眼里武功平平？  
奇怪，薛斌怎会在此？  
只见薛斌跪在门外似乎说着什么，大总管冲着他不停摇头，努力想将人赶走。  
“在下只想当面向庄主请罪，请大总管通融。”薛斌恳求道。  
“薛公子走吧，我掷杯山庄可担不起您这一跪，老爷不会见您的。”大总管强自压抑着揍他的冲动。“咦？邱少侠和杜少侠？”  
“大总管好，不知天门帮帮主白玖玖可还在此？在下有要事找他。”杜承影回了一礼。  
“白帮主今日未出门，尚在庄内做客，二位少侠请随我来。”大总管将三人迎进大门,打量着花非叶道：“不知这位少侠如何称呼？”  
“嘿嘿，在下平平无奇路人甲，不值一提不值一提。”花非叶笑得很是猥琐，看了眼薛斌道：“这位公子为何长跪不起？”  
可惜这人白生了一副好面貌，大总管心里叹息跟在邱居新身边的竟是如此人物：“三位少侠不必理会，里面请。”  
“庄主今日不肯见我，在下明日再来。精诚所至，金石为开，庄主总有原谅我的一日。”薛斌喊道。  
大总管命人将他们三人带去白玖玖房间便走了。  
“哎，你来过这里，对庄子里的路熟不熟悉？”花非叶戳了下邱居新悄悄道。  
“略微记得。”邱居新答，不知他又要出什么幺蛾子，正要劝阻不妨被一把抓住带上了屋顶。  
“嗯？”果然如此。  
“光明正大地查哪能找到线索，你快带我去左小姐的闺房一探。”花非叶看了下一动不动的人道：“我和杜承影商量好了，他会处理的。时间紧急呀，邱公子？邱少侠！”  
说到闺房你为何突然兴奋？  
邱居新仔细回想，左庄主当日虽然给出一半财富看似是仍存希望，其实言谈行为间均在表明营救左小姐难度之大，仿佛在暗示大家放弃，看似悲痛过度反而不合情理，没有一个父母会放弃寻找自己的孩子，哪怕是散尽家财，只要有万分之一的希望就不会放弃。当日左庄主种种言行，看似仍旧充满希望实则已经放弃。  
“跟我来。”邱居新带着花非叶穿梭在层层屋檐间。  
穿过后山花园便是左小姐所居的阁楼。此处树木葱郁，花草丛生，阁楼门窗紧闭，二人从屋顶翻窗而入。  
邱居新只见闺房内摆设一如左小姐失踪之时，桌案上的宣纸铺开，琴仍放在窗下，荷包也好好地收在针线盒内，显然有人时时打扫，等着小姐归来。  
“房间摆设一如当日，屋内并无打斗痕迹。”邱居新道。  
“正是如此，才不寻常啊！听说左小姐武功略在火凤凰金灵芝之下，一手分筋错骨手尽得庄主真传，想把她悄无声息地带走，还不使用迷香。除非……”花非叶故意卖个关子，然而并没人回应。果然是不解风情没有情趣的冰块啊，这样如何哄姑娘欢心？哦，修道之人不能成亲。  
花非叶无趣道：“除非是她自己走的。”  
“你是说有人对左小姐使用引梦术？”邱居新道：“可是引梦术影响不了习武之人，何况那日众多高手在此，若有人施术，我怎会不知？”  
花非叶无奈道：“都说了她是自己走的，自愿离开的，懂不懂？”  
“嗯？”  
“果然是不解风情的臭道士。”花非叶叹道：“你看这铺开的宣纸可是最普通的生宣，如今闺阁小姐画工笔一般都用瀚文阁特质的洒金宣。而且明明书架上就放了一叠洒金宣，左小姐想附庸风雅画昙花，怎会不取书架上的呢？好吧，就算她一时糊涂没分清生宣和洒金宣，虽然这种概率等同于你突然开了窍去点香阁喝花酒。”  
花非叶拿起针线盒内的荷包道：“投我以木瓜，报之以琼琚，这荷包上绣的可是木瓜。怎么？这么有名的情诗你都不知道？”  
他捏了下荷包露出胜券在握的笑，拆开一看果然是一块羊脂白玉：“左小姐对薛公子死心？这个荷包可不是这么说的。那个丫头在撒谎，只怕是左小姐自导自演的一出好戏！


	9. 再探掷杯山庄

贼人掳走少女未有一次失手，在第一次掳走左小姐失败前只有金灵芝，正是因此大家将之联系起来才确定是同一名贼人。如今想来，金灵芝与左明珠都是一面之词，以金灵芝的性格断不会就此罢手定要找出真凶，如今她却跟着香帅出海了，万福万寿园也没有参与抓捕真凶，整个金家似乎遗忘了此事。  
左小姐和绿茗的描述中贼人被惊动仓皇逃跑，可是以背后之人的手段和武功来看断不会有失手的可能。  
那左明珠为何要演这样一出戏？她不怕招来真正的掳走少女之人从而引火烧身？  
“这就要问问她的贴身侍女喽？”  
花非叶猛地打开紧闭的房门，看着门外惊慌的侍女问道：“姑娘芳名可是绿茗？”  
邱居新认出正是那夜见过的侍女：“绿茗姑娘莫怕，我们只是想问点事情。”  
绿茗认出邱居新来，总算回过神强自镇定道：“邱少侠想问何事？”  
花非叶挥了挥手里的荷包：“你家小姐的这个荷包是送给谁的？”  
终究是年纪小心里藏不住事，绿茗脸色一变道：“小姐的事情我怎会清楚，许是一时绣来排遣郁闷。”  
花非叶刻意压低声音道：“排遣郁闷会往绣着木瓜的荷包里放羊脂玉？绿茗，左明珠绣的荷包难道不是送给薛斌的？”  
“小姐和……薛……薛公子他……”绿茗张口结舌，说不出反驳的话来。  
邱居新道：“绿茗姑娘你说出实情，我们才能尽快找到左小姐。难道你忍心令左小姐名节受损，以后被人指指点点吗？”  
绿茗慌乱地摇着头，看着邱居新，不知道该不该信任他。大总管说这人是武当掌门最出色的弟子，武功智力都是年轻一辈的佼佼者。  
如今小姐下落不明，老爷迁怒薛公子恨不能杀了他泄恨，绿茗挣扎许久下了决心，砰一下跪在地上道：“请邱少侠救救我家小姐！”  
花非叶急忙将人扶起安慰道：“左小姐不会有事的，还请姑娘据实以告。”  
绿茗含泪道：“那日小姐离家出走后竟是去了舍身崖！幸好被一位少侠所救。回来后小姐很是高兴，说她与薛公子的事情终于有希望了。”  
左明珠自回来后性格温顺，每日待在房内读书写字，庄主很是满意以为她终于同意嫁给丁如风，父女关系难得缓和下来，也不再派人监视着小姐。  
“……小姐说若是花房送来的是盛开的昙花，就代表薛公子传信按计划行事。那夜花房果然送来盛开的昙花，我按小姐吩咐禀告大总管小姐被掳走了。那时小姐就躲在花园的假山里，趁着大家注意力被引走的时候乘送花的马车离开。不想小姐却从马车里消失了，薛公子说小姐是被那采花贼掳走了。我本以为小姐能得偿所愿，不想却是害了她。”  
绿茗忍不住哭起来，想起左明珠又是后悔又是心疼。她本以为救下左明珠的人会帮助她和薛公子私奔，没想到小姐会被采花贼掳走。那些失踪的少女们，崔小姐，景姑娘……哪一个不正是貌美的云英之年。那飞贼明明就是采花大盗，只是大家都不愿意亲口承认罢了，宁愿相信失踪的姑娘还活在世上，而不是受尽屈辱而亡。  
花非叶柔声安慰道：“绿茗姑娘你一心为主，这件事并不是你的错。我相信左小姐还好好地活在世上，有你提供的线索肯定很快就能找回她。”  
绿茗掏出手帕拭泪，总算压制了悲伤的情绪。  
邱居新对他这种四处留情的行为已经习惯：“绿茗姑娘，不知左庄主可知道这些内情？”  
绿茗正要回话，只听一声怒喝“什么人敢在掷杯山庄放肆？”紧接着一道寒光凌空而来。  
执剑的是一位十七八岁的少年，一身紫色长衫，头戴玉冠。眼见出其不意的一剑被人躲过，少年气愤道：“何人竟敢欺负掷杯山庄的婢女！来人，把他们抓起来！”  
他身边的护卫拔出佩剑，将邱、花二人围起来。  
邱居新道：“少侠，此事是误会！”  
绿茗急忙喊道：“易公子你误会了，二位少侠是好人！”  
易无柳冷哼一声道：“姑娘不必害怕，本公子嫉恶如仇，一定抓住这两个宵小之辈替你出气。”  
邱居新躲过护卫刺过来的剑，认出围住他们的剑阵是御剑山庄所创的阵法，又听绿茗称呼这紫衣少年为易公子，猜出少年身份：“阁下可是御剑山庄少庄主？在下武当邱居新，此事确是误会。”  
易无柳不屑道：“你说你是邱居新，我还说我是蔡居诚呢！鬼鬼祟祟潜入后院逼迫弱女子，不是淫贼也存了不轨之心”命令护卫：“还不快拿下他们！”  
“砰砰砰”数把长剑齐齐断裂，却是花非叶和邱居新联手破了剑阵。  
此时大总管带着庄内护卫和杜承影匆匆赶至，见此情形不由疑惑：“邱少侠？花公子？你们怎会在此？”  
杜承影尴尬地摸摸鼻子呵呵一笑道：“可能是找不到茅厕迷路了吧。”  
还不如不解释，花非叶嫌弃地瞥了他一眼。  
大总管眉头紧锁，等看到一旁眼眶红红的绿茗时脸色难看起来喝道：“还不去做你的事！”  
邱居新收起剑向着大总管道：“在下有要事拜见庄主，劳烦大总管通禀。”  
大总管脸上一阵白一阵红，犹疑不定。  
花非叶正要上前敲打几句，却被人拦了路。  
易无柳长剑一横，难怪刚才他看这人有几分眼熟，大总管称他花公子时他才认出此人：“魔头！今日我便要杀了你为长兄报仇！”  
御剑山庄庄主长子易无杨在三岁时与家人走失，十几年来庄主一直派人寻找从未放弃。这件事江湖上人人都知，易无杨当时是没有自保能力的幼童，众人猜测庄主长子只怕早已遭遇不幸。御剑山庄的人又何尝不知，只是抱着一丝侥幸苦苦寻找罢了，直到收到一个玉坛，残骸间躺着一枚银锁，正是易无杨百日时重金打造的长命锁。易无柳忘不了看到银锁时父亲的神情，母亲当场哭晕了去，握着锁声声唤着儿子，唯一的希望碎了。  
杜承影拦道：“易少侠切勿冲动，此事可有误会？”  
易无柳冷冷看他一眼说：“你算什么东西！滚开！”  
杜承影出身暗香，行走江湖多年，略有威望，听风细雨楼在天下帮派中位居第三，他身为副帮主今日却被一少年如此羞辱当下动了怒便要拔刀。  
御剑山庄在元末时曾是江湖第一大门派，后因战乱迁往蜀中一带，本朝建立后国泰民安，近几年在庄主安排下又陆续迁回江南。百年传承的武林世家，历史悠久，素有威望，杜承影对上只怕要吃亏。  
花非叶推开杜承影：“没你的事情，一边去。”  
杜承影还要再理论，却被邱居新按住肩头，轻微地摇了摇头。杜承影顿时泄了气，他本以为三人中只有花非叶难以揣度，哪知连邱居新也有让人看不懂的时候。  
花非叶打量着与记忆中相似的面容：“小易是你兄长？”  
易家后来派人去北域打听才知长子的死是魔龙八部所为。他见过花非叶的画像，此时听对方提起自己兄长更怒气丛生，拔剑欲取魔教之人性命。易无柳使的是御剑山庄最精妙的一套剑法，招招攻向敌人死穴，一副拼命的架势。  
花非叶一开始只是退让，眼见对方出招越来越狠，往日或许还有耐心与他周旋，今日还要追查少女失踪一案。他身形一动不再一味避开，右手握住剑鞘，脚下步法不停，围着易无柳移动，右手剑法不停一招招隔开易无柳刺来的剑，同时运功于左掌掌掌拍在易无柳各处穴道。  
他身法极快，围观众人只觉一阵眼花缭乱后易无柳周身穴道被点定在原地。  
花非叶嘲讽道：“想杀我？回家再练几年吧。”  
易无柳是陪同丁少爷来探望老爷的，易无柳是个坐不住的性子，茶还未喝便告辞去了花园。大总管本是来寻他告知丁少爷正在大门等候，不想却出了这事，忙命人将不能动弹的易公子抬去马车。  
易无柳被护卫抬走时口中犹骂道：“魔头你等着！下次我一定取你狗命！”  
花非叶心情极差，口气难得冷硬：“大总管，你若还想救回左小姐，就赶紧带我们去见庄主。再有欺瞒，只怕大罗神仙下凡也救不了你家小姐性命了！”  
再瞒下去于事无补，大总管叹气道：“三位少侠请！”  
花非叶第一个迈步跟上，脸色极差。邱居新急忙跟随，刚才看花非叶脚使的轻功似乎是一门阵法，但仍是看不出对方门派。脚步一顿，他回身只见杜承影站在原地，一脸震惊地看着刚才打斗的地方。  
“杜承影？”  
杜承影恍然回神应了一声急忙跟上，神色复杂地看着走在前面的花非叶。其他人没有认出来，他却不同。刚才打败易无柳时，花非叶使的是本门的轻功荼蘼乱舞。荼蘼乱舞是兰花先生所创，一般弟子只以为这是本门轻功最高境界，他有幸得过关师姐指点，知道荼蘼乱舞最初其实是一种阵法，配合掌门独创的剑法使用达成困敌伤敌的效果。寻常弟子的轻功能学至荼蘼乱舞已是不易，配套的剑法更是纷繁无比，一剑是三招，能把阵法和剑法同时练成的只有掌门和宁宁师姐。关师姐虽然两样都会，却不能搭配使用，对敌时威力大减，关师姐苦笑一下叹心有杂念，无法成双。  
花非叶难道与本门极有渊源？可是近日来他一言一行均未表露出对暗香的了解，相反倒是对武当的事情极有兴趣。花非叶来自北域，他曾听闻掌门义女出自河西武林世家，河西与北域相邻，难道花非叶是她的徒弟？若是她收徒又怎会不通知掌门和关师姐呢？一时理不清线索，心里诸多疑惑，看来要立刻传书给关师姐，打定主意。杜承影向邱居新道：“我突然想起有点事要去办，先行一步，回头点香阁见。”  
也不等邱居新回答，他足尖一点便跃上树梢，眨眼间人影已在数丈外。  
仍旧是邱居新当日拜会的迎客厅，左庄主如那日一样坐在上座，手里把玩着两个明珠。数日不见，左轻侯苍老许多，不见往日神采奕奕。  
邱居新等人进来，大总管递过一个眼神，左轻侯便清楚他们发现左明珠失踪的秘密了。  
花非叶说道：“今日在门口看到薛斌薛公子，在下还奇怪左小姐都失踪了，他怎么还来掷杯山庄呢？但若是带走左小姐的另有其人，一切就说通了。”  
“花公子！”大总管听不下去他话里的试探：“你是邱少侠的朋友，老爷也将你视为客人，但掷杯山庄绝不是你放肆的地方！”  
花非叶眉毛一挑正要继续。邱居新急忙示意他闭嘴，花非叶满腔嘲讽最终心有不甘地咽了下去。  
邱居新向左轻侯施了一礼道：“花公子心直口快，若有冒犯之处还请庄主看在晚辈的面上宽容一二。少女陆续失踪一案，晚辈的朋友也甚是关心。若要找回左小姐，还少不了花公子的帮助。”  
手掌中的明珠停止了转动，左轻侯注视着眼前的年轻少侠，似乎在考虑要不要相信他。  
邱居新接着道：“在下体谅庄主护女之心，左小姐欺瞒之事我们定会守口如瓶。只是若想找回左小姐，还请庄主切勿再隐瞒。其他失踪少女的家人此刻也定是肝肠寸断……”  
大总管忍不住开口：“二位少侠何必咄咄逼人，我掷杯山庄与武当同属武林正道，小姐怎会与掳走少女的贼人有关？老爷对此事更是毫不知情……”  
“别再说了。”左轻侯打断道：“事已至此，不瞒邱少侠，这件事情确实是小女所为。明珠那日回来后声称与薛家的小子恩断义绝，我本以为她是彻底伤透了心就此放弃，重提与丁少侠的婚约。没想到，她对那小子还是旧情难忘，竟做出这等瞒天过海的事！为人父母真是还不完的儿女债啊！”  
他行走江湖素有侠名，人人敬一声侯爷，何曾被人逼到如此境地。  
大总管叹道：“小姐做的这些老爷怎会不知，不过是睁一只眼闭一只眼罢了。为人父母的永远拗不过儿女，到了了还不是随了他们心愿。小姐也是误入歧途，才会出此下策。”  
“那左小姐此时人在何处？”花非叶问道。  
左庄主叹道：“明珠那晚所乘运花的马车是去玲珑坊的，想必二位少侠也知道点香阁会向花农定期购买鲜花，与点香阁合作的花农其中一家也是我们掷杯山庄购买昙花的地方，这条线路向点香阁送花的马车每三天一轮。至于明珠……哎！应该是远离江湖，浪迹天涯了！”  
二人回去的路上，花非叶才发现少了一个人：“提灯照影呢？”  
“他有事，先行一步。”  
什么事这么着急？难道他认出自己与易无柳打斗时使用的招数了？那他为什么没告诉邱居新？还是他也不确定，所以去问人了。看来要尽快去武当挑战萧疏寒。  
花非叶道：“掷杯山庄这条线索是断了，咱们接下来怎么办？去点香阁？找蔡居诚问问？”他本意是试探下邱居新的态度，也不知那晚蔡居诚是否和他说过什么，说的内容是关于少女失踪一案还是关于他和琴可情。  
“好。”  
轮到花非叶瞠目结舌了，久久反应不过来。  
“去点香阁，不过不找……蔡居诚。”邱居新道：“刚才左庄主暗示咱们去查那辆马车，所以去后院找一辆装着昙花的马车。”  
“啥？”花非叶不解道：“他什么时候暗示了？我怎么不知道？”  
与蔡居诚不同，他哪怕心里不想说话也会耐着性子解释：“左庄主并不是一个会说废话的人，他方才说起花农和昙花是刻意为之，提醒我们左小姐的失踪与点香阁有关。”  
原来左轻侯适才在山庄大厅啰啰嗦嗦一堆是在提供线索啊！花非叶恍然大悟：“所以左小姐是真的失踪了？”  
邱居新点点头，恐怕掷杯山庄也受到了背后之人的威胁和监视，否则在自己家里左庄主不需要如此小心谨慎。  
马车倒是好找，左明珠失踪那夜后半夜下起了雨，只需在众多马车里找出一辆车轮沾满污泥，里面又装着昙花的车就好。  
正巧只有一辆马车的轮子是沾满泥土的，马车停在这里是等着运走谢了的花。  
两人拉开车门，果然看到里面摆着几盆枯萎的昙花。  
花非叶并不觉得这辆马车上会有什么线索，被掳走的少女都不是普通人家，最次也是举人之女，能在惹了数个金陵城的权贵人家后还逍遥法外，背后的组织肯定早就处理干净了。  
邱居新认真检查着马车，不放过每一处角落。  
花非叶蹲在车辕上靠着车门碎碎念：“为什么要在这里白费功夫？为什么不直接去问蔡居诚？为什么你不敢去问他？你打不过他吗还是欠了他钱？为什么为什么为什么……”  
难为这样连珠炮的攻击下，邱居新还能专注地查找线索。  
“你来看！”邱居新指着车壁处的一处凹痕。  
“这是什么鬼画符？”花非叶探头打量，这刻的什么图案？  
“每个少女的失踪之处都有这处图案，这是只记载在府衙案卷上的信息。”邱居新解答他的疑惑，若非杜承影偷偷临摹了案卷，自己恰巧看过有过目不忘之能，只怕也找不到这处图案。  
“就是说左明珠是真的被那采花大盗捉走了？”  
事情又开始脱离掌控了。这辆马车停在这里，难道左明珠最后的失踪之地就是这里？  
玲珑坊、点香阁，在药碗里下胭脂泪的毒引之人也是来自点香阁。难道下毒之人和掳走少女的是同一个人同一个组织？那他们的目的是什么？蔡居诚与他们又有什么联系？  
邱居新感到一张看不见的网笼罩在自己头上，势必要引得天翻地覆。  
“咦？那是薛斌？”花非叶指着远处马上的人道。


	10. 尘埃里开出花

骑在马上满脸郁色的正是薛斌！难道真如绿茗所说，左明珠听说或是亲眼看到他出入点香阁后才有了轻生的念头？  
既然薛斌移情别恋，今日又为何又出现在掷杯山庄？左明珠失踪之事他知情吗？  
邱居新正要跟随上去探个究竟。  
“小花公子，邱公子，我家公子有请。”阿云不知从哪里冒出来的，正对着他们笑眯眯道，唯一称得上灵动的双眼眯成了一道缝。  
前两次见她都是在悬挂灯笼的走廊里，看不清脸上的胎记，此时临近黄昏，丑陋可怖的半张脸无处遁形。顶着这样的一张脸，在点香阁也许是一种幸运吧。  
狎司将薛斌恭恭敬敬地送走，转眼注意到这边的情况，脸色一沉骂道：“丑丫头！这是你来的地儿吗？仔细冲撞了客人！来人！给我把她押去柴房！”  
跟着的两个护院嫌恶地抓住阿云的手臂，就要将人架走。她仓皇地看了二人一眼，并未出声求助，想来已经习以为常。  
邱居新蹙眉道：“住手！”  
花非叶轻轻松松地将被钳制住的阿云解脱出来，将人拉至二人身后，皮笑肉不笑道：“我们有要事拜托这位姑娘，还请行个方便？”  
点香阁早已传遍昨夜得琴姑娘青眼的是一位出手阔绰的花公子，狎司上前谄媚道：“得罪！得罪！别误了公子的事，还不退下！”  
阿云沉默地向他们行了谢礼，眼圈有点红。  
“小云儿，上次的桂花糖你可喜欢？”  
“下次我带你去对面逛逛，鼓楼街不仅有桂花糖，还有杂耍艺人。”“小姑娘都喜欢看戏，你喜不喜欢？”  
“说起来还是金陵繁华热闹啊，不像北域全是沙漠和石头，几百里也不见一只鸟……”  
花非叶一路说个不停。  
阿云勉强扯动嘴角。因她面貌丑陋，在点香阁没少受人欺辱嘲笑，只是突然被花非叶看到有些别扭。  
邱居新看出阿云心情低落，便扫了花非叶一眼示意他闭嘴。虽然他出于好意说起北域风光，但此时他对小姑娘越好只怕对方心里越难过。  
若是喜欢一个人，难免会对自己求全责备。想他开心，想他无忧，看到他受伤会疼。但若受伤的是自己，反而不愿叫对方知道，一是怕徒惹担心，二是讨厌无用的自己。想来真心将一个人放在心头，到底是不愿让他知晓任何腌臜之事。  
这些弯弯绕绕的小心思，此时的花非叶是不懂的。他前二十年的人生里一半在打打杀杀，一半在挣扎求存，近一两年勉强混迹风月，但大多是为了刺探消息，还未识情。  
他收到邱居新的暗示还在想叫我闭什么嘴？难道你来哄小姑娘？嫌弃我话多？那本公子还非要给你找不自在！  
他大步上前一个转身正对着阿云，眼睛却瞄着邱居新，一边倒退着走一边说：“小云儿，上次怎么是你送邱居新回来的？你家蔡公子呢？他为什么不自己送？”  
“啊！”阿云被他突然的动作吓了一跳，急忙道：“公子小心脚下！”  
“无妨，无妨，你家蔡公子是怎么捡到我们迷路的邱少侠的？”  
“这……阿云不知。我去送早膳时，邱公子便在公子房内……”  
“什么！”花非叶惊呆了，“一大早邱居新在蔡居诚房内！”  
阿云茫然地点点头说：“是啊，邱少侠就躺在公子的床上，公子也在的……”而且看起来很是憔悴，她忠心为主想起邱居新霸占了床害蔡居诚一夜未眠，不免埋怨地瞥了身边的邱居新一眼。  
这一眼落在花非叶眼里能解读出很多种含义。  
男风么不算稀奇，只是在这两人身上就有些难以置信。  
他也算见多识广，北域就有一国的国主爱上了自己水中的倒影从而茶饭不思、整日哀愁叹气以致卧床不起，幸好有大臣献上水晶打磨的人形镜才解了这相思病。  
那位国主都能和自己的影子长相厮守了，还有什么不可能的。所以蔡居诚因刺杀一是被逐出武当只是谣言？真实的情况是萧疏寒发现自己的两个得意弟子竟然修的是双修之道，大发雷霆之下将人赶出了武当？  
他越想越是如此，脑补得不亦乐乎就忘了脚下的路。  
阿云有心提醒他：“小花公子，小心——”  
她急忙扑上去想要救下花非叶，情急中自己也被绊了一跤。  
“啊——”被门槛绊了一下，身体随着重心向后倾倒，花非叶伸出手欲要抓住好友稳住自己，偏偏这时邱居新不着痕迹地慢了半步。  
若他使出鹞子翻身的轻功还能挽救一下，偏偏阿云又摔了过来，无奈地护住撞过来的小姑娘，此时任他轻功盖世也要认栽。  
“咚——”花非叶狠狠摔在了地上，身上压着一个不轻的小姑娘，身后是脆弱的门板。地上虽铺了地毯，可也架不住两个人的冲力，门板应声而裂，他被撞得胸口闷痛、眼冒金星。  
“……脚下的门槛。”阿云弱弱地说完，与花非叶大眼瞪小眼。平生第一次，她与男子如此亲近，情不自禁地红了脸。所幸大片红色的胎记覆盖在脸上，也看不出她脸红没红。  
“咳！”花非叶忍不住咳了一声。  
阿云急忙手忙脚乱地从花非叶身上爬起来。刚起来就看到邱居新小心翼翼地避开狼狈躺着的花非叶，好整以暇地从自己身边走过去。  
阿云眨了眨眼，刚刚邱公子是躲开了小花公子的求助？不，一定是她看错了，邱公子是端方君子怎会袖手旁观呢？一定是她眼花了。  
“小叶子？”萧居棠听到巨大的声响跑过来，嘴里塞满了糕点，含糊不清问道：“你怎么躺在地上？”  
“咳咳！扶我一把。”花非叶抬起自己的手。以前他怎么没发现邱居新的良心被狗吃了，见死不救就算了，居然敢漠视躺在地上向他求助的朋友！  
萧居棠和阿云一左一右总算是将一个大男人从地上扶了起来。  
三个人一起看着地上残破不堪的门板，又扭头看了看空荡荡的门口，互相交换了下眼神。  
\--公子回来会不会杀了我？  
\--甩锅给嗯嗯师兄？  
\--当他和你俩一样傻吗！  
阿云紧张地满头大汗。  
三十六计跑为上。花非叶下了决定。  
萧居棠刚才只顾着吃，听到脚步声也没开门以至于二师兄的房间没了门，趁蔡居诚还没回来还是装不知道赶紧跑路吧！  
阿云顿时有了主心骨，闯祸三人组看了看神游天外的邱居新，意见达成一致。萧居棠连忙将剩余的糕点揣进怀里，三人退至门边准备跑路，留邱居新一人面对蔡居诚的怒火。  
有道是怕什么来什么，三人齐齐转身就看到面色不善的蔡居诚。  
手里拎着给萧居棠的点心，看了眼一片狼藉的房间，打量着眼前的跑路三人组，蔡居诚强忍着杀人的怒气，从齿缝间一字字咬牙切齿道：“谁——干——的！”  
阿云吓得浑身僵直，眼泪含在眼眶欲坠非坠。  
萧居棠躲到花非叶身后，生怕蔡居诚的怒火牵连到自己。  
花非叶努力挤出一个尴尬的微笑：“蔡、蔡公子，这个……这个……”  
“蔡公子。”  
邱居新微微俯身见礼。他今日一身淡青色长衫，衣上用同色丝线绣着暗纹，长身玉立如修竹，君子翩翩，温润如玉。  
如玉是表象，究其本质还是一块又臭又硬的石头。  
蔡居诚冷哼：“真是八字不合！既然你回来了，赶紧把萧居棠这个麻烦精带走，别让他四处乱跑。点香阁是什么地方你不知道吗？这里可不是育婴堂！”  
萧居棠很想反驳自己已经十三岁了，怎么能用婴儿来比。一对上邱居新不赞同的目光，他有些心虚地说：“嗯嗯师兄，我就是……就是搜集下话本子的素材……”  
这可是点香阁啊，玲珑坊内最出名的教坊，来这一趟不四处转转实在是令人遗憾。没想到点香阁内道路崎岖纵横，房间小院的布置毫无规律，他一出来就迷了路，正要找个漂亮姐姐问问就被蔡居诚抓住了。他今日出门前应该翻一下黄历的。  
一年不见，萧居棠已经顽皮至此了。蔡居诚有心敲打几分，正要嘲讽几句。  
“哎呦喂！这是怎么了！”梁妈妈摇着团扇着，扭着水桶般的腰在两个侍女的搀扶下走过来，一眼就看到了狼藉的房间和破裂的木门。  
她颤巍巍地晃了晃倒在侍女身上，学着西子捧心的姿势痛心疾首道：“老天爷呀！我这是造了什么孽，你要送来这么一位活兽！我平时供着他吃供着他穿，奉着公主一样养着他……结果呢！一个疏忽他就砸了我的门！我的千年水曲老檀木做的门啊——”  
梁妈妈哭哭啼啼了半天，声如洪雷，就是不见雨滴。  
花非叶见甩锅成功，乐得在一边看戏。阿云和萧居棠没见过这样的场面，两只呆头鹅般立在原地。蔡居诚的脸色随着梁妈妈的话一句一变，待到最后那拐了九曲十八弯的尾音时彻底黑如锅底。  
“嗯……梁妈妈，”邱居新道：“这门是在下朋友所毁，一切损失花公子愿一力承担。”  
哀哀哭泣中的梁妈妈顿时止住了哭声，从侍女肩上抬起脸看了看说话的人。她眼睛一亮，推开侍女，擦了擦不存在的眼泪娇声道：“公子不仅生得一表人才，难得如此古道热肠，真是令奴家心生仰慕！不知公子大名，何方人氏？”  
“嗯……”邱居新从未遇见这种情况，难得紧张无措。  
“哎呦！奴家的头好晕！”说着她肥硕的身体一软，媚眼如丝地看着邱居新。  
花非叶被那声娇笑激得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，同情地看着还不知是什么情况的邱居新。在他眼中，所有女子不管是容貌丑陋年华不在，还是年轻貌美天真无邪，都有可爱之处，唯独这个梁妈妈生不起他一丝怜惜之情。  
眼见着梁妈妈就要靠在邱居新怀里，蔡居诚一脚踢上看戏的花非叶，一手拉过邱居新。众人注意力全在梁妈妈身上，没人看到他细微的小动作。  
花非叶只觉得外力袭来，不由自主地身体往前一扑，正好对上梁妈妈浓妆艳抹的脸。  
哪个该死的在后面踹我！  
花非叶急中生智掏出一颗鸽子蛋大小的珠子，双手奉上道：“这颗珠子就当作修门的赔偿，还请妈妈收下。”  
梁妈妈双目放光，也顾不得邱居新了，一把抢过珠子细细打量，果然是北域夜国盛产的夜明珠。  
她乐得眉开眼笑：“花公子真是客气，奴家只好恭敬不如从命了。”  
“既然如此，那便不打扰花公子了，奴家这就告退。”梁妈妈收好夜明珠，颇有些遗憾地瞥了下邱居新，又悄悄看了眼花非叶。单论相貌，这位花公子是她见过的人里最出众的，有心撩拨一番，可惜一对上对方乌沉沉的眼睛就不免心里发毛。这颗夜明珠可是价值千金，梁妈妈见好就收、心满意足地准备离开。   
“梁妈妈请留步，这门一时修不好，我家公子该歇在何处？”阿云怯怯道。  
“哼！点香阁的房间都是给客人的，你让他自己看着办！”  
梁妈妈擦了擦额头上的汗道：“奴家头晕得厉害，真是形如西子病三分啊！这就告退了。”在两位侍女的搀扶下，慢悠悠地走了。  
“本公子那里还有空余床铺，不知蔡公子可赏脸？”花非叶似笑非笑道：“在下还有很多关于书画上的问题想讨教一二。”  
蔡居诚情知躲不过今日。义庄那日露出马脚，以邱居新的心眼瞒不过花非叶这只老狐狸。何况那日偷窥所见，琴可情对他毕恭毕敬，也不知两人在商谈何事，花非叶为何而来。  
他今日将萧居棠带回自己房间，派阿云去请邱居新也是存了打探的心思，否则直接将萧居棠打包扔回武当山就是。  
蔡居诚也笑道：“花公子一番盛情岂有不应之理？秉烛夜谈倒也是一桩美事。”  
“蔡公子果然是风雅之人，不像其他不解风情的木头啊。”花非叶面上带笑，心里嘲讽：这个老狐狸还想试探我！  
两个皮笑肉不笑的人互相试探一回，基本摸清对方的心思，也都打着自己的主意。

\---

阿云去小厨房张罗晚饭了，其余人围坐在八仙桌边，一面等着杜承影，一面喝着茶等晚膳。  
萧居棠看着旁边喝茶的蔡居诚，悄悄问花非叶：“小叶子，你真的要和二师兄住一个房间？”他总觉得这两个人会打起来，到时候又不知道该帮谁才好。  
花非叶是挨着萧居棠坐的，他左边一个座位就是邱居新。邱居新和蔡居诚之间隔着一个空位。邱居新时不时借着喝茶的动作悄悄瞥蔡居诚一眼，还自以为无人发现。  
花非叶努力想从中看出自己的猜测，一动不动用腹语传声：“放屁！老子又不傻！和火山待一个屋，等着被烧死吗？让邱居新这个大冰块受罪去，看看是冰先化还是火先灭！”  
“啊！”萧居棠惊讶得差点又一次和大地亲密接触。  
花非叶伸手往下一摁他脑袋：“好好坐着，一惊一乍的！  
蔡居诚放下茶杯道：“花公子平日就是这样与小棠相处的？”  
“二……二师兄，小叶子他就是这样，没有恶意的。  
“哦？”蔡居诚好笑道：“你叫他小叶子？”  
“对呀，他是小叶子，阿云是小云儿，宋师兄是小亦子，还有……”萧居棠看了看好似认真喝茶的邱居新道：“还有嗯嗯师兄。”  
“每个人都有昵称，却叫我二师兄？”  
以前他不知道，来到点香阁后总也看过几出著名的戏曲唱段。众所周知，评弹《三藏法师取经记》里有个出名的二师兄。至于形象么，与他完全相反就是了。  
萧居棠觉出蔡居诚笑容后的不怀好意，结结巴巴道：“因为……因为大家都这么叫啊。”  
“我不管！要么大家都按规矩叫，要么我也要。”  
邱居新看着蔡居诚逗萧居棠玩，倒像是回到了从前在山上的日子。熟悉的逗弄人的语气，一时忘记诸多俗事，忍不住笑起来。  
阿云进来，就看到邱居新嘴角淡淡的笑意，比上次对着自己的微笑要深得多，再看蔡居诚也是眼里装着捉弄人的笑意。  
她从未见蔡居诚露出过这样轻松自在的时候，他大多数时候是冷着一张脸的，即使是在笑那笑也隔着一层令人看不真切。可现在，他确实是发自内心地快乐。  
“小棠你不要怕他，有我在谁也欺负不了你！大声说出来爱西轰的外号！”花非叶故意用一种奇怪的口音叫二师兄，有点像闽南口音，又不完全是。  
阿云也开心起来，悄悄抿起嘴角。  
萧居棠终于找到了一个能一起胡作非为的靠山了，虽然这个靠山不一定能打得过邱居新和蔡居诚，但至少能和其中一个打个平手。  
那他还怕什么！  
萧居棠躲在花非叶背后，鼓起勇气大声道：“头牌师兄！”  
诡异的安静过后是蔡居诚怒气冲天一吼：“萧！居！棠！”  
“童言无忌啊童言无忌，你这么生气难道是因为上一届花魁大赛输了？”花非叶护着萧居棠左闪右躲，还有心情挤兑蔡居诚。  
“咳！”邱居新清咳一声，让他适可而止，不要过分。  
“闭嘴！”蔡居诚瞪了邱居新一眼。  
“小花公子猜的正对呢。”阿云将一道道精致的菜碟摆在桌上笑道：“上一届花魁大赛，得了头牌的是琴姑娘，公子差了几十票呢。”  
“喂！你到底是谁的丫头！”蔡居诚头疼地揉了揉额角。  
邱居新将茶盏递给他，有些忐忑道：“切莫动怒，喝口水。”  
被一大一小两个无赖和一个敌我不分的蠢丫头气到头痛，也顾不得这茶是谁递过来的，蔡居诚接过一口饮尽。  
“咚——”窗子被人从外力撞开，一个黑色的人重重摔在地上。  
众人急忙上前查看，地上的人黑色外衣已被血浸透，血腥味冲鼻而来。  
邱居新将人翻过来，却是先行一步的杜承影！重伤的杜承影昏迷不醒，显然是经过一番恶斗才逃脱出来，更重要的是他随身的幽昙刀不见了！  
怎样危机的情况才会令一个刀客舍弃自己保命的刀？  
提灯照影杜承影出自暗香，身手不凡，犹精藏匿、暗杀和轻功，这江湖中能将他重伤至昏迷的人少之又少。何况听风细雨楼是正道数一数二的帮派，帮主许卿卿女侠更是性烈如火，副帮主被人杀了只怕会惹得许帮主倾尽帮派之力报仇。  
若是寻仇之人，当按江湖规矩下贴约战，一旦应战生死不论，若是被寻仇的人不应战，那下帖之人也可不按规矩报仇。  
重伤杜承影的既不是听风细雨楼的仇家，也不是杜承影的仇人，那究竟是谁？  
何人能逼得当世一流刀客弃刀而逃？这个人又是为了什么？会不会和掳走少女的组织有关？


	11. 试探

杜承影身上共有九处外伤，最严重一处是右肩受的箭伤。箭杆已被杜承影削去，只剩深入血肉的箭头。  
幸好有花非叶这个蒙古大夫。  
“都是外伤，静养即可，只是这一年都不能动刀了。”花非叶将取出的箭头放入清水洗净。“小云儿你去抓药，记得每个药铺只买两三样药材，做出寻常采买的样子即可。”  
“哎！”阿云应道，接过方子手脚麻利地去了。  
“杜承影现在昏迷不醒，托付小棠这件事还要你这位师兄亲自去啊。”花非叶看着一脸凝重的邱居新说。  
当务之急是将小棠送回武当。  
邱居新说：“我送小棠去白帮主处，只是……”  
“有我和这位花公子，你放心。”蔡居诚道。  
“蔡少侠说得对，有我俩在，你尽管放心。”花非叶附和。  
邱居新直觉担心这俩个人单独相处，转念想到照顾重伤的杜承影为重，花非叶此时不会与蔡居诚起冲突，便点点头。  
“小叶子，再见！我会想你的！”萧居棠抱着花非叶依依不舍。  
花非叶俯下身摸了摸他的头：“我会去武当看你的。”  
萧居棠趴在杜承影耳边道：“小杜子你快点好起来，记得来武当看我。”  
轮到蔡居诚，他犹豫再三：“……二师兄，我也会想你的。”  
蔡居诚像从前一般轻拍了下他的脑袋嘱咐：“以后要听师父的话，不许再任性了，也不准和宋居亦一起胡闹。”  
萧居棠眼底一酸，忍下泪水乖乖应了。  
“小棠，我们走吧。”  
牵着萧居棠离开前，邱居新回头看了蔡居诚一眼，说不清是探究更多一些，还是担忧更多一些。  
蔡居诚自然看出他眼里的疑惑和探究。  
果然还是瞒不过。  
屋里顿时安静下来，只有杜承影偶尔呓语几声。他身上的伤再深几分便回不来了。究竟是谁伏击了他？能偷袭成功，逼得杜承影弃刀而逃，此人定是高手，且长于弓箭。  
花非叶偷偷瞄了瞄认真打量箭头的蔡居诚，忍不住开口问：“蔡少侠一直盯着这箭头，可是研究出什么了？”  
蔡居诚将手中箭头放下说：“花公子的医术，瞧着不似北域胡医。”  
“不过是跟着商队里的医生学过几天，知道几个止血养气的方子而已。”  
“花公子真是自谦了。观阁下医术过人，我倒是好奇哪位中原名医曾游历过北域。不知尊师可曾留下姓名？”  
“呵呵，那老叟确实是中原人，不过却不是什么名医，浑身破破烂烂的，只是赠给在下一本医书，指点一二，倒也算不上老师。听少侠所言那老头虽然满嘴胡话，倒也有几分真本事。哎呀！我不该将他当成骗子的，若是哪天在天疆遇上了少不了要赔个不是。”  
“哦？这个商队来自天疆？又是为了哪一桩生意去了北域？”蔡居诚问。  
花非叶说：“蔡公子有所不知，北域天疆大漠相连，茫茫戈壁，彼此相遇，在篝火边喝过一碗酒就是缘分，天亮后各奔东西，又何必问那么多呢？”言下之意就是他也不知道。  
明知他是在胡扯，蔡居诚装作信了的样子说：“原来如此。相赠的医书花公子可带在身上？在下对医术略有研究，到想借来一阅。”  
花非叶一拍额头，满是可惜道：“那可真是不巧了！我酒醒后缓过来这是被人骗了，遂将医书撕个粉碎扔进了马槽，蔡公子若好奇里面的内容，恐怕要找骆驼一问。希望这畜生入口前记得瞅瞅自己吃的是什么。”  
他觉得自己说了个极风趣的笑话，便哈哈笑起来。  
蔡居诚倒也不恼，看他笑得开心说：“花公子跟随商队行走，想来见识不凡，不知何故来到中原？”  
“当然是为了追求剑道的高峰。”花非叶答得理所当然。  
“在下在北域时，每每听商队讲起中原武学博大精深。尤其剑道上，首推真武七截阵、华山剑法，不过华山派近年式微，不提也罢。这十年来的高手如连环坞大当家、鸣剑堂主席等都是出色的人物，也达到开山立派的宗师地位。”  
蔡居诚点点头说：“这二位都曾是登剑阁榜首，剑法一流，门下弟子众多，只可惜……”  
“可惜困于剑术，勘不破自身剑道，这辈子都到不了一流高手的境界。”花非叶一言道出蔡居诚心底评价。  
想起输给自己后那些人脸上的不敢置信、羞愤难当，花非叶不屑道：“连败七人后我认为传说夸大其词，中原武林不过如此,尽是些沽名钓誉、道貌岸然之辈。直到结识邱居新后我才知何为英雄豪杰。原是我浅薄，传说也不尽然是编纂，武当不愧为中原门派魁首。到是蔡少侠么……”  
花非叶停顿下，轻笑一声：“与传闻中略有不同。”  
“哦？”蔡居诚笑道：“想必传闻中的我身似侏儒、青面獠牙，花公子定是以为在下山野之人面目可憎，谁知本尊如此玉树临风风度翩翩貌比宋玉潘安在世，我说的可对？”  
花非叶也笑眯眯听着，前半句时略微点头附和，暗忖还算有自知之明，待最后一句时抽了抽嘴角暗骂：这些形容本公子还算适宜，放在你身上却是大大的不合适。  
他清咳一声说：“蔡少侠真是自谦了。传闻中的你艺高人胆大，月黑风高夜刺杀同门，祭天大典挫败真武七截阵，却无奈败于掌门手下，当即断剑为誓脱离武当，真是英雄当自强啊！蔡少侠此举真是石破惊天，似你这般妙人百年难出一个，我仔细一想，唯有三十年前杀死君子剑的华山逆徒可以一比！哎呀！这样说来，等蔡少侠作古后也是流传百年的人物啊！”  
剑神叶知秋杀死君子剑岳君山是为了挽救中原武林铲除正道败类，在他口中却成了华山派叛徒。  
难道此人与剑神有仇？蔡居诚猜测着，可是剑神二十年前便退隐江湖，从未听说他还有仇家在世。花非叶来自北域，剑神从未去过北域天疆一带，何以与花非叶或其家人结仇？  
花非叶故意说这番话定是想要激怒自己露出破绽，这人看起来嘻嘻哈哈插科打诨，心思深沉至此，每分每秒都在打量试探。  
可蔡居诚早已不是下山前的性子，故而带着七分好奇的语气说：“花公子到是见识不凡，不知可曾听过魔教？在下听说其出自北域天山，元末势力鼎盛时一度威胁到中原，武林世家如御剑山庄也不得不避其锋芒。奇怪的是，此教十五年前突然一夜间元气大伤，竟退出中原武林就此销声匿迹了。花公子你来自北域，又与商队熟识，可曾到过天山？可曾听过关于此教的传说？可曾见过残余的教众？”  
花非叶脸上的笑容消失了。  
十五年过去，中原还有人记得盛极一时的魔教！  
他确定自己与琴可情相见的场景被蔡居诚和邱居新看到了，只是拿不准他们究竟看到了多少或者说蔡居诚猜到了多少。  
十五年前魔龙八部内乱，教主内功被破，日月二使一死一伤，八位殿使尽数被诛，魔教元气大伤退避天山。魔尊打消了向中原武林扩张的野心，龟缩在天山一心恢复功法。  
琴可情是暗哨的后代，可笑堂堂魔尊也没料到中原的几次倾覆。琴可情的父亲因罪入狱，年幼的她被迫入了教坊。其余暗哨或死或逃，魔尊埋下的暗桩就这么戏剧性地毁了，只剩下一个所知甚少的弱女子记得先人的使命。  
那日的相认在他意料之外。当时花船游行，琴可情虽然弹奏的是江南曲调，指法却是河西胡琴技法。魔尊竟还埋下这样一条暗线！更令他愤怒的，暗号竟用的她重编之曲！挫骨扬灰犹不解恨！到底还是便宜了老不死的！  
心底最不堪之事被触及，花非叶阴惨惨道：“你从何处听来的？”他眼神锐利，语气森寒，整个人似黑夜煞气所凝，杀气腾腾。  
俩人几番来回，谁也没占到上风。蔡居诚本是见招拆招试探一番，不想此番竟探出了真章。花非叶杀气毕现时他右手下意识摸向腰间，手握虚空时才意识到自从下山后他就不再佩剑了。他的剑断在了武当山。点香阁内的剑是舞给客人看的，未开锋的剑不过废铁一块。他也不需要其他的剑。  
他曾经偶然听阁主提过一句魔教，阁主对方思明说若是能找到消失已久的魔龙八部，练成神功后何愁不能独步武林，只可惜北域那地去不得。话里遗憾虽有，更多的还是畏惧。何地何人竟能让万圣阁阁主畏惧？他当时暗暗记在心中，可惜北域三十六国地处偏远，各国之间纷乱不休，又有天疆河西阻隔在大明与北域之间，只有商旅过往，能查到的线索寥寥。  
三年前皇帝亲征鞑靼，百姓得以休养生息，恢复元气。海内既定，太子便腾出手来处理渐成气候的内忧——万圣阁。  
太子说江湖有江湖的规矩，武林的事还要武林解决。所以他亲赴武当，打算由萧疏寒出面，请剑神出山凝聚正道共同对抗万圣阁，没想到万圣阁的动作快了一步。万圣阁起于江湖，若想伸手朝堂，需以惠帝遗孤为旗帜，最能知晓皇孙下落的莫过于惠帝亲信，这也是万圣阁找上蔡居诚的原因。既然万圣阁以为蔡居诚是要找的忠臣之后，所幸将计就计。  
可惜阁主生性多疑，行刺皇帝判出武当都没能得到完全的信任，以至于这一年蔡居诚在点香阁掌管书信传递一事，只见过方思明几次。少女失踪一事，他隐隐觉得与万圣阁有关，或许这就是他等的机会。  
自称神医的李女侠说琴可情是被点香阁主人从教坊司带来的。据蔡居诚观察，每次方思明来点香阁那几天，琴可情连佩戴的绢花都要精致许多，偶尔遇到自己时连笑容也真切几分。等方思明不在点香阁了，琴可情便恢复到金陵第一花魁的假笑。女人啊女人心思如海，变脸之快真是无情又绝情。  
那日所见，琴可情对花非叶极为恭敬，可惜被邱居新所扰没能探出二人关系。如今花非叶心绪已乱，正是套话的好时候。  
“当然是可情姑娘自己说的。”  
“你以为我会信？”花非叶阴冷道：“我再问一次，你从何处听来魔教之事？”  
“花公子若是不信，大可将琴可情唤来一问，咱们当面对质！”  
花非叶已没了耐性，言谈斡旋打机锋这种事向来是段青峰来做，天山是凭武力说话的地方。  
北域剑客的剑在来到中原后第一次出鞘，寒光一闪，发出铮铮清鸣。  
花非叶持剑威胁：“你说是不说！”  
蔡居诚不动如山，见这把短剑冷如冬雪，剑身刻着一枝梅花，正是白雪落梅之意，赞道：“好剑！”  
花非叶大怒：“你骂谁！”  
刺来的剑锋芒夺目，晃花人眼，蔡居诚使出踏玉虚匆匆避过。花非叶这次的剑招与之前大不相同，竟是一套他从未见过的精妙剑法。  
剑光划过，处处攻向要害。蔡居诚情急中拿起八仙桌上的碗碟以掌运起一一挡下花非叶的剑锋，可惜一桌好菜就这么毁在宝剑之下。  
叮铃咣当，转眼桌面已空，满地狼藉，眼见一剑当胸刺来，蔡居诚余光瞥见桌边所靠之剑，旋身拿起躲过惊险一击。拔剑出鞘才认出是邱居新的佩剑。  
原是方才晚膳前随手放置一旁，与白玖玖约定的时间又是点香阁客人最多之时，佩剑出去过于招摇，这把剑就留在房内。白帮主亲自驾车等在后院，一刻钟的功夫倒也不碍事。  
花非叶见蔡居诚此刻长剑在手，手中剑法越发凌厉迅速，招招刺向要害。  
剑风已至，蔡居诚不再分心以武当绝学九宫天玄阵对上花非叶手中的如雪寒剑。  
“叮——”两剑相击，发出清悦脆响。好似秋叶落尽，侧侧轻寒翦翦风，薄雪似梅簌簌而落，路尽隐香处，翩然雪海间两道模糊不清的身影，一招一式，相依相伴。  
二人心底具是一震。  
花非叶眸色难辨，脸上神情似悲似叹。  
蔡居诚惊异于邱居新的剑竟不能克制花非叶的短剑。要知道掌门弟子所用之剑均由萧疏寒亲自设计，融入同一块玄铁，出自天下第一匠师之手，是削铁如泥、吹毛立断的好剑。即使不能将花非叶手中短剑一击为二，也能在剑身磕出一个豁口。现在两把剑完好无损，更奇怪的是，他隐隐觉得花非叶刚才所使的剑法与九宫天玄阵出自同宗。若是两种剑法同时使出，双剑合璧的威力能与真武七截阵一战。创建这套剑法的人不仅精通武当剑法，而且心思七窍玲珑，定是宗师之上的绝顶高手。  
难道花非叶与本门大有渊源？武当又怎会与魔教有牵扯？萧疏寒啊萧疏寒，你究竟有多少事情不为江湖所知？  
“住手！”凌空一道真气隔开俩把剑。正是萧疏寒传授给邱居新的一阳指。  
“花公子，你何故要对他动手？”邱居新皱眉说。  
蔡居诚将长剑收回递给邱居新。  
“哈？你这话是不信任我了？”花非叶也收剑回鞘气愤道：“你怎么不问问蔡居诚他说了什么？”  
“花公子若是心底无愧，为何不敢承认自己出自天山魔教？”  
“天山？”似乎下山前听师父提过一次？邱居新觉得这个魔教好生耳熟却一时想不起萧疏寒当时说了什么。  
花非叶面色一变道：“我的事情我爱说不说，你管得着吗？”这话等于是承认了。  
蔡居诚轻笑一声，听不出是嘲笑多一些还是得意多一些，看了邱居新一眼：你之前还说他是正道？  
这样得意洋洋的一面，邱居新很多年不曾见过了，忍不住多看了几眼。  
花非叶自问心底无愧，但天山之事他不想对任何人提起。“邱居新，我只问你，自我们结识后我可曾做过一件危害你或你身边人的事？我可曾做过一件危害中原武林的事？”  
邱居新摇摇头道：“花公子所做之事皆出自侠义，又数次救我于危难之中。”  
“那你便是信我了？”花非叶问道。  
“花公子对过去讳莫如深，想来是有一段伤心事。我既然交你这个朋友，自然是相信你的……”  
“好！”花非叶打断邱居新说：“小棠说他看到薛斌进了蔡居诚的房间。你还坚信他与少女失踪一事无关吗？”  
“我相信他有难言的苦衷。”邱居新毫不迟疑给出了答案。  
花非叶用一种看傻子的眼神看着邱居新。  
蔡居诚心底却明白他就是这样一个人。他若是信你，就是全心全意的信任，对待朋友更是如此。这种信任他本以为已经不再拥有。  
“薛斌近来是点香阁的常客，我与他相识再平常不过。难道花公子暗指少女失踪一事是我和薛斌所为？”蔡居诚看到花非叶脸上诡计得逞的笑便知道自己中了套。萧居棠不认识薛斌，向花非叶八卦时最多是一个年轻男子进了二师兄的房间。说者无意听者有心，花非叶不能肯定就是薛斌有心诈他一诈。蔡居诚暗暗叹息只怪自己一时大意，疏于防范。  
花非叶步步紧逼说：“既然与你无关。那你怎么解释义庄之事？琴可情告诉我，点香阁突然暴毙的姑娘都是偷偷送去那义庄的。难道那枉死的姑娘里有你的情人？我看蔡少侠可不是什么怜香惜玉的人。”  
来点香阁寻欢的客人不乏特殊癖好之人，兴致上来下手没个轻重，偶尔玩死一两个女人也是常事。梁妈妈重金打造了这条销毁尸体的暗线。反正青楼女子，没人会在意她是不是真的逃跑失踪，还是悄无声息地被扔在乱葬岗。琴可情讲述的语气非常平静，入了贱籍便连猪狗不如，说到底她们这样的弱女子，都是权贵手中的玩物，不过贱命一条。若非公子将她带出教坊，她早已化为地下白骨。  
“花公子这是承认与琴可情关系匪浅了？”蔡居诚问道。  
花非叶苦笑说：“关系？同出魔教也算的话，是有。匪浅谈不上。我来自北域，她在江南长大，当日见她我是第一次知道魔教在中原还有个遗孤。不过魔教已灭，我便提出为她赎身，赠她明珠一盒，回天山也好，在江南定居也罢，随她意愿……”  
“也是全了同出一教的情义。”邱居新道，花非叶虽然行为乖张言辞不正经，对来历和武学绝口不言，但确实是侠义心肠，非大奸大恶之人。他不由看向蔡居诚。  
蔡居诚别过头去。  
花非叶接着说：“琴可情拒绝了赎身的提议，只拿了那盒明珠。她的话里几分真几分假，我也不能分辨。”  
他语气里颇有几分疑惑，欢场卖笑可不是什么好归宿好营生，哪个可怜女子不想脱离这苦海呢？偏偏琴可情不愿意离开。  
蔡居诚却是能猜到几分琴可情不愿离开的原因。本以为她即便是有几分真心也掺杂了其他，不想倒是个情痴。  
“义庄确实暗地里处理暴毙的姑娘。”蔡居诚皱眉，眼前浮现尸体惨状。  
“琴姑娘说的那些真假不明的又是什么？”邱居新问道。  
花非叶犹豫一会儿开口：“她说这个月几乎每晚都有去义庄的马车，但是拂云楼的姑娘根本没少。可能是暗示我少女失踪一事和点香阁有关。又说马车送完花便去了北山的方向。”  
“可是左明珠所乘的马车？北山也有人家订了昙花？”邱居新问道。  
蔡居诚合着的眼猛地睁开。  
“这我就不清楚了。其他的我再问起，她便一律推说不知。”  
“北山除了荒地就是乱葬岗。琴姑娘的话几分真几分假不知。花公子的话哪句真哪句假呢？”蔡居诚道。  
“呵呵。”花非叶懒得和他争辩，用一种不屑又充满怀疑的眼神瞅着蔡居诚，意思是有本事你找出我撒谎的地方啊，怀疑我之前先洗清自己的嫌疑吧！  
邱居新无奈道：“既然如此，明日一起去北山查看一番就是。”话是说给花非叶，眼睛却看着蔡居诚，眼里带了几分希冀。  
蔡居诚一时犹豫起来。  
“哼！我不去！”花非叶道：“明日我要跟着薛斌，我觉得左明珠失踪一事大有蹊跷，他肯定知道什么！”  
“那就先找薛斌再去北山就是。”蔡居诚道。  
邱居新一口应下。  
“谁要和你一起？我还怀疑着你呢！你这是防着我还是怕薛斌露了馅？”花非叶道：“还有受伤的杜承影呢？我看不如我和邱居新去找薛斌再去北山，你留着照看杜承影吧。”  
“有笨丫头照顾杜承影，花公子不放心吗？也是，阿云怎么说也是我的丫头，你们不放心是应该的。只是花公子一心不愿我去北山又是因为什么？”  
“蔡居诚！”花非叶怒道。  
“阿云姑娘照看杜承影我便放心了。既然决定一起行动，莫要再生口角，各退一步如何？”邱居新无奈劝和。  
“邱居新你是信他不信我吗？”花非叶问道。  
“这……此事本就如此，何来信不信之说？”邱居新道：“好友你又何必咄咄逼人呢？”  
花非叶就像脚底踩了针一般指着邱居新道：“你、你……你太过分了！我不和你玩了！”  
邱居新不知他为何发作无奈扶额：“莫学小棠说话，这样的你很是奇怪！”  
花非叶更是气怒：“我走了！我自己查案去了！你愿意和谁去北山就和谁去！”  
他脚下轻功一跃，便消失在了窗口。  
邱居新眨了眨眼，难以置信对方就这么走了，下意识看向蔡居诚。  
蔡居诚一脸无辜地看了回去。  
***  
东市鼓楼街是金陵最繁华热闹的街道之一，过个桥便是灯红酒绿的玲珑坊。  
鼓楼街商铺遍布两边，商铺下是挑着担的小贩，有卖东西的，姑娘喜欢的头绳，小孩子喜欢的拨浪鼓，老少皆喜的面泥人，也有卖吃食的，抄手、桂花糕、烙饼子……  
花非叶从点香阁出来，漫无目的地就走到了这里，此时月上中天，熙熙攘攘的路人与他擦肩而过。  
他喜欢这样充满人气的热闹，是天山没有的。  
一阵小孩的哭声吸引了他的注意。原来是小孩子吵着要吃糖人，见大人不肯买便耍起无赖。声音挺大，就是不见眼泪。年轻的母亲牵着孩子的手，一很是无奈地解释吃糖会牙疼。小孩子哪里管那么多，只想着满足当下的愿望。  
花非叶走过去，买下木架上吹好的糖人，看了看眼巴巴瞅着自己的小孩子。他笑得很是慈祥地俯下身，将糖人在孩子面前晃了晃，嘎嘣咬下了糖人的脑袋。  
短暂的寂静后，孩子的哭声更大，这次是真的哭了。  
花非叶得意地咬着糖人往前走。  
“噗嗤——”  
随着笑声一起落在他脑袋上的还有瓜子皮。  
他抬起眼看到树上坐着一个鹅黄衣衫的少女，正嗑着瓜子笑意盈盈地看着他。  
“姑娘真是好心情啊。”花非叶摘下脑袋上的瓜子皮道。上次见面洒自己一脸迷烟，这次撒自己一脑袋瓜子皮。若不是看在对方好歹算个小美女的份上，他早就骂人了。  
“比不得公子心情好，捉弄小孩子。”李女侠拍拍手上的瓜子皮，身轻如燕翩翩落在花非叶面前。  
“他哭了自有家人来哄，捉弄一下又如何？”花非叶无所谓说。  
“不如何，只要公子开心，别说是捉弄了，便是打一顿也无妨。”李女侠笑眯眯道：“公子现在可开心了？”  
花非叶也笑眯眯道：“尚可。”  
“既然咱们心情都不错，前方就是一家酒馆。”李女侠纤手一指，前方果然挂着一面大旗书有酒字，“公子不知，这家的酒糟可是元人传下来的，味道最是甘冽。不知公子可赏脸？”  
“美人相邀，又有美酒，不去岂不是个混蛋？”


	12. 北山

两斤牛肉，两斤酱肘子，一碟卤水花生，四样小菜，一斤烧刀子。  
末了，李女侠笑道：“麻烦小哥端个小火炉来，从后厨捡几块炭来温着酒。”  
“得嘞——”小二应了声，很快将酒和菜端了上来。  
李女侠迫不及待地倒了一杯饮尽，见花非叶瞧着自己微微一笑说：“公子尝尝这家的牛肉？”说着拿起一块酱肘子啃起来。  
别说中原了，北域也没有吃相如此豪放的姑娘。  
花非叶将二人杯子满上，尝了一片牛肉，软而不柴，入口即化，想来是用了足够的柴火、足够的配料煮成的酱牛肉。这酒馆看着不起眼，没想到厨师的手艺还不错。他拨开一颗花生随口说：“听姑娘口音像是金陵人，这吃上却不似江南女子。”  
李女侠啃着骨头上残余的肉含糊不清说：“我家是从金陵迁去北方的，我从小在北京长大，金陵还是第一次来。”  
“原来如此，在下花非叶，来自北域。还未请教姑娘芳名？”  
李女侠拿起手帕擦了擦油腻腻的手笑眯眯道：“在下行不更名坐不改姓，乃天下第一圣手——神医张简斋的入室弟子——李女侠是也！”  
花非叶这辈子最讨厌的就是天下第一和带神字的名号，李女侠一句话就占了俩。顿时没了聊天的心思，索性低头喝起酒来，烧刀子入喉一路烧到胃里，总算感到一丝暖意。  
李女侠以为他不相信自己。张简斋是何人？怎会收一个小丫头做入室弟子？不怕砸了祖师爷的招牌？  
她从小事事要强，拜入张简斋门下更是刻苦钻研医术，自觉学有所成不曾辱没师门，心念电转右手入怀夹起荷包里的银针便向着对面刺去。  
花非叶不把她这三脚猫的功夫看在眼里，袖子一挥，叮叮叮三声银针落在桌面。他将酒杯放下讽刺道：“姑娘出自暗香？可惜兰花先生的武学你是一分也没学到。”  
李女侠不见恼反而得意地点了点桌子道：“你看！”  
花非叶低头看去只见杯底渐渐浮上一朵粉色的桃花，有淡淡药香借着酒气散开。段青峰将天山的医书倒背如流，没事就喜欢研制古药方强迫他们试药。  
他有些惊讶道：“桃花散。”原来挥出银针是要将药粉撒入酒里。  
“公子果然见多识广，认得这桃花散。凉血去燥，上巳前后，温酒服用再合适不过。”李女侠挑眉问：“现在你可相信我师父是神医了？”  
“姑娘果然医术过人，在下佩服佩服。”他端起酒杯一饮而尽。  
李女侠也笑着饮尽，谦虚道：“不过是雕虫小技而已。”  
不知不觉酒足饭饱，明月高悬，原本热闹的街道寂静一片。  
“多谢姑娘招待。在下另有要事，这便先……”  
“哎——等等！据本女侠闯荡江湖的经验，这深更半夜的要事多半都是有趣的事情，有趣的事情我便想去看上一看，凑个热闹。公子可介意多个人？”  
正所谓吃人嘴软拿人手短，又有伸手不打笑脸人。花非叶无奈道：“姑娘请。”  
李女侠跟着他的脚步，这是出城的方向，蹙眉问道：“咱们这是去哪儿？”  
花非叶似笑非笑地看着她高深莫测道：“姑娘莫急，到了自然知晓。这出好戏定不会令人失望。”

\---

此地本不唤北山，原是一处城门。因建文四年惠帝于禁宫自焚，大火蔓延烧毁了原来的城门。今上继位却未下旨重建此处。另北平都城竣工在即，迁都之事近在眼前，怕是不会再有重建的一日。  
太祖曾经期望的天地平安不过只剩了一个巨大的土堆。  
真像一个坟包。  
蒙面人哂笑。他围着残垣转了一圈，夜晚的冷风带起阵阵沙土，连带天上的月亮也蒙着一层纱。  
钟阜龙盘、石城虎踞的帝王之宅终归一抹黄土，他们这样洪流里的水滴不过是猿鹤虫沙。  
晚风呜呜地吹。蒙面人敏锐地察觉到有一处拗口不同于其他，他退回那个位置，这本是避风处，却隐隐有微弱的风声。难道花非叶所说，此处果如琴可情暗示的那样有蹊跷？他蹲下身轻敲几下，伸手欲拂去砖石面上的尘土和泥。  
身后响起脚步声，“蔡居诚？”  
蔡居诚收回掌中真气，撑着墙面起来，回身果然看到薛斌。他怎会来此？  
心中疑问还未开口，便听薛斌道：“公子深夜约我来此可是……”  
糟糕！  
蔡居诚面色一变，拉起薛斌欲离开此地。  
早已等候在土墙上的花非叶一跃而下拦在二人面前，假笑着打招呼：“这位蒙面的少侠，义庄一别，咱们又见面啦！咦？这不是薛家庄少庄主吗？深更半夜，您二位是来北山赏月？”  
尘土飞扬，薛斌看不清眼前人相貌，声音却听得分明。只怪他牵挂左明珠，关心则乱，竟误中圈套！  
当机立断，薛斌拔剑出鞘迎向花非叶，“快走！”  
花非叶并未出手，面对薛斌刺来的剑，身形移动如鬼魅，又是蔡居诚不曾见过的武功。  
再不迟疑他转身足尖轻点便要运起轻功离开。  
“唉。”一声轻叹。有人提着一盏灯笼穿过漫天飞扬的尘土缓步而来。  
纸笼中的暖光足以照亮半尺之地。那人提着灯笼在他面前停下。沉默。  
蔡居诚一步也迈不开。  
风停了，沙尘落地，月光照着残破的墙头，有残余的瓦片反射下一抹冷光。  
花非叶反手制住薛斌，冲着上面喊：“这出戏好看吗？李姑娘可觉得失望？”  
“哈哈！果然没有让本女侠失望！”李女侠从城墙上跳下来，打量着蒙面人和邱居新奇道：“又是你们？你们果然有仇！”  
“姑娘不认识此人？”花非叶道：“他便是你上次带走的人。”  
“奇了！本女侠神龙见首不见尾，怎会认识无名小卒？上次不过是见有人以多欺少，路见不平而已。”  
反正“以多欺少”的不是他。花非叶眉毛一挑：“可不是奇了？这位可是我们的老朋友了，邱居新你说是不是？”  
邱居新只是看着蒙面人，灯笼的柄依旧握在手中。  
薛斌挣扎着想脱离控制，花非叶不耐烦地将剑鞘横在他脖子上：“薛少庄主小心点，这剑可不长眼！”  
“你！”薛斌气急：“卑鄙！”  
蔡居诚缓缓摘下蒙面的黑布，面上带了一丝笑：“不错！有长进！”  
“师兄！”邱居新唤道。  
真是久违了的称呼，久到蔡居诚竟然觉得有些别扭。  
他二人相顾无言。花非叶在一边得意道：“薛公子此言差矣，怎么就卑鄙了呢？不设下此局瓮中捉鳖，怎么能逼你们说实话呢？来来来，咱们打开天窗，我问你左明珠为什么要自导自演消失的戏码？其他失踪的姑娘与你们有关系吗？”  
“明珠……”薛斌苦涩说：“她与那些姑娘一样被抓走了。”  
左明珠是真的失踪了！  
“我后来才知那日她负气出走竟是存了死念，幸好得蔡公子相救……”  
薛斌的话不过证实了邱居新的推断。左明珠想借着少女失踪之事演一场戏，假意被贼人掳走再由薛斌救下她，到时她名节受损，薛斌又是她的救命恩人，左庄主顾及掷杯山庄的颜面不得不同意这门婚事。这样既能全了父女情分，又能如愿嫁给情郎。  
“这招烂虽烂，但胜在有用，只不过薛公子——”花非叶插嘴：“你爹能同意这门亲事？”  
“只要能与她长相厮守，薛家庄少庄主的身份又算什么！”薛斌苦涩道，“只怪我从前优柔寡断，看不清什么才是最重要的，没了我，薛家庄还有父亲、大哥，可是我不能失去明珠！”  
花非叶收回架在薛斌面前的剑，神色复杂道：“到是一双痴儿。”  
“本以为左小姐武功在身，又提前埋下人手，能借此机会揪出幕后之人，救出其他姑娘。没想到那人武功深不可测，左小姐失踪的地方没有打斗痕迹，而所有埋伏的人全死了。我根据事先放在左小姐身上的香料追至义庄，却失了所有线索。”蔡居诚面色凝重道：“能聚集一帮高手，在金陵城内多次得手，这个组织只怕难以应付。我本不想让你也牵扯进来。”  
邱居新皱眉正要开口，一声怒斥打断众人。  
“魔头！你果然在这里！”易无柳长剑一挥扫视一圈道：“今日我便要为长兄报仇！若有人想包庇此人，就是与我御剑山庄作对！”  
“易少侠且慢！何不问一下花公子，其中可是有什么误会。”邱居新看向花非叶。约易无柳来此的人正是他。  
好啊！表面上答应做戏试探蔡居诚，给薛斌送信的同时还捎上了易无柳。原来今晚要捉的鳖是自己啊！  
花非叶心道之前怎么没看出来邱居新一肚子坏水呢？萧疏寒这样端方的君子怎么教出的徒弟个个狡黠，本以为蔡居诚是天生反骨，萧居棠人小鬼大，居然连邱居新都是个切开黑的吗？武当上下就没有个老实人？  
易无柳冷笑一声收起长剑，大步上前推开薛斌，冲邱居新说：“武当乃名门正道，萧掌门德隆望尊，江湖人人敬服，邱少侠你是他最看重的弟子，断不会曲从私情是非不分。”  
“邱某自然不会徇情枉法。”  
“好！”易无柳直视着花非叶，少年人眼神锐利，眉目像极他兄长，“我问你，你可是出自魔龙八部？”  
“是！”花非叶毫不迟疑，来到中原时他就知道会有这么一天遇见小易的家人。  
易无柳强压着恨意咬牙道：“魔教中你身居何位？”  
花非叶犹豫了一下答：“夜使。”  
蔡居诚对他的身份早有猜测，想不到他年纪轻轻居然与日月二使同尊。  
李女侠惊讶地看着身边的花非叶。传闻中日月二使为魔教左右护法，统领八部殿，主持教内事务，十五年前左护法日使因叛教被诛，只剩下右护法由月使所担，花非叶年纪轻轻居然位比护法！他的武功究竟有多高深？还是心机深沉？  
“我兄长年幼时被魔教掳去天山，受尽折磨，他的死你定脱不了干系！”  
花非叶避开易无柳的目光，“小易死在我手上，我亲手杀了他……”  
邱居新皱眉，蔡居诚面露震惊，花非叶承认他杀了易无杨！  
易无柳左掌如电拍向花非叶胸口，右手挥剑出鞘。  
电光火石间，李女侠旋身接下易无柳一掌，仍是被内力逼得后退几步撞上土墙。不知撞上了何处，在她身后竟出现一个圆洞，花非叶急忙拽住她的手，奈何冲力太大，洞口又是向上开凿，其余人来不及反应眼睁睁看着两人消失在洞口。  
哐——机关闭合，恢复原样。  
邱蔡二人对视一眼，只怕误打误撞这里真的与抓走少女的组织有关！  
易无柳被变故吓得呆立在原地。  
“夜使呢？”一个带着急切的女声。  
邱居新提灯照去，只见一个红衣如火的美貌女子跑来。  
易无柳回神，“红衣姑娘，你怎么来了？”  
“管家说你为了小易的事半夜出城，我不放心便来看看，你找到夜使了？”她鬓发微乱，气息不稳，因为担心花非叶确认消息后急忙赶来，没想到她找的人不在。  
“姑娘不必担心我的安危，在下定能手刃魔头为兄长报仇。这次被他逃过一劫，下次断不会如此！”  
“什么？你见到夜使了？还和他交了手！”红衣难以置信，“你可知那骨灰是夜使从万人坑起出，亲自换了玉坛，不远万里送至中原！你可伤了他分毫？”她知道一旦交手，依小叶的性子必然处处忍让，但是临近满月他现在的状况接近内力全失，如何全身而退？  
“这位姑娘莫急，花公子没有受伤，一位好心的女侠救了他，不过，”蔡居诚道，“他们误触机关掉下去了，我们正在想办法救人。”  
红衣被这一波三折的过程绕的头晕，只要小叶没事就好。  
邱居新从红衣刚才的话中听出隐情：“花非叶，嗯，就是夜使，他刚才说易无杨是他亲手杀死的。”  
“不错，他亲口承认杀了我大哥。”只怕千里送还尸骨也不过是心中有愧，易无柳更加确认花非叶就是仇人。  
“易公子，我告诉过你小易之死的责任全在魔尊。”红衣叹了口气。  
“我不信他没做过恶事。”易无柳道。  
红衣不想和他争辩此事，转向邱蔡二人，“二位少侠可有计策救出夜使？”  
“易公子之事还请姑娘长话短说解释清楚，机关开启的地方应该就在墙上……”蔡居诚正想说自己来找，便听邱居新说，“我和你一起，打着灯笼亮一些。”  
他提着灯笼凑近，照亮面前的土城墙。  
蔡居诚摸索着凹凸不平的土块，没告诉他其实不需要光线。  
“请姑娘先说明无柳兄长之事，否则恐怕不能顺利救出你朋友。”薛斌劝说道。他见花非叶武功深不可测，存了拉拢的心思，但以他对易无柳的了解，若是不能打消心中怨恨，只怕会阻碍自己。  
红衣又是一声长叹：“那时小叶还是阿修罗殿使，小易接到任务要求带回纥混国的国宝和国王的人头。不知为何任务失败了，殿使替他求情，魔尊便提出要殿使侍寝……小易说殿使若是屈服，他宁愿速死。没有办法，殿使便孤身潜入纥混国灭了纥混王室……”  
一人灭一国！当时他也不过十六岁。邱居新想难怪花非叶不愿提起关于天山的过去。  
“殿使完成任务归来，魔尊不得不放人。但是小易体内的生死符却发作了。”红衣想起生死符发作时的惨状忍不住发抖，“为了不让他临死前还要受尽折磨，殿使、殿使送了他最后一程。”  
“少庄主，红衣先前隐瞒这些是因为不想徒惹事端。像你们这样出身富贵的人怎会明白活在炼狱的不得已，如果不是为了活下去谁愿意刀口舔血。小易之死因魔尊而起，如今魔尊已死，魔龙八部不存，请您高抬贵手勿再纠结此事！”  
红衣双膝一弯竟是要下跪！  
易无柳急忙伸出双手拦住红衣，对方看着他满眼哀求。  
“易少侠，这世上总有无可奈何之事。错杀挚友，对花公子来说恐怕是永远摆脱不了的枷锁。既然他已经替你兄长报仇，你又打不过他，不如暂且放下过往，回去勤练武艺，练个三年五年要是还想报仇再找他就是。”蔡居诚说完便继续寻找着机关，能不能听懂全看易无柳的造化了。  
邱居新有些惊讶有一天能从蔡居诚口中听到这样一席话，尤其是说给素昧平生之人。转念想到易无柳尽管年轻冲动些，剑道上算是个好苗子，但他身为御剑山庄少庄主，将来要承担的不仅是一个家族的责任，更肩负着中原武林的未来，他现在的性子绝不是一个合格的掌舵人，更应该学会方圆之道。  
“念在家师与庄主的交情上，邱某斗胆一言。世间万物皆有因果，令兄之仇起于魔尊，结于花公子，也许这个果不如人意，但天道无常，常与善人。还请易少侠珍惜当下所有，勿被过去的恩怨所困。令兄只怕也不愿自己的弟弟与挚友结怨。”  
听了邱居新的话易无柳越发茫然，他生在武林世家御剑山庄，从小渴望成为剑神那样行侠仗义除暴安良的大英雄，在他的认知里魔教的人除了红衣姑娘全是大奸大恶之徒，即便不为兄长报仇也应该为武林除害。可是今晚他却有些动摇了。  
“少庄主……”  
“我心里很乱，你让我想想。”他对红衣说。  
“找到了！”蔡居诚站起来。  
众人凑上去，看到通道缓缓开启。  
薛斌心中一喜就要跳进去。  
“等等！”蔡居诚拦下他，“下面情况不明，下去的人不宜多免得打草惊蛇。此外，不仅需要留人守在此处，还需上报应天府。”  
红衣和薛斌都不愿离开这里，易无柳现在大脑一片混乱。  
邱居新说：“那便劳烦易公子走一趟应天府，请薛少侠和红衣姑娘守在此处。我和蔡居诚下去探路，若是两个时辰后我们没有出来，请官兵直接搜查即可。”  
易无柳身为御剑山庄少庄主，由他去报信再合适不过。  
“好。”易无柳担心地看了红衣一眼，想说什么最终没有开口。  
红衣虽然知道以小叶的应变能力不会有事，还是忍不住担心他现在的状况，并没注意到易无柳离开前的欲言又止。她知道自己武功在邱蔡之下，下去也帮不到什么忙，勉强答应下来。  
薛斌见蔡居诚并没反对，想了想便也应下。  
邱居新将灯笼交给红衣，收好对方递过来的火折子，弯身准备下去。  
蔡居诚拦住他，“我先来。”  
他态度强硬不容拒绝，邱居新只好让他先行一步。  
蔡居诚顺着密道一路滑到底，感觉速度明显变慢时掏出怀里的石子当做暗器扔出去，蹲在滑道上静静等待。  
几声脆响后悄无声息，他心里默数三下才快速滑下去，凭着直觉在空中滚了一圈后落在地面，冷风侵袭，看来此处至少在地下五十米。  
身后一声闷响，他点燃火折子，果然是邱居新到了。  
对视一眼，两人顺着地道向前走去。大约走了有一百米，出现了一个岔路口，蔡居诚停下来。  
邱居新拍了拍他的肩，指着一处岔口墙壁上刻的花朵。  
看来花非叶和李女侠是朝着这个方向走了。  
两人又走了大约一刻钟，眼前出现了三个岔口，却没有了花朵标记。  
沉思间，其中一条岔口响起了脚步声。  
蔡居诚飞快熄灭了火折，拉着旁边的人躲回来时的通道，身体紧紧贴着墙壁。  
听脚步声来的是两个人。  
“今儿来的是哪位？”  
“不认识，深更半夜的，还要咱们去送宵夜。”  
“妖姬一向眼高于顶，连武大当家都瞧不上，如今和那位在石室待了有一个时辰了吧？”  
“你是说……”  
“嘿嘿！兄弟，我可什么都没说！”  
两个人影映在对面的墙上，伴着猥琐的笑声转入了一个岔口。  
无需对话，邱居新和蔡居诚默契地跟随在那两人后面。  
几百步后，前方出现一道木门，墙壁上插着火把，门边看守的人正打着瞌睡。  
邱蔡二人轻功一翻贴上了密道顶部。  
只见被尾随一路的两人先把其中一盒递给守卫，接着才进了石室，很快又出来，关上了木门，跟门口的守卫说了几句，四人便去了另一间耳室，应该是喝酒去了。  
邱居新指了指石室，蔡居诚无奈地挥了下手，掏出怀里剩下的石子示意他留心暗号。  
邱居新点点头，双脚狠狠踩了一下密道顶，在空中翻了个身，悄无声息地落在了石室的外面，抬头看去蔡居诚稳稳挂在了密道口冲着他的方向比了个一切安好的手势。  
他放下心来，蹲在门边，悄悄推开一道手指粗细的缝。只能看到对面墙上挂了一把琵琶，奇怪的是这把琵琶的弦由铁丝制成。  
“鬼王一路辛苦，奴家略备薄酒，不妨浅尝一二。”  
邱居新听她声音娇软，带着说不清的媚色，想来就是妖姬了。  
“免了，我刚才说的希望妖姬慎重考虑。”  
“那暗香的小子也是误打误撞，中了武维扬一箭又被奴家琵琶声所伤，想来已经和武大当家去下面比试了。少主实在多虑了，还派您来询问此事。”  
“武维扬究竟是死在谁手上，少主不关心，我也不会多嘴。请妖姬约束好手下，切勿擅自做主。”  
“奴家不过是赚几个脂粉钱花花罢了，从前不也往点香阁送过人……”  
“少主将这件事交给妖姬自然是相信您的分寸。只是这些人，尤其是左明珠，少主还有大用，这些姑娘你动不得。”  
妖姬似乎被那人气势所压，诺诺应下。  
邱居新觉得另一人说话的方式有种莫名的熟悉感，但是他确定自己从没听过这个声音。这个妖姬应该就是万圣阁少主的手下鬼琵琶了，只是和她对话的鬼王又是谁？听她语气似乎对这个人有些忌惮。看来与杜承影动手的是武维扬了，邱居新猜测杜承影与对方两败俱伤时，鬼琵琶才匆匆赶到，杜承影重伤武维扬后弃刀而逃，鬼琵琶料定杜承影活不了不如趁此机会杀了武维扬。这样看来万圣阁内部各有心思。  
屋内响起一阵脚步声。  
“鬼王这是要离开？奴家送您一程？”  
“不必了……”  
“砰——”不知从哪里传来的巨大爆炸声，整个地宫都在剧烈地晃动，仿佛天塌地裂一般。


	13. 左明珠的选择

蔡居诚在脱落的瞬间凌空一转，使出千斤坠半跪在地面。  
“师兄！”邱居新扶起他一脸担忧。  
“谁在那里？”紧随妖姬而出的鬼王冷声道。  
耳室里的守卫纷纷拿着兵器冲了出来。  
邱居新转身拔剑，击退了率先围攻的守卫。  
鬼琵琶挥手示意围杀闯入的不速之客，对一旁的鬼王道：“这两个小子就交给奴家吧。”  
绘着蜚廉图案的面具完全遮住了整张脸，只露出一双寒冷如冰的眼睛。鬼王点点头，转身进入另一条密道前怜悯地看了看妖姬的方向。  
蔡居诚觉得对方的目光似乎在自己身上停留了片刻。  
一个落剑如雨，一个掌风如电，一招一式的配合紧密无间。  
他二人并肩而立，守卫倒了一地。鬼琵琶见状红唇勾起冷笑，以内力拨动琵琶弦奏出鬼魅之音。  
蔡居诚早有警觉以内功封闭听觉，仍是被音波所震，喉间泛起腥甜。  
手按在弦上的同时邱居新以一阳指心法纯阳玄功护住自己奇经八脉，身形跃起剑招变为九宫天玄阵直取鬼琵琶命门。  
鬼琵琶面色一变以手中琵琶挡下夺命一剑。  
琵琶声戛然而止，邱居新运起内功持剑反手砍在弦上。  
玄铁剑身撞上精铁所做之弦，噼里啪啦，火星四射。  
崩——  
弦断了一根，压制内力的鬼魅之音从此消失于世间。  
蔡居诚抬手抹去嘴角鲜血，看了一眼袖口血迹冷笑：“上次让我这么狼狈的还是真武七截阵。”  
他随手捡起一把地上掉落的剑，横剑擦过左袖拂去剑上尘土：“我从不打女人，看来今天要破例了。”  
鬼琵琶抚过弦断处，看到邱居新在琵琶背上划过的剑痕，心痛地骂道：“老娘今天要你们狗命！”纤长的指划过仅剩的三根弦，召唤出潜藏已久的落蛛，这是她的底牌轻易不会亮出。  
半个孩童大小的黑色巨型蜘蛛在她身后浮现，腹部一鼓鼓地起伏。  
邱居新从未见过这样大的蜘蛛，看样子它似乎要吐丝。  
眼前飞来白色丝线，邱居新急忙跳起避过同时右手持剑斩下，那白丝竟完好无损！这究竟是什么怪物？  
“落蛛。”蔡居诚说出他心中疑问，长剑一挥挽了个剑花，正是九宫天玄阵的起势。  
“居新，还记得师兄怎么教你的吗？”  
邱居新眼底一热，眼前浮现当年英姿勃发的少年，他本就该是这样自信到自负的人。  
“记得。”邱居新右手握剑出招，剑身回旋，真气盈于剑尖舞出晃动的银光。  
好耀眼的剑花，好凌厉的剑法！鬼琵琶如临大敌，再不敢小瞧这两个年轻人，琵琶声越发急促催动着落蛛。  
一模一样的身法，一模一样的招式，十年前武当山顶的日日夜夜浮现在心底。  
俩人对视一眼，自有默契，蔡居诚虚晃一招攻向落蛛复眼，邱居新使出全力横剑一扫斩向落蛛前肢。  
咔嚓一声，落蛛断了一腿，晃了晃后轰隆一声倒在地上。  
断了一腿的落蛛仍旧飞速地吐出白丝，很快结丝成网将两人困在其中。  
只听鬼琵琶媚声道：“这蛛网层层叠叠，密道里空气有限。十日后你俩必成干尸，化为这落蛛的养料。依奴家看二位不必挣扎了，有什么未了的心愿不如说与奴家听听也算是解闷了……”鬼琵琶越说越是得意，站在雪白的蛛网外咯咯娇笑起来。  
“妖姬如此有兴致，何不弹奏一曲助助兴。”蔡居诚不怒反笑。鬼琵琶一愣正要再讥讽几句却听里面惊呼一声：“啊！却是在下忘了，断弦的琵琶再弹不出完整的曲子了！可惜真是可惜！”  
鬼琵琶顿时怒火熊熊只恨不得冲进去让蔡居诚也像自己的琵琶一样下场。  
他二人你来我往间，邱居新以纯阳心法使出九宫天玄阵试图破开蛛网。剑光闪过，蛛丝果然断了几根，他心下一喜便要运气全部内力。  
“且慢！”蔡居诚挡下他的剑，皱眉道：“这样使用内力，没等蛛网破开，你先力竭而亡。”  
邱居新只能收回手：“也不知花非叶和那位姑娘如何了？”  
他俩料定方才地动山摇般的震动与花非叶有关，也不知那边是什么情况。  
蔡居诚瞥他一眼：“你那个花公子心计颇多，武功诡谲，剑法不在你我之下，现在与其操心他，我看你不如先操心下这下不仅要和我死在一起，恐怕也要埋……”  
“师兄！”邱居新立马阻止他说下去，神情有些慌张。  
蔡居诚灵光一闪，脑海里闪过昨日花非叶所使的剑招。他立马闭上眼回想，眼前的一招一式越发清晰，身随心动舞出曼妙剑法。  
邱居新一眼看出蔡居诚此时舞的招式竟与昨日的花非叶别无二差，他几乎同时想到如果这套剑法配上九宫天玄阵，自又有一阳指内功助力……  
蔡居诚睁开眼，已将花非叶使的几套剑招融会贯通。他对上邱居新的目光，彼此都知道对方在想什么。  
只是，这两套剑法合璧真的能有以一挡百之威吗？蔡居诚不禁有些踌躇。  
“师兄！”邱居新拔出长剑，正是萧疏寒赠予他们的玄铁之剑。

曾经他也有这样的一把剑，虽然不是绝世好剑，但却来自同一块玄铁。此时蔡居诚突然明白了萧疏寒为何在他们练成真武七截阵后才赠予此剑，并问了他一句话。  
“居诚，你可想过为何当年是你朴师叔与你几个师伯师叔组成此阵，而不是为师？”  
当时他一面为得到此剑而欣喜，一面又介怀这剑连郑居和都有，面对萧疏寒看不出喜怒的神色有些忐忑道：“徒儿听闻师父当年剑法独步武林，想来是不便与其余师伯师叔一同练习。”  
萧疏寒听完神色不变，眸色却是微沉，开口又是平静无波的语调：“为师当年并非独步武林。居诚，于剑道你还有很远的路要走。”  
蔡居诚心下一凉，觉得自己突然跌落龙渊，无论他在其他人眼里多么出色，在萧疏寒心里却永远差了一步。

想来师父那时便看出他难当大任。  
蔡居诚不由在心里苦笑。  
对于每一个武当弟子，不论他是掌门弟子还是洒扫弟子，将来位居何处，都要记得真武七截阵作为本门武学的最后一门功课，它从来不是一个人的剑招。唯有上下一心，相辅相成，才能发挥真武七截阵的最大威力。  
与真武七截阵不同，双剑合璧考验的是双方的默契和信任，能否互为辅助，分进合击。  
此时蛛网越结越紧，鬼琵琶轻拍着琵琶得意地哼起小调，等着邱蔡二人窒息而忙。  
蔡居诚不再犹豫，头脑一片清明全无杂念，只有昨日花非叶的一招一式。  
邱居新运起一阳指内功，九宫天玄阵第一招既出，惊讶地发现自己这一招竟然恰到好处地弥补了另一种诡谲剑法的漏洞。双剑交错中，竟聚集起一股能量巨大的真气，一正一邪两种剑法暗合了太极阴阳图，阴阳二气自然运转，双剑合璧竟可比七子全盛时的真武七截阵。  
轰——剑气破开蛛网！  
小调戛然而止！鬼琵琶惊骇不已！她从未见过这样的剑招！  
双剑招式变换，配合无间，邱居新趁势斩向落蛛腹部，同时空门后背暴露。但他此时不是一个人，蔡居诚剑招变换，诡异的剑法护住邱居新的后背。这是二十年的信任，也是二十年的默契。  
鬼琵琶反应奇快，右手五指成爪触动机关以内力控制琴弦，射向邱居新心脏位置。这琴弦由精铁凝成，吹毛断发，割肉如刀，生死间必取敌人性命！  
蔡居诚见鬼琵琶拼命一搏，运周身真气于剑，使出平生最快的速度飞身而去直取鬼琵琶性命！他知道这一招只能胜不能败，全身真气汇于一点，周身空门大开。  
蔡居诚竟也是搏命的架势！  
剑至，人到，落蛛一斩为二。  
剑至，弦断，鬼魅之音成绝响。  
鬼琵琶不可置信地低头看向穿透腹部的剑，好快的身手，好快的剑。然而她连痛一声都没来得及，便抱着残破的琵琶缓缓倒下。  
蔡居诚胸口气血翻涌，连退数步，一口鲜血顺着嘴角缓缓流下，体内真气四散。  
邱居新顾不得查看鬼琵琶，急忙上前扶住蔡居诚，看他脸上时青时红便知不好，急忙以一阳指护住蔡居诚几处大穴，双掌拍上檀中穴两侧，源源不断输送内力助他将平息四散的真气。  
蔡居诚睁开眼看到邱居新一额头的汗，视线微垂看到抵在胸前的手。眼前的手骨节分明，手掌宽厚，与他七八岁时牵过的那双大为不同，如今瞧着竟比自己的手还要大一点！  
蔡居诚清咳一声推开眼前双手：“我已经好了。”  
邱居新放下心来，想到蔡居诚仅仅对战一次便记住了对方每招每式，进而学为己用。这样略逊于师父的天资却……实在令人惋惜。  
花非叶的这套剑法，诡谲多变，又飘逸灵动，却每招每式都与本门的九宫天玄阵相合。九宫天玄阵是师父青年时所创，这套剑法又是谁人所创？如此惊才绝艳的人物江湖中却没人知道他吗？  
邱居新推断教给花非叶这套剑法的人定与本门，确切地说是与师父大有渊源。  
蔡居诚也想到这一点。他往前推算萧疏寒创立九宫天玄阵的时间，那段时间能与萧疏寒来往密切的除了各位师叔便只有剑神叶知秋了。他曾听王砚词提过，剑神每年消失的时间似乎都是去了河西。河西与北域间山脉相连，大部分是戈壁沙漠，少量的绿洲居住着人，两地的商旅全靠一条狭长且直的平原地区互通往来。  
花非叶来自北域，难道他的武学来自剑神叶知秋？  
蔡居诚立马摇摇头，自己也觉得匪夷所思。剑神的武学来自华山派，正统的不能再正统，怎会与魔教之人有关？有一个若隐若现的念头闪过却一时抓不住。  
“师兄，我们顺着方才爆炸的方向应该能找到花非叶和李女侠。”邱居新说完便懊恼起来，方才情急之间以旧日称呼相唤，此时这声师兄只怕会触动蔡居诚的伤心事。他已确定行刺之事另有隐情，可即便将来真相能够大白于天下，蔡居诚他还能回到武当吗？  
那日滚滚烈火与遮住半边天的浓烟他看得真真切切，中毒那晚蔡居诚眼里的怨恨也不是伪装。  
那日目睹行刺之事的不止武当弟子，还有观看典礼的宾客，何以堵住悠悠众口？  
以蔡居诚的性子只怕也不会重归师门，他宁愿背负着叛徒的骂名流落在外。  
气氛顿时微妙起来。  
蔡居诚知道那句旧日称呼是邱居新潜意识喊出，方才对战他也一时激动说出许多年没开口唤过的称呼。似乎从邱居新十二三岁起不再像小时候一样粘着自己开始，两人就渐渐疏远，一开始邱居新见到他还会唤声师兄，他当着众人的面也不好显得自己太亲近，只点点头算是回礼。后来他隐隐知道些自己的身世，又加上一心想在武学上与邱居新争个高低，两人见面的次数便越来越少，一年也就在师父那里见个几次。时间一长，也不知怎么回事，大家都说他俩不和。  
宋居亦倒是有心缓解他俩关系，可惜这俩人一个闷葫芦，一个不知在别扭什么，索性破罐子破摔随他俩去吧。就这样流言越演越烈，总有更多的事情等着他们去做，练功、庶务、教导师弟们……  
等蔡居诚决定与万圣阁合作行刺皇帝，就决定和武当的一切都做个了结。若说有什么是离开前放不下的，无非是一点剑道上的不甘心和幼年相伴的情分。  
他父亲凭一身武艺军中立功，刚及不惑便位至都司指挥使统辖千户。在其他地方他输给邱居新便输了，于剑道却不能，离开前至少要与邱居新拿出全部实力地比一场。即便输了也是他技不如人。可惜世事难料，离开武当前，到底是没能和邱居新正正经经地比试一场。  
“哎——你为什么从十二岁开始就处处躲着我？觉得师兄比你年纪长却打不过你给你丢人了？”蔡居诚问道。  
邱居新不妨他突然问到少年往事，心下一慌，支支吾吾半天说不出一句话，一张脸却慢慢红了。  
蔡居诚问出来也不是为了听他的答案。  
“等闲杂事了，再比试一次如何？”  
“嗯？”邱居新疑惑地看着前方。跟在蔡居诚身后慢慢前行，这条路不似他们来时平稳，通道狭窄又低矮，且顶部时高时低，他不得不集中全部注意在眼前的路上，又要努力想个法子掩过蔡居诚方才提出的问题。没想他在这里天人交战，犹豫着如何应对，人家根本不在意答案，松了口气的同时又隐隐有些失落。  
“我答应了一个人要帮他做件事，等这件事完成了，咱们再比试一次如何？这次既不许你推辞，也不许刻意相让。咱们拿出全部实力，真刀真枪地比一场。至于比试地点……就选南山好了，有太乙真人为证，咱们堂堂正正地比试一场，输的人要揭下鸡鸣寺最顶上的瓦片，邱居新你敢应下吗？”蔡居诚挑眉笑道。  
邱居新起初一怔，听到最后情不自禁露出一抹极浅的笑容，这笑容太浅以致于在昏暗的密道里完全看不到。  
“师兄你要做的事情很危险？”心情一放松就容易犯错，邱居新紧张起来。  
蔡居诚不在意道：“以后别叫我师兄了，别人还以为你能耐了敢奚落我，我又不是没名字。”顿了顿又道：“父母给起的名字就是要别人叫的。”  
他避而不答正好告诉了邱居新他要做的事情很危险，而且很重要。重要到危机重重他也要完成，危险到他搬出过世的父母来搪塞自己。  
这件事很重要还是答应的那个人很重要？邱居新很想问问他。  
太子要他做的事情不仅涉及庙堂还牵扯到前朝旧事，加上太子心思难测，这件事知道的人越少越好，尤其是蔡居诚不想让邱居新也卷进来的。邱居新只要在武当好好地练武，好好地等着当掌门，胭脂泪的解法他一定会找到。  
“好，那以后我不叫你师兄叫居诚可以吗？”邱居新问道。  
蔡居诚皱了皱眉，觉得哪里怪怪的又说不出，此时却不是想这些奇怪事情的时候，花非叶还不知道在哪个洞里猫着等着再炸一次。他点了点头算是应允。  
邱居新似乎松了一口气，问道：“我们可以做朋友吗？”  
蔡居诚下意识回头望进一双明亮的眸子，那眼里含着期待还有一些他看不懂的东西。但那双眼睛就像他第一次见到时明亮。  
“我们一直是朋友。”蔡居诚认真道：“从小时候开始，一直是。”  
邱居新开心地笑起来。师叔们都夸他年级轻轻便有沉稳之气，颇有萧疏寒的风采，年轻弟子私下也说邱师兄处处都好就是难见到笑颜这点不好，太过严肃。  
蔡居诚见他笑得孩子气，心想还是和小时候一模一样的性子啊。这些年两人形同陌路路，说到底也怪自己心胸狭窄一时钻了牛角尖。  
“我要做的事对我很重要，这件事情完成了就能找到胭脂泪的解法。等南山那天，如果我心情好的话我就告诉你。”最终蔡居诚这样说。  
“谢谢你，居诚。”邱居新轻声说。  
蔡居诚神色黯淡下来：“不要对我说谢，你身上的毒我有一半责任。”  
邱居新不知如何开解他，想了想道：“若是去南山那日天朗气清，也许在北峰能看到仙鹤起舞。”  
“观山间烟霞，听云中鹤唳？倒是别有趣味。”蔡居诚道。  
俩人便说起南山观鹤的几处好地方。

\---

撕拉——撕拉——  
一阵铁器摩擦的刺耳声打断了难得的温情。蔡居诚凝神细听，这声音由密道前方传来，仿佛是双刀相击之音，但是并不似打斗时混乱。  
这是……  
两人对视一眼，有人在求救！  
蔡居诚急急而行，密道内越来越亮，邱居新紧随其后，俩人停在密道尽头望去，心下惊骇。  
目之所及是一个圆形、约有琼观台一半大小的深坑，周边土墙往上是一个个黑漆漆的洞口，想来这些洞口通往无数条密道。而坑底竖着一个巨大的铁笼，里面关着的人，一个爬扶在地似乎晕过去了，另一个却是失踪已久的左明珠！  
左明珠听到动静，敲击栏杆的动作一顿，看清来人后她扔下手中长剑喊道：“蔡公子！蔡公子！救救我们！薛郎他……他快死了！”  
薛斌？他怎会在这里？是上面出了事情还是薛斌按耐不住自己下来了？那红衣呢？  
“左姑娘别急，你们为何被关在此处？”邱居新在蔡居诚身后探出头问道。  
左明珠哽咽着说：“我一直被关在这里的一个房间，大约半个时辰前薛郎突然出现说是和你们一起来救我的……我跟着他，也不知到了哪里，突然出现了一个带着面具的人……”  
左明珠回想起当时情况声音里带了恐惧：“他……他刺了薛郎一剑，将我们打落下来。不知这机关是如何构造的，我还未反应过来便被困在里面。”  
她出身武林世家，又是左庄主掌上明珠，何曾受过这些苦？  
“那个人的面具上可是画的蜚廉？”邱居新问道，鬼王与鬼琵琶言谈中似乎左明珠极为重要，怎会将她打落深坑，困在此处？难道左明珠无意中知道了关于他们的秘密，还未达成合作就因自己和师兄的出现迫使他们不得不杀人灭口？  
左明珠略一思索，肯定道：“对的！就是蜚廉！那个人说既然你们活着做不成夫妻，便去阴间成双成对……”  
即使隔着一个人的叙述，这句话的阴冷恶毒依旧令人毛骨悚然。  
“然后，他……他就凭空消失了！蔡公子，救救我们！”左明珠带着啜泣喊道。  
“你先别急，”蔡居诚低头仔细看了看，铁笼周围是一圈圈的木桩，木桩上立着长明灯，灯芯有的正燃，有的已经灭了，木桩与笼子之前链接着无数铁链。。  
“是九宫八卦之术，生门所在，便是开启机关的钥匙。”邱居新道。  
“确实如此。但是如果费尽心思在地下打造这样一个机关，仅仅是为了困住笼里的人，你觉得想出这个主意的人是闲的没事干呢？还是家财万贯有钱没处花呢？”蔡居诚道，带着不易察觉的戏谑。  
邱居新皱眉：“这地宫的修建绝非朝夕，其中一处密道入口又在北安门城墙下，听说太祖晚年多疑，也许是他命人挖了这处地宫，后来建文自焚于禁宫，却没找到尸体，也许这条密道与他有关……”  
蔡居诚惊疑不定，难道他猜出了什么？  
“喂——你们在上边研究出怎么打开机关了吗？”左明珠等得心焦。  
“姑娘莫怕，师兄与我已经想到开启铁笼的法子。这就救你们出去。”邱居新说完向着坑底木桩飞去。  
眼见着他落在二宫坤位处，将旁边熄灭的长明灯拿来安好。蔡居诚收回思绪，想来是说着无意听着有心，万幸自己没有表露出什么。  
轻功一跃，蔡居诚落在五宫中位处，果然这些长明灯的底部都有机关操控，他转动枢纽，眼前的灯亮起。  
阵型变换，生门露出，伴着铁链晃动的声音，铁笼的大门缓缓打开。  
“二位救命之恩，明珠无以为报！”左明珠感激道，她被困在这里虽不至断水断食，但每日担惊受怕忧思过度，难免面容憔悴，从墙壁滚落下来时衣裙沾满了泥土，狼狈不堪再不复昔日明艳。  
邱居新离铁笼略近一些，先进去查看了下薛斌的伤势。薛斌毕竟得薛衣人真传，虽然鬼王出手突然，却堪堪躲过要害，看伤口应是类似小刀之类的暗器。  
“左小姐放心，薛公子性命无忧。”  
“多谢少侠。”左明珠犹豫了下，觉得难以启齿低下头道：“刚才掉下来时，我，我不小心摔到了右脚，能否请少侠扶我一下？”  
邱居新犹豫片刻，正要将手递去。  
蔡居诚想起李女侠的叮嘱，急步上前一把抓住左明珠右边小臂说：“邱居新一向毛手毛脚，怜香惜玉的事情怎么好交给他这样的粗人。”  
左明珠眼里微光波动，轻叹了口气：“好，多谢。”  
蔡居诚扶着左明珠出了铁门，紧接着邱居新背着薛斌出来。左明珠正靠着墙壁而坐，强忍着疼痛揉捏着右脚踝。蔡居诚负手站在她旁边，神色难得凝重却带着一丝探究。  
邱居新将薛斌放在地上，问道：“接下来往哪里走？”  
蔡居诚正要开口先把薛斌弄醒问清楚，此时一道黑影从天而降。  
来人速度极快，不知是从哪个洞口跳下来的，带着雷霆万钧之势。这坑底光线太过昏暗，四周墙上洞口太多影响了听觉，黑影身法太过诡谲，以至于劲风迫顶时蔡居诚才发觉危机来临。  
或许黑影等的就是在这个地方，在他们救下人后警惕性最弱的时候致命一击！  
蔡居诚在退无可退的局面下，全部内力汇于右手迎面而上，生生接下来人全力一掌。  
双掌相击之威震得四面墙壁龟裂，鬼王后退几步，勉强稳住下盘，脚下地面竟裂出两道细缝。  
蔡居诚被内力冲撞，喷出一口鲜血，从半空跌落。  
御气于剑，玄铁之剑第一次被主人掷出，飞向戴着面具的鬼王，同时邱居新身形移动，接住被鬼王内力所伤的蔡居诚。  
鬼王没料到邱居新危急时刻如此决断，拼着宝剑被毁也要重伤自己，面对疾如闪电的一剑，刚刚与蔡居诚交过手的他无论如何也躲不过去。  
弹指间，原本行动不便的左明珠从地上一跃而起掷出袖中匕首，匕首打中剑身。偏了的剑擦过鬼王左肩，深深嵌入墙壁中。  
鬼王不怒反笑：“不愧是萧疏寒爱徒，果然本事了得！可惜！可惜呀！”  
蔡居诚擦去嘴角血痕冲邱居新摇摇头示意自己无事，看向面无表情的左明珠。见到左明珠后他觉得诡异的地方都有了解释。不得不说，以左明珠为饵引他们入局确实是一步绝妙好棋。如果被引诱的猎物不是自己，他真想击掌赞叹几句。  
“能让左小姐甘愿做诱饵，鬼王您才是好本事！”蔡居诚道：“左明珠，尾生之信是你亲口说的，如今你要背叛自己的心吗？”  
左明珠仿佛被冰冻住的表情终于有了变化，眼里泪光涌现正要开口。鬼王擒住她后背，阴惨惨道：“蔡居诚你与其担心左小姐，不如先担心一下你身边的邱居新。”  
邱居新催动内力想要御气收回宝剑，却惊骇地发现自己此刻内力全失！他难得有些慌乱，面对焦急为他搭脉的蔡居诚下意脱口而出：“我没事。”  
鬼王阴森森地说：“蔡居诚你发现他内力全失了吧？”  
“怎会这样？”蔡居诚又惊又怒！  
“嘿嘿。”鬼王似乎是在笑，可是这笑声却和哭一样。  
“哈哈胭脂泪已成，一阳指的真气也无法压制它了！蔡居诚啊蔡居诚你是枉费苦心了！我替阁主传句话，与其左右翻船，不如选定一方！别忘了你姓什么！”  
话音刚落，鬼王感到周身空气微变，强烈的波动引得铁链疯狂晃动发出叮铃咣啷的声音。  
嗖的一声，插在墙上的剑飞向蔡居诚的方向。  
鬼王本能感到危险。  
蔡居诚袍袖拂过接住邱居新的剑，横剑一扫：“交出解药！否则今日你休想离开！”  
鬼王扯动了下嘴角，似乎是想笑又好像是想哭，声音喑暗嘶哑：“谁下毒不是为了一击必杀，怎么会有解药这种荒唐的东西。”擒着左明珠背心欲要离开。  
蔡居诚怎么可能眼睁睁看他离开，持剑欲追，却被不知何时醒来的薛斌拦住了去路。  
“我有办法。”  
蔡居诚本就不信任他，此刻怒极长剑指向薛斌：“滚！”  
“居诚！”追上来的邱居新一把握住剑尖：“你先冷静！别说鬼王早有准备，这里是他的地盘，你即便追上去，如今我内力全失，你一个人如何与他相斗！”  
“是我害了你！”蔡居诚目呲欲裂。  
“不！不怪你！万圣阁早有准备，今日之局我不可能躲过去的。”邱居新按下蔡居诚手中的剑，努力露出一个安抚的浅笑：“万物相生相克，这毒定有法可解！万圣阁没有直接要我的命必然是要留着做交易。”  
他的语气和眼神是那么坚定，仿佛深重剧毒内力全失的人不是自己一般。  
出乎薛斌意料，蔡居诚几乎立刻冷静下来。  
薛斌捂着胸口伤处，苍白着脸说：“明珠有她的苦衷，鬼王以掷杯山庄上下要挟……若是你肯相信她，邱居新并不会中毒。”  
邱居新难得失了平日温和冷笑一声：“人心难测，居诚救下左明珠的那天恐怕也料不到今日。”  
这话薛斌无法反驳，他叹了口气：“依在下推测，之前邱居新身上的胭脂泪还未成毒，诱发它还需一味关键的引子——春红。这里的长明灯，所有的灯油都由霜暮花的种子制成，鬼王知道以邱居新的谨慎会远离一切可能有香气的物品，所以他不会靠近亮着的长明灯。而霜暮花燃烧的气味恰好能盖过明珠身上春红的香气。如果邱居新直接靠近明珠，会闻到她身上的药草香也就不会中毒。可偏偏……”  
偏偏蔡居诚关心则乱，即使是万分之一的可能他也不会用邱居新的性命冒险，所以他阻止了左明珠靠近邱居新。  
蔡居诚觉得心脏像被锁链紧缚，一道道枷锁勒得他无法呼吸。  
若是之前不知道蔡居诚为什么判出武当，为什么和万圣阁纠缠，那通过鬼王离开前的话邱居新心底已猜出几分。看着自责不已的蔡居诚，邱居新心里的难过未尝少一分。  
“居诚你不要自责，万圣阁找上掷杯山庄是迟早的事情。左庄主富可敌国，万圣阁不可能不觊觎。”邱居新话锋一转问薛斌道：“薛公子我说的可对？你其实早已知晓左明珠在鬼王手里了吧。你身上的伤口也是左小姐刺的吧？”  
邱居新的话点醒了蔡居诚，他抬起头瞪视着薛斌。  
薛斌苦笑道：“不错。明珠失踪当天，左庄主便收到万圣阁的信，上面说以掷杯山庄换明珠一命。我跟踪那个传消息的人到了这里，只是苦于没有机会带她逃走。今夜我本想趁乱带她离开，可是明珠她……她变了。”  
“以前她要做尾生你不肯，现在你守信了她却不肯了。”蔡居诚强忍着愤怒道：“你们这些山盟海誓啊说变就变，爱恨全在一念之间，什么情啊爱啊真是可笑。”  
“不，明珠心里依旧有我。”  
“哦，你被她捅傻了。”蔡居诚道。  
薛斌用一种不被理解的眼神瞥了蔡居诚一眼，满腹愁苦无奈道：“她怨我。”  
“她本可以直接取了你性命，但是匕首偏离了要害。”邱居新说。  
心中仍旧有爱，即便再多的怨她还是下不了手。偏移的位置也许只是左明珠无意识的举动，却暴露了她的心。  
薛斌惊讶地看着邱居新，心细如发的人能发现异常的伤口但是不会明白左明珠纠结的感情。


	14. 鬼王

“先想法子离开此处吧。”蔡居诚道，眉头紧蹙一脸阴沉。  
薛斌道：“我知道一处出口，只是出口连接处仅剩了一条两只粗的铁链连接，脚下深不见底，如今我伤势在身动用真气勉强可以通过，可是邱居新……”  
“无妨，我背他过去就是。”蔡居诚道。  
三人离开密室，由薛斌带路，在错综复杂的地宫里穿行，很快行至一处洞口。  
蔡居诚出了洞口，环顾四周，发现他们似乎是处在一个溶洞中，溶洞口距离他们所站的位置似乎有十几米高，一束冷光照射下来映着脚边冰冷的铁链，铁链下是深不见底的黑。  
“二位，通过铁链便是地宫的另一处出口。”薛斌苍白着脸。虽然及时止血，可左明珠那一刺终究伤他不浅。

邱居新略有迟疑，蔡居诚却已半蹲下来。  
“唔——”蔡居诚闷哼一声，这小子是真的长大了，再不是当年被自己背着在武当山上四处跑的年纪了。  
邱居新顿时紧张起来，不待他开口询问，蔡居诚已稳稳背着他，跟在薛斌身后，一脚踏上铁链。

对这三人来说，平时悬空过个几十米铁链并不是难事。可偏偏他们现在一个失血过多，一个内力全失，唯一不那么狼狈的还背着个成年男子。  
蔡居诚提起真气轻飘飘行走在铁链上，行至一半额头冒出豆大的汗珠。他今夜与鬼琵琶一战已是耗费大半内力，刚才迎战鬼面不过是拼着一时激愤，此时已是强弩之末。突然额头划过柔软的东西，是邱居新用袖口擦去汗珠。是了，他不能停下，他还背着邱居新！蔡居诚不再分神，心中默念武当心法稳步行在铁链上，只是脸越来越白。  
邱居新伏在蔡居诚背上又是心疼又是气恼，如果不是自己内力全失怎会让他强撑至此，否则运起真气还可助他一把。转念又觉自己可笑，若非内力全失，哪里有机会像幼年一样趴在蔡居诚背上。刚到武当时他不过三四岁，蔡居诚却正是小孩子精力旺盛充满好奇的年纪，跟着萧疏寒入门学了一点轻功便整天在山上跑上跑下。而他呢，就跟在蔡居诚身后也跑上跑下，他年纪小跟不了一会儿便喊累，蔡居诚很是嫌弃他，偏偏山里偶尔有野兽出没，又不能扔下不管，往往这时候蔡居诚会一边埋怨他一边气哼哼地背他回去。  
想起那时蔡居诚气鼓鼓的样子，邱居新不禁露出笑容。  
“奴役我很开心吗？”长大后的蔡居诚也气哼哼。  
邱居新这才发现他们已经到了铁链的另一边，忙从蔡居诚身上下来，正不知如何解释却看见蔡居诚正一脸有趣地看着自己。  
邱居新心里一暖。  
蔡居诚移开视线，打量着这个类似石窟又似石室的地方。目之所及，三面石墙和顶部都绘制着精美壁画，正中矗立着三座佛像，此时薛斌正站在其中一座的莲花底座上。  
蔡居诚脸色一变，五指成风，试图将薛斌从转动的石像上拦下。  
蔡居诚飞掠而至，薛斌丝毫不慌，从怀中掏出一物掷出。  
蔡居诚下意识将那物接在手中，是一截暗黄色的丝织物，看清此物后顿时急道:“你从哪里得来的？”  
“三日之后，城南白云观自然能见到你想见的人。”薛斌说完便消失在了佛像后。  
佛像与莲花座缓缓合上，任蔡居诚用尽一切方法也找不到机关开启之处。  
石窟入口狭窄，邱居新进来便看到蔡居诚站在佛像前，低头沉思，手中似乎握着一截布料。  
听到脚步声，蔡居诚不着痕迹地将手里的东西藏进袖子，脸上的凝重却没来得及一同收起。  
“薛斌跑了。”  
“跑了？”  
蔡居诚点点头，心念电转间脸色十分难看：“只怕这局一开始便是冲着我来的。”  
他这没头没尾的一句话，邱居新却抓住了关键字眼问道：“鬼王以左轻侯要挟，逼迫左明珠引你来此？少女失踪一事背后凶手是鬼王？也就是……万圣阁？”那薛斌知道吗，还是为了左明珠受制于人？若是知道又知道多少呢？  
蔡居诚一时失言已是懊悔，没想到他一句话邱居新就猜出七八。在点香阁时他避开邱居新就是不想让他卷入此事，却没想到事与愿违。更因他之故，邱居新身上的胭脂泪成毒再不可回转。  
最近几年万圣阁势力日渐增大，隐隐与江湖正派形成对立局势。本以为当年方思明以旧事拉拢自己是针对武当，可今日他才明白自己从未被方思明信任过。若给邱居新下毒的幕后黑手也是万圣阁，那下毒的是谁、掳走少女的又是谁？其中方思明知道多少？万圣阁做下这些究竟是针对武当，还是因为十八年前的旧事？万圣阁阁主究竟是什么人？  
种种猜测，却不能与邱居新言明。  
蔡居诚抬头看到邱居新用一种担忧关心的眼神看着他等着他的回答，与记忆中如出一辙，令人温暖的眼神。  
蔡居诚一边打量四周一边道：“那日我救下寻死未成的左明珠和薛斌，在他二人苦苦哀求下我答应帮他们……在一月之内失踪少女的已有八人，我便请左明珠做饵引蛇出洞，一方面探查背后之人，一方面借此机会让他们远走高飞……”  
“所以第一次是一场戏，为了引出掳走少女的凶手，那第二次呢？”邱居新查看完其余两座佛像并未找到机关，想起先前与花非叶的推断，这一切果然是左明珠自导自演的一场戏，而蔡居诚也参与其中，“那天在义庄，你是为了追查凶手才躲在那里？”  
蔡居诚发现既然石窟左开凿了侧室，那右边也应该有一间，可是主室的右墙上只有一个精雕细刻的石门，看起来它的作用只是装饰。而左边侧室的木门因年代久远已成残破的朽木，他推开木板，挥开扬起的尘土道：“不错。被掳走的少女非富即贵，应天府的人差不多把整个城翻了一遍却没找到任何一个。一个大活人想掩人耳目地运出城可不是一件容易的事，我翻阅了半年的出城名录，一路查到义庄，推断那里是少女被运走的一处转送站……咳咳！好大的灰尘，这里多久没来过人了？”  
“所以你扮成左明珠的样子希望能找到囚禁少女的地方，只是不巧遇到了我们。”邱居新道，拦住想要进去的蔡居诚道：“等浊气散尽再进去查看不迟。”  
想起自己被邱居新和花非叶联手打得甚为狼狈，尤其当时还作女子打扮一事，蔡居诚有些不自在道：“按计划我到达义庄时左明珠应该早与薛斌离开金陵辖区才是，收到薛斌的传信我才知道左明珠失踪了！”  
“我与花非叶找到的那辆马车应该就是运走左明珠的，上面的标记与之前失踪地点的相同。”  
“是我思虑不周，漏了花农的马车也可以下半夜出城。知道马车的路线会经过北山，我与薛斌便想先来探探……”  
没想到邱居新和花非叶在这里等着他自投罗网。蔡居诚觉得邱居新自从认识这个阴险的北域剑客就近墨者黑，如今居然学会了联合外人算计他！  
邱居新掩饰性地咳了一声，挥去空中并不存在的尘土道：“浊气大概散尽了。”  
二人用火折子点亮石窟里残余的烛台，一人拿起一盏进了左边的侧室。  
刚才的谈话两人都避开了最关键的问题，从一年前拉拢蔡居诚、刺杀天子、给邱居新下毒、意图重创武当到如今在金陵城中掳走官宦人家的女儿，万圣阁的野心与狷狂渐渐浮出水面，似乎统领江湖并不是他们唯一的目的和野心。今夜他们误创北山地宫杀死鬼琵琶固然让其措手不及，但也使邱居新内力全失。而鬼王、左明珠、薛斌这一系列的局却不是一时可布的，对方早有预谋，不仅要邱居新的命更要诛蔡居诚的心，布下连环计的人心思何其阴险毒辣，对邱蔡二人性格的把握何其准确！  
什么人能如此了解蔡居诚？如此了解邱居新？乃至借蔡居诚之手引发邱居新体内的胭脂泪？   
他们猜不出来也不敢去猜，不详的预感笼罩在邱蔡二人心头，但此刻他们还要想办法离开地宫，想办法找到花非叶、李女侠和那些被掳走的少女们。

两盏烛光照在石壁上，依稀可以看清这间石室与进来的主室一样绘制着精美的壁画。看壁画内容描绘的是孔子周游列国之景，与主室相同的是这里也摆着一座石像。邱居新想要看得更清楚些，又往前走了几步，同时脚下发出咔嚓声。二人微微俯身，原来邱居新所踩到的是一截森白的手骨。  
两人极快对视一眼，向着石像走去同时小心避开地上的白骨和生锈的刀剑。终于到了石像底下，蔡居诚抬眼轻轻瞥了一眼便转去了石像后面。邱居新驻步抬头，这间石室供奉的却不是佛祖而是一尊儒生像。儒生头戴纶巾、身披对襟大袖，左手握卷右手捋着胡须，目视前方面容严肃。邱居新端详着石像的脸部，心底有种莫名的亲近之感。进入儒生像后的密室前，他忍不住多看了一眼。  
原来侧室里面另有乾坤，石像后边是一间比主室更大的密室。地上躺着两具白骨，散落的兵器依旧是刀剑，密室四周堆着一口口箱子，箱子的大小至少能装下一个成年男子。蔡居诚已经查看过这些箱子，里面都是金砖、金杯、金碗等金器，还有各色宝石和明珠，他此时站在一口箱子前似在端详着什么。这口箱子上伏着一具白骨，身上插着一把刀。这把刀的刀身比这间密室地上的其他刀都要宽大约半寸，刀把既非铁制也非木制，看起来倒像是某种野兽的骨头所制。刀身插在胸骨中，这人生前应该是一刀致命。蔡居诚暗暗惊心，刺穿胸骨一刀毙命之人定是绝顶高手。  
邱居新检查了下白骨周围，猜测这两具白骨和外面的应该都是被利器割破动脉后血尽而亡，密室里的白骨可能由于室内封闭身上衣物还未彻底烂掉，借着烛光他依稀辨认出上衣后背绣着“大内”字样。  
难道这些白骨身前是大内侍卫？！  
邱居新惊疑不定，问道：“居诚，咱们现在所处位置是否靠近大内？”  
蔡居诚皱眉，看邱居新的眼神便明白过来，指着箱子上的白骨道：“这人的衣服与其他人不同，他身上可能有特殊线索。”说着便翻看着白骨上蒙着厚厚灰尘、残破不堪的废布。  
邱居新作了个揖道：“前辈英灵在上，因缘际会我二人今日来到此地，若有得罪之处，请前辈勿怪，晚辈先行谢罪了。”  
已死之人哪来什么灵魂不灭，往日蔡居诚定要嘲笑他迂腐，偏他礼数繁多。但现在蔡居诚一言不发，格外认真地寻找着什么。  
邱居新念完便帮助他将白骨移动到地上，随着他们的动作一张绢布掉了下来。上面以蝇头小楷写着：“父亲钧鉴，接圣谕行至城外奈何叛军阻道……情急下躲入此处不想撞上……大势已去，望父亲规劝圣……唯念妻儿……”许是笔墨不够，又相隔久远，多处字迹模糊不清。  
蔡居诚就着烛光念完这封绝笔，一时沉默。  
邱居新见他触景生情，正好看到白骨靠近胸口有一处鼓鼓的东西，伸手拿出发现是一枚印章，被主人这样细致妥帖收着的定是重要之物，连忙道：“居诚，你看这是什么？”  
蔡居诚从邱居新手中接过小小印章，温热的指尖相触两人同时一震。  
邱居新立马将手背在身后，掩袖轻咳一声。  
蔡居诚回神张开五指，端详着手中玉刻的印章，轻轻摩擦着上面篆刻的字。蔡居诚凭感觉依稀辨认出两个字心头一震，从他进来这间密室心中那个一个猜测仿佛成真，他下意识看了邱居新一眼。  
邱居新正双目亮亮期待地看着他。  
短暂的犹豫后，蔡居诚随手将印章收起道：“时间太久上面刻的字已模糊不清，待出去后寻个老师傅看看吧。”  
“你怎么知道上面刻的不是花纹而是字呢？”邱居新问道。  
“唔，”蔡居诚以手掩口轻咳几下慢条斯理道：“看这人随身带笔，一手蝇头小楷工整有风骨，可见是一位饱读诗书、博学多才之人，书生随身带个章往这里盖一个那里盖一个不是很正常的事情吗？”  
邱居新有些惊讶，倒是很少见他这样夸赞别人。  
“……他身下这口箱子里都是书画珍品，里面更有赵孟頫的真迹，可见这位前辈精于此道，尤善笔墨，而这枚章应该是青玉制成，虽然没有刻复杂的样式，但雕工精巧，故而我推测这应该只是一枚闲章，因为主人格外喜爱才不离左右。”蔡居诚总结道。  
邱居新见他一本正经说了这么多，总结完后还看着他的眼睛似乎是在问他明白了吗。  
邱居新有些好笑，立马表示赞同：“嗯！”  
此情此景连同方才背邱居新过铁索时脑中闪过的画面一同勾起了蔡居诚的回忆。那会邱居新刚拜在萧疏寒膝下没多久，自己以师兄自居，常常向他讲述些从郑居和处听来的本派轶事，当然他讲述的是添油加醋后的版本。当时邱居新也是这样，每当他讲到精彩处或结尾处便嗯一声，偶尔也会问一两个问题。那会郑居和已开始帮着朴道生处理庶务，萧疏寒经常外出不在武当。整个武当只有他俩年纪相仿，可能是因为这个，邱居新总是追在他屁股后面师兄长师兄短的，故事听累了便趴在他背上睡觉。  
武当山很高，回去的路很长，一大一小两个孩子再充沛的精力也挥霍完了，通常走不到一半路程，便会被出来寻他们的朴师叔领回去。萧疏寒看到朴道生气喘吁吁地背着一个大的、怀里还抱着一个小的，而两个孩子睡得浑然不觉的画面，一贯严肃的脸上也有无奈的笑容。蔡居诚仔细回忆，萧疏寒平日不苟言笑、功课上又十分严厉，其实对他们却总是和蔼可亲、如父关怀。  
“轰——”爆炸声，不像之前隔了很远，这次就在耳边。  
两人对视一眼,这熟悉的动静？当下邱、蔡二人快步奔向主室，看到另一侧石室的石门此时被炸了个大洞出来，而从窟窿里探出头来的正是花非叶！


	15. 拈花剑法

花非叶惊喜地扒着残破的石墙道：“邱居新！邱居新！你是下来救我的吗？邱少侠真是在下平生所见最侠肝义胆之人！咦？连老狐……呸！连蔡公子都下来啦！我真是太感动了！我都不知道我在你们心里如此重要……”  
与邱蔡二人一身大战后的狼狈相比，面色苍白的花公子看起来就要体面多了。  
蔡居诚听他漫无边际地胡扯，翻了个白眼道：“足智多谋的花公子哪里需要我们相救呢？我与居新是下来寻李女侠的，顺便看看你死了没有，毕竟相识一场，帮你收尸的情分还是有的。”  
花非叶摇摇头道：“收尸就不劳烦蔡公子大驾了。如今还请蔡公子将我从这堵石墙解救出去，以蔡公子的宅心仁厚想必极乐意做这件事。”  
邱居新疑惑不解，以花非叶的身手无论是轻功还是内力震碎石墙脱身都不成问题，为何还要拐弯抹角地让他们帮忙？想到花非叶身上诡谲的内力，看不出师承的招数，疑似出自武当的剑法……魔龙八部的夜使会是他唯一的身份吗？花非叶是否如他自己所说从未踏足中原？与九宫天玄阵形影相依的剑法究竟师承何处？  
花非叶身上的谜团太多了。  
蔡居诚暗忖，依红衣所说花非叶十余岁时便一人灭一国，闯个地宫又何必如此焦心忧虑。误入地宫是他们谁也没有预料到的，那么红衣所担心的应该是花非叶本人而非地宫内难测的情况。难道花非叶身上诡谲的武功有什么秘密不成？萧疏寒说过练武之路没有捷径，尤其内功的修炼更是需要日复一日的积累。而花非叶的内力远超出他这个年纪所能达到的境界。事出反常必有妖！蔡居诚心中浮现一个大胆的猜测——花非叶此刻恐怕无法动用内力，而他不想让他们知道这一点！  
拦住要上前的邱居新，蔡居诚道：“大家都是朋友，当然是极乐意助花公子脱困。但是俗话说滴水之恩涌泉相报……”  
花非叶本来也没指望能瞒过这两位，看到邱居新果然在蔡居诚的阻止下没来帮自己一把，又是气又是无奈。到底是形势比人强，花非叶皮笑肉不笑道：“蔡公子但有吩咐，在下绝不推辞！”  
蔡居诚见他如此干脆也不绕弯子：“君子一诺值千金，我相信花公子。”说着一掌拍碎石墙将花非叶扶出来道：“在下有一事相询……”  
邱居新接过话头：“此事事关本门，或……涉及恩师，请知无不言。”  
花非叶初时愕然，转念一想到底是萧疏寒的弟子。  
他拍了拍衣服上的土，看着邱蔡二人难得正色道：“这个故事太长又太短，等出去我会细细说与你们听。”  
邱居新拱手行了一礼道：“多谢好友。”

“我与李女侠不仅找到了被掳走的姑娘们，还捉住了一个人。这个人出现在这里虽然是意料之外，但也在情理之中。”花非叶道。  
邱居新看着花非叶凝重的眼神，猜到是谁后看向蔡居诚，而蔡居诚面色亦是凝重。  
“蔡公子！邱少侠！”石墙后李女侠又惊又喜。  
只见八九个妙龄少女互相搀扶着从石墙后出来，李女侠一一将她们扶出。  
“你们是在何处找到这些姑娘的？”邱居新向花非叶问道。  
这些少女看起来面色苍白、形容憔悴，头发有些凌乱，所幸衣着完好。邱居新松了一口气的同时不禁疑惑万圣阁宁可得罪顺天府的官宦人家也要将这些姑娘囚禁在这里，究竟是为了什么呢？  
“我与李女侠掉入地宫后一路摸索发现了地牢，这些姑娘就被囚禁在那里。奇怪的是，抓她们的人既不曾用刑，也不曾拷问，每日午时有人送水送饭。背后的人废了这么大力气抓她们，难道是为了供着好看？”花非叶满头雾水，百思不得其解。  
邱居新一时也想不到万圣阁的用意。  
另一边李女侠悄悄将一枚发簪从袖口拿出递给了蔡居诚。  
“想不到她真的与万圣阁有勾结。”蔡居诚收起发簪，一脸复杂。他不是没有怀疑过，怀疑少女失踪一事与点香阁有牵连。但是，一来点香阁在顺天府立足三十年犯不着将手伸向教坊；二来，但从未想到梁妈妈在这件事里牵涉如此深。一来，梁妈妈是能将点香阁开成江南第一教坊靠的不仅是左右逢源、见人说人活见鬼说鬼话的本领，更是因为她清楚什么能做什么是万万染指不得的，得罪这些官宦权贵对她没有任何好处，反而会大祸临头。  
“眼下要紧的是离开此处。”邱居新道。  
“我们以为这道门后就是出口，谁知是你俩等在这里！”花非叶叹道，与邱居新大眼瞪小眼。  
与蔡居诚交换信息后李女侠心中的石头总算落地，此时她听出邱居新气息没有往日醇绵，蹙眉便要伸手探邱居新的脉。  
蔡居诚眼疾手快阻止了李女侠的动作。  
四目相对，李女侠看见对方眼底的痛意还有自责。她顿时明白胭脂泪的毒已侵入邱居新经脉，如今他内力全失。对于一名剑客，再精妙的剑法失去内力的铺助也只是精彩的花架子。尤其邱居新天赋在身，正是努力修炼达到剑道高峰的关键时候。  
李女侠长叹一口气；“如今唯有师父或可解此困局，只是他老人家行踪不定……”  
“姑娘不必忧虑，一切自有定数。”邱居新安慰道。  
“喂！刚刚是谁说眼下要紧的是离开此处？”花非叶满脸寒色地打断了三人的交谈，见李女侠还一脸关切地打量着邱居新，越发不悦。  
“我倒是有一个办法，或许可以脱困。”蔡居诚道。  
“哦？”花非叶扬眉：“英明神武的蔡公子有何绝地求生之法？”  
“左边石室我们已经探查过，并没有出路，而你们又从这里来。”蔡居诚指了指炸开的洞口，又侧身指向石室中间的佛像:“薛斌是从这里逃走的，启动它的机关难以寻找。不知可还有剩余的火药？”  
花非叶观察着佛像底座暗骂这么复杂的机关哪个老匹夫谁设计的，比魔龙八部殿还要复杂。魔尊是亏心事做多了老是担心有人闯进来取他性命，这个地宫的修建者是为了什么？便是玉帝老儿的天宫也没这么复杂的机关。  
“只剩最后一个了，要炸开恐怕不够。”花非叶两指间夹着一个铁红色、药丸般大小的球。这火药曾是魔龙八部之一那伽殿的独门武器，使用之人的真气决定了火药的威力。  
“那就需要外力相助，将这枚火药的威力发挥到最大，”邱居新道：“我有一个想法……”  
“……用剑将真气汇聚一处，这样引爆的火药威力足以破开石像。”蔡居诚皱眉道：“虽可一试，但太过大胆，稍有不慎便会伤到助力之人。”  
若是失败更有可能波及到其他人，若只是他们被困在此处大可放手一搏，但是除了他们更有一群刚刚脱困盼着归家的少女，蔡居诚不敢也不愿拿她们的性命冒险。  
“居诚，一来咱们现在不知是否已离开北山范围，二来易无柳去请的应天府官兵不知何时才能找到这里。今上与殿下现均不在金陵，暗处又有万圣阁虎视眈眈，迟则生变。”邱居新压低声音凑到蔡居诚耳边轻声道。  
对方耳语呼出的热气喷在蔡居诚的耳廓上，他觉得有点痒，不自然地摸了摸耳朵，这些他何尝没有想到：“所以，你是想……”  
“双剑合璧，”邱居新道：“你和花非叶是最合适的人选，我相信你们。”  
望着他坚定的眼神，蔡居诚一时有些茫然。  
这茫然落在别人眼里一分犹豫也变成三分。花非叶双手抱胸露出一个颇玩味的笑来：“我真想不到这样大胆疯狂的想法居然会是邱居新你想出来的。”更想不到蔡居诚是那个慎之又慎犹豫不决的人。  
李女侠左看看坚定的邱居新右看看犹豫的蔡居诚，总觉得有什么呼之欲出的东西在脑子里一闪而过。  
“铮——”  
花非叶抽出腰间短剑，剑光划落如雪，“蔡居诚你拿邱居新那把剑，用武当的九宫天玄阵，而我……”他看着手中短剑轻叹一声：“我用拈花剑法最后一招，你我二人合力定能成功。”  
他语气笃定，蔡居诚的犹豫突然消失了，莫名地相信花非叶。由花非叶使出拈花剑法，双剑合璧的威力远胜过照虎画猫的自己。他与邱居新能顺利击败鬼琵琶，除了借助两种剑法的威力，更重要的原因恐怕是两人从小培养的默契。  
三人下了决定，姑娘们躲入旁边石室中，李女侠与邱居新守在侧室门口。  
花非叶拿出火药准备投掷。  
“等等，”蔡居诚突然道，双手合十默默念了一遍《金刚经》。  
花非叶难得没有出言讽刺等着蔡居诚念完。  
念完后蔡居诚拔出邱居新的剑道：“开始吧！”  
“三！”  
大道至简，九宫天玄阵最后的一式返璞归真。花非叶使出拈花剑法，剑花复杂繁丽。两种剑法，两把剑相触溅起点点白光极为绚烂。  
李女侠不禁看得痴了。  
邱居新仔细观察花非叶身形，发现拈花剑法的一招一式像是为了这把如雪洁白的短剑而生。剑光映照在石壁上，身形缥缈，剑影与身影交错变幻犹如在跳一支精彩华丽的舞。  
“二！”  
拈花剑法的最后一式极为复杂多变，由互不相同的招式组成，起势似是来源暗香刀法，收式又带着武当剑法的影子。这样玲珑多变的招式非绝顶聪明之人不能想出。而九宫天玄阵的最后一式却化繁为简、九九归一，无招胜有招。以极简对极繁，极刚对极柔，凌波之处聚锋芒才是这两种剑法本来的面目。  
“一！”花非叶声落，火药掷出。  
“轰——”爆破声后一阵天摇地晃，佛像逐渐破碎，慢慢露出后面的出口。短暂的安静后，李女侠和姑娘们不禁欢呼起来。  
蔡居诚握着剑怔怔出神，双剑合璧居然有如此威力吗？这次威力远胜过他与邱居新合力击败鬼琵琶时所发挥的，看来一蹴而就的剑法终究是投机取巧不成气候。蔡居诚不知道的是，这两种剑法相搭，其威力能否发挥到最大取决于使用之人是否心意相通，以他学的一招半式能击破鬼琵琶的蛛网靠的既是双剑又不是双剑。  
创出拈花剑法的人究竟是谁呢？会是萧疏寒吗？如果是萧疏寒，他为何没有将拈花剑法教给武当弟子？花非叶又是从哪里学到的这套剑法？种种疑窦萦绕在蔡居诚心头，他初到武当山，萧疏寒年逾三十。他认识的是后来那个大道无情之人，那年轻时的师父会是什么样的人？

众人清理完通道口，一人拿了个火把准备离开。  
邱居新走在花非叶身后，打量着他手中短剑不由暗赞一声好剑，忍不住问道：“这把短剑可有名字？”  
花非叶倒也不再闭口不言或东扯西扯地胡说八道，而是简短回答：“雪海。”  
“嗯。”邱居新想这名字配这把剑真是再合适不过了，翩然如舞的拈花剑法就是应该由雪海使出。只能由雪海使出。当她舞起拈花剑法，剑光似雪，岂不正是……  
“路尽隐香处，翩然雪海间！”蔡居诚所说正是邱居新心中所想！

\---

布满崎岖蜿蜒道路的地宫里，邱居新一行人在不知哪一条羊肠小道里蹒跚前行。姑娘们一个月来担惊受怕自是不说，邱居新等人更是精疲力竭全靠一口真气支撑。幸好有花非叶与李女侠一路斗嘴，间或蔡居诚几句调侃消除了沉闷的气氛。  
“怎么了？”李女侠见蔡居诚突然停下问道。  
蔡居诚示意大家停下，将右耳贴在土墙上屏息倾听，越挺眉头皱得越紧，对邱居新道：“似乎有人在凿墙。”  
安静的地道里咚咚咚的声音越来越清晰，众人头顶的土也越掉越多，隐隐有倾覆之势。千钧一发之际，花非叶护住李女侠侧身躲过掉落的土块。  
“薛斌？薛斌，你在下面吗？”易无柳大声喊道。  
应天府的官兵到了！蔡居诚与邱居新对视，眼里都带着喜色，姑娘们更是抱在一起又哭又笑。  
“易少侠！我们被困在此处，与失踪的小姐们一起！”蔡居诚冲着上面喊道。  
“大家稍安勿躁，待我与捕头商量个法子救大家出来。”易无柳阻止其余官兵挖土的动作，匆匆离去。  
不多时一阵脚步声传来，步履匆匆正是易无柳回来。邱居新凝神细听，跟在易无柳后面的另一个人却步伐强健有力、丝毫不见慌乱。  
“各位久侯了”说话的人听着年纪不大却格外沉稳：“挖出的洞过大可能引起此处坍塌，经过在下计算十三寸恰是最大限度，待请各位将绳系于身侧，我与易少庄主轮流将各位拉起。”  
“如此，多谢两位了。”尽管上面的人看不见，蔡居诚仍抱拳感谢道。  
挖凿的速度加快，很快上面的小洞越来越大直至成为一个十三寸的圆形。  
一截麻绳吊着一团布被顺着洞口放下来，那个年轻人道：“还请各位小姐先上，系绳前先用此外衣裹住，防止勒伤。”  
蔡居诚暗中观察过应天府，一帮大老粗，这人如此细心倒是出乎他预料。  
“有红衣姑娘在上面接应，请各位放心。”那个温厚的声音又道。  
“妹妹们放心，我在这里接应你们。”红衣在洞口露出那张俏丽的小脸，目光焦急地追寻着下面的人，寻到花非叶时终于露出放心的眼神，若非环境不允许，简直想立马下去确认他伤势如何。  
姑娘们犹犹豫豫你看看我我看看你，均不敢做那第一个“吃螃蟹的人。”  
李女侠挺身而出道：“那便由我先来吧。”。  
她将绳上的外衣解下，发现这是一件艳红色的厚外杉，拿在手里有隐约的药草香气，显然属于那位红衣姑娘。  
李女侠将外衣折了三折裹在腰间，又将麻绳绕了两圈系紧布料，打了个简单又结实的蛇形结，先是原地转了两圈确认不会掉落才拽了三下绳子示意拉人上去。  
邱居新见她打结的手法奇特，结成才认出这是医生包扎时常用的蛇形结，只是李女侠手法不一般打出的结又快又结实。  
李女侠上去后看到自己腰间绳索另一端系在了二人粗的树上，拉自己上来的红衣女子虽长相普通，倒是眉眼格外俏丽，指挥众人拉绳的是一位腰间佩刀着暗红色短打的青年男子。  
红衣将系着外衣的绳索抛下去招呼其余人。  
狼狈不堪的少女们见李女侠顺利上去后犹如吃了定心丸，依样画葫芦一个个有样学样顺利出了地道。  
如今这地宫底下只剩了三人。  
“不如花公子先请？”蔡居诚道。  
花非叶正要推脱一番，还未开口便脚下站立不稳，同时四周墙壁上的土块纷纷掉落，他喊道：“怎么回事？”  
“看来有人触动机关毁了地宫。”蔡居诚道。  
“事不宜迟，尽快离开此地。”邱居新急道。  
闻言花非叶倒是很自觉地抓住了绳索运起轻攀岩而上，对邱蔡二人道：“恭敬不如从命，在下先走一步啦！”  
此时已近辰时，天光大亮。  
一见花非叶从洞口出来，红衣又惊又喜地扑上去：“小叶！”  
花非叶惊讶道：“红衣？”  
李女侠冲着地宫下面大声喊道：“蔡居诚？蔡居诚！你们快上来！”  
花非叶来不及询问红衣为何在此，转身抓住绳子也冲着下面喊：“邱居新！快！我拉你们上来！快！”

\---

看着花非叶抓着绳索稳稳而上很快消失在洞口，蔡居诚道：“他武功什么时候恢复的？”  
邱居新咳嗽几声道：“此地怕是快塌了，居诚你快走！”  
只见他面色苍白，说这话时却尽力在笑。从来不苟言笑的人想要露出个真诚又开心的笑，结果展现在脸上别提多僵硬别扭了，这还不如不笑。丑死了，蔡居诚想。  
花非叶在上面大喊着让他俩抓住绳索上来，李女侠焦急地喊着他俩的名字。  
太吵了，邱居新想，四周墙上的土块儿和石子不堪重负纷纷滚落，纷乱的一切中并不妨碍他静静看着蔡居诚。  
蔡居诚一把抓住他的手道：“要走一起走！”  
紧紧扣住自己五指的手骨节分明，比起幼时宽大、有力，仿佛这辈子也无法挣脱。  
“嗯！”  
蔡居诚双手抓着绳索往上，底下的地道在塌陷，头顶的洞口不断有土落下来砸在脸上、身上。他望着露出来的十余寸天空，带着邱居新，无比坚定地向着明亮之处前进。


	16. 火树银花

二人还未站稳，脚下所踩之地便开始坍塌，一时间尘土飞扬人仰马翻。  
待尘埃落定后，蔡居诚才将护在身下的人拉起。  
“你没事吧？”  
“我没事。”  
同时开口，见到对方头顶黄土的狼狈样又不由笑出来。

一旁，红衣拉着花非叶的衣袖正上下查看着。  
李女侠瞪大了眼，气的两腮鼓鼓。  
花非叶赶紧拉下红衣的手:“拉拉扯扯成何体统!”  
“体统”二字从这个人嘴里出来简直是滑天下之大稽。红衣从随身荷包里翻出一枚药丸强行塞进花非叶嘴里后白了他一眼道：“从前在……以前你的起居不都是我伺候的吗？来到中原便学会那些什么中原人的臭毛病了。”  
李女侠这下出离愤怒了，重重地哼了一声表示不满，招呼都不打随身翻上一匹马便打马离去。  
“哎！这位姑娘……”安顿好手下的许世明只看到扬起的尘土。  
不等他发问，蔡居诚便道：“许大人不必担心。家里醋缸子翻了，李女侠赶着回去收拾。你说呢，花公子？”  
被点名的花公子此时什么也顾不上了，因为易无柳正气势汹汹地拿剑指着他，而红衣一脸决然地挡在花非叶身前。  
“看来花公子家里不是醋缸子翻了，而是房梁要塌了。”蔡居诚啧啧叹道，拉着难得一头雾水的许世明寒暄去了。  
“许大人辛苦了，可是连夜从府衙而来？”  
“在下正是从府衙过来，不知此处……”  
交谈声渐渐远去……  
邱居新有些头疼地开口劝道：“易少侠……”想了半天干巴巴吐出四个字“……切勿冲动。”  
“切勿冲动”的易少侠看着护着魔头的红衣，仿佛听到了自己破碎的少男心：“红衣姑娘！我，我还以为你是好人！谁知你与这魔头竟是同伙！”  
花非叶推开红衣，迎上易无柳手中宝剑，闭上眼道：“我欠小易一条命，今日你便替他拿去吧！”  
红衣一看花非叶引颈就戮的样子急的掉下泪来：“少庄主！当年之事我已前后解释清楚，其中有诸多不得已。你若不信，我们也没有办法。”红衣紧紧注视着易无柳的眼睛厉声道：“小易当年宁死也要保护小叶，为了你心中的怨恨，你真的要杀了他吗？”  
杀了兄长以命相护之人？可是，可是兄长因他而死啊！我该怎么办？易无柳握剑的手在颤抖。  
邱居新看着这个少年人眼中的纠结和矛盾。曾经……曾经蔡居诚也像眼前的少年人一样挣扎于情与义的抉择，自己当年无法阻止悲剧的发生，今日……  
“易少侠！在你动手之前不妨听我讲一个故事。”邱居新也不管对方同意便开口道：“很多年以前，有一户人家因为得罪权贵遭到了灭门之灾，一家十几口只留下一个四岁幼童。幸运地是有一个青年捡到了这个孩子，并将他带回家里，教他识字习武……一天天过去小男孩终于长大成人，并且在经过多年努力后终于找到了害死自己全家的仇人。令他难以置信地是，一手带大自己的师父竟是当年害死自己家人的仇人之一。这个青年人迷茫了，若非那人，他早已是荒山猛兽的果腹之物，报仇就要辜负多年的教养之恩。可是选择放弃，他又有何颜面面对死去的父母？”  
易无柳忍不住问道：“那他复仇成功了吗？”  
邱居新摇了摇头。  
红衣紧张地问：“那他失败了吗？”  
邱居新仍旧摇摇头：“他虽然没有杀了教养自己之人，但他做下诛心之事，与杀人无异。他以为自己大仇得报会很开心，会摆脱纠缠多年的噩梦，事实却是他每一天都在悔恨和愧疚。”  
邱居新收回易无柳手中的剑：“易少侠，今日你杀了花公子固然能逞一时快意。但此后每一个梦里，你要如何面对兄长心痛的眼神？”  
“我……我……”易无柳面色灰败：“可……可他毕竟来自魔教……”脱口而出瞬间想到自己兄长待在魔教十几载，在外人眼中岂不也算魔教之人？自己兄长明明是最善良温柔的人啊。  
“在下知道易少侠心中顾虑，”邱居新道：“邱居新今日以武当之名起誓，若是将来花非叶犯下危害中原武林之事，无须他人出手，在下第一个杀了他为武林除害！”  
花非叶瞠目结舌！虽说自己不是什么好人吧，但剑下亡魂哪个不是恶贯满盈。在天山时不仅没有祸害当地百姓，反而还帮助他们驱赶野兽耕耘放牧呢。再说看看自己这玉树临风貌比潘安的脸，怎么也不能算是一个预定的武林祸害吧。有心为自己争辩几句，转而瞅瞅，算了算了，形势比人强，还是先闭嘴吧。  
“好！邱居新，你这番话我记住了！若有违此誓，当如此剑！”易无柳转身斩断身边护卫的佩剑，带着一行人打马而去。  
花非叶打量着邱居新，忍不住上前摸着对方的脸左瞧瞧右看看一边小声嘀咕着：“不是人皮面具啊？难道是蔡居诚灵魂附体？让我来捏捏看看……”  
邱居新只当花非叶又开始犯病捉弄人正要推开他，从旁边伸出一只手“啪——”地一声打落了花非叶在自己脸上作孽的手。  
“不要欺负我师弟！”蔡居诚冷脸斥责。  
花非叶大感冤枉，刚才是谁立誓将来要一言不合杀了自己维护武林的，究竟是谁欺负谁啊！他涨红了脸就要骂人。  
蔡居诚却不理他向邱居新道：“剩下的事情便交给许捕头和府衙了，不是你我可插手的。折腾一天，先回去吃点汤饼休息下吧。”  
“嗯。”邱居新点点头。  
花非叶实在是想不明白，明明出主意试探蔡居诚并且成功的是自己，明明这俩人今日——哦不已经是昨日了……昨日之前还你不看我我不看你剑拔弩张的。怎么地宫走一遭回来，这俩人亲亲热热，自己反而成了被挤兑的可怜虫？究竟是几时孟光接了梁鸿案？  
他看着面前两个骑马并肩而行的身影，有些郁闷地想：地宫里到底邱蔡发生了什么？难道自己又错过了很多?  
\---  
众人回到城中，与许世明在朱雀大道门口分别，此时天色大亮，街上的商铺陆陆续续开始开门待客。靠近教坊，却有无数行人慌张跑过，众人不解正欲问个究竟，却有一处黑烟滚滚升起。  
红衣目力极好,向花非叶道：“看起来似是点香阁方向……”  
骑在马上的蔡居诚大喊一声：“不好！”脚踩马背飞身而起，运起轻功顺着道路两边的屋檐向着点香阁的方向而去。  
花非叶想到那个半边脸有红斑的缺心眼小丫头，不顾此时仅有一成的内力也运起轻功紧随蔡居诚身后，留下一句：“红衣！照顾好邱居新！”  
“小叶！”红衣阻拦不及，眼睁睁看着他几个起落消失在远方的屋顶，气的咬牙切齿骂道：“多管闲事！你这破锣似的身体还折腾的起吗！怎么就不能多想想自己如今……”猛然意识到还有外人在侧，红衣立马收回话头，有些心虚地看向邱居新：“这位蔡、居……嗯……少侠，咱们跟过去？”  
邱居新倒也不计较她记不住自己名字，扬鞭道：“我知道一条近路，请姑娘随我来。”  
\---  
待骑马疾行的两人赶至点香阁时大火已经扑灭，虽然满地狼藉，无论是照料伤病的大夫，还是火灾处理的人员……一切看起来井井有条，并没有出现邱居新预想中的慌乱一片甚至火势蔓延的情况。  
红衣跟着邱居新进了院落便四处寻找，看到花非叶坐在一处台阶上，膝上正伏着一个似在哭泣的粉衣小丫头，此时他颇有些无奈地拍着受惊小姑娘的背安抚着。  
红衣立马过去正要张口，花非叶赶在她骂人前开口：“消气！消气！女人老骂人会变夜叉，到时就是段青峰愿意娶你，我也不好意思多要彩礼，恐怕还要倾家荡产陪嫁妆！”  
红衣俏脸一红也想不起自己生气的原因了，结结巴巴道：“好端端地提……提那个人干嘛！”  
花非叶急忙将阿云推到她怀里道：“你来照顾这个小丫头！”  
红衣见到那刺目的红斑吓了一跳，到底是魔龙八部出来的，失态也只是一瞬，马上掏出另一个荷包里的山楂丸哄起了小姑娘。  
“唉？邱居新呢？”花非叶转头不见人问道。  
红衣抬起头：“刚刚还在呢……”  
阿云嚼着酸甜的山楂丸含糊不清道：“我看到他往哪个方向去了。”  
她指的方向正是已经烧焦的后院——点香阁中戒备最严的院落——梁妈妈的住处！

\---

原本精致的院落在及时的扑救下没有成为废墟，但也成了一处危楼。邱居新赶到的时候，救火的人已经散去，用绳子和木桶将这里围了起来。  
寂静的院落，连飞鸟也不愿落下。  
蔡居诚却站在院里的井边，正望着天边一角不知在想什么。听到脚步声靠近，他扭头见到邱居新后紧绷的后背稍有松懈，眼里的晦暗却未褪去。不等邱居新询问，他道：“梁妈妈已经死了！”  
什么？！邱居新大惊。  
蔡居诚将地宫中李女侠交给他的发钗递过去道：“这是李女侠在地宫里发现的。”  
“灭口？”  
蔡居诚点了点头。对方速度如此之快，杀人放火，恰好在他们到达前一步。鬼王未必知道他们发现了证明梁妈妈和万圣阁有勾结的证据，而且他带着左明珠逃出的地宫，即便有心灭口动作也一定没有这么快。点香阁里一定还有万圣阁的人，而且这个人是梁妈妈也不知道的！  
“你来之时可有发现可疑之人？”  
“无，”蔡居诚苦笑着道：“我赶到时整个房间都被大火覆盖，幸好此时阁内仆从大多已醒来。火势熄灭后我进入房间查看，并未发现凶手踪迹，房内焦尸确实属于梁妈妈。而且焦尸的咽喉里没有灰尘……”  
“短时间内火势急速扩大，阁内值班的人可有发现端倪？”邱居新问道。  
“昨夜值班的人已经死于扑火之中！”  
邱蔡二人一震看着一路寻来的花非叶。  
“救火之时一片混乱，即使这些人的死亡不是意外，线索也早已破坏殆尽。”花非叶将刚才询问的情况向二人说明，灭口、放火、杀人，凶手以雷霆之势行釜底抽薪之举，从魔龙八部的勾心斗角走出的他也不得不赞一声好手段好魄力！  
蓦然邱居新惊呼一声：“杜承影！他……”  
“你放心，他不仅没在火灾中受伤，相反杜承影已经醒了。”花非叶皱眉：“这也是我百思不得其解的地方，倒是有个人这次实在出乎在下意料了。”  
“什么意思？”蔡居诚反应何其之快，急问：“第一个发现起火的是谁？又是谁组织的救火？”点香阁以木材搭建，院落内处处张灯结彩，一旦起火火势会很快蔓延到其他院落，而这次只有梁妈妈所处院落烧毁最重，相邻院落仅仅烧毁了部分矮墙与屋檐一角。第一个发现起火和组织救火的人相当可疑。  
“第一个发现起火的是你的丫头——阿云！”花非叶道。  
“不可能！”蔡居诚答得干脆决然。  
花非叶挂上漫不经心的笑容沉沉打量着蔡居诚。剑拔弩张间，邱居新问道：“令你出乎意料的人又是哪一位？”  
花非叶这才转开视线，似笑非笑道：“一面安排人手阻止火势蔓延，一面派人向最近的府衙借调水车、请来医生，先官兵一步处理好灾后现场的，正是巾帼不让须眉的琴可情——琴姑娘呀！”  
“哦？与魔龙八部有关的，花公子，红衣姑娘可都不是非凡之人，琴姑娘如此能耐，在下可一点都不惊讶呢。”蔡居诚毫不客气堵了回去。  
“我真的与她不熟，”花非叶无奈道：“琴可情说她担忧杜承影伤势，恐阿云毛手毛脚照顾不周，故而亲自带着侍女陪护在侧。天亮后本打算回房歇息，结果回房间的路上发现了异状。”  
听起来似乎很有作案时间，邱居新问道：“你觉得她的话几分真假？”  
花非叶沉吟，最终只能无奈摊手：“我也不知。”  
“杀人的不是她。”蔡居诚道：“她不会武功，在点香阁里唯一的亲信只有贴身侍女小梅。”  
没有武功也调不动人手处理十余人的琴可情想绕过点香阁内梁妈妈的亲信下手，确实是不可能完成的事情。  
“呀——呀——”一排黑鸟划过灰蓝色的天空，徒留凄凉的哀鸣。  
来自北域天山的剑客，被世人寄以厚望的武当少侠和隐身教坊、身上诸多谜团的武当叛徒同时沉默了。  
杀死鬼琵琶、救出失踪少女、甚至摧毁了万圣阁的一处据点，本来应该是欢欣鼓舞的事情，在场三人却笑不出来。再次失踪的左明珠和薛斌、神出鬼没阴惨惨的鬼王、死去的梁妈妈，种种谜团接踵而来，仿佛一张巨大的网笼罩在金陵城的上空，紧紧禁锢着每一个人的脖颈……

\---

“蟹粉狮子头、清炖圆鱼、沙锅野鸭、三套鸭、大煮干丝、罐罐肉、炖生敲、素什锦菜、炖菜核、八宝一棵松、松子熏肉、扁大肉酥……”阿云欢快地点着圆桌上的菜，将最后端进来的瓷盘上的瓷盖掀开兴奋道：“还有清蒸鲥鱼！”她俯身仔细嗅着鲥鱼鲜美的香气，托着腮帮子一脸的陶醉。  
“来来来！红衣，尝尝闻名江南的清蒸鲥鱼，这可是北域没有的。”花非叶拉着红衣直接入座，抢占了离鲥鱼最近的两个位置，并招呼阿云道：“坐这里！”  
眼睁睁看着阿云欢呼一声坐到花非叶身旁，完全忘记自己的蔡居诚不满道：“你这没心肝的！平时没少拖我受累，如今见了美食美人就忘了自家主上了？”  
阿云脸上的笑容僵住了，转而低下头肩头一耸一耸似乎在强忍抽咽。花非叶立马安慰起她，红衣正一杯杯地偷喝酒壶里的酒对周遭发生的事充耳不闻。  
邱居新忙拉着蔡居诚坐到了对面空位道：“琴姑娘约我们来此水榭相聚，不知她人何在？”  
侍女将酒坛一一摆上后鱼贯推出，小梅提着灯笼道：“诸位莫急，小姐已经来了。”  
话音刚落，一袭白衣的琴可情步入水榭，身姿如弱柳扶风，一如既往笑地恰到好处的温柔，柔声道：“点香阁经此变故，不日将由新主人接收。多谢花公子所赠明珠及许捕头斡旋，免去我等贱籍，今晚设宴既是感谢诸位大恩，也是阁里的兄弟姐妹们最后相聚。”  
众人早已知道此事并不意外，琴可情身后走出一位剑眉星目的男子，正是白天见过的许世明！众人急忙起身见礼，许世明抱拳算是回礼：“在下今晚着便衣而来就是无官职在身，各位不必如此多礼，今晚算是朋友间玩乐，大家不醉不归！”说完他将一小坛酒喝干，擦擦嘴角，微微咳了几声。气氛马上热烈起来，琴可情引他入主位笑道：“花魁大赛是办不成了，剩下许多烟花。小女子想着压箱底岂不是浪费了手艺人的心血，征得众人同意后便令人于今夜燃放，算是为众姐妹添一喜。”  
“火树银花不夜天，在下也十分期待呢。”花非叶笑道。  
趁众人举筷之际，蔡居诚将邱居新与自己的酒壶调换了，邱居新看了眼杯中液体，果不其然被换成了水。萧疏寒认为酒可使人沉迷进而消磨意志，于身体有害，故武当是禁酒的，所以说师兄弟们个个酒量很浅。邱居新扬了扬嘴角，即便前路莫测，这会的快乐与安宁是真实握在手中的，就放任自己沉溺在这难得的一刻里吧。  
见他乖乖低头喝水，蔡居诚十分满意地押了口酒，微微咪起了眼，倒是难得放松一刻。  
旁边杜承影正殷殷注视着琴可情，一副想敬酒奈何身体不许的羞涩踌躇，琴可情做起了许世明与花非叶划拳的裁判，小梅穿梭在众人间端茶添酒，阿云与红衣正叽叽喳喳地讨论着菜肴的味道，两个小姑娘说的热火朝天。  
就着菜肴众人又拼起了酒，随着夜深渐渐都上头起来。蔡居诚正拉着花非叶辩驳着：“不对不对，刚才是你输了……”  
“那是上把，你看我酒碗都是空的！”花非叶拿起一滴不剩的酒碗展示给大家看，一口咬定这局输的是蔡居诚。  
“花公子，这碗里的酒明明是你自己倒掉的……”许世明大着舌头，揽着两人的肩膀含糊着道：“本捕头才是天下第一！任何蛛丝马迹休想逃过我的双眼！”  
“吁——”众人齐声声发出揶揄的声音。  
“看！烟花！”阿云指着水榭外大喊，只见漆黑天际炸起一朵朵耀眼的火花，水榭亭廊响彻欢呼声，大家一哄而起离开了水榭。

邱居新看着醉眼迷离的人悄声道：“许捕头倒是没有传言中那么冷漠不近人情。”  
蔡居诚配合他低头过去：“许是传言有误吧……唔……你刚才说什么？”  
“居诚，你喝醉了？”  
蔡居诚下意识摇摇头，自己怎么可能喝不过花非叶呢？  
“我没有输，是花狐狸使诈！我蔡居诚从不屈于人下，除了……除了……”一个名字在嘴里含糊半天就是想不起来，身体渐渐软下去，摔到桌子底下去一会儿其他人回来岂不是丢大人了，蔡居诚挣扎着想要趴在桌上，奈何实在头晕得厉害，迷迷糊糊间好像摔进了一个柔软温暖的地方。只要不是地上就行，彻底沉入酣眠前这是蔡居诚最后的意识。

“喂！”花非叶捏了捏阿云的脸：“怎么一脸惊慌的？琴可情的披风让小梅自己去里面拿，别老使唤你。老替别人做事，小心蔡狐狸丢你去华山挖草药！”  
阿云脑海里还是刚才无意中撞到的场景，急忙闭了闭眼默念幻觉都是幻觉，睁开眼才发现自己两手空空，想再回去又不行，前面堵着花非叶。  
看着那张逐渐靠近的俊美双眼，阿云的呼吸越来越继续，心跳的也越来越快。  
“好熟悉的香气啊……”花非叶挺直腰杆揉了揉脑袋，上次喝的这么多还是段青峰他们为他送行的时候。  
在哪里闻到过呢？这熟悉的气息？  
阿云见他脚步蹒跚，情急下拉起花非叶的手道：“咱们去看烟花。”  
成功将人推向水榭外的阿云却控制不住回头，刚才薄纱后重叠的身影似乎已经分开了？


	17. 风起

黎明时分众人渐渐散去，午时过后，点香阁内静悄悄，守夜的人打了个哈欠借着酒意打起了盹。  
一个挺拔的人影悄悄摸上二楼，打开其中一间客房的门，放轻脚步向着纱帘后床上鼓起的一团而去。  
不速之客掀开被子惊讶地看着空荡荡的床铺，触手冰凉不像是躺过人的样子，暗道声不好。  
“我倒不知蔡公子还有窥私的癖好？”一个充满恶意的戏谑声音。花非叶坐在房中的木梁上，俯视着闯入房间的人。  
蔡居诚望着上方的花非叶，看出他内力已经恢复了七八成，莫非红衣昨日拿出的药丸是什么九转回魂丹？花非叶身上的内功实在是他平生所见最诡谲莫测的路数，但观他身形剑法又似乎出自中原武林。  
蔡居诚丝毫不见被抓包的窘迫，就像两人相约花园散步一般闲聊道：“想不到花公子喜欢睡在房梁上？”  
花非叶抱着剑一跃而下，用充满神奇的眼神上下打量着和自己脸皮一般厚的蔡居诚半晌才啧啧叹道：“不像是宿醉未醒的样子呀！”  
“在下酒量绝非昨日之浅。”蔡居诚道，用眼神明示昨夜拼酒输的人其实是你。  
那昨晚醉到趴在桌上昏迷不醒、被邱居新送回房间全是在演戏喽？蔡居诚是能无耻到做出这种无聊事情来消遣别人的人？花非叶一想，他还真是这种人。刚发生梁妈妈之死，还有这种心情……不对！难道说他怀疑纵火之人还在点香阁中？做这一切是为了掩人耳目查找真凶。那大可拉着倒霉催的邱居新去查，悄悄来找自己干嘛？  
花非叶顿觉不好：“你又在打什么主意！”  
蔡居诚笑眯眯道：“小花公子，咱们相识以来一起经历无数考验，虽说初次见面时彼此误会不少，可经过地宫一趟也算是解开心结共患难的朋友了，按照我们中原人的规矩这就算是过命的兄弟了，你说对不对？”  
眼前人笑起来可真是春光下的天山一样风光霁月，不知能引得多少姑娘一见倾心。可花非叶却犹如见了鬼，只觉背后汗毛倒竖，他立马后退一步警惕道：“邱居新勉强算是我兄弟，你、你只能是半个损友！半个！你知道吗？有话好好说，你、你离我远点！”  
“……俗话说兄弟如手足，如今兄……嗯，朋友有事相求，你是不是应该为好友两肋插刀呢？”蔡居诚笑容不变。  
“若是查点香阁纵火一事，你根本不需要避开邱居新单独来找我。你要拜托我的事情一定不简单。这件事情你连邱居新都要瞒着，凭什么相信我？”花非叶想起北山那次自己以为螳螂捕蝉没想到被这俩人合起伙来揪出陈年往事，还是自己此生不堪回首的伤疤，当下气得手指一抖指着蔡居诚悲愤道：“你俩又狼狈为奸要坑我！”  
蔡居诚知道他是想起被迫在易无柳前回忆惨痛往事的经历，怀疑这次还是自己联合邱居新给他下套。他将薛斌留下的布料递给花非叶解释道：“万圣阁绑架少女其实是想调查一件事情，薛斌在逃走前留下这样东西说线索在白云观。此事与邱居新无关，我不希望他卷进来。”  
花非叶拿着暗黄色的一块破布左看右看也没看出所以然来，挠了挠头道：“你怕三日后鬼王在白云观埋下陷阱，想先去那里打探一下？”  
“不错，”蔡居诚正色道：“逃出地宫后又灭口纵火，仓促间鬼王的动作不可能这么迅速。鬼王应该知道我不是会乖乖等三天的性子，但是我不得不去。你武功高强应当能护住点香阁，这块布料交给你，如果我不能回来……请你将这件东西交给朴师叔，就是武当派凌虚长老朴道生。”  
因为他有不得不去的理由，所以明知是调虎离山之计，蔡居诚仍旧要去白云观走一趟。  
花非叶不太能理解他这种明知是陷阱也要往里闯的行为，是江湖义气？还是某种责任在驱使他？  
蔡居诚看他收好布料，迟疑一瞬还是嘱咐道：“如今邱居新内力尽失，请你一定要保护好他。”  
“你放心。”花非叶郑重应下，复又问道：“你将如此重要之事交给我，凭什么相信我？”  
自从与花非叶相识以来，蔡居诚第一次见对方如此严肃，浑不似平常不正经的样子。他轻叹口气看着花非叶腰间的雪海道：“武当掌门居住的屋后有一株梅树……”  
花非叶一头雾水：不是在说万圣阁吗？怎么讲起武当了？萧疏寒屋后有什么管我什么事？  
“……十年前萧疏寒曾去过一趟河西，河西与北域相邻，拈花剑法便是他教给你的吧。你这次来中原，也是为了去武当找他吧？”  
在那犹如看着“小蝌蚪找妈妈”一样充满同情和一丝莫名其妙的同病相怜的眼神注视下，花非叶内心爆了一万个骂爹的粗口，人生中难得被震惊到失语的状态。半晌他才调整好自己的心情，抽搐着嘴角挑起一边眉毛道：“我不是你们师父的私生子，我只是要打败他。”  
蔡居诚一脸“我都懂”的表情，拍了拍他的肩膀安慰道：“萧疏寒的性子就是做事不吭声，做七分说两分就觉得剩下的别人都懂了。可差了这关键的一分，别人哪知道他什么意思。听邱居新说你向他打听了不少武当的事情，你结识小棠不也是因为他是武当掌门弟子吗？世人都说他高深莫测，其实是吃了无知的亏。萧疏寒如今身为掌门不能不在乎名声，你直接找上门是不行的，可以先找朴师叔。他不日当抵达金陵，到时你将这截布料给他，朴师叔为人和善，又看在你帮忙的份上一定会很积极地带你去见萧疏寒的……”  
你在说什么？你懂了什么奇怪的事情？你是被小棠附身了吗？小棠被没收的话本都是你写的吧？一个个惊雷炸在花非叶耳边，他已经被劈麻木了。

\---

邱居新在睁开眼的瞬间便察觉到房间里有人，这个人不是蔡居诚！他下意识去摸身旁的剑却摸了空。  
“邱公子，你醒啦？”阿云立马端着水盆过来，开心道：“公子请梳洗。”  
邱居新看了看盆里已经凉了的水，实在捉摸不出这主仆两人是怎么互相忍受的。  
“多谢。”凉水果然令人立马清醒。  
“你放着，一会儿我来收拾就好。”邱居新阻止了阿云，起身一边整理衣着一边不经意问道：“蔡……你家公子去哪里了？”  
“公子他……”  
“邱居新，你醒啦？”花非叶推门而入，手里领着食盒招呼道：“刚出炉的灌汤包，快来快来，趁热吃。”  
“……说是有事，一早就出去了。”阿云难得伶俐一回，将食盒里的食物一样样摆上桌子，不等邱居新追问便道：“公子说借您的剑一用，没说去哪里。哦，公子还说让你留在阁中，朴道长大约今日便到。”  
听到蔡居诚拿走自己的剑，他心里先是一松接着又有些担心。听到阿云最后一句，邱居新心里一惊，朴师叔在金陵？朴师叔下山办的要事与金陵有关？难道这件要事与皇家有关？否则还有什么事情能让朴师叔亲自跑一趟。除了皇室还有谁能请动武当长老呢？朴师叔一直与蔡居诚有联络吗，那这些事情师父知不知道呢？还是说从刺杀天子这件事开始，一直都是一个将计就计的局？  
种种迷雾遮在眼前，后面藏着每一个人的秘密。这些秘密自己却不能知道，为什么不告诉自己呢？  
“邱居新？邱少侠？”花非叶敲了敲碗沿道：“还不快吃，一会儿凉了。”  
三人一桌同餐倒是难得的安静，邱居新向来寡言，花非叶今日意外很安静。至于阿云……邱居新才发现她从不在吃饭时聊天，意外教养很好不似点香阁的丫头。   
收拾好杯盘，阿云看了看花非叶欲言又止，最终还是离开了。  
邱居新看了看花非叶。  
“我答应蔡居诚跟着你。他去了城南白云观。告诉你是让你放心，有我在你今天别想踏出点香阁一步。”花非叶道：“你这是什么眼神？”  
邱居新收回戏谑打量的眼神，板着脸道：“阿云姑娘一走，你的话就多了。是因为心中天平倾向李女侠，所以觉得无法面对其他人的心意了？”  
花非叶难得被邱居新噎了一次，尴尬地说不出话，哈哈了两声指着窗外道：“今天的太阳不错啊。”  
邱居新看了看窗外阴沉沉的天空，并无太阳，决定见好就收不再理他了。  
花非叶看着身边人一脸沉静地望着窗外的江水，真是难以想象一秒前这人还面无表情地用一本正经的语气聊着八卦。  
花非叶讪讪地摸了摸鼻子抱剑靠着窗户，其实他并非刻意躲着阿云，只是心中还有些疑惑之事……

邱居新沉思中觉得自己怀中好像有什么沉甸甸的东西，他掏出来一看，见是一枚青色的四四方方的印章，正是他与蔡居诚在地宫中发现的那个。  
地宫中光线昏暗，看不真切。邱居新这才有机会仔细观察这个印章。只见印章四面浅浅刻了一圈珪章纹，印底是铁画银钩的四个字“冬青居士”，确实是一枚主人自刻自娱的闲章。  
蔡居诚趁自己熟睡时将这枚印章放入怀中，是想告诉自己什么呢？他在地宫中诸多掩饰分明不想自己深究，现在又将这枚青玉印章留下来。邱居新回想那间石室里的情形，根据那封残缺的信来看，石室中的字画珠宝应当都是建文帝的私藏。燕王大军还未逼近金陵时，建文帝便开始为自己留后路，让亲信秘密从地宫悄悄运出一批宝物，只是没想到半途遇到瓦剌的刺客，以致这些人命丧于地宫中。紧接着金陵城破，建文帝自焚于宫中，今上登基，改元换代，再也没有人知道甚至去追究这些人和宝物的下落了。  
那万圣阁将地宫的一部分用作关押少女的地点，到底是巧合还是他们在寻找这批宝物？万圣阁又是从哪里知道这批宝物的线索，阁中人与前朝旧臣有关，还是与……建文帝有关？  
邱居新想到江湖上的传闻，若万圣阁真与前朝余孽有关，今上命武当彻查万圣阁也不是不可能……  
“山雨欲来风满楼啊。”花非叶看着暮春景色叹道，总觉得今晚要下大雨。  
平静的江水渐渐起了一圈波纹，逐渐越聚越大，风从江面而来灌进这江边楼阁里，吹得二人衣袍翻飞，屋内纱帘飘舞……  
“咳咳！”  
“吹着了？别在这吹风了。”花非叶收起叉杆，将大开的窗户合上。  
“咚咚咚！”一阵急促的脚步声响起，来人直接推门而入。  
“小……小叶！有……有道士来了。”红衣抚着胸口急促道。  
“你没看错吧？道士来点香阁？哈哈哈，那不就是老和尚梦里接女人……”花非叶一时口快，有些心虚地住了嘴。  
“我老远看到的，有个武夫，有个道士，有个书生，还有个英俊的后生！”红衣道：“阿云说是来找蔡公子的。”  
二人都猜到了七八分，邱居新先喜后忧，花非叶的神色就很复杂了。  
三人说话间，一行人已至。当先一人虽然身着藏蓝色俗家服饰，手中却握着一把浮尘，身背长剑；最后一左一右，一修长，一矮胖，一文一武，一俊一丑，右边的正是武当金顶远远见过一面的杨思敬，此时他腰间仍然配着那把冷冽宝刀。在杨思敬左边一身白色长衫的青年男子应该就是如今的天下第一才子王砚词了，饶是邱居新久居武当多年也听小棠绘声绘色讲过，十年前在江南知府举办的才子大会上，年方弱冠的王砚词一手素白折扇风度翩翩不仅独得六艺头筹，而且解了天下第一美女香独寒留下的玲珑棋局。当然邱居新在听小棠描述时自动忽略了其中的桃色绯闻。王砚词一战而年少成名，被时人评为“文曲星”，十余年间无人能夺其右，才子大会也再没举办过。奇怪的是邱居新发现今天王砚词手中拿的折扇却非普通湘妃竹所制，而是一种类铁非铁似玄非玄的金属制成的扇骨。被三人簇拥在中间的，正是东宫！  
邱居新忙行礼：“晚辈见过朴师叔，见过二位大人……”  
他还在犹豫是否在花非叶和红衣面前向指出对方身份，太子手轻轻一挥道：“不必见外，屋内详谈。”  
花非叶拉起红衣冲邱居新道：“我们先走了，有事到隔壁找我，小杜子也在。”  
太子当先进了屋，花非叶拉着红衣与三人擦肩而过。眼观鼻鼻观心的花非叶在经过王砚词时抬头似是不经意间瞥了那折扇一眼，邱居新想他倒是格外识货一眼便认出这把扇骨的特别来，若是一般人定当作是格外精纯一点的铁罢了。不过传闻魔尊在世时，曾派手下大肆搜刮北域诸国的财宝，花非叶能认出也在意料之中。最后进来的朴道生，本来并不曾多关注这两人，只是侧身无意识的一瞥正好看到了花非叶低垂的眼睫和鼻梁侧影，在场其他人察觉不出。邱居新与朴道生如此熟悉，当下发现那一瞬间师叔眼里浮现一丝茫然，似乎是怔愣了一下。  
难道朴师叔认识花非叶？可是以他二人的年纪和阅历这又是万万不可能的。但是看朴师叔神色，也不像是发现什么的样子。  
众人坐定后，太子先开口：“既然邱少侠是聪明人，那也不必绕弯了。”  
朴道生忍不住开口：“殿下……”  
“朴长老，您是信不过蔡居诚，还是信不过邱居新？”王砚词自顾自饮尽杯中茶慢慢道。  
朴道生思及萧疏寒的嘱咐，正襟危坐道：“劣徒实在不堪大用，望二位大人海涵。”  
“道长实在是过谦了，”王砚词笑眯眯道：“依在下看，邱居新、蔡居诚这两位武当少侠，无论是武功还是才智均胜您当年啊。”  
“子墨！”  
最终还是太子制止了交锋，向杨思敬道：“不知英万里可找到许世明了，那个丫头孤瞧着太小，还请先生跟着看看。”  
“是。”杨思敬离开后，屋里只剩三人。  
“师叔，蔡……师兄他……”  
“哎！居新啊，这让我从何说起！”  
“邱居新，孤知道你心中有很多疑问，”太子闲闲打量着邱居新。有的人坐在那里自然就让人忽略他尚稚嫩的年龄，略微瘦削的身体，隐隐生出泰山压顶的紧张。  
邱居新刚才问出时不知为何有些惧怕对上这年轻人的眼神，仿佛将他的心思看在眼底、洞察一切的眼神。  
“告诉他吧，”年轻的太子一锤定音：“该是他知道一切的时候了。”


	18. 扑火

“十数年前江湖上突然多出了一个神秘的组织，这些年来这个组织不断壮大，因为行事低调一直没有引起注意。三年前边境报北方异动，经过一番探查发现瓦剌军中的粮食竟有部分来自这个组织。不错，这个组织就是万圣阁。既然是江湖之事自然该在江湖解决，叶知秋便请武当一同调查万圣阁……”  
邱居新万万没想到万圣阁竟然意图动乱大明江山！若是如此，即便没有朝廷命令，武当也不会坐视不理。只是萧疏寒一向隐居武当金顶几乎不见客，这件事却只能暗地开展，剑神又是师父挚友，由他出面确实是最合适的人选。  
“所以，之前蔡居诚意图谋刺也是计划之一？”  
“这……这个嘛……”朴道生有些不知该如何糊弄过去。  
“确实是孤布的局。”东宫接过了话茬道：“孤派去的人一直徘徊在万圣阁外围，始终无法突破。只有蔡公子能见到万圣阁少主，也是他替孤将万圣阁的底细查了七七八八。万圣阁狼子野心，勾结瓦剌，霍乱百姓，意图陷大明江山于水火。”  
“可是他们师出无名……”邱居新道。自陛下北伐大胜后，持续数年休养生息，如今风调雨顺国泰明安，万圣阁想要逆天道而行总需要找名录。  
“于是万圣阁便想以建文之名，号令天下。”东宫冷冷道：“传闻建文帝自焚前曾留下遗诏，凭遗诏者可秉承圣意匡扶朝政。”  
“传言虽虚，但是万圣阁阁主居然深信不疑，便绑架了前朝权贵的女儿，又威胁掷杯山庄，希望能寻到遗诏。”朴道生道：“居诚发布消息说寻到重要线索，我们急忙赶来，不想却晚了一步。你可知他去了哪里？”  
绑架权贵女儿寻找遗诏，如此匪夷所思之事邱居新并不相信。寻找遗诏，暗地派人即可，哪怕伪造一份也不需绑架人来威胁。既然涉及到前朝，那万圣阁真正要找的……传闻建文帝和其子一同死于宫中大火，但若是传闻有假呢？或许建文帝曾偷偷将幼子扮作女孩由亲信带出皇宫抚养？多了个人总是瞒不住家里的，长于闺阁的女子单纯胆小，从她们口中探查线索最是容易。所以遗诏是皇子，寻找建文遗孤才是万圣阁的目的！  
“花非叶说他去了城南白云观。”邱居新道。  
“花非叶可是刚进门时那个年轻人？”朴道生问道。  
“嗯。”  
“怪哉！总觉得在哪里见过此人。”朴道生喃喃自语，觉得此人名字不仅奇奇怪怪还让他觉得熟悉。  
城南乃太祖时期文臣居住之处，后来逐渐荒废了，如今应属于魏家村。白云观……白云观……东宫猛然攥紧茶杯，白云观曾经与一个姓牵连颇深！这个局恐怕是万圣阁针对蔡居诚和邱居新而设！不对，万圣阁今夜另有目标，这计谋看起来不像万圣阁的手笔，那会是谁？  
“不好！”杨思敬一脸阴沉地进来，身后跟着英万里和花非叶。  
“先生来的正好，请速去城南白云观……”  
实在是十万火急之事，杨思敬此时也顾不上尊卑有序打断东宫的话急忙道：“不好！那个许世明是假的！”  
“什么！”朴道生喊道。若点香阁中的许世明是假的，那假扮他的一定是万圣阁的人！  
“我去了房间，里面空无一人，我翻遍了每个角落才在床板下的暗格发现了许世明。”英万里双眼通红难抑悲愤：“可怜我师弟遭此大难，如今……只能寄望李姑娘救他一命。”  
许世明被发现时身无寸缕，整张脸皮被人生生割下，显然是用人皮面具之用。  
“这人行事很辣，手段阴毒，显然万圣阁早有准备，”王砚词道：“殿下，只怕万圣阁会比预计的提早一步。”

“哈哈哈！果然不出少阁主所料，这次虽然折了不少人手，但成大事么牺牲总要有的。兄弟们，谁取下太子人头，阁主重重有赏！”一阵沙哑刺耳的声音从众人上方传来。  
王砚词一听便知来人内力浑厚，看来埋伏的人手果然挡不住万圣阁七鬼，如今只能拖时间等待后续人手救援了。他铁扇一开整个人拦在太子身前指了指房顶，杨思敬、英万里和朴道生心领神会向着屋顶而去。  
朴道生拍了拍邱居新肩膀示意他留在这里，无声叹了口气将拂尘插入腰间、拔出背后长剑匆匆离去。  
朴道生刚出来就与花非叶撞到一起，花非叶道：“前辈，蔡居诚要我将这个东西交予你。”  
邱居新听到花非叶的声音急忙过来，竟看到朴道生苍白着脸将一截暗黄色旧布收入怀中，他疑惑道：“师叔？”  
“无事无事，居新，你留在这里保护殿下，千万别去其他地方。”朴道生说着拉住花非叶袖子：“这位少侠武功高强，如今万圣阁来袭，还请助我们一臂之力！”  
花非叶先是来不及拒绝就一头雾水地被朴道生拉走了，待听到“万圣阁”三字后他反而先朴道生一步跃上了屋檐。  
朴道生看着青年人如风的背影，只觉得这轻功也似曾相识，目光落在青年人腰间的短剑上若有所思。

朴道生等人离去后，邱居新注视着若有所思的东宫道：“原来殿下早有计划。”  
“邱少侠这话似乎怨气颇深啊。”东宫似笑非笑地打量着邱居新承认道：“不错，孤是打算将计就计一举铲除万圣阁七鬼。只是如今看来万圣阁内部出了问题，不知何人出于何种目的将蔡居诚引走了……”  
“所以殿下如今视蔡居诚为弃子吗？”邱居新强行压抑着怒气问道，心底隐隐作痛。  
东宫略一沉思看向王砚词，王砚词下意识摇头便要开口拒绝。  
门被人从外面踹开，只见李女侠一脸焦急地冲进来，看清屋里三个人后似乎愣了愣才慢吞吞道：“听……听说万圣阁闯进来了？在、在屋顶上打起来了？”  
东宫点了点头温柔笑道：“姑娘来的正好，不知姑娘可有办法带邱居新出点香阁？”  
“殿下不可！”王砚词急忙道：“外面刀剑无眼，若是伤了……”定了定神他恢复平时斯文的样子道：“在下愿意送邱少侠出点香阁。”  
“点香阁里的路没人能比我熟悉，还是我陪着邱居新去趟白云观。”李女侠对王砚词客气地笑了笑：“王大人还是留在这里保护公子吧。”

\---

李女侠左手迷烟粉放到一片，右手长剑解决一两个漏网之鱼，两个人一路虽然惊险倒也游刃有余。  
李女侠推开一间屋子的门，触动机关后书架缓慢转动，她转过身解释道“这书架后的路通往点香阁外的一处街道，梁妈妈管得严，这本来是阁里侍女们偷偷溜出去的密道……”  
李女侠注视着自己咽喉下锋利的匕首，一动不敢动。  
“琴姑娘，这是何苦？”邱居新叹道。  
躲在密道口的琴可情挟持着李女侠出来威胁道：“邱公子别乱动，否则我杀了她！”  
邱居新举起双手道：“如今我内力尽失，便是想出手也不敢。”  
琴可情并不放松，示意小梅将两人的手捆绑住。  
“你走吧。”琴可情将一个包袱交给小梅，拿起李女侠的长剑。  
“小姐，你真的不和小梅一起走吗？”小梅眼里全是泪水。  
琴可情叹了口气道：“傻丫头，离开点香阁要开开心心的，别哭，更别为了我哭。”  
“可是，小姐……”小梅抽咽着还想说什么。  
琴可情将剑横在邱居新和李女侠身后道：“走！”这声也不知是说给谁听的。  
小梅望着琴可情离开，狠狠低下头把眼泪擦干，转身进了密道。小姐啊小姐，你从小在教坊长大，为什么还会勘不破情关？

三人走到二楼，再上一层便是一处观景台，再往上有一处木梯可以爬上屋顶。一路沉默的李女侠突然开口道：“如果我是你，就不会自作主张。”不等琴可情制止她接着道：“方思明是谁？万圣阁少阁主，从来运筹帷幄决胜千里，他不会认为自己今天会输。你绑架我们以为能威胁武林正派放过方思明？你错了，这是对他最大的侮辱和不信任。”  
琴可情握剑的手都在发抖：“我知道……”  
“你知道？你还做这种事？”李女侠不可思议，她本以为这个女人是一时犯蠢，原来竟是聪明的人突然脑子坏了吗？虽然这两种猜测好像也没有区别。  
“我只是不能眼睁睁看着他陷入困境。”琴可情咬了咬唇，靠近后打斗声清晰可闻，她感觉自己的心脏正被人紧紧攥住揪成一团：“你先……”  
趁琴可情被李女侠引开注意，邱居新一把挣脱了绳索，电光火石间劈手夺剑。琴可情眼睁睁看着形势倒转，邱居新将绑着李女侠双手的绳索一剑劈开。  
李女侠揉了揉手腕，冲着琴可情的方向抬了抬下巴。  
只见琴可情一脸苍白，邱居新于心不忍正要开口说我们走，一阵疾风伴随着兵器交接的声音从三人头上掠过。  
一个黑影先落在地上，几乎是落地之人刚纵身跃起，剑锋几乎是贴着他黑袍的边缘划过。  
正是缠斗在一处的方思明和花非叶！  
三人眨眼间，他二人已交手一百来招。  
花非叶手中剑光不停，冷笑道：“魔尊的私藏都被我一把火烧了个干净，少阁主听说后是不是格外失望？”  
方思明冷哼一声回击：“夜使杀了魔尊又如何？她的尸骨只怕都烂完了吧。”险险避过一剑，他也冷笑一声：“哦，我想起来了，听说魔尊对宫主恨之入骨，连一块完好的骨头都没有留下……”  
花非叶整个人的气势一变，连剑气似乎都变得格外凌厉和狠毒，连续几招打得方思明节节败退。  
恰此时又两道人影从高处落下，先落下的人手中拿着一把铁箫，趴在地上咳出几口血后便不省人事了。  
后落下的人拂尘一挥，见到邱居新三人后满脸惊讶，但此时顾不上询问，朴道生拂尘一挥便打向方思明。  
眼见前有朴道生的拂尘，后有花非叶的长剑，方思明下一秒便要败在两人联手之下。  
不知琴可情哪里来的力气竟挣脱开邱居新的钳制，扑在方思明身前。  
“呲——”拂尘穿透琴可情胸膛，雪白的丝线沾上殷红的鲜血，朴道生急忙松开手中拂尘。  
方思明一手拦着怀中的人，转了半身躲过身后一刺，下意识将怀中人扔去挡住花非叶，掌如厉风拍向朴道生。朴道生躲避不及，伸出一掌生生接了下来，来不及后退方思明又攻了过来。  
花非叶抱着琴可情，急忙输入内力想护住对方心脉却是徒劳。  
“抱歉……”濒死的女子在他内力输送下缓缓道，每说一个字每呼吸一次对她来说牵动伤口都是锥心之痛，“城南……去……鬼王……杀、蔡……蔡居诚、蔡居诚有危险……”  
“多谢琴姑娘，我知道了。”邱居新说完，便和李女侠匆忙离开。  
琴可情就好像放下了最后一桩心事，转头注视着方思明的方向，眼神殷切，嘴唇蠕动着好像在说什么。  
花非叶俯身凑近，只听她在说：“……纵郎心似铁……咳咳……妾……妾不悔！”  
怀里的女人再无声息，眼睛始终望着那个方向，只是被她深情注视的男子从未回过头看她一眼。  
花非叶眼前一片模糊，此时的琴可情与记忆里另一个女人重合了。那个女子在生命的最后一刻，在满地血泊里，用尽最后的力气仍在呼唤着一个名字。被抛弃，被辜负，被伤害，仍旧不后悔，为什么？为什么你们都要这么傻？  
“琴可情，你告诉我，为什么？”花非叶低声嘶吼着。  
那个人分明将你当作棋子，面对敌人的剑他毫不犹豫地将你推出去送死。纵然如此，还是不悔吗？为什么这么傻？你们都是傻女人！你是傻女人，她也是。那个男人……那个男人抛妻弃子，害她颠沛流离受尽屈辱。可是为什么，为什么在生命的最后一刻她呼唤的不是自己的孩子，而是那个男人！  
知秋……  
叶知秋！我一定会让你付出代价！让你们付出代价！  
“啊——”  
朴道生听到这犹如野兽苏醒的呐喊，心中一惊，眼前一花，只见花非叶好似换了个人，手中剑不见了，该为掌，连武功路数都换了，连续几掌逼得方思明节节败退，退至一处杂物旁。里面有数盏打灯笼，和堆积的绸缎幕布，应该是昨夜点香阁里侍从收拾后推积在此处的，还没来得及收入库房。  
“拈花心决，”方思明咳出一口黑血，捂着胸口道：“果然在你手里。”  
朴道生一惊，来回打量着花非叶，满脸不可置信。花非叶双手起势，一个变幻莫测的掌法打向方思明，朴道生惊呼道：“嫁衣神功！”  
花非叶双掌下去，方思明只觉得心脉巨痛。  
“死到临头还想着替你义父抢夺秘籍吗？”花非叶道：“可惜呀，你带来的人现在只剩下你活着了。这么久都没有援军，你应该比我清楚你义父已经放弃你们，放弃你了吧？”  
方思明苍白着脸没有回答。  
此时一颗烟花升上天空绽开一朵红色的花，朴道生道：“援军已到！”  
花非叶故意凑近了恶意地说：“作为棋子的你被舍弃了，就像你舍弃琴可情一样，”他靠近方思明轻声道：“你的义父，不要你了。”  
方思明放肆地笑了，笑声凄凉，他一掌拍在花非叶胸口，花非叶直接被拍飞出去几丈，朴道生急忙飞身去接花非叶。  
花非叶面如金纸，周身真气四散，朴道生焦急地去探他的脉搏，大惊！怎会如此？怎会如此！

李女侠赶到时只见原本堆积灯笼和布幔的地方化为一片火海，而方思明怀中抱着琴可情正一步步义无反顾地走向那片火海。  
燃烧的火光给暗夜般的黑袍镶上一层温暖的金边，一向冷漠如冰山的男人第一次脸上有了温度。他怀中的女子面容安详，嘴角带着一丝笑容，如果忽略洁白衣服上暗红的血迹，似乎只是陷入了香甜的睡梦。  
黑袍男子的手轻轻抚过怀里女子的面容……  
李女侠看不见他的表情，突然想起了刚才邱居新让自己回来时说的话。  
“李姑娘，回去吧，你心有所牵，邱亦是。”邱居新眼里是不容错辩的深情和坚定。  
有的人还来得及追寻，有的人却再也无法挽回。  
一黑一白两个身影，渐渐消失在灼热的红色里……


	19. 朝来寒雨晚来风

暮春之交，林花谢了春红，徒留碧色妆成的杨柳，间或几片葱郁的竹林。  
荒郊野外，阴云密布，偶尔落下几点雨，忧心如焚的邱居新向着白云观而去。  
此地原不是这个称呼，因正门前有一石刻上书“白云”二字，若是问起从前名称，附近几个村落的人大多答不上来。偶有一两个古稀老人依稀记得白云观从前似乎是某位大官的家庙，至于哪一位大官便说不上姓名了。  
邱居新来到正门，顾不上打量这个残破的庙宇，从正殿开始寻找蔡居诚的身影，一路寻到后院，远远看到一个青色的身影站立在侧旁的亭内。亭下是一处放生池，因年久未打理，弥漫着一股腐烂的臭味。  
“蔡居诚！”邱居新难得高声叫喊。  
“即便有蔡居诚阻挠，你终究还是来了这里。”一个邱居新再熟悉不过的声音。  
从竹林里缓缓走出的正是在地宫中与他们狭路相逢的鬼王！  
“此话何意？”邱居新未曾慌乱，沉声道：“这地方与我有何干系？”  
鬼王面具后的脸似乎动了下，声音似笑非笑：“你知道白云观是谁出资修建的吗？寒窗苦读十年，一朝选为天子近臣，万人之上的大学士，衣锦还乡时多么的风光，谁知转眼天地变色，十族被诛……十年后便没有人记得了。纵是至亲之人，也会遗忘，你说呢，邱居新？”  
邱居新面色苍白地拿出一枚印章道：“你说的是这枚印章的至亲。”  
暗色下，鬼王打量着那青玉色的印章，又看着邱居新，似乎在等他解释。  
“这章由青玉所制，底下四字——冬青居士，礼曰青圭礼东方。我猜这枚章的主人单名一个珪字，”邱居新一语说出鬼王心底所想：“黄珪，乃建文帝师黄子澄的长子！”  
“哈哈哈——”鬼王发出一阵阴惨惨的笑声道：“我万万没想到，蔡居诚居然将你的身世如实相告。那他有没有告诉你，是谁设局诛杀他父亲，是谁起草了招燕王进京的诏书？”  
邱居新在他的咄咄逼人下面色苍白，眼里再无平静。  
鬼王满意地看见邱居新的慌乱，却并不打算放过他：“你以为他要杀你，却不知从叛出武当到流落点香阁，为世人讥笑的孽徒本应是你啊，邱居新！”  
“不！不……不是这样，他做这一切是出于心中正义！不是所有人都像你一样不忠不孝不仁不义！”邱居新几乎是咬着牙怒吼：“他和你不一样，大师兄！”  
鬼王一愣，尽管有面具遮挡，还是暴露了他的难以置信。  
邱居新接着道：“在许世明的房间里，我闻到了熟悉的药油香气，这种药香我只有在武当的时候，在你房中闻到过。易容之术是师父教给你的，为了掩盖你左脸的伤疤，我们都知道此事，只是不想你难过装作不知罢了。所以鬼王的易容才能如此精妙甚至将应天府的官兵也瞒了过去。郑居和！你为什么要做这些？为什么？”  
在点香阁发现熟悉的药油香时他有多震惊，此时他就有多痛心！  
“为什么？是啊，我也想知道为什么？”鬼王一把摘掉面具，露出左边脸上凹凸不平的伤疤仰天大笑：“为什么我没有死在火里？为什么萧疏寒要收我为徒？为什么从小我只能远远看着你们习武？为什么蔡居诚要杀你，萧疏寒却一味袒护他？为什么蔡居诚差点毒死你，你却还如此信任他？为什么萧疏寒要把一阳指的心法教给你？难道我就只配学习易容这等不入流的手段吗？”  
一滴泪从郑居和眼里滚落，但是那滴泪落得太快，快得眨眼间他便恢复成那个冷血无情的鬼王。  
他重新戴上面具冷酷道：“既然如此，我便毁了萧疏寒最看重的弟子！我要让你和蔡居诚从此只能陌路！”  
邱居新一直牵挂着亭中之人，那个青色的身影仍旧静立在亭中一动不动，一如来时。蔡居诚不会没发现他，若是发现他和鬼王在此却不前来，那只能是他出事了！  
他顾不上郑居和急忙冲到亭子里，只见站在那里的蔡居诚面如金纸，气息微弱。  
“蔡居诚？蔡居诚！师兄？居诚！”邱居新焦急地唤道。  
蔡居诚似乎有所感应，终于动了下，伸出手似乎想抓住什么。  
邱居新急忙握住那双手焦急道：“蔡居诚，蔡居诚，你怎么了？”  
蔡居诚抓着他的手，嘴唇微动却一个音也发不出来。  
他心头乱成一片，越来越焦急，满脸掩饰不住的慌乱：“你把他怎样了？郑居和！你对他做了什么！”  
郑居和也步入亭中：“你可知为何这里腐烂的气味如此大？我在这亭子里放了一味毒药，若来的是你，此毒与胭脂泪相克，你身上的毒便可解。可惜呀可惜，蔡居诚不愿你涉险，却恰恰将你们推向万劫不复的深渊！”  
“交出解药，否则今天你休想活着离开！”  
“师弟呀，萧疏寒的审时度势你怎么一分也没学到呢？”  
郑居和躲过邱居新刺来的剑，压低声音道：“蔡居诚中了此毒，先是五感具失，口不能言，眼不可视，耳不能闻，接着会失去味觉和触觉，若不能及时解毒，不出一个时辰便会因五感封闭而死。”  
“你想让我做什么，才能放过他？”  
一向淡泊如湖面的人竟也有暴怒的时候。  
“谈条件总有反悔的一刻，我要你们再无回头路可走！”郑居和道：“这味毒有一个很好听的名字，叫做相见欢。林花谢了春红太匆匆，无奈朝来寒雨晚来风，爱欲之人，犹如风雨执炬。这毒要分两次解，第一次，如执炬逆行，须尝人生极苦，如此方可恢复听觉、触觉。发其声才算第一步解毒成功，方可进行第二次。第二次解毒，须品人生极乐，方可恢复视觉、味觉。欢情爱欲正如刀尖舔蜜，解毒之引倒也简单，只需先天之本即封藏之精，只不过这作药引的人有些特别。”  
郑居和笑的诡谲：“这个解毒的人必须身中胭脂泪！胭脂泪，留人醉，自是人生长恨水长东……”  
邱居新如遭雷击，声音都在颤抖：“从开始下毒，你就在等这一刻是吗？”  
这样阴毒、肮脏的计谋，如何能为？怎能为之？郑居和如此了解蔡居诚，如此了解邱居新，环环相扣将他们的反应算无遗漏，一步步引邱居新入局。  
邱居新骂道：“卑鄙！”  
“何为人生极苦，何为人生极乐，想必这些天你在点香阁内有所耳闻吧？”郑居和不怀好意地笑道。  
“你做这一切有什么意义呢？”邱居新咬牙道，恨不能一刀刀砍在鬼王身上。  
“哈哈哈！难得见到你面具撕开的一天，我真想多看一会儿。”郑居和张狂地笑，转脸收了笑容面无表情道：“我要你们再难亲密无间，我要你们反目成仇，我要你们再无颜回金顶见萧疏寒！”  
邱居新浑身冰凉，整个人好像站在冰天雪地里的将死之人。  
“咳咳——”蔡居诚突然开始剧烈地咳嗽，鲜血从嘴角滑下，他身形一晃，就要栽倒。邱居新急忙将人接住，让他蔡居诚靠在自己怀里，怀里的人仿佛呼吸都停止了。  
“一个时辰马上就到，要么蔡居诚死，要么你犯下玷污同门的罪名，从此万圣阁是你唯一的选择。”鬼王冷冷道：“邱居新！何去何从，你自己选。”  
“要么解毒，要么我杀了你，你自己选！”邱居新手中的剑稳稳抵在鬼王心口，再进一寸，便直插鬼王心脏！  
“且慢！”  
轰地一声，本就岌岌可危的亭子彻底倒塌，来人一掌便打碎了层层瓦片和木梁！  
鬼判官！  
阁主之下，七鬼之首的鬼判官竟出现在此！  
鬼王嘴角噙着神秘的微笑，似乎早已知道鬼判官的到来。  
邱居新担心蔡居诚再受伤，急忙抱着人离开此地。  
“邱居新，阁主诚心相邀，万圣阁是你最后报仇的机会！”  
待尘埃落定，早已不见鬼王和鬼判官的踪影，徒留似威胁似拉拢的一句。

———

在积蓄了一天的云后，春夏之交的夜晚终于引来了瓢泼大雨。  
雨一滴滴落下，在风里旋转着急速敲打在花瓣上，风吹得竹叶沙沙地响，像秦淮河水拍打着岸边。  
风吹动竹影落在竹屋内，雨顺着竹竿间的缝隙滑落最终低落在屋里。  
竹屋内邱居新焦急地将一枚褐色药丸塞入蔡居诚紧闭的嘴，用手试了数次不得而入。他心一横将药丸含在自己唇间，低头贴上蔡居诚冰冷的嘴角，一如昨日。只是这次不是轻轻地贴一下，他用舌尖强行撬开蔡居诚的牙齿，将药丸顶了进去。昏迷不醒之人没有吞咽的意识，邱居新将蔡居诚半抱在怀中又渡了一口清水，这下终于咽下了药丸。  
天下只一枚的回还丹是李女侠分开时交给他的，紧急下服用能恢复一分真气。他期待地看着蔡居诚，令他失望而焦心的是蔡居诚半点反应也无，更糟糕的是他脸色开始发青。  
邱居新几乎绝望地哭出来，但他再不是三岁幼童，即便他真的哭了，蔡居诚也不可能突然醒来揶揄他：“多大的人了，还天天哭鼻子，师兄给你擦擦？”  
时间一分分过去，雨声敲打在邱居新心头，一个时辰马上就到了，躺在床上的人依然没有醒来。  
“噗嗤！”靠在床边的人自嘲地笑了，这一笑再停不下来。  
他利落地翻身上床。  
邱居新，承认吧！自从十二岁那年与师兄比武切磋的晚上，那个令他不安又羞耻的梦。这些年在他心里悄然生长的邪念，躲在暗处的觊觎，难于直言的心思，难道就不是对蔡居诚的亵渎吗？  
邱居新颤抖着手解开蔡居诚的衣袍，先是宽阔的肩膀，再是洁白的胸膛，然后是肌肉结实的腹部，再往下……  
那个梦在他心中种下的种子，在这些年刻意的压抑和躲避下并没有消失，反而长成心中的参天大树！  
承认吧邱居新，在你心底，你一直想对他这样的不是吗？那些有违伦理，有背道德的事情，一直在你心底蠢蠢欲动，尤其在重逢之后越来越清晰，清晰到终于不得不面对。  
邱居新紧紧贴着身下的人，分不清是想汲取那人身上令人心安的气息，还是想用自己的躯体去温暖此时冰凉的身躯。他低下头吻蔡居诚的唇，吻蔡居诚的脖颈，吻蔡居诚胸上粉色的两点，双手摸过结实的腹部，将剩下的衣物一一褪去。  
上一次坦诚相见时，两人不过八九岁，再相逢，已从瘦弱的幼童成长为伟岸的成年男子了。  
结实的大腿被分开，昏迷的人从未这样大张着腿，露出两腿间冰凉的空气和从未被探访过的后穴。  
邱居新盯着那紧闭的后穴看了一会，轻轻插入中指，缓缓抚摸着里面的褶皱。  
他低下头与蔡居诚额头相抵，又加入食指开拓着隐蔽的道路。  
他注视着蔡居诚紧闭的双眼轻声道：“师兄，你睁开眼，我就停下，好不好？”  
“好不好？蔡居诚？你醒来打我一掌，好不好？”  
蔡居诚仍然紧闭着眼，一动不动，浑然不知危险将近。  
邱居新恶狠狠地咬着他的嘴唇：“居诚，你醒来，便杀了我吧。”  
他在唇齿间低低呢喃，终于将自己身下的火热嵌进蔡居诚身体。在他一下抵达最深处的同时，被他压着的人终于发出一声闷哼：“唔——”  
邱居新的身体和心都在被火烤，他是执火逆行之人。他对这具身体充满着热情和灼热，这是本能，本能驱使着他在蔡居诚身上开疆扩土。毫无经验，没有章法，他只知道猛进猛出，竹制的床不堪重负开始吱吱呀呀地抗议。  
蔡居诚面露痛苦之色，嘴里含糊不清地说着什么。  
他低下头去听，心如刀割。  
爹……娘……痛……  
不堪身体痛苦的折磨，蔡居诚的意识回到幼时有父母庇护的小孩子那里，呼唤他的爹娘来救他。  
诛心之痛不过如此，他珍之重之的人此刻在他身下喊着痛，这痛苦由他而起，他却不能停止。有血从蔡居诚身下流出，顺着腿根流下去，沾在两人身下。  
情何以堪，邱居新想，情何以堪？  
他最重要的人，他本应该让他快乐，却只能让他痛苦。他第一次知道原来人可以身体是那么的快乐，心却那样的痛苦。  
他不停亲吻着他的眉，他的眼，他的鼻尖，他的唇，试图借此安抚他，他不知道这样能不能缓解他的痛苦。  
“居诚，”  
“居诚，”  
“居诚……”  
蔡居诚渐渐开始挣扎。  
他越是挣扎，邱居新越是不能停。此时此刻，他不可能停下。  
映在床上的竹影渐渐不再飘摇，雨滴落的声音渐渐凋零，天亮了。  
白光闪过，蔡居诚终于醒来。  
他从痛苦中醒来，又要面对另一个痛苦。  
锥心之痛！  
邱居新的心脏猛然一痛！  
斩无极！  
初初醒来的蔡居诚下意识便对着施暴之人用了斩无极。  
那一掌几乎拍碎邱居新的心脏，血不受控制地喷了出来，溅在蔡居诚身上。  
身上的血，床上的血，是谁的血合着谁的血？  
邱居新捂着胸口，鲜血不断地从嘴里涌出。他急速出手，点了蔡居诚身上穴道。蔡居诚沉沉睡去。  
蔡居诚在极大的痛苦中醒来，他只是拼力一搏，并不知出手轻重。  
邱居新当然知道斩无极的厉害，那是萧疏寒最后教给他俩的武功。恐怕此时他心脉已绝，命悬一线。  
他挣扎着拢好蔡居诚身上的衣服。  
他不能死在这里！  
在蔡居诚醒过来前，他必须离开！


	20. 痴人？愚人？

“小叶子——”  
萧居棠风一样卷进来，皮球一般滚进花非叶怀里。  
“咳咳！”坐在一旁的朴道生咳嗽一声。  
萧居棠立马从花非叶怀里起来站好，一本正经道：“花公子来访有失远迎，特备下春茶一盏，请公子饮用。”  
花非叶第一次看到萧居棠这么规矩的样子，到像是武当掌门弟子了。他哭笑不得地弹了弹萧居棠的脑门，萧居棠回给他一个鬼脸。  
朴道生偷偷打量着这个年轻人。与方思明一战后他在给对方把脉的过程中发现居然摸不到对方的经脉。等李女侠用云梦秘术为他疗伤后花非叶才苏醒，看起来气息绵长似乎不像受了重伤。这是什么邪门的内功？  
尽管香独寒这个女人行为略不检点，终究出身武林名门，暗香武功也是正道路数，拈花心决更非邪门武功。若不是她，那是谁教花非叶的呢？香独寒能容忍他练这样邪气的内功？  
曾经名动天下、倾倒整个江南的百花宫主香独寒，身在何处呢？这个来自北域天山的年轻人难以捉摸，但又是他带回了蔡居诚且一路护送回武当。  
一路上朴道生每每看到他都欲言又止的样子，花非叶自然注意到了。他好整以暇问道：“道长可有事？”  
“啊？”朴道生有些尴尬地扫了扫拂尘，小心试探着问道：“花公子可认识香独寒？江湖人称她百花宫主，也是兰花先生的义女……”  
“不认识。”花非叶冷漠道。  
突然打断前辈的话是很不礼貌的，尤其这位前辈还是武林中素有名望的一位。  
萧居棠小心地看看花非叶，又奇怪地看看自家师叔。香独寒这个名字好生耳熟呀！他想起了什么，眼睛亮晶晶地看着花非叶。  
\--莫非你才是师父的私生子？  
\--放你师父的屁！  
花非叶气得直翻白眼，这师兄弟不去写话本实在浪费才华。蔡居诚离开点香阁前就像此时的萧居棠一般，怀疑自己和萧疏寒有什么。  
想到此，他眼前浮现起和李女侠赶到竹屋时看到的场景。尽管有衣物遮挡，可在场一个是医术圣手，一个在天山见惯风月 ，两人当场变了脸色。李女侠注意到残留的血迹，立马冲出了竹屋。  
花非叶一时难以面对她，蔡居诚又情况紧急，便连夜送人回了武当。他现在也还是想不明白，依邱居新自我克制的性子，怎么会做出这种事？  
“朴长老，蔡居……蔡师兄的情况已经稳定下来，掌门请您去后山有事相商。”  
“好，好，”朴道生连声道：“有劳你了。”又向花非叶道：“请花公子自便。”  
花非叶点点头。  
“恭送朴师叔。”  
等确定朴道生听不到了，萧居棠立马转身抱着花非叶的腰道：“小叶子，我好想你们。头牌师兄这是怎么了？为什么嗯嗯师兄没和你们一起回来？”  
这让他从何说起呀，花非叶叹息。  
“这件事太复杂了，等再过几年告诉你。”也只能这样糊弄一下。  
“是万圣阁干的吧。”萧居棠一脸严肃道：“小叶子你放心，师父一定有办法对付万圣阁的。”  
花非叶哑然。他摸了摸萧居棠毛茸茸的脑袋道：“你说的很对，小棠。咱们去看看蔡居诚吧。”

\---

“为之奈何？为之奈何！”朴道生长吁短叹，眉间一片愁苦。  
“人心难算。”萧疏寒有数年不曾如此纠结，左右为难。  
“事已至此，先将居新找到再说。”朴道生急急忙忙就要派人下山去找人。  
萧疏寒阻止了他。他太了解自己的徒弟了，发生这种事情，不管邱居新是有意还是被迫，事后要么死在蔡居诚手里，要么回武当请罪。换个人蔡居诚会毫不犹豫一雪耻辱，唯独对着邱居新他未必下得了手。而现在邱居新既没死也没有回武当，那只能说明……  
“他选择了万圣阁？”朴道生不可思议道：“那孩子天生纯孝……”  
是啊，天生纯孝。为人子，怎能不为父母报仇？鼓动建文削藩的是黄子澄，拒不肯降的是黄子澄，被下令诛杀十族的也是黄子澄。若邱居新不曾对蔡居诚做过只有情人才能做的事情，有武当在，萧疏寒有把握邱居新会站在朝廷这边。但在发生这样的事情后，无论邱居新还是蔡居诚，他们以后怎么面对彼此？一个人能选择的路本就不多，郑居和将邱居新唯一的退路也堵了。  
“到底是姓朱……”朴道生无奈叹气。  
风动，萧疏寒突然出手向着树林间弹指一击。  
朴道生面色一变，谁敢在武当上偷听掌门与长老的谈话？  
花非叶手中执长剑，整个人倒插葱般凌空而下，这剑极为凌厉破空而下。  
朴道生见到这样凌厉凶狠直夺命门的一剑，自认未必能逃过这雷霆一击，不禁为萧疏寒捏了把冷汗。  
萧疏寒手持拂尘缠住了夺命之剑，眨眼间功夫，剑断！  
萧疏寒后退半步，惊奇地打量着面前的黑衣年轻人，好强的内力！  
花非叶不可置信地看着手中断了的长剑，一把扔在地上。随后他抽出腰间短剑，轻轻划过左手掌心，血珠飞溅！  
朴道生感觉到花非叶周身的真气在波动，似乎越来越强，逐渐汇聚成一处风暴！  
然而处于风暴中央的萧疏寒浑然味觉，从花非叶抽出那把雪海后，他的眼神再未离开，眼里充满着震惊、不可思议和狂喜！  
“小心！”朴道生喊道。  
高手对决，胜负往往在一念之间。  
面对风暴，萧疏寒躲已来不及，只能运起全部真气对抗。  
这般僵持不下，朴道生急得满头大汗，偏偏此时任何人都插不上手。这两人真气对抗，已经形成无形的暴风阵。任何人不小心卷进去，只怕会毙命当场。  
花非叶额头布满冷汗，脸色一阵红一阵青，渐渐地发白。  
萧疏寒注意到花非叶苍白的脸色，暗道不好，只怕对方要坚持不住了。此时进退不得，若是自己强行收回，真气反噬自身。但是……他注视着年轻人熟悉的眉眼，仿佛看到很多年前一脸懵懂的叶知秋。那时的叶知秋还不是后来的江湖传说一叶知秋，只是华山掌门身边小小的侍剑童子。那时的香独寒也不是最后一面时的失意悲苦，风华正茂笑意盈盈地看着他们。虽然她看着他们，但她眼里只有叶知秋。  
“叶小花。”萧疏寒这样称呼花非叶，他柔声道：“你还记得我吗？你一出生，便来到武当，直到后来你娘将你带走……”  
“我不姓叶！”花非叶喊道，眉心泛起一股黑气，身上真气剧烈浮动。  
叶小花！  
朴道生心中猜测在这一刻被证实！  
\--小花？未免太敷衍了吧。  
香独寒哭笑不得，总觉得孩子一出生便会找不靠谱的爹算账。  
叶知秋却十分坚持，有什么名字能比叶小花更能表达他们的心意呢？  
以父姓，从母名，一听就知道这是一叶知秋和百花宫主的孩子。他死了，会有叶小花陪伴在香独寒身边。这个孩子，叶小花，就是他们爱情的证明。  
现在叶小花还活着，但是他说自己叫花非叶。  
花非叶感到体内真气在疯狂地流逝，走非常之路，练非人之功，竟然还是不行吗？  
输给萧疏寒就注定会败给叶知秋。竟然终其一生也无法打败他吗？  
眼见着一股黑气在花非叶眉心迅速汇聚，萧疏寒再顾不得其他救人心切，当下立断将真气散尽。  
“噗——”萧疏寒喷出一口血。  
“师弟！”朴道生冲过来扶住萧疏寒。  
“我没事……”萧疏寒连咳数口血，挣扎去拉花非叶的手腕。  
“还说没事！你体内真气四散！”朴道生又惊又怒：“一生修为毁于一朝！你！你让我说什么好！这样你就满意了？就对叶知秋无愧了！”朴道生喋喋不休地骂道。  
萧疏寒把着花非叶的脉，察觉到这人体内的经脉竟然是断绝的！  
超出常理的深厚内力，断绝经脉之人，难道香独寒找到了明玉功的下本？可是她怎会让自己的孩子练明玉功！  
萧疏寒立马将昏迷的花非叶打横抱起往房间跑去。  
“我看他只是走火入魔了。如今正是需要你出山的时候，你却尽散修为！谁来主持大局，谁来领导武林各派？萧疏寒？萧疏寒！”朴道生恨铁不成钢地追在后面。

\---

“……众目睽睽下，师父就这样一脸焦急地抱着小叶子疗伤去了！”萧居棠绘声绘色地描述着让全武当弟子目瞪口呆的一幕，捧着脑袋有些羡慕道：“哇！那可是师父唉，一向喜怒不形于色的师父居然会这样紧张一个人……”  
他看了看一脸平静“望”着窗外的蔡居诚，努力让自己的声音更活泼点八卦道：“蔡师兄，你说小叶子到底是不是师父的私生子啊？可是师父那样端方严肃不苟言笑，怎么会有私生子呢……”  
“去问问不就知道了？”  
萧居棠冷不防蔡居诚突然开口与他说话，先惊后喜。从醒来后蔡居诚一言不发，明明已经看不见了，却执意开着窗，也不知道是在“看”武当云景，还是在吹冷风折磨自己。萧居棠有心想劝阻他，又不敢开口，只能一直说八卦试图引起他的注意。  
八卦讲了一个时辰说得他口干舌燥，到后来完全是在自言自语，没成想居然得到了回应！萧居棠开心道：“师兄，你终于理小棠了！可是……可是这种尴尬的话题让人家怎么开口呢？”  
“你说他们在师父房中是吗？”  
“是啊，”萧居棠应道：“那可是师父的房间啊，轻易不让我们进的。结果小叶子直接住进去了！哼！师父真是偏心。”  
蔡居诚爬在塌上弯腰试图去摸索地上的靴子，萧居棠急忙递给他并替他收拾好。  
出乎意料蔡居诚没有发脾气也没有拒绝，而是牵起萧居棠的手道：“咱们去看看。”  
萧居棠就这么扶着蔡居诚慢慢向着萧疏寒的房间而去。一路上他都想开口说不去了吧，但是看着蔡居诚小心翼翼摸索着前进的样子又开不了口。哎！被师父和师叔责罚就罚吧！萧居棠自觉很有义气，下次见到宁宁师姐可以好好吹嘘一番。  
两人进了门，却一个守着的弟子都没有。  
萧居棠道：“师兄？”  
“先去后院吧，那株梅花应该开了。”蔡居诚道。  
这是来看望小叶子还是来散心的？萧居棠也不敢问。整个武当只有一株梅树，两人轻手轻脚地往后院走。萧居棠来到武当时，这株梅树便长在师父所住的院落，一般梅花都开在暮春时节，偏偏这株不一样，总在百花前第一个长出花苞。年年花期如约而至，今年也不意外。  
蔡居诚目不能视，便闭上了眼，恰春风拂过脸庞，带来一丝淡淡的梅香……  
“……你如今修为尽散，怎能下山？”  
“我必须去找知秋。”  
站在廊下的两人一愣，师父居然在和朴师叔吵架！  
“你这样太过危险！我替你去瓦剌找叶知秋！”朴道生无奈道。  
“东宫那边还需要你。”萧疏寒脚步匆匆：“我先传书一封去边境。”  
“萧疏寒！你站住！”朴道生道：“你从未亏欠过他！甚至……甚至是他们对不起你！”  
“年少轻狂之事我从未放在心上……”  
“没有放在心上？你把那把鸳鸯剑挂在屋内，还有这株梅花，”朴道生打开窗户指着院中的梅树道：“那个妖女留下这个，不就是要勾引你吗？她当年在江南搅的天翻地覆，蛊惑了多少男子为她抛妻弃子，害苦了多少人！她认为是你害的他们夫妻分离，心里一直怨愤难平！离开前还要勾引你，让你内疚、后悔，让你余生不得安宁！”  
朴道生见萧疏寒沉着脸一言不发，想到整个武当只这一株梅树，以为自己戳到他的痛处，顿时后悔一时失言。他缓和了语气劝道：“当年他们在武林大会上掀起那么大的风波，若非你提出答应退婚的三件事，怎么平息众门派和武林世家的怒火。替你办三件事，是叶知秋自己应下的。君子之约不可违，本就是他先对你不住，此后种种皆为因缘造化，是他夫妻之事。你替他们将孩子养至垂髫，如今又以毕生修为救他一命。于情于理，你早就不欠叶知秋了，你又为何还陷在这孽缘中？”  
萧疏寒竟是以毕生修为为代价解了二人的困局吗？蔡居诚心中一震，师父竟为花非叶牺牲至此！  
萧居棠战战兢兢地站在廊下，幸好由屋内看这里是死角，若是被师父和师叔发现自己和师兄在偷听，还是关于师父的桃色绯闻，岂不是要被逐出武当了？  
“师兄，这些我何尝不明白？”萧疏寒难得苦笑一声：“若非我当年最后之请，他们一家早已团圆。她本心灰意冷，知秋却没有及时赶来，我以为说出明玉功可治身残之症能让她留存希望，却不想反而害了她母子。”  
萧疏寒心底的疑问在细细把了花非叶的脉搏后已是解了十分。十三年前香独寒与他辞别，去北域寻找明玉功。不知何故她们母子会流落至天山，必定是极其痛苦的经历才能让花非叶自绝经脉去练明玉功。香独寒性情刚烈，宁愿鱼死网破也不会让自己的孩子受此苦楚，除非是她管不了了。  
“她怕是……怕是故去多年了……妻子客死他乡，难道不应该通知她的丈夫吗？他们父子一别已有十八年……”萧疏寒心底升起巨大的悲痛，长叹一声：“练明玉功需自断经脉，等于是用命来换别人十年修为。如今叶小花怕是只有一年了……”  
他担心叶知秋父子连最后一面也见不到，届时在接二连三的打击下只怕叶知秋会一心求死。  
朴道生一句反驳的话都说不出来了。十几年牵挂的妻儿终于有了音信，却是一个身死，一个也和死没什么区别了，难怪萧疏寒如此急切地要去瓦剌寻找叶知秋。  
一片静默中，萧疏寒与朴道生再未发一语。  
萧居棠暗叫糟糕！刚才师父和师叔情绪激动下没有察觉到还有外人，如今恐怕是已经发现了自己和蔡居诚！完了完了！他求助地看向蔡居诚，这可怎么办？真的要被逐出武当了！呜呜呜，我不想离开！  
只见蔡居诚容色淡定，信步走出回廊，仿佛刚刚来到这里般：“师父，山下有客来访。”  
萧居棠又震惊又焦急，敢在师父面前偷听还扯谎，这是死定了呀！  
这是金顶刺杀风波后萧疏寒再次见到蔡居诚，花非叶带回来的是昏迷的蔡居诚，这是他再一次与清醒的蔡居诚面对面。他明显感到自己的徒弟与两年前不同了，不，不仅是两年前，甚至是与萧居棠回来后描述中的蔡居诚都大为不同。他身上急躁冲动的一面没有了，反而添了几分运筹帷幄的沉稳和从容。与两年前凭一时意气便刺杀东宫的年轻人不可同日而语，下山历练后的蔡居诚足以担负起整个武当，甚至是中原武林的未来！若是他没有与邱居新……  
萧疏寒在心中叹惋，寄予厚望的徒弟如今一个重伤在身，一个重伤在心。郑居和则选择了与武当完全相悖的道路，无法回头了。自己百年之后，竟是无人可托了吗？他心底生出一丝悲凉。  
见萧疏寒不说话，只是一直神色复杂地打量着蔡居诚。朴道生准备第一千零一次替这几个不省心的小混蛋擦屁股，刚要开口圆过去，一名弟子擦着汗跑进来道：“掌门，山下来了一伙人，说要拜见花公子。这些人有些……有些狂妄。”其实他是想说凶神恶煞，这伙人说是拜见，却气势凶猛地像是来抢人的，看起来就不是好人。  
朴道生和萧居棠都震惊地看向蔡居诚。  
被他说中了！  
“还有……暗香的关展眉前辈也来了。”弟子汇报完，便等在一旁。  
蔡居诚微微笑道：“除了关前辈，其余人应该是花非叶在天山的朋友。关前辈拜访武当，恐怕需要师叔亲自下山迎接。小棠，杜承影应该也来了，你与他许久不见……”  
萧居棠立马顺杆爬，拉起朴道生的手道：“师叔，我们下山去迎客吧！”  
萧居棠离开前递给蔡居诚一个感激不尽和自求多福的眼神，院落里只剩了这对师徒。  
“身上可好了？”还是萧疏寒率先打破沉默。  
蔡居诚深吸一口气，离得近了梅香越发浓郁，他不答反问：“师父，您为何将鸳鸯剑挂在房内？”  
萧疏寒眉头紧蹙。


	21. 太上忘情

萧疏寒眉头紧蹙，随即意识到蔡居诚此刻看不到自己的表情。那把鸳鸯剑曾经是两家长辈因他与香独寒的婚约所赠，是结两家之好的信物，后来香独寒又还给了他。他与郑居和的话恐怕都被听去了，只不知蔡居诚因何会有此一问。萧疏寒前后一思索，觉得自己现在正如所有父亲一般要面对孩子成长中不可避免的问题，就是儿子深陷情结时怎么解开。  
他反复斟酌下开口道：“当时中原武林式微，天下初现乱局。萧家长辈与香独寒的堂叔为了重振两家结下两姓之好。两个武林世家的联合，一方面壮大了中原武林，另一方面也引得其他世家猜忌。”  
“香家世属陇西世家，离中原似乎并不算近，为何您家长辈不选择其他家的女儿呢？”蔡居诚问道。  
萧疏寒从未与人说过这些，面对蔡居诚的疑问，他轻叹口气道：“香家祖上似乎来自北域，曾凭一本剑法威震中原武林。那本剑法心决历代只传家主，那时已传到她父亲手里，可惜她父亲在家主的位置上不足一年便在一次出行中病逝了。她父母膝下除了她，只有一位未出阁的姐姐和年幼的妹妹，家主的位置便落在她堂叔手里。”  
定下婚约的双方打着自己的算盘，目的都逃不开那本秘诀。  
蔡居诚冷笑一声：“病逝？真相并非如此吧。此人心机深沉手段狠毒，恐怕并不会坐视秘诀落入旁人手里。”  
“建立在利益上的联盟非常脆弱，”萧疏寒点点头继续回忆着：“定下婚约没有一年，一伙山匪绑架了她母亲和姐姐，明面上是索要赎金，暗地里是逼问秘籍的下落。她堂叔接到绑匪的信后推脱家里亏空，拒绝交付赎金赎人。”  
这是明着欺负孤儿寡母了，蔡居诚觉得连骂一声畜生都脏了自己的嘴。  
“后来还是香独寒修书一封请她父亲的朋友，关中总兵派人救下她母亲和姐姐……”萧疏寒看出蔡居诚的欲言又止道：“萧家毕竟离陇西太远，鞭长莫及，她写信向关中求援是最快的也最稳妥的。”  
蔡居诚忍不住问道：“那她母亲和姐姐获救了？她当时才多大，群狼环伺中居然能求援成功？”  
“大概十岁吧。”萧疏寒算了下时间道：“救是救下了，只是……老夫人恐怕从这次绑架中意识到怀璧其罪必惹来大祸，众目睽睽之下带着那本秘诀与绑匪同归于尽了。她长姐不堪流言所辱，回家后三尺白绫葬送了性命，她小妹大约是受了惊吓，没有一年也跟着去了。”  
蔡居诚很难想象一个十二岁的小女孩如何面对父母接连的惨死，姐妹的离去，尤其这一切悲剧都与她堂叔逃不开干系的，寄人篱下尤其是仇人，一个孤女该如何生存呢？  
“获救的消息传来，萧家长辈觉得她不安于闺阁，怕是受不起这么有本事的媳妇，便送信想要退婚。落井下石非我所愿，劝住了家中长辈后又送信一封，却终究晚了一步……”萧疏寒长叹一声：“听说她收到退婚的信后，一怒下离家出走。我猜测她是离家后遇到的兰花先生，并被收为义女。”  
恐怕什么不安于室、承受不起都是托辞罢了，退婚的真正原因是秘诀已毁，小小一个孤女对于在武林世家里数一数二的萧家来说无利可图。蔡居诚揣度着，难以想象萧疏寒的长辈会是这种唯利是图的小人。  
“后来我年满十八跟随师父和师叔们去华山参加武林大会，再次见到她，她已经是名动江湖的百花宫主香独寒。”萧疏寒陷在回忆里，眼前浮现那个明眸善睐的女子婷婷立在他面前，未语先笑，在他还懵懂的时候抛给他一柄剑，他接住时的瞬间就认出了这是送给未婚妻的鸳鸯剑。他还没来得及与香独寒相认，她便提出要解除婚约。  
“你同意了？”蔡居诚问道，语气多少有些匪夷所思。  
萧疏寒点了点头：“当年我不肯退婚，一是怜她孤苦，二是君子重诺，她既然是我萧疏寒的未婚妻，我定会护她一生。但是她说心中已有别人，坚持将信物还给我。”  
萧疏寒说到这里停了停，伸出手抚上一枝梅，这一枝上花开了两三朵，花瓣洁白如雪，香气沁鼻。香独寒离开江南的路尽隐香处，将一株梅花带到武当。  
江南无所有，聊赠一枝春。  
蔡居诚第一次看到师父怅然若失的样子，并没有打扰沉浸在往事中的萧疏寒。只是心头疑惑，描述中香独寒似乎并不知道萧家当年曾经有过退婚的念头更不知道萧疏寒曾为了她忤逆家人。对于香独寒的堂叔来说，留着这个侄女嫁到萧家将来香独寒就是萧家的主母，即便香独寒心中怨恨，一个女人也翻不出大浪。相反与萧家结姻亲对于两家来说是强强联合，有什么联盟能胜过儿女亲家。小小年纪便能从深宅大院中送出求救信，从与堂叔勾结的山匪中救下母亲和姐妹，以香独寒的才智应该明白留在香家才能图谋以后，留在仇人身边才有机会报仇。会是什么能逼得一个十二岁的小姑娘离家出走漂泊江湖？香家事后的态度也很奇怪，不仅不追究萧家意图反悔之事，也不曾派人寻找香独寒，是觉得香独寒不重要还是觉得一个孤女在江湖上活不下来？  
百花宫主香独寒，曾经的武林第一美人，当时只是十二岁的孤女……  
“那香独寒前辈没有找她叔父报仇吗？”蔡居诚问道。  
萧疏寒从回忆里的路尽隐香处来到武当梅树下，眼中还有一丝迷茫。他回忆道：“她堂叔有两个儿子，长子似乎身有残疾并未行走江湖，幼子不成器。他年纪也大了，后来并未出过陇西，渐渐的香家也破败了。后来听说香家被劫匪闯入，不仅被洗劫一空，劫匪还放火烧了整个山庄。家中女眷和那个小堂弟逃出来了，事发突然，她的堂哥来不及跑出被烧死在屋里，据说死状极为惨烈。仇人已是苟且偷生，而她的家人再回不来了，于那时的香独寒来说报不报仇都没有意义了。”  
蔡居诚皱眉，听起来确实是一场劫匪见财起意事后灭口。不过女眷都逃出来了，成年男子的堂哥会跑不出来？可是既然香独寒放过了小堂弟，没有理由不放过堂哥。一个念头闪过，蔡居诚紧紧抓住了它。十二岁的女孩子，说大不大说小也小，却正是身形抽条逐渐长开的年纪。香独寒被称为武林第一美人，落魄失意时带着个孩子都能被阅人无数的魔尊看上掳回天山，可见其美貌应胜过传言。蔡居诚在心中冷嘲，真是其子类父，只怕是见色起意逼奸不成便想杀人灭口。  
“……武林世家齐聚华山一方面是为了切磋年轻一辈的武艺，更重要的是商量抗击元人的大计，不宜商讨此事。我许诺会在大会结束后亲自上门在两家长辈见证下退婚，她才勉强同意收回鸳鸯剑。”萧疏寒长叹一声：“天命难测，事已至此，武林各派众虎视眈眈，知秋答应我三件事。我与香独寒的婚约从此作罢。我让他做的第一件事，便是除非打败华山掌门君子剑否则不得与香独寒拜堂成亲。第二件事是与蒙古高手乌恩决战……”说到此萧疏寒痛心道：“这件事不曾违背侠义之道，即便重来我依然会向知秋请求。我当年一时意气，害的她半生孤苦飘零。君子慎独，强于自省，便将那把剑挂于房中。”  
“哦，原来如此。”并非是旧情难忘。蔡居诚点点头，冷不丁道：“那拈花剑法呢？”  
萧疏寒一怔，没有想到香独寒竟将这剑法教给了那孩子。他垂下眼眸，复又抬头道：“那是我送给他们夫妻的，连同鸳鸯剑一并作为新婚贺礼。”  
香独寒香独寒第一次上武当，带着一把鸳鸯剑和一枝梅花，等了叶知秋五天五夜。从期待到绝望，原来一个人眼里的神采这么快就能熄灭。叶知秋终究是没有来。  
香独寒在凌晨的薄雾中离开，带走了叶小花，留下了鸳鸯剑。那是萧疏寒最后一次见到她。  
“现在看来花非叶修练的拈花心决就是那本争抢的秘诀了，用此心决护住心脉，倒是练明玉功绝好的方法。”蔡居诚想到花非叶不足一年的寿命，忧心道：“他身上断绝的经脉可有方法能续？”  
“恐怕只有云梦掌门有办法续接经脉。”萧疏寒眉头紧皱。  
山顶的风吹来，吹动梅枝飒飒，抖落片片雪白。有一片花瓣从蔡居诚脸颊擦过，飘落地面。再过几天整树梅花盛开，翩然雪海间暗香浮动，又是一年盛景，年年岁岁花相似罢了。  
“拈花剑法精妙入神，与九宫天玄阵相辅相成，悟出它并非一朝一夕之功。”蔡居诚叹息道，突然意识到今天是他们师徒多年来第一次互相敞开心扉的谈话。  
“言之辱也，太上忘情，忘情而至公，切勿悲悯自己，当放眼天下。”萧疏寒轻轻抚着蔡居诚的背缓缓道。  
“徒儿明白，”蔡居诚眼睛看不见并不代表他听不出萧疏寒话中的深意：“只是徒儿也曾听闻，太上忘情，最下不及情……”  
萧疏寒心下了然，折下那枝开得最盛的梅花递到蔡居诚手里。  
有花堪折直须折，莫待无花空折枝。  
蔡居诚接过那枝梅花牢牢握在手心道：“贵客已至，师父切莫怠慢了他们。”  
萧疏寒走前，像小时候一样摸了摸蔡居诚的发顶。还不到他腰的孩子眨眼间就长得这么大了，如今已经与自己一般高。长出翅膀的雄鹰终究有脱离巢穴庇护的一天，飞向天际，飞向属于自己的命运。

萧疏寒离开了，蔡居诚却没有动。他好整以暇地闻了闻手中的梅枝道：“既然醒了，还不扶我进屋。”  
“吱呀——”  
窗户被人从内打开，花非叶探出头来看了看空荡荡的后院，认命地翻窗出来，抚着蔡居诚到了屋内。  
他看看了坐在凳子上一副大爷样的蔡居诚，反复告诉自己应该对伤残之人抱有怜悯之心，又倒了茶水递到蔡居诚手里。  
蔡居诚接过押了一口，将手里梅花往后一掷道：“这枝梅花给你赏玩解闷。”  
花非叶回头只见梅花插在案桌上的青玉梅瓶里，一片花瓣都没掉。他伸手在蔡居诚眼睛前晃了晃。  
“我确实是看不见了。”蔡居诚坦然道：“师父常年在书桌上摆着梅瓶而已。”  
花非叶见他这样坦荡地认了命，顿时生出一股同病相怜的感觉道：“你早就知道了是不是？”  
“哦？那要看花公子指的是什么了？”蔡居诚挑了挑眉道：“我确实不知你心悦李女侠，更不知阿云那丫头对你不一般。”  
“少在我面前装了！”花非叶在屋里走来走去，愤怒道：“你不不知道李女侠就是阿云，阿云就是李女侠？”  
那日他从梦魇醒来就看到了李女侠。  
站在窗边的李女侠手中握着一把笛，正是她吹奏了浮生若梦为花非叶疗伤。  
“你梦到了什么？”李女侠关心地问，她没说花非叶在梦里极为痛苦，快醒来时喊了一声娘。  
花非叶冷冷地打量着她道：“你打算装多久呢？”  
李女侠一怔。  
“李女侠？阿云？”花非叶嘲讽：“姑娘确实聪明，只可惜点香阁的脂粉气依然没能完全盖过你身上的药香。”  
“不论你是谁，目的是什么，现在别挡路……”花非叶从床榻上下来。  
“来不及了。”李云并没有阻止他，而是低声道。  
“什么？”花非叶脸色一变。  
“我到现在都没有收到蔡居诚传来的消息，他们一定是出事了。”  
李云离开竹屋应该是去寻找邱居新了，只是能不能找到，找到后人还剩几口气，花非叶无法预料，此时也不能在蔡居诚面前谈及此事。  
蔡居诚听着花非叶愤怒的指责，知道他最厌恶欺瞒和别有用心的接近道：“当断不断反受其乱，这样未尝不好。你与她的身份，注定艰难。”  
“小小一个丫头，来头很大吗？不就是张简斋入室弟子吗？”花非叶道：“你这是为了安慰我故意吓唬我呢？”  
“她是武靖王府的小郡主。”蔡居诚语出惊人：“李家有从龙之功，郡王府就是今上手中的盾，当朝世家权贵也不敢小瞧这位郡主。”  
“什么？”花非叶难以置信，被这真相砸得眼冒金星。他颤抖着说：“小郡主给你当侍女？”  
“你哪里看出我能使唤的动这位姑奶奶了？”蔡居诚无奈道：“东宫要用我，世家不放心。唯有郡王府与世家有姻亲关系，又绝对忠于皇室……”  
“停！”花非叶一边捂住耳朵一边喊道：“你们那些朝堂的事不要告诉我，我不想沾染，更不想卷进入！”  
“那你从离开武当后应该去云梦。”  
花非叶一只脚刚刚迈出了门槛，听到蔡居诚这句话真是进退两难。本想瞧瞧溜走，却被人抓了个现行，还是一个盲人。  
“我只是看不见，不是听不见。”蔡居诚解释道：“你刚才也听到了，唯有云梦掌门叶澜前辈能为你接经续脉。唯有活下去，才有打败剑神的一天。”  
去云梦吧，花非叶。云梦气候适宜，修养好身体，忘记李云，忘记不该产生的情愫，不要忘记你来到中原的初心。  
听着渐渐远去的脚步声，蔡居诚在心中道。


	22. 情孽

若是远行的商人回到金陵，会发现短短一个月的时间，街头巷尾交头接耳的人们已经不再讨论少女失踪一事，而是转为谈论一件近日江湖上广为流传的奇闻。这次的奇闻却与香帅无关，而是关乎一向被世人尊敬的武当。要说武当从张真人立教起历经三代，门派上下莫不以道德、仁义、忠孝为本，如今江湖人提起中原武林莫不以“北崇少林，南尊武当”开始。这样正风肃纪的门派近日却出了一桩丑闻，还是令武当上下蒙羞、江湖人人不齿的丑闻！  
被中原武林寄予厚望的邱居新竟然玷污了自己的师兄蔡居诚！  
惊天秘闻传出，城中的说书人纷纷放下炙手可热的《白娘子永镇雷峰塔》，转而说起了《一代情种邱少侠》、《恩同夫妻师兄弟》和《武当掌门与我娘亲的二三事》。有好事者将这些坊间杂谈集结成册，百姓们争先收藏，一时间洛阳纸贵。  
当然也有人对此提出疑问，表示人设前后崩塌怀疑桃色丑闻的真实性。马上遭到了反驳，既然是无中生有为何不见本人出面澄清？质疑的人马上偃旗息鼓，讪讪离去。  
最初流言传出时并没有人相信，但是武当严禁山下的人谈论此事并闭门谢客，似乎是从侧面证实了这件事，引得江湖人猜测纷纷。据知情人透漏，蔡居诚这一个月来一直在武当山静养，修复破碎的身心。当事人之一是问不到了，没人敢闯武当派当着萧疏寒的面向蔡居诚求证。八卦者便将视线转移到另一位上，这时大家才惊讶地发现邱居新消失了。一个剑客，一个扬名天下的高手，若是有一天江湖再没有他的消息，那他去哪里了？邱居新真的如传言所说般，走投无路下入了万圣阁吗？  
武林各派和世家自然不会相信江湖流言，但是派去探查的人传回的信息语焉不详，整个武当对此暧昧的态度，让他们不得不考虑事情的真实性。就是邱居新真的背叛武林正派，转而选择了万圣阁吗？  
在各方势力的观望中，时间悄然流逝，一个月后终于有人敲开了武当的大门。  
久未露面的左明珠来到山门，以掷杯山庄未来庄主的身份拜见武当蔡居诚！左明珠，邱居新踏足金陵的起因，将局面推向此地的棋子之一。  
左明珠打量着坐在对面的青年男子，只见他脸色较以往略微苍白，身形也削减了些。他此时正捧着手中的茶盏，慢慢饮着。  
“若是继续这样目光灼灼地打量在下，恐怕蔡某要以为左姑娘移情别恋了。”  
左明珠晃过神来，苦笑道：“你我要生分至此吗？”  
蔡居诚饮着手中的茶道：“无谓的客套可以免了，左小姐有话直说。”  
左明珠只得谈起正事：“我来见你是受人所托，约你南山相见。”  
南山观鹤！  
蔡居诚手一抖，茶盏险些跌落，在他手中转了两圈堪堪稳住。  
传言是真的！左明珠心一沉，轻叹口气道：“想必你知道托我来的人是谁了。”  
蔡居诚将茶盏置于桌上，眉头紧蹙问道：“他如何请到你？”  
“地宫之后掷杯山庄于万圣阁已无用处，鬼王将我交给邱居新处置。邱居新说只要你赴约，便不追究我对他下毒之事。”左明珠的语调很平静。  
邱居新真的投奔万圣阁了！这个消息传出去该在江湖上掀起怎样的波澜？  
“你真的中了相见欢。”左明珠有些难过地说：“泡茶的弟子许是搞错了，上来的两杯都是陈茶。若是其他便罢了，偏偏是西湖龙井。”  
左明珠想起在点香阁时即便是新茶，蔡居诚也非明前茶不饮。茶放置一年后，其味更是苦涩，而蔡居诚刚刚面不改色饮完了一杯，他已经尝不出味道了。  
“下山后我便回家，邱居新不会跑去掷杯山庄要我性命的。”左明珠不忍道。  
“他当时没有动手以后也不会要你性命，”蔡居诚道：“你告诉他，我会赴约。”  
左明珠有些讶异地看着蔡居诚，意识到什么后长叹一声：“圣人忘情，最下不及情，然情之所钟，正在我辈。”  
二人分别前，蔡居诚迟疑道：“你……与薛斌？”  
“我现在只想重振掷杯山庄，薛郎的肩上也有薛家庄。我们的事……”左明珠怅然道：“随缘吧。”

\---

春去夏来，一日日炎热起来。  
南山属秦岭，并不险峻难以高攀，山上郁郁青青绿意盎然。  
蔡居诚到达山顶时，正是日落时分，暮色四合。虽然看不见，明显凉下来的风也能让他想象山巅之色。  
“好久不见了。”树上落下一个人。  
认出来人的声音，蔡居诚心里有些惊讶面上却不显：“花非叶？你从云梦回来了？叶澜前辈可有为难你？”  
“说起这个我还要找你算账呢！”花非叶愤愤指责：“你知不知道她和香独寒在江南打过一架？我见到她时差点没被活活煮了！”  
“我后来听师父讲起才知道的，怪只怪你溜得太快，不然一定能拦住你告知此事。”蔡居诚说得非常无辜。  
“算了吧，好在有惊无险。我可不想被段青峰和红衣捉回天山。”花非叶夸张地拍着胸口给自己压惊问道：“没找到我，他们是不是回天山了？”  
“非也。”蔡居诚摇摇头。  
那日一起来的除了段青峰和红衣，还有关展眉和杜承影。这两拨人一个来自北域，一个来自暗香，来到武当都是为了花非叶。萧疏寒在书房内，和段青峰和关展眉足足谈了三个时辰。  
“他们谈了什么？”  
“闻师叔和朴师叔守在门口，没人能靠近。”蔡居诚无奈地耸了耸肩道：“我只知道关前辈离开武当后，和兰花先生一起去了北域，至于红衣姑娘和那位段公子……”  
“他们去哪里了？”花非叶问道。  
蔡居诚反问：“你为何在此？”  
花非叶知道自己不回答他的问题就得不到红衣和段青峰的下落。他老老实实回答：“我回到中原后，遇到了一个人，他说你会来南山，叫我在此等候。”  
这个人是谁两人心知肚明。  
“他们去了瓦剌。”蔡居诚也答得爽快。没想到邱居新不止约了自己，还约了花非叶。如此大费周章，邱居新想做什么？  
“段青峰带着红衣……他们不回天山成婚生娃娃，去瓦剌干什么？”花非叶想不明白，戳了戳蔡居诚问道：“喂！我问你他俩去瓦剌干嘛，活腻歪了吗？”  
蔡居诚浑身一紧。失去视觉后眼前一片漆黑，全凭声音来分辨。像花非叶这样内功深厚之人，脚步无声，自己竟不知道他什么时候离得这么近了。  
他不动声色退了两步：“你先说你云梦之行遇到了什么？我就告诉你原因。听你声息，似乎仍是经脉受损。”  
一提这个，花非叶顿时怒火中烧：“小郡主也去云梦了！”  
李云本就是云梦弟子，出现在云梦并不奇怪，奇怪的是这个时间。小郡主去云梦做什么呢？  
“你们在云梦发生什么了？”蔡居诚问道。这一个月间他收到了一封密信，信上只说让他先好生休养。也许从小郡主的动向能推测东宫下一步的计划。  
花非叶噎了一下道：“那些都不重要。总之，这个骗子带着云梦秘籍五岳神定跑了！叶澜说除非找回秘籍，否则就让我等死吧！”  
五岳神定！蔡居诚听说过一二，这本秘籍上不止有高深的内功心法还有云梦前任掌门对岐黄之术的总结，据说可以起死人而肉白骨。据他得到的消息，皇后从去年起缠绵病榻，太医院束手无策，恐怕小郡主夺秘籍是为了给皇后治病。  
“我知道那个女人与她如母女，可是有什么事情不能好好商量吗？她也不问问我，就擅自决定做出这种事情！我不值得信任吗？”花非叶拽着蔡居诚，问道：“我就这么不值得信任吗？”  
蔡居诚被他晃得头晕，立马喊道：“段青峰和红衣去瓦剌是找剑神！”  
果然有效。  
花非叶瞪大眼，仿佛被人点了哑穴。  
“算算日子，再有半个月他们便该到金陵了。”蔡居诚好整以暇地在花非叶耳边砸下惊天霹雳。  
花非叶没有出声，耳边只要风声。  
“花非叶？”蔡居诚疑惑道，不安间自己身上要穴被人一一封住。  
“得罪了，但我不得不这样做。”花非叶沉声道，看着出现在山顶的人。  
蔡居诚惊疑不定间，一个温暖的怀抱从后面拥住了他。  
他浑身僵硬，呼吸立马急促起来。  
“人教给你了，别忘记你答应我的。”  
邱居新点点头，点了蔡居诚的睡穴，将人打横抱起。  
花非叶看着邱居新离开，事已至此恐怕谁也不知该如何收场。香独寒因情入江湖，一生勘不破，终至身死魂消。自己也因为一个情字陷入两难的境地。邱居新一向光明磊落风光霁月，却偏偏要行无耻苟且之事。在这波云诡谲的江湖，一旦动了感情就有了弱点，有情皆孽，谁也逃不开。

\---

蔡居诚醒来，耳边是风吹动树叶沙沙作响，鼻尖却没有山林间的潮气反而是很常见的熏香。  
已经从南山下来了？这是哪里？如此安静，不似一般客栈。  
他下意识想去摸腰间藏的暗器，却发现自己四肢无力，穴道都被封住了。  
一阵很轻的脚步声，有人进来了。  
“你醒了。”邱居新拿出一条特制的绸布绑在了蔡居诚眼睛上解释道：“此布乃冰蚕丝所制，可以遮光护眼。视觉恢复需要一定时间，若不遮住双目，恐怕会损伤。这是一处私宅，很安全，你放心。你……你还好吗？”  
蔡居诚感觉着眼睛上冰凉丝滑的触感，没有回应。他很少有寡言的时候，这是第一次他面对着邱居新却只有缄默。  
相对无言，邱居新下意识捂上胸口，明明心脉的伤李女侠已经治好了，可他还是觉得一阵阵的痛袭来，疼得他呼吸困难。  
蔡居诚听到身边人呼吸突然变得急促，想起自己意识不清时全力拍出的一掌，心头一紧。有心询问伤势，又开不了口，只能继续沉默地躺着。  
一只温暖干燥的手抚上他的脸颊，蔡居诚汗毛倒立，可惜他现在动弹不得，不然一定大耳刮子抽过去。  
那只手颇留恋地在他脸颊上停留了会儿，蔡居诚还来不及松口气就感觉到自己的衣带在被人解开。身上一件件的衣服被褪去，他死死咬着唇，可微微起伏的胸膛还是暴露了他此刻激烈的情绪。  
身上一凉，蔡居诚还没反应过来就感到一个火热的身体靠近了自己。他看不见，只觉得被笼罩着。  
蔡居诚紧张地吞了口口水，终于出声了：“你到底想做什么？我不相信你是真的投奔万圣阁了，郑……鬼王和朱文圭都不是好糊弄的，你和他们周旋是在玩火！你听到了吗？跟我去见东宫，这件事情你一个人解决不了的！你说话！邱居新！邱居新！”  
蔡居诚又是生气又是暴躁地连着叫了几声他的名字，正要骂人的时候一个热乎乎的东西堵了上来。柔软湿濡的舌头一钻进来马上轻车熟路地扫荡着他齿间，卷着他的舌勾连缠吻。他被亲得头昏脑涨，大脑一片空白。好不容易结束了这个超出意料的吻，蔡居诚大口大口地喘着气。  
邱居新注视着被自己亲得红肿的唇道：“朱文圭手里有建文遗诏，七日后会在六合塔公告天下。”  
“什么？”蔡居诚惊讶极了。他们本以为遗诏是朱文圭故意放出的幌子，主要目的是寻找建文太子。如果朱文圭手中真的有遗诏，只怕早就扯旗造反了。难道遗诏真的是鬼王从地宫中找到的？不对，建文根本没有留下什么遗诏。七日后是千秋节，为了庆贺皇后身体痊愈，今年的典礼会比往年隆重许多，不仅陛下会在奉天殿宴请群臣，而且命妇会入宫拜见皇后。到时鱼龙混杂，只怕朱文圭是想借此生事！需要尽快与东宫商量对策……  
身上温热的触感打断了蔡居诚的思考，遗诏的事情让他一时忘记了自己的处境。  
这时候邱居新已经从他的脖颈一路往下亲到了腹部，并且停了下来。  
感受到对方打量的目光，蔡居诚感到呼吸困难。他此刻就像是砧板上的鱼任人宰割，毫无反抗之力。  
“不……”他挣扎着，声音都在颤抖。  
邱居新的目光上移，从跟着主人一起颤抖的阳物到蔡居诚微微开合的唇，红肿的嘴角边还挂着透明的液体，眼睛被白色的丝带蒙着，整个人看起来无助又迷茫，由于紧张全身皮肤透着粉色。  
几乎是立刻邱居新感到体内的猛兽再也压抑不住了，但是他仍在克制。这是占据他心上多年的人，再不会让他痛苦。  
“不会再伤到你。”邱居新轻声道，毫不犹豫地低头将蔡居诚身下阳物纳入口中。  
命门被人含在湿润的口腔，尤其这个人还是邱居新，蔡居诚一开始过于震惊导致大脑一片空白。随着身下人笨拙又全情投入的舔弄，他无奈地发现原本软趴趴的阳物在那人口中挺立起来，并且兴奋地迎合着对方的唇舌。更糟糕的是因为眼睛看不见，感官放大了他触碰和被触碰的感觉。他能听到的是身下最脆弱处被舔咬的滋滋水声，和自己压制的急促起伏的呼吸，还有……拼命压抑在喉间的呻吟。  
唇舌间猛地尝到一点腥气，邱居新先是一愣。  
“够了！混蛋！你他妈的起开！”蔡居诚有些慌乱地骂道，可是因为声音的沙哑和虚弱反而外厉内荏。况且一旦出声便再难扼制，微弱的呻吟随之漏出。  
压抑的呻吟点燃了黑暗中的火。邱居新仿佛得到鼓励一般将那顶端带着白浊的物事吞咽得更深，手也大胆地摸上了两边囊袋轻柔慢抚。  
“啊！嗯……”蔡居诚喉间发出一声粗粝的低吟，马上有腥热的液体涌入邱居新喉间，呛得他咳嗽起来。  
蔡居诚失神地躺在柔软的被褥上，抬了抬手不知道是想抓住什么，又无力地垂了下去。垂下的手碰到了光滑温暖的皮肤，明显不是自己身体的触感让他一个激灵又缩回了手。  
即使看不见，蔡居诚还是将手腕搭在眼睛上，上次他昏迷着对爱欲之事只有零散的感觉，醒来回想只有痛，剧烈而又漫长的疼痛。刚才发生的一切，实在不在他的预想里。  
邱居新看着他逃避一般自欺欺人的行为，又是心疼又是怜惜。他将蔡居诚抱在怀里，两具赤裸的身体紧紧贴在一起。感受着对方身上熟悉的气息，他满足地叹口气：“居诚，居诚，居诚。”  
情难自抑，他对这个人有太多的衷情要诉，到嘴边却化作一声声呼唤。  
既见君子，云胡不喜？  
相见欢，相见欢……  
这么卑鄙的毒却有这样好听到让人神伤的名字。  
“我会让你欢喜。”  
蔡居诚听着耳边的低语，懒得理会他。他很想一头睡去就不用面对这样尴尬的场面，可惜经过方才的一切，他的思维高度活跃，如体内运转了一遍真气般亢奋。  
蔡居诚感觉到身体被翻了过去，自己被摆成一个跪趴的姿势，像小羊喝水一般，头朝下埋在柔软的丝绸间，屁股却高高撅起。修长的手指剐蹭下他方才射出的阳精，白浊的液体沾染在腹部和毛发间，然后将这些液体一点点抹到两股间。沾着透明液体的手指慢慢插入闭合的穴口，在层层叠叠的褶皱间涂抹着。  
“啊！”蔡居诚轻轻叫了出来，异物的入侵带来说不出来的奇怪感觉，体内肆虐的手指停止剐蹭开始前后慢慢抽插起来。蔡居诚咬牙将声音都憋了回去，插入后穴的手指由一根增加到了两根，在他柔软的密道里前前后后的转动。  
有透明的液体顺着渐渐打开的肉缝流了出来，邱居新感觉手指触到的肠壁越来越湿润，进出不再受到阻碍。  
他身下越来越紧，呼吸也越来越重，他已经足够耐心，足够等待。他抽出手指，离开温暖的洞穴。  
柔软的肉缝已经习惯了异物的侵占，身体比意识更快一步，屁股带动腰肢微微抬了抬，似乎在恋恋不舍。  
“嗯……”蔡居诚被自己发出的似留恋似不满的声音吓了一跳，急忙低头一口咬住了手腕。  
时刻关注着他的邱居新蹙眉，捡起床上掉落的腰带将蔡居诚双手绑在一起，这样能避免他再伤害自己的手腕。然后他一手按着身下劲瘦的腰，一手扶着自己已然胀大坚硬的阳物缓慢地闯入了早已饥渴的肉穴。  
“啊！”被粗大的异物贯穿，蔡居诚忍不住呼出声。心里痛骂着邱居新，明明小时候不过手指大小的东西怎么、怎么长得这么大了！  
邱居新感受着被温暖紧致包裹的快感，舒服地闷哼一声后双手按着蔡居诚的腰开始大力地攻伐。因为常年练武，手下腰肢的触感并不软绵绵反而十分有力，他一遍遍地拉着那充满力量的腰靠近自己。  
蔡居诚的身体随着身后人的快速征伐而晃动着，身体激烈的碰撞迫使他的脑袋在被褥间越陷越深。他整个身体在邱居新迅猛的插入抽出中剧烈地摇晃着，像骑着烈马在草原驰骋。却不是他驾驭着马，而是邱居新驾驭着他。  
他的意识开始迷乱，周围的一切隔着一层般听不真切，混杂着入耳的是邱居新压抑的粗喘，肉体激烈拍击的啪啪声，令人脸红心跳的噗呲水声，还有从自己口中流出的呻吟……  
被强行占有着身体，他本该痛苦，可他的身体却异样地满足，在这场由强迫而起的欢情中，他终究起了爱欲。  
体内燃起一股陌生的情潮，蔡居诚明显感觉到已经发泄过一次的阳物在疯狂的肉体交缠中再一次苏醒。缠缠绵绵的撞击下，他的后穴开始激烈的收缩，拼命咬紧着插入的阳物，在无声的挽留里渴望着更多。  
蔡居诚马上感到体内阳物撞击的力度也跟着加大，每一下入侵的速度都在加快，次次都顶到他身体最深的地方，在更加猛烈的冲击下他情不自禁地哼出声。  
“啊……嗯……邱……邱居新……”阳精喷洒在床上的同时蔡居诚感到身后的穴道也在疯狂吐露着精华，他迷迷糊糊地陷入甜蜜的黑暗中。  
从未有过的撩人声音从蔡居诚嘴里发出，沉溺在爱欲中迷糊不清地呢喃着自己的名字，邱居新激动得不能自已，强烈的刺激下他来不及退出便精关大开。  
烛影摇红，云收雨散。  
他解开蔡居诚手上的束缚，抱着温暖的身体翻身，让他躺在自己身上。  
邱居新看着蔡居诚熟睡的面容静静靠在他胸膛上，又喜又忧，所有复杂的情绪化为一声长叹。


	23. 绝境

蔡居诚是在刺耳的笛声中醒来的。  
“饭在桌上。”花非叶停止制造杂音，低声疑惑道：“怎么没她吹得好听？”  
蔡居诚感觉已经被清洗过并换上了一套衣服，眼睛隔着一层桑蚕丝已经能看到模糊的轮廓。花非叶模糊的身影正靠着窗户摆弄着什么。他挣扎着从床上起来走过去，行动间牵动了身体一处隐秘的酸痛，他努力挺直腰身艰难维持着表情才没有流露出异样。  
蔡居诚闻着满桌的菜肴，虽然清淡，却用了不少珍馐和滋补的药材，看得出用了不少心思。  
“他走了？”  
花非叶不知道怎么回答，但沉默无异于肯定。  
蔡居诚点点头，拿起筷子随意夹了一道菜问道：“这是哪里？”  
这个问题好回答多了，花非叶答得飞快：“路尽隐香处，香独寒从前在江南的住处。我本以为荒废了，没想到小郡主派人整修了这里。”  
花非叶看着远处的栏杆，掩映的灯火，一切仿佛都是当年模样。叶知秋曾经携香独寒归隐于此，却始终没逃开江湖的纷争，终至夫妻离心飘零天涯。  
蔡居诚沉思着。  
即使隔着一层布，花非叶也被那打量的目光看得心底发毛，就在他忍不住要离开的时候，蔡居诚开口了。  
“这块遮掩的桑蚕丝原是你的？”他摸了摸缚在双眼上的布料。  
“曾经是魔尊的收藏，他死了就属于我了。”花非叶松了口气漫不经心道。  
言辞间暗藏的血腥和刀锋并不能吓到蔡居诚，他放下筷子道：“让我来猜猜他许了你什么？带你去武靖侯府？不可能，稍微打听都能知道小郡主自小养在皇后身边，久居深宫。难不成你还能混水摸进去？”  
花非叶一声不吭。  
“花公子一向能言善辩，怎么这会儿哑巴了？”蔡居诚挑了挑眉：“你总不会真的打算拐带小郡主吧？你觉得她会跟你走？”  
他嘲讽道：“太子为何如此信任一个女子，你没有怀疑过吗？她不止是侯府的小郡主，更是未来太子妃。”  
他长叹一声：“太子妃是什么身份？将来的中宫之主，母仪天下。谁能舍弃无上的荣耀和富贵？即便她不在乎，这是她的责任！她从小学的所有东西都是为了辅佐太子，她的家人甚至是皇后都期望她能担下这份责任，何况她与太子青梅竹马……”  
“啪——”  
花非叶手中的竹笛生生折断，他骂道：“去他妈的责任！什么郡主，什么太子妃！有谁问过她了？她根本就不喜欢那个华丽的笼子，她一生所求无非是快意江湖！”  
蔡居诚毫不相让：“不管她是怎么想的，结果都是她抛下你回了那个华丽的牢笼！你仔细想想，一个人从小便只有一个目的，久而久之，恐怕连他自己也不会想改变方向……”  
“扯淡！你与邱居新从小就是朋友，现在你们还是朋友吗？没有人会对自己的朋友做这种禽兽不如的事！”花非叶瞪着蔡居诚，怒火中说的话并不好听。他看着蔡居诚突然苍白的脸后悔起来，可是话已出口，他也拉不下脸道歉。  
沉默一瞬，蔡居诚叹道：“我始终当他是朋友。”  
“可他从未只将你视作朋友。”花非叶作为旁观者早就隐隐察觉到邱居新隐秘的感情，他没想到会以这样的方式昭告天下。  
这下轮到蔡居诚哑口无言。  
伤心人对伤心人。  
花非叶泄气般坐在他旁边道：“你说的都对，我只是不服气。其实叶澜前辈说有两种方法可以续我的经脉，一是服下还魂丹，可以保住性命和内力，但是只能延续十年，二是按照五岳神定上的方法靠圣手每日针灸一个时辰续命，如此一年，虽可保命，却内力全废。她带着秘籍和还魂丹离开，我以为她还在犹豫。可是她却派人将还魂丹一并送了来……”  
一旦入了江湖，便是逃不开的争斗和鲜血。对于一名剑客，废了他的武功才是要了他的命。如今花非叶声名在外，慕名挑战的人只会越来越多，冲着魔龙八部寻仇的人也会找来。没了武功，等待花非叶的只有死路。可是退隐江湖便真的会迎来平静的生活吗？  
小郡主选择成全一名浪子，将自己禁锢在黄金打造的牢笼。  
所以还魂丹救花非叶，保他的武功，五岳神定救皇后，葬送自由。  
蔡居诚明白了花非叶并不是要去挽回一段情，而是要去释放一个囚徒。有的人眼里看到的是天下苍生，而花非叶眼中只有他在乎的一切。能够这样简单纯粹地活着，未尝不是一种幸福。可是人生在世，需要担负的责任和道义却太多了，注定与此无缘。  
“走吧。”蔡居诚拍了拍花非叶的肩。  
“去哪？”  
“京城。”蔡居诚道：“若是朱文圭真的要在六合塔公布遗诏……”  
他眯了眯眼：“不管他要做什么，等着他的只是一败涂地。”

\---

万圣阁的布告一出，犹如惊雷入海，一时连武当的桃色八卦都少了很多。江湖表面上恢复了往日的平静，但深渊之下炸开的惊雷能够波及到何处却无人可知。  
就在蔡居诚、花非叶二人急速赶往顺天府的同时，身在东宫的太子殿下收到了一封密信。信上邀太子千秋节六合塔一会，落款“朱文圭”三个字力透纸背。王砚词轻摇折扇道：“此人行事越发莫测，难以看透其意，不知殿下作何打算？”  
东宫将信函收好，一贯温和的神色带上一分肃杀：“遗诏之事必定为假。”  
“那殿下打算……”  
“对方送上的机会岂能错过？”年轻的储君微微一笑道：“孤会准时赴约。”

千秋节当日，城内没有宵禁，子时三刻不仅会燃放烟花，陛下还会携皇后在前门抛洒喜钱与民同乐。又可以游览庙会观赏灯火，运气好的还能得到天家赏钱，城内百姓争相涌向西面。这一日，几乎京城的百姓都聚集在了城西，不好热闹的也早早回了家陪伴家人。  
夜色深处，柏林森森，六合塔静静矗立在城东，塔外人影寥寥。  
约定之时已到，塔下出现了三个人，太子身边依旧是王砚词和杨思敬。  
六合塔高七层，全木搭成，塔顶铺着青色的瓦片，白日阳光照耀着青色的琉璃瓦煞是好看。但此刻夜深沉看不清塔顶，杨思敬凝目望去隐约看到一丝烛火。太子点了点头，三人进入塔中，一路往上，静悄悄的塔内只能听到三人规律的脚步声和木头负重时的吱呀声。  
行至第六层时，一个阴惨惨的声音响起：“没想到堂堂太子殿下居然真的来了。”  
朱文圭看着走上来的三人道：“我该说你是无知呢还是太有勇气？”  
太子并未作答，环视四周有些惊讶道：“赵大人，王尚书……你们怎会在此？”  
被他点到名的人纷纷擦起了额头的汉，满脸惭色不敢与太子对视。  
“公布先帝遗诏，怎能没有众位大臣见证？”朱文圭道。  
太子嗤笑一声：“若真有遗诏，你也不必等到今天发难。你约孤来此，不过是想取了孤的性命，逼着他们不得不支持你罢了。这样不入流的手段，你不会真的以为有用吧？”  
“不从的杀了就是了。”朱文圭淡淡道。  
诸位大人敢怒不敢言地瞪着朱文圭，有胆小的忍不住向太子求救话未说完便被万圣阁的人堵了嘴。  
王砚词与杨思敬对视一眼，均是心里一沉。六合塔内空间有限，他们提前在附近埋伏了人手，只等引朱文圭出塔便一举拿下，点香阁一战后万圣阁元气大伤，即便朱文圭早有准备也不会是大内侍卫的对手。这些朝廷命官的意外出现使他们落于被动，提前埋伏的助力鞭长莫及，若是不顾这些人的性命冒然出手，只怕会失了人心。  
“李大人，孤曾读过你写的知造论，能写出此篇文章的人绝无可能与万圣阁勾结。可是你家中幼子受奸人蒙蔽，因而受累？”太子语气不疾不徐，注视着头发斑白的李大人，带着关怀和痛心。  
李大人闻言掩面而泣道：“子不教父之过！老臣愧对殿下和陛下！不敢求陛下宽恕，只求殿下今日诛杀逆贼，切莫放虎归山！”言罢便一头撞向梁柱，竟是存了死志！  
王砚词立马将人救下，用力掐了人中，李大人才悠悠转醒。  
“李大人这是何苦！”太子叹息道：“众位大人今日也是受孤所累，孤无论如何也要保诸位全身而退。”  
诸位大人平日里养尊处优，从未像今晚这般刀架在脖子上受制于人，此时听了太子的话无不感激涕零。  
朱文圭左手一挥，冷笑一声：“竖子张狂！”等拿下太子，这些贪生怕死的墙头草不还是要归顺自己。  
一声令下，万圣阁的高手齐齐扑向太子！  
杨思敬抽出腰间佩刀，王砚词展开手中铁扇，二人挡在太子身前将攻来的人一一挡下！  
朱文圭站在一旁观战，盘算着等这两人力竭时再亲手擒拿太子。  
王砚词武功平平，全仗着手中这把铁扇阻挡一二，马上感到气息不足，冷汗顺着鬓角滑落，他再顾不得了高声喊道：“蔡居诚！你再不出手便等着给我们收尸吧！”  
朱文圭听得一清二楚，身形一动欲拿下太子。还未靠近，一道剑光突然从侧面刺来，势不可挡！他抬头，却看到一张冷凝的脸。  
邱居新！  
“你居然不在皇宫！”朱文圭招式凌厉冷笑道：“认贼作父！恩将仇报！将来有何颜面见黄氏祖先？”  
“这个就轮不到阁主操心了！”又一个冷冰冰的声音响起。  
众人看向声音的方向，只见一人用剑押着另一人来到第六层。  
果然是蔡居诚挟持了郑居和，王砚词松了口气道：“如今徐王的性命在我们手中，不知懿文太子的血脉在阁主心中能占几分？能否与我等性命相比?”  
朱文圭脸色十分难看，咬牙道：“太子必须留下！”  
“好!”太子应道：“孤留下，你放了诸位大人。”  
“殿下，万万不可啊！”李大人急得满头大汗。  
“杨大人，你护送诸位大人下去。这是命令，各位难道想抗旨？”太子横眉怒目。  
众人难得见太子摆出储君的架势，不敢不从，只是有的喜在心头，有的忧心忡忡，各人心思不同。  
“子墨，你留下。”太子目送着众人离开缓缓开口：“堂堂万圣阁阁主会惧怕一个书生？”  
“他可以留下，你们先放人！”朱文圭看了看郑居和脖子上泛着寒光的剑锋，脸色阴沉，紧抿着唇瞪着蔡居诚道：“你和邱居新也必须离开！”  
王砚词点了点头，蔡居诚这才收回剑，微微笑道：“好歹我也曾听命万圣阁，虽然是少阁主手下……阁主这就要赶人，气量也未免狭小了些。”  
谈及方思明，朱文圭脸色更加难看，面上情绪也浮现了急躁。  
剑一离开脖颈，郑居和立马剧烈地咳嗽起来：“多谢阁主……”  
朱文圭瞄了一眼他脖颈上的血痕，心乱如麻，只怕今日难以全身而退！  
就在郑居和退至朱文圭身边时，蔡居诚和杨思敬同时扑向朱文圭，一刀一剑，出手就是杀招！与此同时，王砚词和邱居新联手制服万圣阁其余高手。  
双方势均力敌，一时谁也占不到上风。  
混乱间，一阵轰隆巨响从塔顶传来，原本激战中的蔡居诚和杨思敬惊讶地看着半空出现的铁索。  
这些铁索在触碰到朱文圭的同时伸出铁爪牢牢缠住了他，顷刻间将人吊上了塔顶。  
蔡居诚站在一片狼藉中，抬头望去只见朱文圭一动不动地吊在那里，即使还活着也是出气多进气少。  
启动机关的人正是一直未加入战局的郑居和，他摸了下脖子，看了眼手上沾的血淡淡道：“可真下得去手啊，好歹同门一场！”  
若是从前听到这样挑衅的话，蔡居诚早就拔剑相向。  
可此时他并未理会，而是向太子道：“御林军马上来收拾残局，请殿下尽快离开。”  
太子点点头，看向郑居和的眼神颇为复杂：“父皇已经许诺，会恢复你徐王的身份。至于你兄长……则入宗庙，葬皇陵。”  
“人死后的事情，我并不关心。”郑居和语带讥讽。  
太子一怔，这些条件都是郑居和提出的，现在说这句话又是何意？难道是想撕毁盟约？朱文圭已伏诛，此时再谈条件只怕晚了！  
比塔顶机关启动时更大的声响隐约传来，太子脸色一变。  
杨思敬怒喝：“你做了什么？”  
郑居和笑道：“我确实将吊钟的装置改造成了机关，但是启动塔顶机关的同时也拔除了埋在塔下的引线。哦！我忘了告诉你们，这塔底埋了足有十吨的火药。子时三刻已到，为千秋节准备的烟花燃放了吧？同时这座塔会炸上天，一定能吸引全城注意。站在城门的燕王若是看到这火光，是痛苦多些还是悔恨多些呢？”  
他想到这里觉得有趣极了，低声笑起来。  
饶是王砚词自认算无遗策，也料不到郑居和会以身做饵，以命相搏，引太子入局。一个人若是连自己的生死都置之度外，还有什么是他得不到的？  
王砚词一筹莫展之际，蔡居诚拔剑刺向了郑居和！  
出招就是九宫天玄阵！  
郑居和不闪不避，也拔剑相应，俩人一言不发地打了起来，招招都要致对方于死地。  
“为今之计只有跳塔一路可走。”邱居新道：“杨大人内功不俗，在下内力恢复了三成，可以相助各位离开。”  
“此计甚好！”王砚词大喜过望。  
“可是我们落地后，谁来接应你，还有蔡少侠……”太子犹豫道。  
“居诚如今拖着他，就是在为殿下争取时间。”邱居新道：“我二人……殿下不必过问！”  
“可是……”太子还在犹豫。  
“殿下！”王砚词焦急道，眼中意思再明确不过。  
太子咬了咬牙，下了决定：“走！”

少年时师兄弟切磋都是点到即止，后来武当上下都知道大师兄武功平平，参加会武的弟子也没有人请战郑居和。  
今日蔡居诚才知道郑居和的武功与宋居亦不相伯仲，但他使的掌法与朱文圭同出一种，都是阴毒狠辣的招式。  
蔡居诚干脆弃了剑，凝真气于指尖破了对方的掌风。  
“一阳指！”郑居和连退数步，眼中一片疯狂。  
又是一阳指！萧疏寒居然把一阳指也传给了蔡居诚！叛出武当又与师弟不明不白，蔡居诚怎么可能再接管掌门之位？甚至再不配做武当弟子，可是萧疏寒还是将一阳指教给了他！  
为什么？  
萧疏寒让蔡居诚用一阳指来对付自己！  
为什么如此狠心？  
郑居和连吐几口鲜血，再也无法站立，他捂着心脉慢慢滑坐在地上。  
郑居和一脸灰败再无斗志。  
郑居和颓废的样子落在蔡居诚眼中，心底的复杂程度绝不亚于他。  
看着这一幕，邱居新放下紧悬的心走到蔡居诚身边。  
“他们已安然离开。”  
“你身上的胭脂泪，他只解了一半。”蔡居诚道。  
邱居新一愣，下意识便想说不要紧。蔡居诚却用脚踢了踢郑居和，语气不善道：“另一半解药，交出来。”  
“咳咳咳……”郑居和扯出一个嘲讽的笑来：“马上就要死了，胭脂泪解不解有什么区别？”  
蔡居诚眯起眼睛，正要发作。  
“哈哈哈——关键时刻还是要靠花公子我呀！”花非叶翻窗进来，焦急道：“这里马上要炸为平地了，我赶紧带你俩离开！”  
邱蔡二人还是第一次见到轻功独步天下的花公子满头大汗的样子。  
“引线马上就烧断了，你带着两个人无法全身而退。”蔡居诚道：“你先带着邱居新离开，我随后跟上。”  
“好！”花非叶不假思索应道。  
邱居新注视着蔡居诚，目中千言万语。  
“看着我作甚，还不快走？”蔡居诚焦急道。  
邱居新上前一步抱住了他。  
此时相拥与小时候的拥抱大为不同，童子与童子，思无邪。上一次被这个人这样紧紧拥在怀里，炽热、潮湿、暧昧，是难言之隐。现在就连久远的回忆，似乎都沾染上了情欲的色彩，变得晦暗不明。  
也许是因为猝不及防，也许是因为在告别的时刻，他没有推开邱居新。  
“我心悦你。”  
蔡居诚心底一震，突然涌上一丝痛苦。他动了动唇：“我……”  
我什么呢？  
他没来得及说完，便感到后颈一痛，陷入一片黑暗。  
邱居新将昏迷的人拥在怀里，看着熟悉的面容就像再也看不到一样：“花非叶，朋友一场我从未请求过什么，这次我求你马上带他离开！”  
“可是你呢？”花非叶又急又气，眼睛都红了：“这里马上就炸了，你是铜墙铁壁吗？”  
邱居新终于抬头，眼里是坚定和痛苦：“求你！”  
两相对视，终于是花非叶败下阵来。他背上昏睡的蔡居诚，瞪大眼睛阻止眼泪滑落，他不敢回头：“邱居新，你一定要等我回来接你！”  
“嗯。”邱居新平静的声音从身后传来：“我在这里等着你。”等着你们逃出绝境。  
花非叶不敢回头，无数次的逃亡中这一定是他跑得最快的一次。他背负着邱居新的托付，他不敢迟疑不敢停顿哪怕一秒，他几乎是风一样的冲了出去！  
“砰砰砰——”  
连续的爆炸声在他们身后响起，漆黑的夜色瞬间亮如白昼！  
邱居新！  
花非叶再难克制，眼泪夺眶而出！


	24. 大结局

惊雷引爆，从下往上，轰然一声六合塔塌了半边，琉璃瓦片被炸成碎片的瞬间，剩余的塔身被熊熊燃烧的火焰吞噬掉。  
被大火吞噬的除了六合塔，还要邱居新……  
“邱居新！”  
蔡居诚于梦中惊醒，浑身冷汗淋淋。  
“蔡居诚，你终于醒啦！”花非叶急忙凑上来，手里端着一碗热汤。  
蔡居诚一把抓住花非叶手腕，整碗热汤都洒在了两人手上。有几滴溅到了花非叶手背上，更多的直接泼在了蔡居诚手上，马上红了一片。  
“哎呦！”花非叶痛呼一声。  
“他在哪里？”蔡居诚浑然不察，紧紧抓着花非叶问道。  
“邱居新他……”花非叶眼眶发红，显然是哭过一场。面对蔡居诚焦灼的双眼，他下意识别过头去，半天才开口却是避而不答：“你先休息……”  
蔡居诚心底一沉，不愿相信的事情再难逃避，强烈的刺痛传来，顿时心痛如绞。  
“哎！蔡居诚！”花非叶阻拦不及眼见着他冲出去，急得跳脚：“你去哪？你回来！”  
六和塔的离奇倒塌并未影响城中百姓的生活，玄武大街上人流如织，车如流水马如龙。  
蔡居诚站在大街中央，茫然四顾。他知道他应该去六合塔，哪怕什么也做不了，也应该去看一眼。可是他迈不出脚步，他在恐惧。他在恐惧那个答案。邱居新死了，光是想到这点他就觉得有无数针扎在了心上，绵密的刺痛袭来。他从不轻言恐惧，孤身潜入万圣阁时他没有怕过，六合塔里拖住郑居和时没有怕过，他从未有一刻像现在这般恐惧。  
邱居新！  
心底的痛再难承受，他膝盖一软半跪在了烈日下。  
“蔡居诚？”小郡主诧异道。  
蔡居诚听到熟悉的声音，在一片杂乱的嗡嗡声里格外清晰。  
等神思清明，蔡居诚才发现自己又回到了醒来的屋子。  
“你没事吓唬他做什么？”小郡主不满道。  
“我又不是故意的……”花非叶摸了摸鼻子讪讪道：“你和他说吧，我先走了。”  
小郡主并未挽留，默默注视着他离开。  
“殿下派你来做什么？”蔡居诚一把拔下扎在头上的银针，皱了皱眉问道。  
“等等！我来！”小郡主将银针收回荷包，无奈道：“要等着医生来拔，若是不小心刺到其他穴位怎么办？”  
蔡居诚一言不发，浑然不在意的样子。  
小郡主轻叹口气：“郑居和……徐王已经死在爆炸里了……”  
郑居和以身为饵，便是插翅也难逃。  
所以……邱居新……  
蔡居诚捂住胸口，疼痛却怎么也压不下去。  
“医生最讨厌不听话的病人了，你们一个两个的偏偏都这样。”小郡主偷偷观察蔡居诚的反应：“……你就不想知道后来发生了什么吗？”  
蔡居诚听出她话中的暗示，不敢相信道：“他……他……”  
期期艾艾了半天却没了下文。  
“邱居新还活着。”小郡主道。

六合塔。  
邱居新看着花非叶背负着邱居新的身影渐渐模糊，直至消失。  
“师弟，没想到你还是一个情种。”郑居和靠着木柱坐在地板上。大概人到临死的时候反而冷静下来，他语气不复刚才的癫狂：“大道无情……看来咱们谁也没参透，不知师父此刻心中是挂念你多一些呢？还是蔡居诚？”  
邱居新转身直视着他的目光反问道：“为何不是挂念你最多呢？”  
今日之局无论谁胜谁败，郑居和都难逃一劫，最好的情况不过囚禁一生。但对于郑居和这样的人来说，仰他人鼻息倒不如死个痛快。  
郑居和哂笑一声，避开邱居新的目光，不知想起了什么颇为自得道：“凭我一己之力搅动天下风云，更令武当一派后继无人，萧疏寒的半生心血尽毁在我手里，此后日日夜夜他想起当年收我为徒，只怕都要痛恨不已！”  
他得意地笑起来，那笑声却与哭一般，听得人心中发憷。  
邱居新就这么看着他笑得无比难过，眼中没有怨恨，只有怜悯和宽容。  
“不要拿这样恶心的眼神看着我！”郑居和怒道：“昔年建文因着削藩之故，逼迫兄长身葬大火，我虽然损了面容却捡了条命。我这一生本就是偷来的，如今黄泉之路还有你陪，可惜跑了太子和蔡居诚，说到此……邱居新，独自赴死的滋味不好受吧？”  
他不怀好意道：“你以为将活下去的机会留给蔡居诚，他就会原谅你了？今日你死在这里，他最多哭上一场，哭过后他还是那个蔡居诚，往后余生自有红颜知己。我真是替你不值啊！”  
郑居和说着打量邱居新的神色，不放过一丝细微的波动。令他失望的是他没在那张脸上看到伤心难过，甚至不曾黯然神伤。  
邱居新沉声道：“今日邱居新只求青山独往，不求同归同去。只愿他一生平安喜乐，快意江湖！”  
郑居和心头一震，久久不言。  
“朱文圭性情凉薄，便是对方思明尚且弃之不顾。你为何笃定挟持你能逼他就范？”邱居新问道。  
郑居和嘲讽一笑：“我告诉他建文将财宝运出海外一事为真，正是因为这个他才要我兄长的性命。如今去藏宝之岛的海路只有我知道，他自然要留我一命。”  
“建文宝藏的存在，只怕也是你散播出去的吧？”邱居新猜测道，觉得眼前人陌生至极。  
郑居和并未承认，只是高深莫测地笑起来：“大海茫茫，一路数不尽的危险。不知多少船只要葬身鱼腹，永沉海底，你说是不是有趣极了？”  
留下这样似是而非的传言引后人寻找，郑居和将天下人玩弄于鼓掌。  
邱居新觉得眼前人格外陌生，大师兄性情宽和执掌武当庶务十年，诸位弟子敬佩不已，眼前这个心机莫测手段阴毒之人怎么会是自己大师兄呢？  
可是这张面容、这个声音又如此熟悉，却是郑居和无疑。  
日日夜夜活在仇恨里，竟能将一个人扭曲至此。他心中升起一股莫名的恐惧。  
恰在这时，凌空一声，一个人破窗而入。  
这个人满头白发，穿着一件破旧的外袍，腰间系着一把布满铁锈的剑鞘。  
气息接近于无，但是他的出现让塔内的气场为之一变。俩人都感觉到了一股强大的真气充斥在这里，此人内功已臻化境！  
世上唯有一人达到天人合一的境界，就是剑神——一叶知秋！  
剑神叶知秋出现在了六合塔！

“……段青峰和红衣在瓦剌见到叶前辈后将来龙去脉一一告知。叶前辈心中记挂妻儿，一路风雨兼程终于及时赶到，在大内见到了花非叶。”小郡主讲述着那令人心惊肉跳的一晚：“万圣阁的人伏诛后，叶前辈放心不下便赶到六合塔，终是救出了邱居新。只是人虽救下了，却身受重伤昏迷不醒。我便按照五岳神定的内容为他救治，这不人刚醒便来看你了。医者父母心，我只能亲自将人送回来了。”  
“多谢郡主救命之恩。”蔡居诚不顾小郡主的拒绝，执意行了一礼道：“日后郡主但有吩咐，蔡居诚愿效犬马之力！”  
小郡主受了他的谢礼道：“你我之间何必如此客气！你知道花非叶心中怨愤未消，故而难以在其他人面前提起叶前辈，绝非有意令你误会，到叫你白白伤心了一场，你可不要怪他。”  
蔡居诚自是说不会怪罪，心中却腹诽。小郡主先是提起叶前辈与自己的救人之举，又点出叶家父子的旧怨，接着为花非叶求情，他就是天大的怨气也消散了。小郡主这算计人心拉拢人的手段与太子如出一辙，倒是一对绝配。  
“此间事了，宫中还有许多事情，我便回去了。”小郡主见事情顺利解决便告辞离开。  
即便是微服出行，郡主身边仍是跟着一堆侍卫和侍女，这帮人等在客栈外早就引得众人围观，此时浩浩荡荡地离去，徒留下围观者议论纷纷。  
蔡居诚看着扒拉着窗户偷窥的花非叶，挑了挑眉道：“你就这样看着她离开？”  
小郡主乘坐的软轿消失在转角，再也看不见了。花非叶叹了口气转身道：“不然呢？太子为质时，她留在金陵燕王府相依为命。他们从小一起长大，是玩伴、朋友、亲人……”  
他顿了顿注视着蔡居诚，苦笑道：“她可以为了我不顾性命，却可以替他做任何事。这种感情，你应该很清楚才是。”  
蔡居诚心头一热，说不出话。  
花非叶拍了拍他的肩道：“人就在隔壁，此时应该醒了。”  
“多谢。”蔡居诚飞快道，立马冲了出去。

真到了门前，蔡居诚又开始犹豫。  
他不知道见到邱居新后该说些什么。“你没死啊”听起来就很凉薄欠扁。若是嘘寒问暖倒显得自己心虚气短，生生让人压了一头，将来被骑在头上作威作福岂不是连面子也要丢了？可若是不咸不淡的，依邱居新的性格还不知要如何胡思乱想，两人间生了嫌隙反而不美。  
他想东想西，推门的手却怎么也无法用力。他不得不承认心底的惧怕，他在害怕，怕一切只是他昏迷后的一场梦，实际上门后面什么也没有，邱居新真的命丧六合塔……  
多么可笑呀！他这样一个人，竟然也会惧怕，也会踌躇不前。  
“心执方为有，你既然心中坚定，便无需思虑。只管放手去做，为师和整个武当都在你身后。”  
脑中想起下山前师父的话，蔡居诚鼓起勇气推开了那扇门。  
门后是一脸苍白，坐在一把木质轮椅上的邱居新。不得不说小郡主心细如发，知道邱居新短时间内虚弱无力，连代步的东西都安排好了。  
看清来人后，邱居新挣扎着站起来：“居诚。”  
蔡居诚心中一热，急忙上前一步，果然重伤后刚刚苏醒的人因体力不支，最终靠在了他怀里。  
“你一个伤残之人逞什么强，乖乖回床上躺着！”  
邱居新任他将自己按回床上休息，就这样听着耳边的絮絮叨叨。  
夏日午后，蝉鸣不休，多年前埋在心中的种子，经过这些年的风雨、阳光，从幼小的萌芽一点点长大，直到树根深重枝叶茂密，虽然其中偶有雷雨的摧折，但正如阳光驱散阴霾，终于在今日迎来了枝繁叶茂亭亭如盖。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 历时两年，剑云传说完结啦！连载期间，我也经历了从学生到社畜的转变。这是第一次写短篇，其中也遇到过卡文瓶颈，一度想要弃坑。但终究是坚持着写完了！本来邱蔡两人突破关系后是有一段剧情，进一步加深感情的，迫于能力和精力未能描写，导致蔡居诚对邱居新的感情转变有些突然了，算是一个小遗憾。剧情上也多有生硬之处，感情描写上铺垫不够。谢谢大家一直以来的支持和不离不弃！再次感谢！


End file.
